


Snow and Storm

by BlueBells66 (LadySunflower39)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 177,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySunflower39/pseuds/BlueBells66
Summary: AU: Daenerys Targaryen grows up as a hostage in the Vale and is promised to marry Joffrey Baratheon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the Game of Thrones TV series and the book series of George RR Martin. I gain nothing from this and all rights belong to HBO, George RR Martin etc...

**Chapter 1 - Daenerys**

Daenerys woke early on the morning of her tenth nameday. Every nameday was like this for her. She woke far too early with this feeling of sadness overcoming her. Restless and unable to sleep she got up and stepped outside to the balcony.

It was cold and soon goosebumps bloomed beneath her nightdress. Yet she didn´t wish to go back inside. She needed this. The wind, the bright sky tinged in violet, orange and red.

 _It looks like fire_ , she thought as the sun appeared on the horizon to banish away the darkness.  _Like a dragon flame._

It made her think back on the ghosts of her family long gone from this world. She never met any of them and knew not even their faces. All she had were stories upon stories held in old dusty books and scrolls. She read everything about them. From Aegon´s Conquest to the Fall of King´s Landing. It was all vivid in her mind as if she had been there herself.

She often tried to imagine her brother Prince Rhaegar fighting in the wild waters of the river Trident. In her fantasy he is a young silver-haired man clad in gleaming dark armour bravely slashing his sharp blade against the mighty warhammer of Robert Baratheon, the Demon of the Trident.

The end of the battle always played out the same way. The two fighters encircling each other on their mighty war horses and their swords meeting in a rattle of steel before one of them lost his life.

Even in her head It was always her brother who died. She often tried to picture his painful face as the mighty blow came smashing his breast and causing the rubies to fall into the rushing river below him. He never screamed and only whispered a name as the dark waters swallowed him and called him away from this world. 

The last bloody scene never failed to make her shiver, but she knew deep inside her heart that this was the way her brother died.

Once she even dared to tell Lord Arryn about it hoping he would be prepared to tell if was true or just the silly imaginations of a girl. Sadly he never answered her questions and always excused it by referring to her youth.

Yet the dreams never failed to return. Today she dreamed again. She saw her father perched on his throne of molten blades. His face was an ugly mask and his fingernails long and sharp like the tusks of a fearsome animal.

Then he laughed. It was a terrible laugh and sounded almost like thunder.

_Burn them all! Burn them all!_

She knew he was mad. They told her a hundred times since the day she was able to grasp what this word meant.

_He liked burning people and raping my lady mother._

This was what she heard the knights whisper in Lord Arryn´s halls. When she was younger she always shielded her ears from such talk, but now she finds herself eager to hear every word on their lips.

Still not matter how much she wished for it she never saw her lady mother in her dreams. So she had to make up her face and character.

She closed her eyes and conjured her image. Her mother was beautiful woman graced with a full face, a kind smile and moonshine in her hair. Her purple eyes always shone with warmth and when she spoke to her it were only kind words. Not like Lady Arryn who only held scorn and anger in her heart for the people around her.

It made her eyes water with tears. She should be happy. She was a Princess and one day she would wed the King´s son. Prince Joffrey Baratheon is said to be very beautiful all graced with golden hair and jade eyes. That is what they told her, but Daenerys wasn't able to forget that it were the lions that had her nephew and niece butchered.

_No, in my heart I will never love him or any of the lions. I curse them._

Her curses were the only weapon she had even if she never dared to voice them openly. Speaking to others she always tried to sound sweet and kind like the little girl she is supposed to be.

She knew Lord Arryn liked her well enough, for he often brings her gifts and allows her to sleep in the Maiden Tower. A disliked hostage would have slept somewhere else.

So she accepted fate, knowing and hoping that she would one day return to her distant home.

 _I will be Queen_ , she thought with great sadness and longing for the ghosts of her family. _I will be Queen, lady mother. I will be Queen for you died for me._

The sadness in her heart made her brave. The sharp wind could easily fling her down into the depths, but she didn´t care.

_Were my forefathers not dragons? Did they not burn castles and and men alike? Did they not rule the skies?_

Strengthened by those words she stepped closer to the abyss spreading before the balcony and watching wide across the Vale.

Around her the wind howled and whispered. Sometimes she imagined hearing their voices in the whispering wind.

She leaned forward looking down at the distant forests, rivers and fields all glowing in the golden sunlight.

She wondered how long it would take her to hit the ground. Would she fly? Or would she clash against the stones before reaching the ground?

She shivered and a sudden feeling of fear washed over her.

_I am not a dragon, lady mother. Not like you or my brother._

The sadness brought back those stupid tears.

 _Soon_ , she knew. Soon they will come for her and make her a Queen. They will put a crown on her head and force her to birth winged stags for their golden-haired prince.

She didn't know how long she sat there listening to the wind, but only when Myra called for her did she return from her own world.

“Princess!” she called out softly.”Please come back in or you will catch a cold.”

Myra Stone was a sweet thing. Her face was round like the moon and her hair golden like the first gentle sunbeams in the morning. Truly, she is one of the few things Daenerys holds dear in this small world of hers.

Not intending to worry her she straightened herself and granted the older girl a smile.

“I only wanted to listen to the wind,” she replied.

Myra chuckled and they walked back inside. Like always she helped Daenerys dress and braid her hair. Slowly and deftly she worked while humming a catchy song.

It was her favourite dress all red and even a little black.

 _The colours of my house_ , she remembere. Once she even dared to sew a dragon on one of her dresses, but Lady Arryn tore it apart shrieking at that the dragons are the reason for all her woe.

Back then Daenerys often allowed her temper to get the best of her and didn't hesitate to snap back at the lady. In return  she received a slap that made her cheek burn for days afterwards. Now she would never think of giving that woman the same satisfaction.

“It looks lovely,” Myra remarked after finishing her work.

“It does,” Daenerys replied and thanked the other girl for her kind words. While she held no love for her nameday her friend deserved so much.

“You should go then, or the Lady will grow upset. I also heard Lord Arryn returned from King´s Landing. I am sure he brings interesting news,” Myra added and a smile crossed her lips. Daenerys nodded and prepared her herself for what was to come.

She found them in the High Hall where Lady Arryn took her meals. Normally it was only her and Daenerys, but today she also found Lord Arryn at her side. It was his first visit after nearly two moons.

Strangely even his lady wife seemed pleased by his return. Daenerys didn't dwell on it for the woman´s shrill made her flinch every morning.

“You are late girl!”

 _Girl_. That was the only name she ever received from the lady. It always made her feel like was a tedious pet. It also made her blood boil, but she swallowed her anger.

“I apologize Lady Arryn,” she returned calmly before turning her attention to Lord Arryn who sat nibbling on a fruit and reading his correspondence.

When he heard her voice he looked up and granted her a grandfatherly smile. Smiling like this it was hard for her to dislike him, even though she was only a hostage to him.

“You look well,” he replied in his rough voice that reminded her of old cracking paper.

Looking back at him she realized how tired he looked. His face was pale, his blue eyes sunken deeply into his forehead and his faded blond hair looked thin like spindles. It seemed those few moons in King´s Landing proved more troublesome than expected.

“I thank you, my Lord. I am always happy when my presence pleases you,” she replied well-practiced like always.

Lord Arryn sighed drinking from his wine. It was fine summerwine. He always had one goblet in the morning, swearing it kept his old heart going.

“You have your words well-practice almost like a mummer his role,” he remarked in a mixture of amusement and concern.”You will do well once you go to King´s Landing.”

This made her curious. Would they finally allow her to go to King´s Landing?

_How wonderful it would be to leave behind the bad temper of Lady Arryn._

Sadly he did say more and they continued to eat in silence until his lady wife excused herself.

The silence between them seemed to stretch endlessly before he finally emptied his goblet and turned his attention back on her.

“I have something for your nameday. The Queen sends you a pair of new dresses,” he explained.

Daenerys bowed her head and smiled.”I will write the Queen a letter thanking her for her kindness."

“You are a good child,” he remarked in a sad tone.

“It makes it only harder for me to give you the sad news. With my lady wife expecting again she wishes for you to leave the Eyrie. I tried reasoning with her, but she insists on it. You know what a frail mind she has and so I hope you are able to forgive me,” he explained in a calm-mannered voice,  but she could also read the hint of guilt showing in his lined

His words did not cause her any sadness. She wished for nothing more than to leave the Vale and his lady wife behind.

Not that she would ever dare to tell him. Pretending to be sad she lowered her gaze to her folded hands.

”That makes me sad, my lord. Where will I go?” she asked hoping again it was King´s Landing.

_Soon I will see, lady mother._

He sighed stroking his grey-beard.”I tried to reason with Robert. I told him you are old enough to go to court, but he did not agree,” he replied.

His answer made her freeze in fear. _Where else could I go other than King´s Landing?_

“Where will I go?”

”The King wants you to be safe and secure in the hands of a loyal friend of his. You know his name. Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell,” he declared obviously trying to soothe her fear, but Daenerys only felt bitterness for the King.

_So he wants to send me away into the cold North. Maybe he hopes I will just die from the winter´s chill._

“You look pale,” Lord Arryn remarked with a knowing expression.”Do not fret, child. Eddard Stark might be of the North, but he is a man of good character. He will keep you safe.”

Daenerys wasn't convinced. She knew nothing about this man other than stories. He was also one of the Kings supporters who deposed her family. Yet she also remembered the sad story of his father´s and brother´s death.

_Poor Lord Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark murdered by my father._

This only increased her fear.

_How will this man look at me? The blood of a man who murdered his father and brother?_

There was nothing she could do about it. The decision was made and what the King desired would be done.

“When will I depart?” she asked accepting her fate as always.

“In a few weeks when I am returning to court,” he replied his thin mouth quirking upwards into a smile.

“Do not pack too many of your summer dresses. They will not aide you in the North," he explained in a clear attempt of a jape.

Daenerys could not bring herself to smile. Instead she tried to remember what she knew of the North from her lessons. In her head she imagined it like a wasteland of trees, snow and ice.

Still there was only one thing she needed with her. It was her all and everything, her greatest treasure. One last heirloom of her family.

“Can I take my stone eggs with me?” she asked in a mix of fear and hope.

He laughed in amusement.”Of course, I doubt stones will scare the mighty Northmen.”

Daenerys felt relief wash over her. She did not know what she would have done if she had to leave them behind. Those precious eggs froze in stone.

Lady Arryn always said her stone eggs were dead, but Daenerys knew she was wrong for when she touched them they were hot and burning. They were alive.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Daenerys**

The travel was long and hard. Snow and ice. Trees and castles. It seemed the further North they travelled the wider the sky grew. Soon the green forests disappeared and were exchanged by old trees and a dreary grey sky. In the Vale Daenerys had never seen a winter or for that matter snow, but the North was full of it. Even if she didn´t like being send there she found herself appreciating the beauty of it all.

The fact that she was allowed to leave the Vale lifted her spirits only more. There was truly nothing better than a horse beneath her and a wide open sky.  _I still miss Myra._

They travelled half a moon until they reached Winterfell. Before departing Daenerys read several books about the North and Winterfell, but no words could do justice to it.

High the grey wall rose. For a small girl like her they seemed almost like the familiar mountains in the Vale.  _Mountains covered in soft white sugar._  Those were the words lingering on the tip of her tongue.

“We should hurry, Princess. A storm is coming,” Ser Alyn Egen reminded her in a rather glum tone. Like his older brother Ser Vardis Egen he was a man of heavy build and graced with a plain face. Even his humourless personality was similar to his brother who was the captain of the guards of the Vale.

“I apologize good Sir,” she replied her voice muffled from the shawl wrapped around her neck. She urged her horse forward and gave the man a passing smile.

She knew he was not happy being assigned this task in getting her safely to the North. Like herself he was not a man accustomed to the sharp winds and the constant snow. Even in his thick armour and in his long cloak of blue and white he shivered from head to toe. Not unlike Daenerys herself, although she did not try to show it.

They travelled another hour until they reached a town located just outside of Winterfell. Winter town it was called and a town of small and neat houses built of log and undressed stones.

When they rode through the gate leaving the open street behind them she found a small group of people assembled.

She always imagined the Northmen as hard and cold. However, those people looked only human and nothing to be afraid of or so she told herself.

At the head stood Eddard Stark or at least she believed it was him. He was a man of dark hair and graced with a long face. He was not very tall or imposing, but those dark grey eyes shone with strength and coldness. It made her shiver.

Daenerys exhaled deeply trying to banish away the fear settling in her stomach as she crawled from her horse.

To her relief Ser Alyn dismounted before her and addressed Lord Stark.”It has been quite a while Lord Stark,” he said respectfully. To her surprise Lord Starks smiled openly at the man. Even his eyes softened a little.

“It is good to see you in good health, Ser Alyn. I hope your brother is well? Was the travel kind?” Lord Stark inquired friendly as if they had known each other for quite some while.

This surprised her only more, but then she reminded herself of the fact that Lord Stark was once fostered by Lord Arryn.

Not that she minded that the attention was diverted away from her. It gave her some time to take in the other people. Most of them were the men and women living in the castle trying to pry at the new arrival.

Still she found herself wondering about the children. Lord Stark was said to have four of them and she could see none of them.

At Lords Stark´s side was only a woman who listened quietly as Ser Alyn and Lord Stark exchanged some further friendly banter.

She was very lovely to look upon. She had fair skin, high cheekbones and rich red hair. It was a surprise too, because that is not how she pictured the sister of Lady Arryn. There was nothing of the bitterness showing in her face like it did with her sister.

She even smiled a little and gave her husband a gentle shove as she spotted Daenerys who stood there all silent and not quite knowing if she should just crawl back on her horse and ride back home.

“Ned, I think we should get back to the task at hand and greet our guest,” she remarked to Lord Stark who turned to look at her. Ser Alyn nodded in agreement.

“It was a long and hard ride, but the Princess proved admirable,” Ser Alyn remarked with a hint of praise.

Lord Stark´s eyes changed again like the seasons. Instead of amusement there was something like sympathy shining in them or so Daenerys thought. He was a man she did not know and so she had a hard time reading his face.

“It is good to see you in good health, Princess. The last time I saw you were a mere babe,” he said calm-mannered and smiling down at her.

She dared to step closer and pulled down her warm shawl.

“I am thankful for being received so kindly,” she replied in a well-practiced tone. With a little effort she even managed a smile despite the sick feeling in her stomach. Then she found herself again at a loss of words. How should she confront a man whose half family was butchered by her mad father?

A moment of silence passed, but Lady Stark broke it with a smile and a clap of her hands.

“The child is freezing Ned. We should get back inside,” his lady wife offered kindly.

Daenerys could not say anything against this proposal for it was very true. It was freezing cold and when she looked up fresh snowflakes whirled around them.  _A warm fire would be lovely indeed._

So Lady Stark led them into the castle. As they walked she felt the prying eyes of the servants on her. She felt almost like an exotic animal with her strange hair and purple eyes amongst these people, but when Lady Stark flashed them a warning look they averted their gazes and went back to work.

“The children are in the Great Hall,” Lady Stark told her as she followed close at the Lady´s side.

The Great Hall opened up to her with grey stone and walls covered with numerous banners. Eight rows of trestle tables filled the hall with hearths filling the room with warmth.

There she found the rest of the Stark family assembled. Before her departure Lord Arryn answered every question she had about them with great effort and so she had a good idea who she would meet.

There was Robb Stark red-haired and blue-eyed like his lady mother. The oldest girl Sansa Stark who also had her mother´s look. The younger girl named Arya who favoured after her father all long-faced and brown haired. And the youngest who was a little child of two or three. Brandon Stark he was named like so many Starks before him.  _Like the name Aegon for the Targaryens._

And at last there were two other boys.

One she knew was Theon Greyjoy, son of Balon Greyjoy and send as a hostage to reside with the Starks.  _Like me_ , she thought quietly before glancing at the other boy.

He looked very much like Lord Stark or at least his colouring. He had the same dark hair and solemn look. Only his eyes were different. They were darker than grey almost black.  _He is the bastard son. The one named after Lord Arryn. Jon Snow._

The oldest Robb greeted her first taking her hand and kissing it like the lords do in the south.

“Welcome,” he said kindly and giving her a smile. His mother´s smile.

“It is a pleasure,” she replied politely, but smiling a little. He was less intimidating than his father she found and so it was easier to look at him. Then the older daughter stepped forward.

”It is wonderful to have someone from the south,” the girl stated with clear excitement shining in her eyes.

Daenerys nodded and tried to remember what Lord Arryn told her about the oldest daughter.  _Ned, says she is a true lady and graceful like her mother. She likes needlework and music. She is also the oldest girl. You should try making friends with her._

“I thank you. I heard you are very talented with the needle, Lady Sansa. I fear I am not very good myself, but maybe you could help me improve,” Daenerys replied politely.

To her pleasant surprise the girl flushed a little.

“Oh, thank you. I will gladly show you, but please call me Sansa,” the girl replied. While Daenerys was honest when she said those words they were also meant to win the affection of the girl. She may not like depending on strangers, but she had no wish to be miserable in this place like she was with Lady Arryn. She would need friends in the future and who better to befriend than the children of the King´s oldest friend. For one day it would be them ruling the North.

_Always turn enemies into friends. That is better than to fight a thousand battles._

Lord Arryn said that once and she agreed. Even more so, because she had no army to fight for her. She only had herself and her words.

The younger girl named Arya showed nothing of her sister´s politeness nor was she as proper.

She was dressed in her riding garb, her hair a little messy and some dirt stains on her sleeves.  _The younger one is the wild one. The wolfsblood, Ned called it. I think you will like her._

“You are Lady Arya? I heard you are a great rider. I love riding myself and even brought my horse with me. I hope we can get along,” she offered and the girl´s eyes lit up with curiosity.

“What colour does it have?” she asked rather directly. Daenerys chuckled.  _Indeed, I will like her I think._

“Grey like the clouds during a stormy rain,” she explained and Arya nodded.

“And what name does it have?” she asked further.

“Greystorm,” she replied and realizing that it was a rather silly name. She was only six when she was gifted with that horse and not really creative when naming it.

“That will do I guess,” the girl commented honestly, but Daenerys felt not insulted by her words.

At last came Theon Grejoy and Jon Snow.

Theon Greyjoy eyed her with a guarded look and kissed her hand half-heartedly.  _He looked very unhappy_ , she thought before moving to his gloomy companion who looked even more guarded.

This felt a little strange for she was not used to people not being courteous with her. Where she came from most people smiled at each other, even if they wanted to kill one another, but this boy gave no pretensions.

“Welcome to Winterfell,” he offered only very politely, kissing her hand before letting it drop like some disregarded weapon.

Daenerys was stuck speechless, but not because she felt insulted. It was just so different how bastards acted where she came from.

There was her friend Myra. When she greeted the high lords and ladies visiting Lord Arryn she would bow and avert her gaze, but not act like this.

 _He acts like a lord_ , she thought _. It seems things are very different here._

“Don´t worry about it. Jon always needs a little time to get used to new people,” Arya explained to her as they were preparing for bed.

For Daenerys it felt almost unreal to have those two girls around her, but she was determined enough to get used to it.

Sansa shook her head in disagreement while brushing her red locks.

“He could have smiled at least after Robb convinced mother to have him there,” the older girl remarked in disapproval.

This earned her an angered look by her younger sister.

“What do you know of Jon?” she asked.”You hardly ever speak to him and if you did you knew it was because Theon said something very stupid.”

Her hard words seemed to anger Sansa.

“That is not true and stops using “stupid” all the time. Mother doesn´t like it and you know it,” Sansa defended herself and put the brush away.

“Mother is not here and I don´t care,” Arya snapped back, but Sansa huffed rolling her eyes as if she had no patience for this.

Instead of talking back she turned to Daenerys.”I apologize, but I am tired. I hope you sleep well and do not let yourself be pestered by Arya.”

Those words were uttered with a sweet smile and made Arya glare after her sister.

“I hate it when she is like this,” Arya muttered angrily and more to herself than Daenerys.

Daenerys had listened patiently to their exchange and did not quite know what to say. She had not siblings who fought each other and she didn´t know how to react. She looked at Arya and saw anger and sadness.

This was something Daenerys could understand. She knew how it felt to have someone´s memory insulted every day. It was how she felt when they spoke of her brother Rhaegar.  _He raped and murdered the Stark girl. He was mad and a monster. He deserved what he got._

And while it was true that he took the Stark girl, she also couldn´t bring herself to hate him.  _He is my brother after all_. So how could anyone demand of Arya to not love her bastard brother?

“Do you dislike Jon now?” Arya asked sounding a little fearful.

It was the innocent way she said it that made her chuckle.”Silly girl, I don´t dislike your brother for not smiling at me...I hardly know him. I don´t have anything against bastard born children. I have a friend in the Vale who is one. Her name is Myra and she is one of the kindest people I know. I am sure your brother is also very kind if you love him so much,” she replied and Arya´s face lightened up washing her anger.

“Really?” she asked again as if she expected for Deanerys to change her opinion.  _Yes, he may be a bastard. But what am I? Many think me an abomination for being born out of incest. Others call me dragonspawn and so on. In reality I am nothing, but a hostage depending on the kindness of the lords who didn´t kill me in my crib._   _Was this Jon Snow so much different? As a bastard he would never inherit any lands or carry a trueborn name. Both of us are not free to choose._

Brushing those thoughts away she gave the girl a smile.

“Really, I don´t hate your brother.”

Thankful the girl gave her a peck on the cheek and left Daenerys to her own thoughts. Tired from her travel she settled herself into her bed. Like always before going to sleep she pulled out the small wooden box where she kept her dragon eggs hidden from the world. She held each one feeling the warmth in them. It made her feel brave and a little less lonely. Then she kissed them each and put them back where they belonged before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Jon. It will probably take a bit longer since I can only write on the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Jon**

Jon parried Robb´s slash quickly. Right and left, up and down the practice blades met. Another hard blow followed and send Robb stumbling to the ground. They both stopped at once their breath heavy from the exertion of the fight.

“Do you yield?” Jon asked with the hint of a smile.

“I yield,” Robb replied with a smile and brushed his sweaty red hair out of his face.

Jon offered his hand in return and with one hard pull Robb was back standing.

Jon brushed the sweat from his brow and looked over to Ser Rodrik Cassle who eyed them with a stern look.

“Good work, but Robb was very close. You have to pay more attention or a real enemy will kill you easily,” the older man explained stroking his white large whiskers. Jon expected no praise, but he felt happy that he won today. The last few days it was Robb who won one fight after another. It seemed his additional training was showing results.

“Tomorrow I will win,” Robb declared later in good humour as they walked back passing by the stables. Not surprised they found the girls returning from their weekly ride.

Arya sat on her small brown pony looking as comfortable than ever when she sat in a saddle. The Princess led hers along and looked almost like a dwarf next to her grey palfrey horse. _Greystorm_ it is called he remembered. And it was indeed grey like the sky before a coming storm. _It truly is beautiful horse_ , he thought and understood why she spend so much time with it even bothering the the old Harwin the old Master of Horse. Sansa´s white geldling was just as striking all white and pale as moonshine.  _Moonglow_ , she named it. All in all It made Arya´s shaggy haired pony look almost out of place.

The mentioned Harwin was already awaiting them with his stable boys ready to take the horses.

Surprisingly they also found Theon Greyjoy observing them. Usually he would spar with them, but today he wanted to go to Winter town to visit the ladies in the brothel. _It seems things didn´t go as planned or he wouldn´t scowl like this,_ Jon thought with amusement.

Robb recognized this too and addressed him in a teasing tone.

“What is it Greyjoy? Did someone spit in your broth?”

Theon looked over at them and gave Robb a sly smile. Jon he ignored like always. For this prideful boy from he Iron Island he would only ever be the bastard of Winterfell and not an equal. Not that Jon cared, but it stung despite his best efforts to ignore his resentment.

“I am just watching our new flower,” he japed his gaze wandering to the Princess who was talking to Sansa and Arya.

Jon rolled his eyes knowing very well what a filthy mind the older boy had.

He often enough reminded them how experienced he was while Robb and him were mere maids knowing nothing about the “fruits of love” only a man almost grown like him could know.

“She is really pretty...I give you that,” Robb admitted which earned him a barking laugh from Theon.

“Still I wonder...do you think she is all silver-haired down there as well?” He whispered to Robb who flushed all red at the older boy´s words.

“You have a very filthy mind Greyjoy,” Robb return in a warning tone, but looked also a little flustered.

Jon rolled his eyes again. _Does he think that he is someone special just because he knows what is between a woman´s skirt?_

“Yes and you better keep away from that flowers or you might loose more than your head. She is after all promised to wed the Prince,” it escaped Jon.

Theon´s eyes flashed up in anger and his whole demeanour darkened in an instant.

“And what of you Snow? I at least have a name I can give to my heirs, but what do have you?” he asked in a taunting tone and smiled back at Jon. “Nothing, but plenty of snow as far as I can see.”

His sharp words made Jon´s blood boil hot like always, but Robb stepped in before things would go too far.

“That is enough, Theon. My lady mother won´t tolerate fighting and you know it.”

Theon nodded in acceptance, but threw Jon a mocking smile.”Alright, I won´t bother the boy. I have better things to do,” he remarked before attempting to depart.

In that very moment Theon was hit on the face. It was so sudden that he stumbled backwards lading on the snowy ground. Jon´s gaze darted to the person responsible for the deed and broke into an amused grin. Arya stood there a shameless smile on her face while Sansa and the Princess looked surprised at what was going on.

“Who did this?” Theon shouted as blood trickled from his nose.

“I am sorry...did I hit you hard?” she asked with an innocent smile playing on her lips, but Jon knew from her facial expression that it was done on purpose.

Theon pulled himself up and grabbed for a fistful of snow.”You little...,” he shouted and threw the snowball after the little girl who ducked easily out of the way. _Arya Underfoot_ she was called and quick as a cat.

And so it began. _The War of Snow_ as they would later dub it, for Arya had little intention of letting it end at this. With a smile full of mirth she grasped for another fistful of snow and threw it into Robb´s direction who was barely able to move out of the way.

The only one protesting was Sansa.

“Do we really have to be so childish?” she asked in a mildly annoyed tone her expression similar to that of Lady Stark when she disapproved of something. However, her complaints were all washed away when she was hit by snowball herself.

She huffed and puffed her cheeks all flushed read, but then a look of determination crossed her face.

“Alright, this means war,” she shouted back grabbing for the snow.

Robb, Theon and Jon used the moment to hide behind a wall as snowballs were hurled through the air.

“We have to break through the lines,” Robb whispered to them. Jon knew what he meant and gave him an understanding look.

“I will divert their attention while you and Greyjoy take them down,” Jon offered. He was also surprised that Theon did not question the idea or called them childish.

And so it was done. Jon jumped forward from the hiding and received a good number of hits as he tried to duck out of he way as best as he could. In the distance he heard the girls laugh in triumph, but he could also see Theon and Robb amushing the girls who didn´t see their enemy coming at them.

In the blink of a moment their snowballs hit the girls in utter surprise.

“It was a trick!” Arya shouted throwing another fist of snow at Theon who was hit again, but not in the face.

Yet it was too late for the girls were overwhelmed. When it was over Sansa´s cheeks were flushed, her hair in wild tangles and a scowl showing on her face. Arya only grinned from one ear to the other as she brushed the snow out of her wild hair. The Princess tried to do the same helping the distressed Sansa.

“That was a good trick,” Arya remarked with admiration.”Still next time we will win,” she said with her never fading enthusiasm before looking at Sansa. Sansa´s face softened at that a small smile playing on her lips. Usually they were bickering, but when they had a common enemy to face they were quite capable to work together.

Robb walked over to the girls offering his sisters.”It was good fight you put up there,” he remarked before helping them up.

“And you too Princess,” Jon remarked hesitatingly before offering his hand. The girl was still a stranger to him and highborn at that. With his siblings it was easy, but with her he was no sure how he should behave.

She nodded her cheeks all flushed from the cold. Still she did not flinch away when she took his hand.

“Thank you,” she said before giving them a challenging look.

“Next time we will know your trick. It won´t be as easy as this time,” she told them which made them all laugh.

When Lord Stark told them they had a Targaryen coming to Winterfell, they were all wary, but now he saw that they judged her wrong. They expected a spoiled, stuck-up girl from the south, but instead they got a lively girl who seemed to enjoy spending time with them, despite the fact that their fathers were once enemies.

Upon returing to the castle Lady Stark gave her children a scolding look for getting all soppy, but in the end she only send them to change their clothes.

Jon did not join in and went to change out of his wet clothes not wishing to bother the Lady with his presence.

When he returned they all sat at supper eating and sharing their adventures. It was also the first time he saw the Princess laugh and not sitting there in sadness.

As the bastard he learned to observe and be patient. She had been clearly unhappy when coming here first, but now she seemed quite comfortable.

It made him wonder what kind of life she had in the Eyrie. His father always spoke well of the old Lord Jon Arryn, but when he overheard Lady Stark asking her about it she sounded very subdued as if it was something she did not like talking about.

 _She looked clearly unhappy then_ , he thought again not trying to stare which was really hard since she looked quite different from anyone here in the North. It was like looking at wondrous character from a history book or the tales old Nan liked spinning for them.

As young children he and Robb liked the stories about the Targaryens the best. Especially, Aemon the Dragonknight and the Daeron the Young were their heroes and they often enough imagined themselves as those famous men.

Now they had an actual Targaryen sitting here. One of the last as far as he knew.

It made him pity the girl without any family to speak of and made him thankful that he had someone who he could call family. It also soothed his feelings of bitterness at Lady Stark. _I am lucky for being allowed growing up here in these halls with my siblings. This girl never knew any of her family._

Stuffed with food he settled himself with Arya before the hearth. Sansa sat down in a chair doing some stitching while giving Daenerys instructions on her own work. Robb watched the flames grow and dance before him while they both listened to Arya´s recount of her current riding adventures.

“You won´t believe it, but Harwin even said he might find a real proper horse for me,” Arya explained her voice ringing distant as he listened half-heartedly to her words.

Jon had no clue about about stitching, but the way the Princess held that needle looked ridiculous. It was hard not breaking out in laughter at her poor attempts and her curses, but he felt a little guilty afterwards when she looked up and realized he was laughing at her.

So the late evening passed peacefully and soon Lady Stark ushered her children to bed. Jon not wanting to draw his attention on him outside to catch some cool air before going to bed.

Outside the sky was bright and starry. The moon stood half and glimmered brightly.

“If I could I would trade my needle for a sword,” someone said startling him.”I know I am not very good at it, but there is no reason for you to laugh at me for trying. In King´s Landing all ladies are well-practiced in this craft and if I don´t learn it I will stick out like a sore pimple.”

He was so startled by her sudden appearance that he was at a loss of words. She looked slightly angry and it made him feel guilty for laughing at her.

He gave her an apologetic look.”I am sorry...I didn´t mean to insult you,” he explained not daring to meet her eyes.

She stepped forward leaning against the railing leading down to the stony steps.

“You know...since I came here you never spoke more than a few words with me. I get along well with your brothers, your sisters and even Greyjoy...so I wonder if there is something about me that makes you dislike me,” she said.

This hit him hard. He never bothered much thinking about what she might think of him. He didn´t realize that he would even interact with her more than politeness demanded. It was something Lady Stark might quite clear to him. It made him also wonder why a princess would care what a bastard like him thought of her.

Not being good with flowery words he decided not to beat around the bush.

“Why would you even care?” he asked her honestly which made look directly at him.

“What do you mean?” she asked looking confused and sounding a little irritated.

“I mean...why would a Princess care what a bastard like I thinks about her?” he asked with a hint of bitterness in his words.

She bit her lips looking at him for a brief moment before answering.

“I like your sister Arya...she is a wonderful child. She loves you dearly and she fears I might dislike you. I can see how angry she sometimes gets with Sansa for not treating you kindly. I don’t want her to dislike me thinking I feel above her brother,” she explained and Jon felt a little bit disappointed that the main reason was Arya. Not that he did surprise him. Arya always made friends easily. It was not hard to love his little sister.

Still he wondered why she thought he disliked her. They hardly spoke to each other.

“Why does my sister think I dislike you? Why does anyone think I dislike you?” he asked.

She chuckled then which confused him even more. _Girls are truly a mystery_ , he thought. _First she is angry and now she is laughing about me._

When she saw his confused look she stopped herself.

“I am sorry...but you are so honest. I never met anyone who wears his feelings so on his face. Most people I know hide their true thoughts behind false smiles. The people here in the North are really different. It is really refreshing...and another reason why I want to get along with you. You seem interesting company,” she said, but it did not answer his question. Not that he cared about that, for he did not know what to say. Highborn people like her usually avoided his company after all.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Eddard**

The evening was late when Eddard Stark send Lord Hornwood on his way after spending several hours discussing some dispute the lord had with the Boltons over their border lands. He knew he would have to call Lord Bolton to Winterfell to solve this problem, but he also knew it would not be easy. Roose Bolton was known as a man of cunning and calculation not to mention not the most pleasant sort of person.

To his surprise he found his lady wife pacing restlessly and alone. Normally she would have the children running about around her, but today not even little Bran was to be found at her side. The displeased look on her face also told him that something was not quite right.

„Where are the children?“ he asked walking over to her side.

She sighed.“Not here…I sent Harwin and Tom to find them,“ she replied worry apparent in her face.“I shouldn´t have allowed them to take Bran…he is still a baby,“ she added and Ned couldn´t keep from lauging out loud. Contrary to her he did not share her constant worry. Children are children and like his own siblings it was normal for them wreak havoc and get into trouble.

„Bran is nearly four. Yesterday I saw him courageously climb the trees with Arya. I don´t think you have to worry,“ he said rubbing her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

He could see that she wanted to return something, but in the very moment he heard muffled voices and the sound of footsteps.

Accompanied by Tom and Harwin were the children. Arya carried and amused face like she just had a great adventure while Sansa´s face was a little flushed as if she was a angered by something. On her side was Bran who had red-rimmed eyes and held close to her hand. Robb carried an apologetic look while the Princess Daenerys looked as pale as fresh-fallen snow. It was hard to discern what happened, but things appeared only stranger when he spotted Jon covered all in flour.

„Where have you been running about again?“ Cat was the first to ask with a scolding directed at Robb who was the oldest of the group.

„Robb and Jon thought it funny to scare us all to death hiding in the empty tomb next to uncle Brandon´s grave,“ Sansa said in an irritated tone while Bran clung to his mother´s skirt.

 _This certainly explained the flour_ , he thought having a hard time keeping a serious face as he eyed Robb who squirmed under his mother´s firm gaze.

He could see that even Cat for all her strictness tried to keep a smile escaping her.

„Hearing this makes me think I am raising a mummer instead of a future lord,“ she chided not unkindly.“But the crypts are no playground for children,“ she added her eyes wandering to Ned with that expectant look of hers.

Ned tried to appear more serious as he addressed Robb.“Your mother is right it was not very nice of you scaring Bran and your other siblings like that,“ he began his gaze wandering from Robb to Jon and giving him a small smile.“But you certainly put effort into your mummery.“

At that Cat´s head snapped around looking directly at him giving him this chiding look of hers. _Do not encourage the children in this foolishness_ , her eyes told him, but he knew they would laugh about it later.

„I wasn´t even the least bit scared,“ Arya piped in with a toothy grin.

Sansa narrowed her eyes at her little sister.“Yes, you were. I saw you cry out in fear like everyone else,“ Sansa insisted, but Arya rolled her eyes.

„I was not afraid!“ she called back.

Sansa huffed and crossed her arms.“Robb and Jon saw it all.“

Before going out of hand Cat put an end to the argument.“I care little who was scared or not. It is time for you all to get supper,“ she told them ushering the bickering Sansa and Arya along.

„Yes, lady mother,“ Robb returned obediently while Jon nodded in silence avoiding Cat´s gaze.

The only who did not speak a single word was the Princess Daenerys. She stood there all in silence her small lips pressed firmly together and her face blank as if she saw a real ghost down there in the crypts.

„Did Robb and Jon scared you so much?“ he asked the girl in a sympathetic tone who looked up at him with an uncomfortable look on her face.

„No, not at all,“ she said before bolting after Lady Stark and his daughters.

„I don´t think she was afraid,“ Jon remarked.“She was all laughing about our little prank, but then she asked about the crypts. Not thinking much we told her those are uncle Brandon´s and grandfater Rickard´s tombs,“ he continued to recount what happened his eyes wandering to Robb who nodded along.

„Yes, that is how it happened. We didn´t meant it like this, but it just slipped out…we didn´t really think…about what her father did.“

Ned sighed understanding very well. _It is certainly horrible to look upon the victims of her father´s butchery_ , he thought feeling a little guilty himself. Even for him it felt often enough strange to interact with this girl, for when word came of his father´s and brother´s gruesome death´s even he had burned with anger and sworn revenge against  King Aerys. Now when he looked back at the past it felt more like a numb never fully healed wound.

Still he did not blame the children for their father´s deeds and would not see the girl suffer for it or so he told himself as he decided to pay her a visit after supper.

„Lord Stark!“ she gasped in surprise at his appearance. Her eyes were all wide and her eyebrows lively as ever.“What brings you here?“

He gave her a small smile and stated his purpose.

„I know it is getting late, but would you be interested in a walk? I wish to show you something,“ he told her and she was struck silent for a moment. A all kinds of different emotions danced on her face, but then she answered with her soft-spoken voice.

„Yes…“

Ned Stark granted her another smile and opened the door.“Before we go you should get a cloak, it is quite cold,“ he told her and she nodded in silence.

For Ned it was routine to visit the crypts so lead the way even through the darkness and their way only lightened by a torch.

The Princess was all silent and probably quite confused by his purpose, but she was silent all the way.

Ned Stark could sense her fear, but he was not a man of many words, but deeds. So he lead her along down the narrow and winding spiral stone steps. Like always the air was chilly and dark shadows danced against the walls.

They passed the familiar statues frozen in stone and death until they reached the most recent tombs belonging to his dead father, brother and sister.

He held the torch up supplying some more light for them to see. Then he turned back to Daenerys giving her an encouraging smile.

„Would you mind taking the torch for a moment,“ he told her kindly and despite her surprise she did as she asked of her.

Then he grasped for the flowers kept in the pockets of his cloak. Blue as frost they were and filled the air with sweetness. He carefully placed them into the lap of his sister´s statue before turning back to Daenerys.

„My sister liked flowers. Those were her favourites,“ he explained not being able to hide his sadness, but he brushed those feelings away quick enough. He did not bring her here to scare her after all, but to make it clear to her that she had no reason to feel guilty.

„I do not understand…why bring me here. I doubt they would like someone of my blood being here and disturbing their rest,“ she replied in a shaky voice.

Ned shook his head.“Oh, you don´t have to worry about that, child. They are at peace now,“ he said eying her directly.

Big purple eyes widened at his words.“But how could they? They were murdered…by my father.“

He sighed ruffling his hair.“Yes, they were, but your father is gone from this world. He payed for his deeds," he continued feeling that he lacked the words necessary to make it sound right.“Do you know the punishment for murder?“ he asked then and the girl gave her answer quick enough.

„Death,“ she said and he nodded.

„I cannot deny that your father was my enemy for what he did, but he payed for his crimes. I don´t blame you for it nor do I think would my family,“ he explained.

The girl looked at him for a long time. He could not read what she was thinking, but he thought he saw a hint of relief wash over her.

„Not just my father was your enemy,“ she said in her soft-spoken voice her eyes darting to his sister´s tomb.

„No one ever told me what happened with her, but do you mind me asking…how did she die?“ the girl asked and he could see how much courage it cost her do so.

He sighed pondering how to word his answer. He had lived with his lies for such a long time now that he sometimes forgot the truth. Still he could not ever tell anyone for both her sake and that of the bastard boy known to everyone as his son.

„She died of a fever,“ he told her.“I hardly got to speak with her before she died, but when she did she was smiling,“ he continued.“She was at peace.“

„So my brother didn´t kill her himself…did he?“ she asked her voice tinged with hope.“They say he did…or that is what I heard.“

Ned felt anger rising up inside him. Granted he once cursed Rhaegar after he got word of his sister´s disappearance, but now he felt only sadness when thinking about the Dragon Prince and his sister. _Foolish they were, but aren´t we all in our own way fools?_

He couldn´t give her the truth, but he didn´t wish to leave her with this lie.

„Your brother didn´t kill her with his own hands…he was dead by then. As I said it was a fever. That is all…,“ he said forcing himself to lie. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

However, it was worth it for he saw the utter relief in her eyes.“That soothes my heart,“ she whispered softly her eyes darting back to the statue.

He nodded.“Then I am glad,“ he replied and found himself smiling at his sister´s face frozen in stone. _You would approve. I am sure._

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story with Jon and Robb scaring their siblings in the crypts is mentioned in the books as some sort of memory. Was it Arya? I don´t remember it, but I liked it so I put it into this chapter. Next chapter will be Robb and then back to Daenerys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Robb**

„Come here Robb and I will show you how it is done,“ his lady mother told him standing in the Great Hall while the girls, Jon and Theon watched everything and tried to keep themselves from laughing.

Robb was ten and three and in his view a man nearly grown. Receiving dancing lessons from his lady mother was something he considered more than embarrassing.

„Is this really necessary. I already know how to dance,“ he replied having a hard time hiding his displeasure.

His mother´s blue eyes narrowed at this and she gave him this look that did not allow for any objections.

„Lord Karstark will bring his daughter Alys and on the occasion of his visit there will be music and dance. It has been quite a while since you last danced. A little practice won´t hurt.“

Robb huffed and stepped forward taking his mother´s hands following the instructions of the steps and seething at the snickering of the girls as he stumbled along. Give him a sword and he would show them how quick he was. Give him a horse and he would not fall. Give him a bow and he will hit the target. All his instructors praised him for learning fast, but dancing was not one of those things. _When I am lord no one will force me how to dance_ , he thought with displeasure.

And so it went a dozen times until his mother was satisfied with his progress.

„Much better,“ she said at last smiling down at him.“With this you won´t embarrass yourself at least. I am sure young Lady Alys will appreciate it.“

Robb found himself frowning.“I don´t even know that girl…do you think Lord Karstark expects a betrothal?“ he asked hopeful his mother would give him a truthful answer to this. While he knew he would have to wed someday he always hoped there might be some way he could convince his father to let him have a say in it. Also he was still young and wished for a few more years of freedom. He could not see himself with a girl at his side.

His mother kept her smile and ruffled his locks.“I doubt Lord Karstark takes his daughter here without hidden motives, but your father has no such plans as far as I know. Still it is expected that you behave courteous,“ his mother expained before turning to Theon who was whispering to the girls who giggled at his japes.

„Especially, you Greyjoy…I want no problems like last time. The servant girls are not for enjoyment,“ she told him with a serious look which silenced the big-mouthed boy at once.

„Yes, of course Lady Stark,“ he said strangley lacking his usual big words.

„Good,“ she said before moving on to his brother Jon who looked as uncomfortable as ever when he was in presence of his lady mother. Robb understood her hurt feelings for his father´s infidelity, but it was hard for him to accept her coldness towards Jon. There was nothing wicked or evil in him that justified her hatred and he still hoped in his heart that she might one day warm up to his brother.

„You as well…I can´t forbid you to attend, but behave and keep your distance. I don´t want Lord Karstark to feel insulted by your presence,“ she told him and Robb found himself flinch at her hard tone. He looked over at Jon and gave him an apologetic look, but he could see the hurt in his eyes.

„Do you understand Snow?“ his lady mother asked again and Jon swallowed under her stern gaze. Even the girls were now silent. Sansa averted her gaze to the floor while Arya looked like she wanted to say something in Jon´s defense, but kept silent fearing her mother´s anger. The Princess looked slightly distraught biting her lips and looking over to Jon who needed time to find an answer.

„Yes, of course Lady Stark. It will be done as you say,“ he said at last and his lady mother nodded in silence. It was as if she could not bring herself to even look at Jon or speak a word to him. It made Robb realize that he could not remember seeing his mother ever speak more than a few sentences to his brother. It made him angry, but she was also his mother. _How could one choose?_

And so the dancing lessons were over and Robb exhaled in relief making his way over to Jon who still looked like someone threw snow into his face.

„I am sorry,“ he said giving Jon an apologetic look. A weak smile crossed his lips, but it could not hide the pain shining there in his dark eyes.“I didn´t think she would speak so openly.“

„It is alright. She is right…Lord Karstark might take offence,“ Jon replied through gritted teeth.

„It wasn´t nice of her to say it like this though,“ Arya remarked torn between defending Jon and not speaking ill of mother.“And it doesn´t matter. Who cares what the old lord thinks or his daughter. They will be here for only a few days.“

At this Jon ruffled Arya´s hair while Theon rolled his eyes, but Robb flashed him a warning look.

Obviously bored he left them to themsleves. Sansa who seemed just as uncomfortable and eager to leave, though she found a good justification saying she would join Jeyne Poole for her stitching lessons.

„Will you join us too?“ Sansa asked the Princess who seemed not in the mood for it. Not that Robb blamed her for she was as talented in stitching as him in dancing.

“Not today. I am tired,“ she apologized and Sansa nodded in understanding before turning to Arya.“I am sure Septa Mordane will make an exception for today. Now come along or the Septa will be angry,“ she added and Arya frowned obviously jealous that Daenerys didn´t have to attend.

Nevertheless Robb found himself a little surpried by it for the Princess was quite diligent in learning stitching despite her lack of talent for it.

When she found him looking at her she flashed him an unsure smile.

„Why that surprised look? Even I need a break from stitching now and then,“ she explained her eyes wandering to her folded hands resting in her lap. She looked unsure as if she was not know how to continue. Then she looked up again.

„There is something I wanted to ask…a favour one could say,“ she explained her voice soft as always.

“What favour would that be?“ he asked full of curiosity.

“I wondered…if you could show me how to handle a blade. Only the basics of course. I know Lady Stark would not approve…but she doesn´t need to know. We could just ride out into the Wolfswood like we do so often and you two could show me what I need to know.“

Robb was at a loss for a moment not quite knowing what to say. It was not that he found it wrong, but it made him wonder if it would be different to teach a girl. However, then he remembered father´s stories about the brave women from Bear Island. They say they carry axes and swords like men. _So why not?_

In the end he nodded in agreement.“Why not? It won´t hurt I guess…but we can´t tell anyone. Not Theon or Sansa can know…or they might talk.“

„Arya…wouldn´t talk though,“ Jon offered a little less gloomy than before.

“Yes, but she would want us to teach her and mother would have a fit and have me grounded for years if she ever found out about it.“

Jon seemed to disagree with him, but accepted it in the end.

„Still when Arya finds out…I will tell her it was your idea to not tell her. I won´t have her be angry with me,“ Jon remarked and Robb bobbed his head in agreement before turning back to Daenerys.

„So that is a yes?“ she asked sounding a little unsure.

“We will teach you soon,“ he promised and earned himself a true smile in return.

A few days later Lord Karstark came in company of his two eldest sons Harrion, Torrhen and of course the young Lady Alys. She was tall for her age, skinny with long brown hair. Her blue-grey eyes were pretty he thought, but she looked rather uncomfortable in that fine dress of hers. A litte like Arya who didn´t like dresses either.

Still they had to play their roles no matter how much he wished otherwise. He would not embarrass himself or his father.

The night passed too slowly. First there was a feast with a roasted wild boar, wine and cakes. Then the most dreaded part came for him to master.

Trying to be as courteous he asked Alys for a dance. She agreed of course and so they stumbled through three dances trying not to step on the other´s toes. When it was over she gave him a quirky smile.

„I never thought I would find a worse dancer than my brother Harrion, but you proved me wrong Lord Stark,“ it slipped ouf her mouth, but Robb wasn´t angry with her. He could only laugh for it was only the truth.

„I suppose I am, but my swordplay is quite good,“ he replied and she nodded her gaze wandering briefly to my her father who sat next to his father deep in talk.

„I believe that in a heartbeat,“ she said her grey-blue eyes flickering back to him and smiling up at him.

Robb felt his face flush and he let go of her hand at once.

His gaze wandered over the room searching for anyone. He found Jon hiding away like always observing everything with an unhappy look. He was still mulling over his mother´s harsh words he knew.

Then an idea came to his mind.“Lady Alys…would you care for a better dancer?“ he asked.

„What…do you mean?“ she asked a little surprised, but not angry.

He found himself grinning.“Look over there…that is my brother. Jon is a far better dancer than myself…maybe you could consider dancing with him…I would appreciate it.“

She looked over his shoulder mustering Jon from head to toe, before turning her attention back at Robb.

„He is the bastard…isn´t he?“ she asked, but there was no scorn in her words.

Robb nodded.“Yes, but also my brother and I am very fond of him. He was quite gloomy over the last days…a dance with a pretty girl might cheer him up,“ he explained further. Robb knew very well that his mother would be angry if she knew, but he didn´t care. _One day I will be able to give him a name or a lordship...or something to call his own. Maybe that will soothe his pain being called a bastard all his life. Now a dance with a girl had to be enough._

Alys looked a little undecided at first, but then she sighed giving him an accepting nod.

„Of course why not…,“ she said and Robb gave her a thankful smile.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The visit by Alys Karstark happens in the books. She mentiones it to Jon when she goes to Wall when she ask for protection against her cousin or was it her uncle? I forgot. Well, Robb won´t fall in love with her or anything, but I like using stuff from the books and inverweaving it into this story. The chapter was more meant to show that Robb is aware of Jon´s suffering regarding his mother, but that it is also hard for him since he loves his mother. Their bond as brothers will be important in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Jon´s pov.

**Chapter 6 - Daenerys**

Daenerys stumbled landing on the snowy ground. The air was chilly, but she felt her undershirt drenched in sweat and pleasant warmth.

„Footwork is important…you just need to find yours…then one one can get you out of balance…that is what Ser Rodrik says,“ Jon explained with a smile on his lips and offering his gloved hand.

With one pull of his hand she was back on her feet. She tried once again, but landed on her backside. Feeling her backside aching and probably bruised she decided to call it a day.

Three years ago she came to Winterfell and her dark memories from the Vale and Lady Arryn were now nothing, but a distant memory. Before this she only ever longed to see King´s Landing the city where her family once ruled over the Seven Kingdoms. Now she felt different about it, but she still knew her duty.

Tomorrow would be her nameday and the more of those passed the nearer the day drew that she would have to leave.

“Where are your thoughts?” Jon´s voice roused her from her roaming mind. She looked up at him trying to smile.

“It is nothing...,” she told Jon, but his look told her he knew that she was not feeling well. Wanting to be honest with this him she decided to tell him the truth about her nameday.

“Tomorrow is my nameday. I never liked it for various reasons. It reminds me of my mother´s death and the fact that I will have to leave you all one day,” she explained allowing the sadness show in her voice. In the Vale she had never shown her true face, but here in Winterfell she was never frowned upon for telling the truth.

Jon´s face darkened at her words and his gaze wandered to the dreary sky. The wind howled through the old ironwood trees, whispering and speaking of a coming snow storm. Then new snowflakes started to fall whirling around them like dancers.

She allowed herself to be distracted by the beauty of the snowflakes before turning back to Jon. Daenerys always had a hard time reading Jon´s face for he was so guarded with his emotions, but now she found clear anger shining in his eyes. It made her feel happy knowing that someone else showed so much concern on her account.

“The Prince is younger than you. I think you will have some few more years. I also doubt father would agree to it. He is fond of you...and that with your mother is very sad. I often wonder if my mother also died in childbirth. It would certainly explain why she never even wanted to see me,” Jon explained his anger turning to sadness.

It surprised her that he even spoke about his mother all of a sudden. He hardly ever did so and when he did it was usually in anger when someone made a stupid comment. Like Theon who once earned himself a bloody nose. Daenerys herself wondered why Lord Stark wouldn´t even tell him her name. It did not at all suit to this man who was so honourable and kind. The fact that he even fathered a bastard was surprising to her as he seems so loyal to his wife. Still Jon was here and while she did not dare to voice it openly she thought it had to be something very tragic or shameful that Lord Stark wouldn´t tell his son about his mother.

_Maybe he only wants to protect him from the pain?_

”One day he will tell you...I am sure,” she told him and he frowned at her words.

“Sometimes I am not even sure I want to know the truth. In my mind she is always beautiful, highborn and kind. What if the truth is...,” he tried to explain, but couldn´t bring himself to say it out loud.

 _What if she is a whore? That is what he wanted to say._ That is what she thought...no knew for she had once heared Theon´s story about how he took Robb and Jon to the brothel in Wintertown. _The bastard fled like the frightened maid_ , he had said and laughed. _Maybe he thought Ros is his mother_ , he had continued making the other boys burst out in laughter. The next day the same big-mouthed boy found his bed full of goat shit a courtesy from little Arya Underfoot or so Daenerys thought when she saw her smiling from one ear to the other when Theon cursed the person who commited this deed.

Daenerys was trying to find the right words. She might have been disliked by the Lady Arryn, but she never knew what it is to be a bastard. _They will always call me Princess even if they don´t mean it. Jon will always be a Snow. It is something he will never be able to escape from._

She sighed.”You know...for many people I will always be the Mad King´s daughter no matter how good of a person I try to be. They will always think back how he burned people alive. What do you think did Lord Arryn tell me to do about it?”

“What did he tell you?” he asked with curiosity ringing in his voice.

“No one can make you feel inferior without your consent,” she quoted the old lord.”That is what he told me and I think he is right. Let them call me names and curse me. I don´t need their approval...I ony need my own.”

Jon gave her a weak smile.”That sounds all very nice, but that doesn´t work in reality,” he replied and Daenerys shrugged her shoulders grinning up at him.

“Maybe not for you, but for me,” she replied handing him her practice blade. Then she looked back to their horses and rubbed her shoulders.

“It is getting late. We shoud return,” she said and Jon nodded in agreement.

Together they walked back to their horses and rode home. When they arrived at the stables she was surprised to find Robb awaiting them. It was a bit of a surprise for he and Lord Stark set out to visit lord Cerwyn, but it seemed they returned early.

“What happend? Why are you back early?” Jon asked in surprise.

“Maester Luwin send us a raven. Mother is having the child. We came back at once,” he returned and Daenerys felt her heart flutter in worry. She remembered Lady Arryn´s many miscarriages and her pain and worry in regards to her little boy. _Men find blood on the battlefield while the women fend in the birthing bed_ , Lady Stark once told them after Sansa asked about it.

Daenerys brushed her dark thoughts away and crawled from her horse. Back in Winterfell they found Arya, Sansa and Bran sitting in Robb´s room. Arya looked bored, Sansa was stitching and Bran looked worried playing with one of his wooden toys. He was five now and understood very well that something worrisome was going on.

“Are there any news?” Robb asked his voice tinged with worry.

Sansa who looked a little pale looked up.”No, father even said it might take hours...can you imagine that...hours. I can´t barely remember how long it took until Bran was born,” Sansa said in a bare whisper.

Arya frowned at that.”And that is the very reason why I don´t ever want babies,” she declared angrily, but Daenerys recongized the fear in her eyes.

Sansa patted her little sister´s hair.”Don´t worry mother is strong...and don´t you want another little brother to play with?” she asked with a smile.

Arya nodded.”Yes, I guess a little brother would be nice...but a sister too,” she admitted and Daenerys agreed.

 _A girl would be nice_ , she thought even if Lady Stark might think differently. _Lords need sons as heirs and daughters to make allegiances. I doubt Lord Stark cares._

Robb looked disappointed with this answer and settled himself back on his bed.”Well, I guess we can only wait.”

And they waited indeed. Hour upon hour passed and they grew tired. Bran was soon asleep while Sansa watched over him her needlework keeping her occupied. Robb would now and then leave with Jon to take a walk outside and inquire about news from their father before returning back to his room.

Arya looked tired as well, but stubborn as the girl was she insisted to keep awake. Still it was no use for Rickon Stark took his time and was born when the first light touched the sky.

He was a red-faced screaming thing, but Lady Stark was well and that relieved all the children. Daenerys had no mother, but she was glad that they could keep theirs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Jon**

One day Lord Royce came to Winterfell with his youngest son Waymar who wished to take the black. As Lord Royce was an old friend of his father Lord Stark offered them to stay in Winterfell. Even uncle Benjen announced that he would come to greet the Lord and his son.

And while Jon was happy to have his uncle Benjen coming to Winterfell he did at first not quite understand why he would come specifically for this young lordling. Many a men joined the Night´s Watch and he doubted his uncle would take up such an effort for all of them.

 _It is is not often these days that a lord from such a fine house joins the Night´s Watch_ , Lord Stark explained to him later after seeing his confused face.

“It has been quite a while Lord Stark. I see the years have treated you kindly,” Lord Royce greeted his father like a dear friend. Yohn Royce or Bronze Yohn as he was known to many had a lined-face, grey hair and slate-grey eyes framed by bushy eyebrows. Despite his age he was still impressive with his massive high and his fine set of bronze armour which was said to be a thousand years old and inscribed with old runes to ward off enemies. This was at least what Daenerys told them who knew the lord from his regular visits to Lord Arryn´s solar.

His father granted the man one of his seldom smiles patting his shoulders.

“I am glad too, I hope the travel was kind,” Lord Stark replied and the old man laughed his booming voice echoing through the hall.

“Freezing and long, but kinder than we expected. Still my old age is catching up with me,” he continued his eyes darting to the young man at his side.

Waymar Royce a third son was graceful and slender and graced with grey eyes. He was dressed in fine clothes all in black. Even his cloak spoke of finery all made of sable, thick and black as the night.

As for Jon he couldn´t stand his slightly arrogant way of speaking. Listening to him one might have thought he had already spent years beyond the Wall and slaying thousands of wildlings and giants alike. The truth was he was a capable knight who won one or two tourneys and thought himself an ancient hero.

Jon himself was considering to take the black. At the Wall his bastard birth and blood would not count or that is how he imagined it. He would also be able to be at uncle Benjen´s side becoming a ranger and venturing beyond the Wall. _There is great honour in joining the Night´s Watch_ , he had heard his father once say and Jon thought that meant he might even approve. _At least I wouldn´t have to endure Lady Stark´s glare anymore._

“Isn´t he handsome?” he heard Sansa say, sighing a little as her eyes darted to the young lordling who sat next to his father next to Lord Stark on the high table. Her blue eyes glittered like stars and he could see the flush on her cheeks. It was the look she gave when Old Nan told her sad stories about maidens and knights. It was also the look that made Arya roll her eyes.

“He sounds quite full of himself,” his little sister commented a smile crossing her lips.”But I like his sword. I wish I could have a fine sword like that.”

“And he is a knight. He took part in tourneys,” Bran added admiringly. Contrary to Sansa he liked scary stories, but dreamed of knighthood like many a boy his age. The fact that he was a second son would make it even possible if Lord Stark would agree. A knight needed the blessing of the Seven and Bran had been raised with the old gods and the faith of his mother.

Daenerys laughed at Bran´s words.”Yes, he did. I saw him once at a tourney. He is a quite a good rider and won a few tilts, but was unhorsed by one of his brothers. I think it was Ser Robar,” she explained and Jon felt a jolt of jealousy. _I am a good rider too_ , he thought. _Robb is better in the tiltyard, but I am better with the bow._

Those thoughts plagued him, but they were brushed away when uncle Benjen arrived. It had been four years that he had last seen him. Not to mention he always brought interesting stories from his adventures beyond the Wall.

“Jon,” he said with a greeting smile when he spotted Jon. He was a man with sharp features, but with blue eyes twinkling with a hint of laughter. Long, lean and dressed all in black he made an impressive sight and was a highly-respected man himself.

“You have grown quite a bit. You have all grown quite a bit,” he remarked letting his gaze wander over the assembled group of children before him.

”And Robb... you are almost a man grown. Sansa you look more and more like your mother. And is that really young Bran? When I last saw you...you were a mere babe in your mothers arms. And you are...," he said, but stopped at spotting Daenerys.

She smiled obviously a little unsure how to react to this stranger.

”Princess Daenerys,” she said smiling up at uncle Benjen. Jon could not quite describe the look on his face. _Was it anger? Was it sorrow?_

In the end his uncle managed a smile and kissed her hand.”Of course my brother mentioned you in his letters. It is good to meet you,” he told her before venturing over to Lord Stark and the reason he came here. The young lordling who sat there laughing at his father´s side.

It was late when Lord Royce and his son retired to bed leaving only his uncle Benjen and Lord Stark.

Jon mustered up all his bravery and made his way to his uncle. _If I don´t ask now I might never_ _have a chance? Who knows when uncle Benjen returns to Winterfell?_

When his uncle Benjen saw him approaching Lord Stark gave an understanding look to his brother before leaving the two of them alone.

“It is quite late. Aren´t you tired?” his uncle asked pouring himself some ale.

“I wanted to speak with you,” Jon replied instead his heart fluttering in his chest.

His uncle leaned forward and nodded.”What about?”

“I am ten and four...I was thinking...,” he began, but was cut off by his uncle.

“Thinking that I would take you with me?” he asked a look of pity crossing his face.”You are still a boy...I see how young boys fare at the Wall. It hardly ever ends well for them.”

Jon was disappointed by his words, but he couldn´t accept it so easily.

”But...,” he wanted to reply, but his words died in his mouth at the look in his uncle´s face.

Uncle Benjen sighed.”I didn´t mean it in a bad way. I am sure you are capable with the blade and all, but you are still green boy. Let us speak about this in a few years.”

Jon nodded feeling defeated. Quietly, he said his goodbye and left his uncle in peace.

The bitterness lingered on as he wandered back to his room. In that moment Daenerys came rushing out of Arya´s room a startled look crossing her face when she spotted him standing there.

“You looked look like someone kicked you in the balls,” she remarked with an attempt of a jape and to break the silence.

He gave her a weak smile.

“Really...it is nothing,” he said, but she would have none of it. That he could see in her face.

She only grinned like she always did when she had an idea. Still there was something strange about her smile. It looked too bright and almost forced as if she was trying to hide something.”Let´s venture out to the goodswood. I could need some fresh air,” she explained and he nodded. It was hard to refuse her when she was like this.

With the dense canopy of chestnut, oaks and ironwood trees there was scarce any moonlight coming through and so the laterns lightening everything were more than needed.

The old weirwood tree itself stood there in silence his five-pointed leaves and sap red like blood. The ugly face chiseled in the bone white bark watched them silent as always.

“It is getting cold,” Jon remarked not quite understanding why she dragged him outside here.

She nodded pulling her cloak tighter.

“You asked your uncle to join didn’t you?” she asked right to the point.

“Yes...but how?” he asked a little startled.”I am not stupid. I saw the jealous look you were throwing at youg Lord Royce. So is it true? You really want to join?” she asked her purple eyes burning into his and demanding an answer.

He nodded not quite understnding why that bothered her so much. In time they would all go separate ways no matter how much he wished otherwise. She would leave for the South. Robb will be wed one day and continue his training as a lord. The girls will also be wed in time...and Bran... only the gods know what what his little brother would do in the future. Little Rickon was still a young child, but one day he might join the Night´s Watch like Waymar Royce who is also a third son.

And Jon? Lady Stark will not tolerate me forever. So the  Night´s Watch would be the best choice.

“I did, but he refused me,” he explained.”Is that a problem for you?”

She bit her lips shaking her head.”It is not that, but why would you want to leave. Is it because of Lady Stark? What of your siblings? Do you really want to leave them? If you swear that oath you can never come back.”

He pondered over her words for a moment before giving his answer.

“Yes, if I swear that oath I will never be a lord or wed. However, I could still visit my family like my uncle,” he replied, but his answer seemed to bring her litte satisfaction.

There was a hint of frustration in her face or maybe anger. He was not quite sure.

Then she looked away and her voice grew distant.”Oaths are terrible,” she stated.”Why do we depend on those?”

Jon chuckled at her words, for it was a quite silly statement to make.”Oaths are necessary so we are able to trust one another,” he explained.”So that a man who breaks it knows what gravity he commits when breaking them.”

”Then why do so many lords break them so easily?” she asked.”It seems to me that oaths are words. And words are wind.” The last words were spoken with clear anger, though he could not say who this anger was directed at.

Jon was at a loss of words. He did not quite understand what she meant. Or maybe she just couldn´t voice it clearly.

“It seems to me that you are unwell. Maybe we should go back inside,” he offered, but it did no help to remove the distress in her eyes.

“No, I am quite well,” she said and Jon knew right there that he said something wrong. He had no idea what.

So they waked back in silence and Jon pondered what might have made her so angry. It was only much later when he would understand why she spoke so strangely that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waymar Royce is one of the young men in the first episode who find the dead people. He also has one of the best quotes in the books. Dance with me then, he says to the White Walker before fighting him in the books. He was very brave even if a little arrogant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Daenerys**

The came letter suddenly, but she expected it for a while since her moonblood came half a year ago. She knew it even before seeing the letter herself. The truth was written all over Lord Stark´s face.

 _The King is calling for me_ , she thought with strange bitterness. _I will be going home_ , but why didn´t she feel any happiness? She knew why, but she brushed it away remembering Jon´s words about oaths. _Oaths are necessary so we are able to trust one another. So that a man who breaks it knows what gravity he commits when breaking them._

Jon was after Lord Stark the most honest person she knew. So when asking him about it moons ago in the godswood she had hoped he might give her a different answer. That he might give her the blessing to break the oath that was demanded of her. The oath that was forced upon her when she was a small babe. Promising to wed the lion boy to keep her head.

She should have known that he would give her the hard truth. _Oaths are not to be broken, be it oaths of allegiances or oaths of marriage._

She exhaled deeply and forced herself to look at the letter in front of her and the golden stag more than prominent.

She bit her lips feeling fear wash over her. Then she looked up at Lord Stark facing her fear.

“The King is calling for me...isn´t he?” she asked in a shaky voice.

Lord Stark nodded his grey eyes solemn as ever.”Yes, they are already on their way. In a few moons time...they will be here.”

Others might have raged or broken out in tears, but Daenerys never thought of herself like this or she tried at least to keep herself above such things. She knew what rage could do to people if she they were not careful.  _My forefathers fell to such feelings and were named mad for it. I am the blood of the dragon, but will not be like that._

So she accepted her fate like so many things in her life before. _Years ago in the Vale I would have rejoiced about this._

In her pondering realized that Lord Stark was eerily silent and still waiting for her answer. It made her feel a little uncomfortable.

“I could write to the King...ask him for more time,” he offered.”I know him well...he was my dear friend...no he is my dear friend.”

She knew what the King was to him, though she wondered why he said “was” in regards to the King and why he sounded so sad when saying it, but she had no interest in causing trouble for the good lord who showed her nothing but kindness.

“No, I understand my duty,” she told him.”I understand it quite well.”

_Do you hear, lady mother? I will go home._

“Of course you do, child. Lord Arryn raised you well,” he said sighing deeply.

Daenerys could not quite place what the good lord thought, but she felt too weary. She needed to sort her thoughts and so she asked to be dismissed.

So she went to the only place where she knew people wouldn´t disturb her. The Godswood.

When she first saw it she was utterly frightened by those pale-faced trees with their blood-red leaves, but now she felt only more drawn to this place. Sometimes when she sat in silence she would hear the trees whisper as if they wanted to comfort her. _Maybe the Children of the Forest still speak through them?_

She did not know how long she sat there, but when she made her way back she was frozen to the bones.

Lady Stark had her settled in front of the warm hearth bringing her some soup while Arya and Bran were questioning where she had been and what happened. When Lord Stark announced she would leave she could see the shock in their faces and it made it only harder for her.

The next weeks passed by in silence and sadness. She packed her things trying to say goodbye to the servants and the Stark children. Still when the day came she only miserable. She didn´t want to leave. _Let the lions and the stags keep their crown,_ the treacherous voice in her mind said and for once she wanted to forget her hatred for them and just stay here.

She just couldn´t bring it over her lips. She didn´t know if it was pride or fear, but she couldn´t do it.

“You will write us won´t you?” Robb asked giving her a kiss on the cheek before she moved on to Sansa who was the only one remotely excited about her leaving for the South.

“I think you will make a beautiful bride...and your needlework improved greatly,” she told Daenerys granted her weak smile in return.

“Only because I had a good teacher...maybe I can ask the King to let you come to court to visit me,” she replied which made the girl´s face light up like a thousand candles.

“You would do this?” she asked again and Daenerys nodded in affirmation, before moving on to Arya.

She gave the shorter girl a hug trying to keep herself from crying.

“Do not let yourself get pestered too much from the lions and the stags,” Arya whispered in her ear and she found herself smiling a little at the words of this fierce girl.

“If I could I would wrap you up and take you with me...no one would dare look at me,” she said and this made Arya smile proudly.

Bran smiled shyly as she gave him a peck on the cheek.”I hope you see the knights...I wish I could see those knights,” he said with the innocence only a child could possess.

She kneeled down and ruffled his hair.”Maybe one day you can come to court and be a mighty knight yourself...I wouldn´t want anyone better protecting me,” she complimented the boy who hugged her again.

At last came Jon who kept himself to the shadows like always.

She could again not read his face. _Is he angry? Is he sad? Will he miss me?_

It made her also think of the present she made for him. She searched in the pocket of her cloak pulling it out and hiding it behind her back.

When she stopped in front of him he gave her a sad smile.

“You will make a good Queen one day,” he stated and Daenerys didn´t know what to say. Instead she took his hand and gave him the present.

He took it and looked at the small band of cloth. It showed a white wolf on a black background. It was slightly uneven and not very good, but she gave her best.

“I am a bastard...,” he reminded her, but she took his hand and enclosed it with her two small ones.

“Bastard or not...you are of Stark blood that is why I stitched you a sigil for yourself,” she explained giving him an impish grin.

He did not say a word, but only enclosed her in a tight hug.

“Take good care,” he said, before letting her go again. No one said anything and there was only silence left.

She walked over the the knights and Greystorm taking a last look at Winterfell. Lord Stark gave her a knowing look and she gave him a weak smile in return before turning her attention to the man who would accompany her on her long travel to King´s Landing.

He was an old man and very tall. His hair was white, long and his features lined. His blue eyes twinkled with sadness, but she did not know why. She had never laid eyes upon him before. She only placed him as a King´s guard for his armour and cloak were all white like snow.

He gave her a warm smile towering over her like a mountain of steel and armour.

“I am Ser Barristan Selmy...and I am honoured to accompany you on your travel, Princess.”

 _The Barristan the Bold?_ She was at a loss of words her feelings overwhelming her.

She struggled for words barely managing a reply.”I thank you, good Ser.”

He gently helped her up on her horse. Then she straightened herself and left her childhood behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters might take longer since they are longer and I don´t have so much time during the week. And Daenerys will return to Winterfell after a few chapters. Jon Arryn is still doing his stuff from the books and Littlefinger will still try to bring chaos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Daenerys**

The travel to King´s Landing took them nearly three moons. When she finally laid eyes on the city her eyes watered a little, though she would have said it was because of the wind if anyone asked her about it.

It was like she imagined it in her dreams. The Red Keep with it´s pale red stones, seven massive drum towers and glittering ramparts made of iron. The Great Sept of Baelor with it´s marble walls and seven crystal towers. The Dragonpit where the last dragons died.

“Do you enjoy the sight?” the gentle voice of Ser Barristan ringed in her ears.

The old knight sat on his white steed looming above her like a mighty tower. His white hair fluttered wildly around his lined features and his blue eyes shone with warmth.

Daenerys was at a loss of words. She was still not sure what to think of the man in front of her. Every child in the Seven Kingdoms knows the tales of Ser Barristan the Bold and how he entered the tourney of Blackhaven disguised as a mystery knight. Prince Duncan the King Aegon´s heir took pity on him and even jousted with the daring boy while the others only laughed about him. His heroic deeds only increased over the forty years he served her family. From the War of the Ninepenny King´s to his daring infiltration of Duskendale where the Lord Darklyn kept her father imprisoned for half a year. Yet, one fact remained that bothered her. _He bent the knee to Robert while his brothers died._

 _Ser Arthur Dayne. Ser Gerold Hightower. Ser Oswell Whent._ Their names were known to her only through the stories of others, but their deaths saddened her.

It made it hard for her to speak openly to the man in front of her.

_Did he feel any regret for betraying the family he served for forty years?_

“Princess...I apologize if I...,” he apologized as she was still silent.

She flushed a little, feeling ashamed of her impoliteness.

 _He is trying to be kind to me. Maybe my judgement is too hard._ Lord Eddard Stark and Lord Arryn both helped King Robert win his crown and both of them are good men. _Maybe he saw too much horror in my father´s court or maybe he was just a man who wanted to keep his head. Like myself._

She turned to look at him and granted him a weak smile.

“It is beautiful. How many people live in this city?” she asked for no particular reason.

“About five-hundred thousand I think, but the city is steadily growing,” he explained.

All their travel to the capital she wanted to ask him about her family, but she didn´t dare. She saw her folly now.

_I need friends in this strange place. He seems not so bad. I also need the truth. Who better than a man who served her family for generations?_

_“_ Ser Barristan. I was meaning to ask you...did you know my mother?” she asked.

He looked a little startled by her question.

“I did. She looked a lot like you only her eyes were of a darker purple almost indigo colour. Like your brother....Prince Rhaegar.”

This made her heart flutter. In her mind she always imagined her as kind and beautiful. That she looked just like her made her miss her mother only more. Rhaegar was a topic she was torn on. Thinking about him made her both sad and angry. She could never find a fitting opinion on him. She heard men call him a good and fair person while others called him a rapist and a murderer. _Even Lord Stark told me it wasn´t my brother who killed his sister. It was a fever and nothing more. Still why did he take Lyanna Stark? If only...it would be him ruling over the Seven Kingdoms._

“Prince Rhaegar...did you also know him well?”

The knight hesitated for a moment pondering over her question before answering.

“I knew him, but not like Ser Arthur Dayne. I thought he him a good man, but Ser Arthur Dayne knew his mind and secrets. I cannot tell you what was going through his mind when he abducted Lyanna Stark. That is why you ask? I can see it in your face?”

She nodded and was surprised to find him so distraught. _Does he blame himself for not being able to stop her brother´s folly?_

“Yes, I hoped you might give me an answer to this question. It was after all the indirect reason for this bloody rebellion...,” she continued her thought process.

Ser Barristan seemed to disagree.

“I cannot give you the truth, but only my own perceptions. In truth it was not Lyanna Stark´s abduction that caused the Rebellion. It was King Aerys who killed her older brother and her father. That he called for the heads of Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon added only more fuel to the already growing fire of war. At this point it was almost impossible to keep things from boiling over and the rest...was ill-luck for your family. No one could have foreseen the outcome of the Rebellion. If the gods decided differently it might have been your brother who slew Robert, but it was not so. No man can escape the fate written by the gods a wise man once told me. Maybe it is true.”

Daenerys laughed about his last words. It was a bitter laugh. _The gods? If the gods decided the fate of every human why did they give us a mind to think freely? No, Rhaegar did not act upon fate. He should have shown more foresight._

 “You seem to disagree?” Ser Barristan remarked.

“It is not like that. There is truth in your words, but you say my brother was a good man and I don´t doubt it. It was still cruel of him to leave his wife and two little children to be butchered by the Lannisters. And for what? A girl he hardly knew? Either lust turned him into a fool or there is more to it. That is what I am thinking.”

Ser Barristan sighed.

 “You are not wrong...Princess. There are some who think your brother had plans for your father. Some say he wanted to make use of the Tourney in Harrenhall to stir up a rebellion against his father the King. Nothing came of it, because King Aerys decided to attend the tourney. Some say he was warned. Then there was the matter of Lyanna Stark. Your father was very angered with your brother for taking her. He thought he wanted to marry her to win the allegiance of the North. A silly thought for sure, but your father was not a clear-minded man. He feared betrayal at every corner. I personally don´t believe it. Why would Brandon Stark come to the capital if there was such an agreement. It makes no sense."

Daenerys listened to his words with great eagerness, but the answers he gave did not satisfy her. It did not change her brother´s folly nor could it wash a way the tinge of bitterness in her heart.

_It seems none of us will ever know the truth._

“I thank you for giving your honest opinion,” she thanked him and saw a small smile dance on his lips.

Then she led her horse along towards the bustling city.

She didn´t meet the King that day. Instead they settled her in the Maiden Vault. There she found a beloved face greeting her.

 “Myra!” she exclaimed when she saw her old friend again. She was now almost a woman grown, but still had her moon face and golden hair. Only her bosom was fuller and she was little bit taller.

“I didn´t expect to find you here,” Daenerys said still a little surprised.

Myra beamed.”Lord Arryn send me of course, but I didn´t mind. Lady Arryn is as difficult as ever so I made use of this possibility to escape,” she explained.

Daenerys understood her reasons. Living with Lady Arryn was ne thing, but serving her another.

“When did you come here?”

The other girl settled down in one of the cushioned chairs and smiled.

“Only a few days ago. Lord Arryn brought me here. He left yesterday, but said he will return soon.”

Daenerys didn´t like the sound of that. Lord Arryn was one of the few people she trusted in this place and she hoped he would return soon. Still she didn´t intend to frighten Myra who seemed so delighted about the prospect of living here.

So they spend the evening talking about their times apart and reminiscing about the past. She told her about the cold North and all the happy times she enjoyed there. It was late when they bathed and dressed for bed. She even allowed Myra to sleep in her bed like they often did when they were little girls. It made her also miss the two Stark girls. They often sat with her late into the night talking and reading. She missed their laughter and bickering.

“You still have them don´t you?” Myra asked. Daenerys didn´t understand what she meant.

“The eggs I mean...the stone eggs?” Myra asked amused about her clueless look.

“Yes, I have them. I will ask one of the servants to bring candles. They need heat,” she explained even though it she had no idea how she knew that. It was only a feeling and nothing more. She had none of the knowledge her forefathers had _. How could one wake dragons from stone?_ That was a question she asked herself often enough.

“You mean like chickens?” Myra asked in a japing tone.

This made Daenerys giggle.”Yes, like chickens.”

 _I am probably fooling myself_ , she thought and drifted off to sleep.

...

She found herself waking to the warm sunlight streaming through the large narrow windows painted with stags.

“Oh, you are awake,” Myra remarked already busy with work and laying out several dresses. For a brief moment it felt like they were back in the Vale, but she knew herself how dangerous this place was.

They easily back into their old routine. Myra helped her put on a fine dress of golden samite with yellow sleeves and a stag in golden treads stitched on the front. Then Myra brushed her hair and braided it delicately before putting on a golden net as a headdress.

She frowned at herself. The dress was fine, but all too golden and yellow for her taste. _The colours of the Stag King and the Lions._ It made her feel like a traitor.

“It is very golden,” Myra remarked with a quirky smile.

”Yes, they like gold. It is no surprise. The Queen is a Lannister and they say they shit gold,” Daenerys remarked sarcastically.

Myra stifled a laugh.

“Is that so? No wonder they are filthy rich.”

She wanted to add something, but a knock at the door distracted her.

“Come in,” she called and found Ser Barristan greeting her with a smile.

“It is good to see you Ser Barristan,” she said and the man lowered his head in thanks.

“It is good to see you too, Princess,” he replied and offered his arm. Together they walked to the throne room where she was to meet the King. The thought made her heart flutter. _I will not let them see my fear_ , she thought with determination.

When they arrived in the throne room it was almost empty. Or maybe it was the fact that it was such a spacious hall that made it look so empty. Slowly she let her gaze wander over the room before landing on the throne itself.

She only knew throne from descriptions in her many books and it proved as ugly as she imagined it. It was a true monstrosity of spikes, jagged edges and twisted blades.

It didn´t look the least bit comfortable. It is no wonder Aegon the Conqueror once said a King would never sit comfortably in this chair.

The King was not what she expected. He showed none of the promise people gave him when they spoke of Robert Baratheon, the Demon of the Trident. In her dreams he was a tall man and strong armed with a mighty war hammer. Daenerys saw no demon, but a fat man trying to fit into the chair once occupied by generations of her family.

At the King´s left side was his wife or that is what Daenerys thought. She was beautiful as the sun with golden locks and eyes of jade. Only the tense smile on her lips dimmed her beauty.

On his right she found his son. He had nothing of his father. He was very tall, golden-haired and had green cat-like eyes.

Most would have called him beautifully, but the sneer he wore on his fat pouty lips made her want to slap him.

_Does he find this amusing? Well, I will not give him that satisfaction._

She managed a smile and straightened herself before making her was to the bottom of the steps leading up to the ugly throne. There she found the rest of the King´s guard assembled and all of them draped in their white cloaks. Of the King´s guard she only knew Ser Barristan, but then she spotted a man with hair of beaten gold. His eyes were equally bright and green as his sister the Queen. The Kingslayer, she knew.

Looking up at the King she gave the customary bow.

“I am pleased to be received by your Grace.”

Those were the only words she spoke before averting her gaze to the ground. She felt their eyes burning on her, but she kept her composure waiting for the answer.

“Be welcome here in King´s Landing Princess Daenerys Targaryen,” the King said in a gruff voice.

Daenerys took a deep breath and smiled up at the King.

The King leaned forward in his seat his blue eyes roaming over her.

“Come closer girl. I want to see you properly.”

Daenerys did not feel assured by his tone, but she tried to keep smiling. She hoisted up her skirt and walked up the narrow steps in front of her.

She stopped a few steps before the top looking directly at the King. His face was equally fat and swollen, his eyes red-rimmed. _For someone having this much power he looks unhappy,_ she thought.

He eyed her closely before giving his judgement.

“You have the dragon look. Well, that was to be expected. You are also quite thin,” he remarked his mouth turning into what she thought might be a smile.”Did Ned not feed you properly?”

Daenerys was a little perplexed by this, because she was not sure if he was joking or trying to fool her. _And why did he smile?_

“Are you deaf?” he asked further and she went with the attempt of a half-hearted joke.

“The Northern food didn´t become me,” she replied giving a false smile.

“Well, we will have to feed you then,” he replied, before turning to Joffrey who seemed quite bored by their conversation.

“What are you waiting for...greet your lady,” he told the boy who gave a sullen look in return before stepping towards her.

Hesitatingly she offered her hand and he kissed it.

“It is a pleasure to meet you...Princess Daenerys,” he said in a forced tone letting her hand drop as if she burned him. _If I was a dragon I could_ , she thought looking directly into his cat-like eyes.

“Good with the introductions out of the way all is left is the planning for the wedding,” the King told the Queen.”I leave the planning all too you.”

The Queen gave a forced smile nodding her head affirmation. Daenerys did the same eying this lion woman.

In the end it proved half as bad as she thought. She imagined the King as a monster, but he was nothing more than a sad fat man. _He looks like he belongs in a tavern_ , she thought later when telling Myra about her impressions.

“And the prince...is he handsome?” Myra asked with great interest.

”I don´t think he likes me very much,” she remarked honesty.

_Well, I don´t like him either. This lion boy with his cat eyes._

...

Daenerys realized she did not care much for weddings. Myra had her stand for hours making sure the dress sat perfectly. It was a little too long for her short stature and the colour was too golden for her taste. It was made of golden brocade. Her hair was kept open and decorated with pale yellow flowers and a hairnet draped over it all decorated with glittering diamonds. _Will I ever wear anything else that is not golden?_

For a moment she had the urge to tear off the clothes, but she decided it would only be waste of money and time.

“It is precious,” Myra remarked a little jealous.”I am sure you will do well.”

Daenerys exhaled deeply and gave her a determined nod. _I am the blood of the dragon and dragons are not afraid of lions and stags._

This thought fluttered through her mind when she was led inside the Sept of Baelor clutching to Lord Arryn´s arm. Normally, this would be the task of the King since she had no living relative here in King´s Landing, but she was glad it was Lord Arryn. _The King probably refused_ , she was convinced.

Inside hundreds of eyes were fixed on her. Not wishing to look at them she looked at the path ahead. _I am the blood of the dragon._

Those words gave her comfort, despite her fear.

They walked slowly so she could take in everything about this place. She felt in awe at the marbled floors, the great windows of painted glass and the seven altars with their thousand candles glittering like stars.

In total there were seven altars each used for a different purpose. The marriage ceremony itself was conducted at the altar between the two towering gilded statues of the Father and the Mother.

There the sullen lion prince stood in crimson and gold, his golden-hair brushed back and his bright green eyes gleaming with arrogance.

Slowly they walked and slower time seemed to pass until they finally arrived next to the High Septon. Daenerys breathed deeply and straightened herself before looking at the boy. She would not show fear. _They said wild animals could smell the fear of their enemies._

The Prince offered his arm to her and she took it. Then they turned to the High Septon. He was a podgy man wearing richly decorated robes who conducted the ceremony in a soft-spoken voice.

Without much enthusiasm the lion boy did as he was asked taking off her cloak of red and black and changing it for the the golden stag. _Now the last Targaryen died_ , she thought bitterly. _With the name the legacy will also be lost. My children will be stags and not dragons._

The High Septon took their hands and put them over another winding a fine piece of silk cloth around their hands.

“Let it be known that Joffrey of House Baratheon and Daenerys of House Targaryen are one heart and flesh and one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder,” the High Septon spoke.

“With this kiss I pledge my love,” the Prince announced.

The Prince gave her this sneer of his before kissing her with his dry pouty lips. It made her want to gag.

When it was over there was cheering and chants for the Prince. She held her head high and stepped down the steps. Then they made their way back to the Red Keep where a large feast was held. _What a waste of gold_ , she thought at the sheer amount of food. The feasts in Winterfell were much simpler and it made her think of the beggars on the streets outside in the city. _What a waste._

There were eight courses of food and of course music and dance.

Joffrey ignored her the entire time. _The feeling is mutual_ , she thought.

Only when the performances began did he grow excited. He looked looked like a little boy getting a present for his nameday. _So this is to be my husband? A spoiled child?_

He smiled brightly as his eyes wandered to his father who was already deep into his cups. The Queen sat next to the King an amused smile gracing her full lips.

Then Joffrey stood up and clapped into his hands smiling proudly at his lord father the King.

“I have a performance prepared,” he announced.

At his command the musicians started to play as three small dwarfs came forward. When she saw how they were dressed she realized why the lion prince was enjoying this so much.

It made her blood turn from cod to burning hot. It made her stomach coil in anger. If she was a true dragon the flames might have devoured the lion boy right there.

“I give you the Battle of the Trident,” Joffrey announced to the guests and especially to his father the King.

One of the dwarfs was dressed in dark armour with a three-headed dragon on his chest while the other dwarf wore armour and a helmet with antlers. The third was a dwarf girl dressed in grey and blue flowers bound into her hair.

The dwarf in black armour threw himself at the girl pulling her to the ground. She cried and wept and then she lay still and silent as if dead.

After deed was done the black-armoured dwarf laughed.”I defiled your betrothed,” the dwarf representing her brother Rhaegar mocked the the other dwarf.

Angrily the dwarf with the antler helmet attacked the other hitting his enemy with his wooden warhammer until he dropped dead. When the black-armoured dwarf fell to the ground small red gemstones fell to the ground spilling over the floor. Her first thought was blood, but then she realized what they were meant to represent.

 _My brother´s red rubies_ , she thought in ever growing anger.

At last the dwarf with the antlers raised his warhammer in triumph.”I avenged you my beloved and now I will take the crown and rule,” the dwarf with the antler helmet announced taking the crown form her brother´s unmoving body before putting it on top of his head.

It made Daenerys grab the table until her hand hurt and her knuckled turned all white. _The boy is a disgusting little monster._

Her fear was gone now and exchanged with bitterness. In her anger she looked for a familiar face and found it in Lord Arryn who sat there with a tense look on his face. She had never seen him like this. His blue eyes were blazing with anger.

It did not surprise her. She knew he held a certain fondness for her and she doubted he enjoyed this mockery. Lord Stark was not the only one who lost a relative in this war. Lord Arryn lost his nephew Lord Elbert Arryn when he rode to King´s Landing at Brandon Stark’s side. However, the King´s reaction was not what she expected.

She expected him to clap and cheer, but she only saw pain, anger and maybe embarrassment painted on his face.

The other guest saw this too and so there was no cheering, but utter silence. The air was so thick one might have cut it with a knife.

Slowly the King put his goblet down and spoke in a voice deep and angry.

“I toiled for this crown. I won it with blood and great sacrifice...I lost my late betrothed and you dare to mock it with this mummery?”

His gaze was hard and cold and in that moment Daenerys saw the man he might have been in the past.

Daenerys turned and looked up at Joffrey who looked utterly frightened. His face was frozen in shock and pale like milk.

“But father...it was to honour your great victory,” he defended himself his voice shaky and distant.

“My great victory?” The King he asked his voice rising in strength.”By defiling the memory of the woman I was meant to marry?” he asked and he looked like a bull ready to strike at his enemy. Then he stopped himself abruptly before turning to the Queen.

 “Did you know about this?” he asked in a booming voice.

Daenerys couldn´t believe her eyes when the Queen smiled. It was a brazen smile and despite hating the lions she found this woman quite daring.

 “It was only a silly performance,” she replied sweetly. Why this anger?”

The last words were said like taunt and she could see how much it took the King to keep his anger at bay. She was sure another word and the King might have lost his composure right there if it wasn´t for Lord Arryn who placed himself between the two people.

“Calm yourself, your Grace,” he told the King before turning to the Queen.

He gave her a damning look.

“The King speaks true. This was done in very bad taste.”

The Queen continued to smile.”It seems the Lord Hand does not know his place. It seems he forgot who won him the crown. It was my brother who slew the Mad King. It was my father who took the capital. You owe the lions more than you can think.”

Lord Arryn was not a man who lost his composure easily, but in that moment she could see how much those words hurt him. His answer was still quick and to the point.

“It seems to me that your father sat on his barrels waiting out who the winner would be and when the time came he betrayed his old King. Oh, I saw how he won the crown and it was bought with blood and betrayals.”

With this the feast was over. There was no more music or laughter. The King was utterly silent until the end glaring at his wife and son. Even Joffrey spent the rest of the evening getting drunk on summerwine.

...

At the end she sat in the darkness of the wedding chamber.

 _I am the blood of the dragon_ , she thought chasing away the fear.

Joffrey sat on the other side ignoring her presence like he did during the whole feast.

“Are you afraid?” she asked him in an almost mocking tone. She did not know what made her so daring, but she thought it might be her anger. Thinking about the mummery only increased the boiling rage in her stomach. She might not think well of her brother Rhaegar for abducting Lyanna Stark, but he did not deserve something like this.

Her words made him turn around flashing an angry look at her. He was a monster in making, this much she could see. _The gods would be kind to never give him a crown._

Still he was also spoiled boy who was humbled by his father when stepping out of his way. This made her feel less afraid.

He stood up abruptly moving towards her. He was tall, but of a lanky build. _He has very little of his father_ , she realized again. _A true Lannister._

Then he laughed.”Me afraid?”

“I am a Lion and a Stag. My father wrangled the crown form your dead brother´s body,” he continued in a seething tone as if this was the only way he could convince himself of his superiority.

“He had all the dragonspawn butchered,” he added in a bragging tone. The way he looked at her made her believe he expected her to be hurt or insulted by his words. As a child she would weep when the people used this name for her, but the years made her feel numb to it. Strangely, this made her think of Jon and how he always felt insulted for being called a bastard.

_No...I don´t mind being called dragonspawn. Coming from his mouth it sounded almost like a compliment to her._

Her silence seemed to rile him up only more. She was not sure if she should find this amusing or be afraid.

He grasped her hand tightly glaring down at her.

“Are you deaf?”

When she met his gaze fresh anger flared up.”My brother never had a crown...he died before he could wear it. Another thing you got wrong in your false mummery,” she snapped back the anger raw and hot. She knew she should have shown him courtesy and smiled at him, but this felt far more satisfying. If he had tried to be kind to her and shown her courtesy, she might have warmed up to him, but after he mocked her family like this she had no intention to ever forgive him.

The reaction to her daring words came swift. The hit came so fast she only felt the burning in her cheek and the warm blood running down her nose. She saw the pure delight in his face and saw red.

She did not think clearly as the anger came over her hot and burning. She acted out of instinct and hit him hard and straight to the face.

He yelped in pain sounding almost like an angry animal as he held his bloody lip with one hand and grasped for her with the other. So he wrangled with her, but Daenerys was fast and quick and not the least bit drunk while the lion prince had good number of cups that night.

She did not know for it happened all so fast, but they ended up on the ground her sitting half on top of the boy her dress a little tattered, but still unharmed. Her breath was coming fast as she saw that he was unconscious. _In his struggled he must have slapped against something_ , she thought seeing the blue bruise on his head.

For a moment she was afraid he was dead, but then she she saw he was still breathing.

 _It is tempting_ , she thought. _If I had something sharp I could cut him open like a fish._

Not that she would ever do it knowing it would cost her head.

“Dragonspawn...,” he muttered in his half conscious state.

 _Dragonspawn_. This made her laugh for a thought crossed her mind. _You call me dragonspawn, but your father also carries dragonspawn blood._

Half amused and shaken by what just transpired she pulled herself up. Then she laughed more. For others she might even look mad, but she managed to calm down brushing her bloody nose. Then she walked over to the bed and wiped her hand on the white cloth. _They wanted her maiden´s blood_ , but it seems today was not the day. It was a small triumph no matter how short it would be. She was not stupid. She knew he would make her pay for it.

Then she left the chamber finding Myra surprised and fearful at her sudden appearance.

“What happened? Your nose....it is bleeding,” she said pressing a white cloth against it. Daenerys felt nothing of the pain only the iron taste in her mouth. She felt alive and exhilarated. As a child she dreamed she would wake dragons and kill those who killed her nephew and niece and good Princess Elia. In her dreams she felt like this.

“It is not as bad as you think,” she told Myra and made her way over to her eggs. Her hands were crusted in her own blood and the eggs burned hot and warm. _Maybe...maybe it is not only dream._

She expected her punishment for next day, but it never happened. Another day passed until a week was gone.

He came only two weeks later trying to do what he wanted to do before, but unable to do anything other than give her a bloody nose over his frustration. It seemed her mere presence disgusted him.

From thereon he ignored her presence as if she didn´t exist. Still she wondered why he didn´t have her punished. _Surely even the King would not see his son humiliated like this?_

Then it hit her like thunder. _Maybe he didn´t even tell the King. Maybe he is too proud._

_So what will he do? Ignore my presence for the rest of our life? What use is wife that disgusts him? Why couldn´t he just send her away...home to the North or the Vale. Everything would be better than here._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Daenerys**

Daenerys woke with a throbbing headache. The morning light was still pale and weak when she opened her eyes and sat up. Then she felt it and pulled the bedding down finding it soiled by blood. _My moon_ _blood_ , she thought with a strange feeling of relief.

Slowly she washed herself in a nearby basin before putting on the dress Myra laid out for her this morning. Looking at herself in the looking glass she hardly recognized herself these days. Her face was gaunt and dark rings underlined her eyes. I was no surprise for wasn´t able to sleep in this place full of vipers.

After the wedding Joffrey continued to ignore her presence for nearly two moons, but recently he started to pay her visits. More than once he left in anger and frustration.

She didn´t mind the slaps. Lady Arryn gave her harder beatings when she was a child, but she hated the fact that she couldn´t pay him back. She knew it was only due to Joffrey´s pride that he didn´t go to his father and had her punished for hitting him. She knew she had to step carefully if she wanted to survive.

_If I gave him an heir he would leave me alone_ , she was sure, but the very thought of having a child from this vicious boy disgusted her. _His children would be monsters too and they would haunt us all to death._

“You look very troubled,” Myra remarked sitting at her usual place next to the window needlework in her hand. She was always busy and an early riser. It made her think of Sansa who loved nothing more than to sit and stitch for hours a day. It would be nice to have her here, but also dangerous. _She asked me to allow her to come to court. Now I am not sure if I would ever want her to come here. She thinks of the South as a place full of honourable knights and kind-hearted ladies. Seeing this would destroy all her pretty dreams._

“The bedding is spoiled,” she replied pointing at her bedding.”It would be best to clean it at once. I am sorry it came so sudden,” she explained feeling slightly embarrassed. Normally it was easy for her to sense when her moonblood was near. It would be announced by headaches and sensibility in her stomach. Now feeling constantly on the edge it was hard for her to notice the changes.

Myra helped her with the bedding quickly and without any complaint.

“It will be done at once,” the girl said once they were finished. Then her expression darkened a little.

“The Queen wants you to join her ladies for today.”

This surprised Daenerys. Usually the Queen ignored her presence. They only clashed once when it concerned appointing her ladies. Daenerys trusted none of those appointed by the Queen and asked her more than politely to be allowed to appoint her own. As her son´s wife she had every right to it, but the Queen disagreed. In the end Lord Arryn made sure the Queen understood and Daenerys was allowed her will. Doing this angered the proud woman greatly and was the very reason her offer surprised Daenerys.

“It cannot be avoided can it?”

Myra shook her head.”I doubt it would make a very good impression.”

So she had breakfast and put on a more appropriate dress for the Queen´s solar.

When she arrived the Queen was settled in her chair. At her side were several noble ladies Daenerys did not know, but from their golden hair and light eyes she put them as one of the Queen´s relatives or at least nobility from the Westerlands.

“Greetings to you your Grace,” she said giving the Queen the proper courtesies.

The Queen bowed her head in recognition a false smile playing on her full rosy lips.

“It is wonderful to see you, little dragonfly,” she replied sweetly indicating for Daenerys to settle down in the chair next to her.

“Ask the servants to bring some wine and sweets,” the Queen ordered one of her ladies who obeyed at once.

Moments later they brought fresh summerwine and all kind of different tarts and sweets.

Hesitatingly she tried to eat a little from the cherry cake. As a child she liked loved the sweet taste of the cherry the best. Lord Arryn would order them for her on every nameday and they never failed to put a smile on her lips in those days. Now not even the taste of cherries gave her any comfort.

“Is it to your taste, little dragonfly?” The Queen asked observing Daenerys like she was some sort of oddity in a mummer´s show. The fact that she gave her this silly nickname irked her even more. _It makes me feel like a stupid little girl._

“Yes, they are my favourites,” she admitted. The Queen kept observing her with her cat-like eyes sipping from her second goblet of wine. It made Daenerys wonder if the Queen was equally unhappy in her marriage that she had to drown away her misery with fresh summerwine. _Maybe it is just a bad habit._

“I know the Hand told us everything about you,” the Queen explained to her. The way she said it made Daenerys feel uneasy. _Everything sounds terrible._

Trying to ignore the Queen´s words she tasted the wine.

“The wine is good isn´t it?” the Queen asked.”Though you should keep it in good measure…my son will be expecting an heir.”

Her words made Daenerys flinch.

_Would it really be so bad if he died without an heir?_ After him in line was sweet Prince Tommen. He would play with his kittens and smile at the world around him. Truly, he would be the most peaceful King the Seven Kingdoms could ever know.  _Or the worst_. Kind Kings never last too long, she knew from history.

Outwardly Daenerys tried to appear indifferent to her needling words, but inwardly she felt her temper flaring up like always.

“When the gods are kind…your son will have an heir in time,” she replied humbly, but anger simmering beneath the surface of her mask.

The Queen´s smile widened and she leaned closer towards Daenerys.

“Yes, if the gods are kind…or if not…well, there wouldn´t be much use for you anymore.”

Despite the softness in her words Daenerys shivered and backed away from the Queen. She smelled too much of wine and sweets.

“Listen to someone who knows what she is talking about. Your greatest gift is what you have between your legs. I know you dislike my son. I can see it in the way you look at him, but believe me when I say you will love your children.”

Daenerys tried to imagine it, but she couldn´t. _No, if the gods are kind they will not give him an heir or a crown. It would be like crowning another mad King._

...

The King loved feasts so much that he had one every moonturn. Not that Daenerys minded for they were the only reprieve from a more than boring schedule.

Though it made her wonder where all the gold dragons came from. She mentioned it once to Myra who was he ear to the outside world and the other servants.

The answer to her question was also quite simple.

_The Lannisters pay for most of it. It is one of the reasons the King tolerates them. They indulge him in his waste of gold dragons._

Today they attended another feast. Normally she would be seated with Joffrey who would spent his time scowling through the whole affair, but today he found himself indisposed. So she sat with Myra and her other ladies.

Myra was very happe these days for Lord Arryn found a betrothal for her only a few moons ago. His choice fell on his squire Ser Hugh. He was a man of rough-hewn features and not very handsome, but one day a knight or so he hoped. However, that was not the reason for her happiness.  _At least they will stop calling me Stone_ , her friend told her after receiving the news. Daenerys never pondered too much how she felt about being a bastard, but now she realized how much pain it brought her in the past. _Like Jon_ , she thought with sadness, but she brushed those memories away as fast as they came.

Like always they spent their time searching for new faces among the guests, but to their surprise Lord Arryn appeared in company of his wife Lady Lysa.

“It seems Lord Arryn returned to court,” Myra remarked leaning closer to Daenerys.

And it was true. Lord Arryn was back and he was in company of his lady wife. This was strange indeed. The Lady Lysa usually avoided King´s Landing as she couldn´t stand being parted from her precious boy. This could only mean she brought him here to court.

“Do you think she really brought took young Lord Robert with her? How old is he now…six or seven?” Myra asked in a sour tone. Like Daenerys herself she held little love for the Lady who took her as her own servant after Daenerys left the Vale for Winterfell.

“He is seven I think,” Daenerys replied eying the woman who tormented her throughout her childhood. _At least I won´t have to bow and smile at her._

Five years left the woman unchanged. Her face was still pale and puffy, this petulant mouth of hers tightly pressed together in suppressed anger. She looked also very tense as she walked at her husband´s arm to greet the King.

“Two moons you left me alone. It is good to see you in better health,” The King´s booming voice greeted his Hand.

This surprised her Daenerys even more. When she last spoke to him he showed no signs of sickness. In fact she believed he simply went to visit his wife and son after moons of absence from home. _Did he lie to the King?_

Myra seemed to agree with her and gave her an understanding nod.

“It seems something strange is going on here.”

Daenerys nodded. Lord Arryn was one of the few loyal people she had at her side and so she worried for him. Why would he fake an illness? He was not who lied, especially not to the King who loved like his own blood. _Maybe he just needed some rest_ , she tried to assure herself, but the uneasy feeling in her stomach wouldn´t leave her.

It did not even leave her later when she tried to sleep. Drifting between sleeping and being awake she tried to remember the last days before his departure, trying to figure out if there was something strange about him. _He was a little distant and more serious than usual_ , was the only thing she could remember before drifting off to sleep.

On the next day she decided to pay him a visit. It was already late when she made her way to the Tower of the Hand.

Lord Arryn looked tired like always, but he didn´t send her away.

“What brings you to me at this late hour?” he asked in a weary tone but not unfriendly at all.

She granted him a smile for his kindness.

“I came here to thank you of course. You send Myra to me and took my side against the Queen,” she explained and stepped towards the table littered with letters, parchments and books.

“I see,” he said closing the book he was reading. Then he lifted himself out of his heavy chair to get her a goblet and some wine.

As he had his back turned to her Daenerys was able lean forward to read the title of the book.

_The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms._

When Lord Arryn saw her look she flashed him an innocent smile.

“Is it interesting…this book of yours?” she asked trying to sound very interested. In reality, this mighty tome seemed very tedious to read.

What surprised her was how he froze at her question. It only confirmed her uneasy feeling. Something was definitely wrong here.

“Oh, it is nothing you need to worry about, sweet child,” he told her with a forced smile before handing her the goblet.

“How is the Prince?” he asked suddenly changing the topic.”Is he treating you better? I know he is not the easiest kind of person, but I hoped he might warm up to you in time. You are such a nice child and pretty too.”

She was not prepared for this question and so an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

For a moment she was not sure if she should be honest with him, but then she realized there might never be the perfect moment.

“He..,” she began, but it was harder for than she wanted to admit to tell the truth. She feared his reaction.

Yet his blue eyes shone with concern.”You can speak honestly with me,” he assured her touching her hand in a comforting gesture.

His concern was the only thing she needed to convince her.”He is cruel and vicious. I like his siblings well enough. I try to be kind to him, but he repays it only with unkindness,” she confessed though the last part was a lie. She did not care anymore if he liked her or not. She held herself back only for her own sake and survival.

A moment of silence passed between them and Daenerys could only hear the clear drumming of her heart as she waited for his answer.

She even hesitated for a moment to look at him. His face carried a stony look, his lips were firmly pressed together and his eyes shone with guilt.

He put his goblet down and squeezed her hand tightly.

“Can you forgive my negligence?” he asked sounding older than his years.

Daenerys expected dissatisfaction. She did not expect him to look this guilt-ridden.

“There is nothing to forgive. You didn´t know the extent of his character did you?” she asked hoping it was true.

He averted his gaze.

”I knew the boy was of a spoiled character…but this.”

For a brief moment his gaze wandered to the book before darting back to her.

“Maybe you won´t have to do this anymore,” he said then with a strange tone to his voice. Daenerys couldn´t understand what he meant so she asked him straight to the point.

“What do you mean?”

To her utter disappointment he only gave her a very vague answer.

“I can´t tell you. There are still some inquiries I have to make before I can give you an answer to your question.”

So Daenerys left with more question than before.

...

The bells tolled and made her shiver.

Her gaze darted to the open windows. The Blackwater glittered in the distance as the sun descended behind the horizon painting the sky in pale pink.

The wind felt cool on her skin and the window panes rattled in a steady tune. She smelled the coming of rain and the storm in the air.

Her predictions turned out true only moments later when the first droplets of rain fell upon the city.

“It seems the gods mourn for Lord Arryn,” Myra remarked in a sorrowful tone. Like Daenerys herself she knew the lord all her life and now he was gone.

It happened all so sudden. A few days ago he was well, but now he was gone from this world. It filled her heart with guilt and regret thinking back how she thought ill of him when he used to leave her alone with his lady wife. _He still protected me all those years without ever having to do so_ , she reminded herself as fresh tears bloomed in her eyes.

Stubbornly she brushed those tears away. _There is no use for tears._

What weighed heavier on her heart were the vague hints gave on her last visit. For days she pondered what kind of inquiries he intended to make. All she knew were rumours Myra got from the servants. She knew he made visits to the city together with his guard and Lord Stannis Baratheon the King´s younger brother and the Master of Ships. Yet she had no clue what they searched for or how this could have any influence on her marriage with Joffrey.

_Maybe you won´t have to do this anymore_. Those were the words he used. She kept repeating them in her head over and over again, but she couldn´t find an answer.

“I hope he rests in peace,” she whispered back to Myra who sat there eating grapes from a bowl.

“You look unwell,” Daenerys remarked when the girl didn´t react to her words.

“It is only a feeling, but…,” Myra whispered back stopping herself abruptly.

“Please speak your mind,” Daenerys told her with an encouraging smile.

“What I mean...Isn´t it a little strange that Lord Arryn dies so suddenly after giving those strange hints?"

Daenerys thought it more than strange, but she was afraid of voicing it openly. She also didn´t wish to frighten her friend.

“Of course I do,” Daenerys replied leaning closer and lowering her voice.

Myra gave her a fearful look.”I heard some whispering about it…that is all.”

This sounded interesting. She knew not all rumours could be trusted, but there was an ounce of truth in every lie.

“Tell me…what you heard.”

Myra looked hesitant, but answered nonetheless.

“There are rumours he was murdered…but how I don´t know,” Myra explained. Daenerys understood at once. _Poison for sure, some untracable one_. What kind of she had no idea for she understood of poisons less than about stitching. It was the only thing that made sense to her if not even the Grand Maester could find anything.

_Or maybe he was not even searching for it. It looked like a common illness._

“The more important question is who had interest in having him removed,” Daenerys stated and Myra gulped her eyes shining with curiosity hidden behind her fear. Daenerys realized she knew more than she let on.

“Please tell me.”

Myra looked unsure fiddling with the sleeve of her dress.

“Some of the servants think the Lannisters had a reason. They say the Queen´s father has been hankering after this position for years. Now with Lord Arryn dead the King will need a new Hand and the Queen´s father naturally comes to mind since he served in this position before,” she explained carefully. _Yes, as my father´s Hand._

Daenerys would not be surprised if it was true. She never met the man, but what she knew of him did not paint him in a good light. _Tywin Lannister is a man who only serves himself and his own legacy. He betrayed my father once he knew everything was lost. There was no reason why he wouldn´t commit treason again._

Her doubts remained. She knew the King held no deep love for the Lannisters. Even with Lord Arryn out of the way there was no reason the King would name Tywin Lannister as his new Hand.

He had two brothers, both of them already serving on the small council. The older one was Master of Ships and while she knew him only from passing he was known to be capable and just, even if he seemed very morose. The younger one Renly was Master of Laws and known to be well-liked by the smallfolk.

Daenerys would certainly prefer them over Tywin Lannister. So she asked Myra again.

“What about the King´s brothers? What do they say about them?”

”No…out of the question. I assure you there is no love between the King and Lord Stannis. Lord Renly…I don´t think the King would ever consider it as he seems to lack the age and the sobriety necessary for this high office.”

She was not happy with this answer and grimaced. The thought of Tywin Lannister as Hand frightened her more than she liked to admit.

“Is everything alright?” she heard Myra´s voice calling her back to reality.

It made her realize that she was gripping the table. Daenerys shuddered and gave her friend a fake smile.

“All will be well,” she lied _._ It seemed to her the lions were slowly seizing what the stags once took from the dragons.

…

To her relief her fears turned out more than wrong.

She heard the news from the Queen. These days everyone wore black as a sign for mourning and even the Queen seemed to lack her usual smile.

She hardly spoke these days. Instead she ignored everyone, especially Daenerys.

Only when the evening ended did she speak to make an announcement.

“When the burial is done the King will name a new Hand,” she announced with suppressed dissatisfaction.”For this we will participate in a long travel to the North.”

Daenery´s heart skipped a beat, but the Queen´s ladies looked less pleased. She knew why. The Queen would ask many of them to accompany her to this distant land of ice and snow. It was not exactly the dream place for those fine ladies from the South.

Not that Daenerys cared. What was more important was that she knew the new Hand.

_The North. This meant Lord Eddard Stark will be the next Hand if he accepts._

It made her feel a little stupid that she did not see it coming. Lord Eddard Stark was fostered with the King and they were once as close as brothers. There was no reason the King couldn´t name him as the new Hand.

She should be happy she knew. He was a man who would look favourable on her, but she could not shrug off the uneasy feeling settling inside her. It was hard for her to picture this truthful lord living in this court full liars.

_Lord Arryn was honourable too and he survived for many years_ , she tried to assure herself.

_But he still died._

She bit her lips brushing those fearful thoughts away. She decided to be happy instead.

It meant she would be able to return to the North and the thought alone brought back some of the happiness she feared lost when coming here.

...


	11. Chapter 11

** Eddard **

 

Lord Eddard Stark watched as the King´s men streamed through the castle gates in crimson and gold.

It was nine years ago that he last saw Robert Baratheon who rode at the head of the procession. His girth only increased over the years and his dark beard showed the first signs of grey.

Turning back his eyes darted to his family. All of them stood assembled one after another beginning with his oldest son Robb and ending with his youngest son Rickon. The only one missing was Jon Snow. Cat banished him to the squires fearing the King might take offence.

Ned knew it hurt the boy to be kept hidden in the shadows, but it was the price he had to pay to keep the boy safe. Sometimes he doubted his choices when he saw the boy´s bitterness and Cat´s cold indifference. In the end the last words of his sister always held him back.

_Promise me, Ned._

“Gods, Ned it has been too long,” the booming laughter of Robert Baratheon called him back to the present.

Having him stand in front of him Ned recognized even less of the man he once knew. He smelled no longer of battle, but of wine and perfume. Left of his old friend were only those bright blue eyes and the good-humoured smile hidden under his thick beard.

“Indeed your Grace,” Ned replied his gaze wandering back to his family. He allowed a small smile cross his lips.

Robert frowned at his formal use of words and patted his shoulder.

“Oh, quit your formalities. If I wanted people flattering me with names and titles I would have stayed in King´s Landing,” he muttered in amusement.

It made Ned forget the changed appearance of his old friend, even if it was only for a brief moment.

Not realizing it he found himself smiling again.

“Here my family.”

“Cat!” Robert exclaimed and kissed her cheek.”You are radiant as ever,” he complimented her and made her flush like a young maid.

“I feel honoured your Grace,” he heard her soft reply before Robert moved on to eye the rest of his children.

He gave Robb a firm handshake, called Sansa a beauty, asked Arya for her name and joked with Bran. Rickon looked unsure of the big-bearded man and clung to his mother´s dress which caused Robert to break out in laughter.

“Are you afraid of me, little man?”

Ned wished he could have continued watching this heart-warming display, but the Queen approached him and expected his attention.

She was still a beauty, but carried this bored look that made him believe she was not very pleased to be here.

“It is a pleasure to have you here in Winterfell,” he greeted her politely before kissing her hand. After he straightened himself the bored look on her face changed to a forced smile.

“It is Lord Stark,” she said moving to her husband´s side. Ned did not pay her further attention, for his eyes fell on the rest of the King´s attendance. There was Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer, the Hound with his ugly burned face and at last the King´s children.

The oldest Joffrey was tall and golden-haired like his mother. Dressed in gold and crimson he was quite impressive, but he carried the same unbecoming look of boredom like his lady mother the Queen.

The two younger children appeared more amiable. The youngest son was plump, round-faced and rather shy while the girl eyed everything with great curiosity.

The only one missing was his former ward. She appeared much later.

She was speaking to a short, ugly man with blond hair.

 _This can only be the Imp_ , he thought as he watched the man more closely.

To him she made the impression of a disregarded pet and made him remember the distraught look on her face before her departure from Winterfell.

I _should have reasoned with Robert to wait a while longer. Children shouldn´t marry so young._

So she walked alongside the Imp before turning her attention to Ned.

She looked thin and pale. The golden dress she wore was hanging from her delicate body as if it was not properly fitted. It only confirmed his first impression.

_The girl is not happy._

“Lord Stark. It is wonderful to be back,” she said granting him an honest smile. It lightened up her face with colour and made her look like the lively girl he used to know.

“It is a pleasure to have you back here in Winterfell,” he replied granting her a smile in return before allowing her to move on to his children.

Robb gave her a warm smile and she kissed his cheek like one would a long lost brother. Sansa, Arya and Bran each received a hug while Rickon had a hard time remembering the girl who left when he was still a toddler.

Ned couldn´t keep from smiling as he watched his children introduced their pups to the Princess. With wide eyes she eyed each beast and hesitatingly touched Lady´s pelt.

“Ned!” Robert called out. His laughter was now gone and a known sadness shone in his eyes. Ned knew what he wanted before he even voiced his request.

“I need to pay my respects, Ned.”

Ned would never deny his wish, even though he knew deep in his heart that his beloved sister would have disapproved of it.

“Of course your Grace.”

The shadows danced against the high stone walls as they walked down the whirling steps. On each side sat the Stark Kings and Lords, their stone faces frozen in time. Not a word was spoken between them and so Ned let his gaze wander to each statue. Ned never counted them, but each looked different from the other.

At last the statues of his father and brother appeared. His father´s stern gaze was as familiar as ever. He carried the same expression throughout his life. Brandon´s face was that of a stranger. He was a man who went to life with a grin on his lips and who never cared for the consequences his follies brought upon him.

Next to the two was his sister´s tomb her statue showing a pretty maid in her cusp of youth. In reality he had a hard time remembering if she ever looked this proper in real life. _No, she went through life with an impish grin on her lips just like Brandon. Or like Arya._

“Did you have to bury her in this dark place?” Robert asked breaking the silence his voice tinged with sadness.

“She did not even look like this…she was far more beautiful,” he added in a bitter tone touching the cheek of his sister´s statue. Ned agreed with him on this. _She was far more beautiful, stubborn, brave and dead before her time._

“She belongs here with her family. It is what what she wanted,” he replied tasting the bitter lie in his mouth. _No, this was not what she wanted. She asked him to protect her boy from you. She would gut me for making her son a bastard. She wanted to live, but the gods are cruel and wicked. They do not hear the feeble wishes of humans._

Ned blinked trying to forget the sad feverish look she gave him before dying in his arms.

“I know,” he heard Robert´s whispering voice rousing him back from his dark memories.

“I am also here for another reason,” Robert continued his voice gaining back the old strength and leaving the sadness behind.

Ned knew of course why he was here. He wanted him as his new Hand. It was not something he wished, for it meant leaving his home and wife behind. _The North is where I belong, not the South where both my father and brother perished._

The words still came.

“I am in need of a new Hand.”

Ned hesitated to answer.

“I can see the doubt in your face,” Robert remarked after a brief moment of silence passed between them.

Then he smiled as bright as ever. In his youth this smile meant some stupidity came to his mind, but Ned shared none of his amusement.

“Believe me. You will love the South and it will make you forget this frozen wasteland of ice and snow.”

“Cat and the children…I can´t just leave them,” he tried to explain his reasons, but Robert dismissed it with another smile of his.

“Cat will manage well enough I am sure. She will turn your oldest into a good lord without your help. And the other children will come with us of course. Your younger boy mentioned he wants to be knight and the younger girls will do well at court. My daughter is in dire need of companions other than the fragile flowers my wife picks for her,” he explained with great enthusiasm as ever.

He sighed in acceptance.

“I will think about your offer.”

Robert grinned and patted his shoulders.

“Of course…take all the time you need, but now let us feast.”

...

** Jon **

 

Jon Snow sat with the squires that night. Normally he would sit at the high table with his siblings, but Lady Stark thought his presence might offend the King.

At first he felt bitter about it, but now he was enjoying himself more than he expected. Nobody cared how much wine he drank nor did any of the squires mind his presence. On the contrary, they enjoyed sharing their stories and laughter while ogling the servant girls who wore their best dresses for this grand occasion.

And it really was a grand occasion. The walls were richly decorated in golden, grey and crimson. The smell of roasted meat, fresh baked bread and wine filled the air. Of course there was also plenty of music and a minstrel performed songs and ballads for the guests.

The lingering feeling of bitterness only returned when he saw his father and siblings enter the Great Hall with the King´s family.

At first appeared the King who proved more than a disappointment. His father always gushed what a mighty warrior the King was in his youth. Now he was nothing more than a very fat man.

Next appeared the Queen. She was very beautiful with her golden hair and green eyes, though her smile was unkind.

After her came the oldest son, The Crown Prince Joffrey.

He had little of his father the King being all golden-haired and lithe in build like his mother the Queen. He even carried the same unkind smile.

Jon tried to steel himself for this moment, but the sharp sting of jealousy flared up inside him despite his bests efforts.

Drowning his goblet at once tried to forget his dark thoughts, but even the sweet taste of summerwine was of little use.

Yet it did not diminish the happiness he felt when he saw Daenerys again. It was only dimmed by how different she appeared to him. Her usual round face looked sharp and thin. Her silver hair was strictly braided and covered by a golden hairnet decorated with pearls.

The worst for him was her feigned smile. He saw her smiling with Arya and Sansa often enough, but this was not one of those happy smiles. This one was fragile and thin as if she was trying to hide her true thoughts from the world.

Anger flared up inside his breast. _What happened to her?_

Trying to calm himself he directed his attention back to his siblings. Robb stepped inside with the young Princess at his arm. She was a beauty like her mother all golden-haired and green-eyed. After her came her younger brother. He was a round-faced boy who walked at Sansa´s side. Even if he was only a boy Sansa smiled like a lady making the young boy blush like a maid. The last pair were Bran and Arya walking together and winking at Jon with little Rickon following behind Arya. Rickon seemed confused and nearly stumbled over to Jon when he saw him sitting there among the squires. With a quick shove he directed him back to Arya.

It made him long to be with them, but he knew this would never be.

_If I was a lord like Robb I could have asked Daenerys about her unhappiness._

Thinking like this his suffering only increased, but he knew it was something he had to accept. Jon may be a bastard, but he knew the King was not here to just visit an old friend. _He wants father as his Hand now that Lord Arryn is dead. It also means he will leave for King´s Landing._

It would change everything, for he doubted Lady Stark would tolerate his presence here in Winterfell once his father left.

“Jon!” one of the squires called out to him.”Look who is here!”

Jon´s frown turned into a smile as he found a familiar face meeting him through the hall. There was uncle Benjen all sharp-faced and blue-eyed.

“It is good to see you,” Benjen said and and grabbed for himself a goblet of wine from one of the servant girls passing by their table.

Then his eyes darted to the King and his family before coming to rest on his brother.

“My brother looks very tense,” he remarked with a frown. Jon understood what he meant. His father looked distant and tense. _It would be hard for him to refuse the King_ , he knew. _This is what is weighing heavily on his mind._

“I think the King wants to make him his Hand,” Jon explained to Benjen. His uncle nodded in understanding his gaze wandering to Daenerys. She only met his uncle once, but Jon remembered how sad he looked when he first met her as if some dark memory was haunting him. Jon thought it had to do with the Rebellion, but he would never dare to ask his uncle about it. He knew his uncle didn´t like to speak about the war.

“The girl does not look much happier,” he remarked before taking a bite from his chicken.

Underneath the table Ghost, his white-furred direwolf pup stirred to life rubbing against Jon´s feet. Smiling he gave him the last chicken leg to keep the pup from fussing.

Benjen smiled when he saw the pup.

“Oh, one of the famous direwolves.”

Jon smiled proudly. It took a lot of effort in raising the pups and especially his pup was one of the weakest when they found him.

“Yes, they are growing steadily,” he replied.

“Yes, they are. Like you…I wonder what you will do when my brother leaves for the South?” his uncle asked all of a sudden. The question made Jon flinch. He once asked him about joining the Night´s Watch only to be rebuked as a green boy. Jon knew why he was asking now.

_Lady Stark wants me gone._

“I have to leave that I know…if you will have me…,” he began, but his uncle Benjen cut him off.

“I am only asking because I remember our talk on my last visit. You seemed very eager then, but now you do not look as enthusiastic as I remember.”

_I don´t know. What do you want me to say?_

His question made his frustration and anger flare up anew.

“I am old enough now am I not?” he replied in a frustrated tone.

Benjen laughed. It was no a smile of amusement.

“That you are…still do you not wish to stay with Robb?” he asked.”If my brother goes to King´s Landing he will need loyal people at his side.”

“He has his mother and Lady Stark will not allow me to stay here,” Jon replied. His uncle sighed shaking his head.

“Lady Stark is his mother. He will need people who know him well and do not flatter him at every turn. I also mistrust the Greyjoy boy. You may be a bastard, but the boy still remains a hostage no matter how close he is with Robb…and he his is far too close with Robb for my taste.”

What his uncle said about Theon rang true, but Lady Stark was a different matter. Robb loved his mother and would not wish to anger her.

“What can I do? Lady Stark…,” he tried to explain, but Benjen cut him off again.

“Forget Lady Stark. She will never accept you. You will always be a bastard in her eyes and she will never approve of your presence. However, it is not Lady Stark who has to approve of you. Speak to Robb and ask him to convince his mother. He may be young, but he has much of his father. He will not send you away if you ask,” Benjen explained.

Jon was torn on what to do and deep inside he felt too proud to ask such a favour from his brother.

“And what if I really wish to join the Night´s Watch?” he asked in a probing tone.

His uncle saw right through him and gave him a teasing smile.

“I would gladly welcome you at the Wall, but I can assure you will not have much pleasure in serving if it is not what you truly want. There is no going back from an oath sworn and you know it. I wonder is it pride holding you back from asking such a simple thing from your brother?”

The last words hit hard, for it was true. He also knew there was not more to say. So he emptied his goblet and stepped outside.

Outside the sky was dreary, the stars distant and hidden. The moon stood full tonight and the wind howled in a steady tune through the towers above.

Tired he settled down and Ghost nuzzled his face. Jon smiled at the animal´s gesture revelling in his calming presence.

“And what have we here?” an amused voice asked disturbing his peace. He bolted up finding a small man standing there. He recognized him as the Queen´s brother, Tyrion Lannister.

“I am...,” he wanted to say, but couldn´t get it out.

“You are the bastard...,” he remarked matter-of-factly, but lacking any of the bad intent Theon would carry in his voice when calling him a bastard.

“Eddard Stark is my father...,” he granted him.

“And Lady Stark is not your mother...making you the bastard,” he added smiling in amusement at Jon´s reaction.

“And are you here to make fun of me for being a bastard?” he asked trying to understand why Tyrion Lannister was wasting his time with him.

Tyrion raised his eyebrows when he spotted Ghost.

“I see this is one of the famous direwolves,” he said moving closer. Surprisingly Ghost did not flinch way, but sniffled at the dwarf´s hand.

“His name is Ghost,” Jon explained.

“Yes, a very fitting name indeed,” Tyrion remarked his two-coloured eyes fixed at Jon.

“Oh, please don´t give me this look. I never intended to hurt you, boy. If it helps you I am a dwarf and all dwarves are bastards in their father´s eyes. I will be on my way then,” he added before stopping himself and smiling like a cat.

“Let me give you some advice though. Do not allow other people to know about this weakness of yours and it will be easier to carry. Make it your armour and it can never be used against you.”

Jon pondered over those words for a while before making his way back to his chambers. His interest in the festivities was gone and he needed sleep to wash away his confusion before deciding on what his uncle advised him to do.

He only stopped when Ghost started to growl at a shadow dancing against the walls.

He called him back when he realized it was no enemy, but a young girl. She was blond-haired and carried a fearful look in her blue eyes as she looked at the wolf in front of her.

 _She is one of the ladies who came with the King_ , he guessed, but was not sure. She was no one he knew from the castle.

“Will he…will he bite me?” she asked asked backing away from Ghost who sat all silent his red eyes fixed at the frightened girl.

Jon kneeled down touching Ghost´s back to keep him still.

“No, he will not hurt you as long as I am here…you may pass safely,” he assured her, but she did not move.

She only looked around as if to make sure no one saw them. Then she pulled out a parchment from her cloak before handing it to Jon.

“This is for you,” she said looking directly at him.

“You are Jon Snow are you not?” she asked shivering from the cold.

Jon was more than confused, but took the piece of paper from her hand.

“I do not quite understand…Lady…?” he began, but the girl answered quickly.

“Lady Myra…Myra…I serve  Princess Daenerys. I am only here as a messenger,” she stuttered her eyes still fixed on Ghost as if she expected him to attack her at any moment.

He was struck silent for a moment, trying to comprehend what the girl just said. He had to make sure this was safe.

“And no one knows of this?” he asked her maybe a bit too forceful.

“Yes, I would never betray my friend,” she replied before dipping her head and bolting away into the darkness.

Jon knew he should burn the parchment at once, but he couldn´t. Instead he smiled.

...

** Daenerys **

 

It was very early as Daenerys put on a warm cloak and ventured outside trying not to wake Myra from her slumber.

Outside the sun was still hazy and the sky was painted in red, violet and pink as if a painter threw together all his prettiest colours not able to decide which to choose.

Daenerys breathed deeply smelling the fresh and clean air of the North. It felt like coming home and she carried a smile as she stumbled through the underwood and fresh-fallen snow. In the past she and the girls rode out almost every day before returning to their lessons. She hoped she might be able do so again in the coming days.

Today she only wished to see Jon again. Of all the Stark children he was the only one she could not speak with openly. She feared what Joffrey might do.

Talking to Robb and the others was no problem, for not even Joffrey would dare to harm the heir to Winterfell like he did with numerous other people she tried making friends with.

There was one servant boy who used to bring her the best pies from the kitchen. A week later he was sent to the Wall having his tongue cut out for offending the prince or so the rumours went. Daenerys knew the truth. Joffrey found out and had him punished to hurt her. _He thinks this will break me_ , she knew. It was also the reason she didn´t dare to speak more than polite words to Myra in front of the royal family. _To them she has to be a bastard and nothing more._

Those dark thoughts were washed away when she spotted Jon.

He looked still the same. He was tall, but slender and graceful as always. Only his hair was slightly longer reaching nearly below his neck. _It suits him well_ , she thought. It softened his long face and his ever gloomy expression.

She was not surprised to find a direwolf at his side. All the Starks children had one, but this one was the most beautiful one in her eyes. He had clear white fur and red ruby eyes.

As she dared to step closer the wolf mirrored her movement.

She kneeled down carefully stretching her hand towards the wolf. To her surprise he allowed her to touch him.

Then she remembered Jon. She looked up and met his gaze. It made her feel warm and bloom with happiness. During her time in Winterfell he had been the person who understood her better than everyone. Sure she liked Robb, the girls and little Bran and even baby Rickon, but Jon was an outsider like her. He was a bastard growing up among his trueborn siblings while Daenerys was hostage. Both of them them would never be free of the dark looks or the resentment their existence brought to this world.

“He likes you,” Jon remarked solemn as ever. He kneeled down in the snow letting his hand wander through the wolf´s pale fur.

“What is his name?” she asked, her voice a bare whisper against the howling wind rippling through the trees around her.

He granted her one of his seldom smiles after hearing her question.

“Ghost…silent as he is I thought the name fitted perfectly,” he explained.

“It is a very fitting name,” she admitted and pulled herself back to her feet.

Jon then bowed down and kissed her hand.

“It is good to see you again,” he said his voice gentle as always. Yet he looked tense as he straightened himself and stepped backwards as if intentionally putting distance between himself and her.

It surprised how much she longed for his presence. She wished he did not drop her hand like this.

“Is it?” she found herself asking stepping closer towards him.”You look very tense,” she added knowing she should have kept her mouth shut, but she couldn´t help it.

He nodded his head in affirmation his dark hair fluttering around his pale face like raven feathers. It made her want to brush her hand through it. Instead she bit her lips making an attempt to banish away those treacherous thoughts.

“You know this is very dangerous…what if anyone finds out?” he asked his voice tinged with concern. In King´s Landing hardly anyone ever showed concern for her other than Myra, Ser Barristan and Lord Arryn. Even the ladies she chose gave her nothing, but empty gossip and flattery. And Lord Arryn died probably murdered by the Lannisters if the rumours are true.

Jon was right too. This was dangerous, but it was something she took in consideration when she made her plan in sending Myra to speak with him.

“I am aware of the danger, but I wanted to see you again…is that wrong?” she asked probing his reaction as she stepped closer. Jon did not flinch away, not even when she took his gloved hand.

Thousands of emotions washed over his face at her words as his grip tightened on her hand.

“Is that really true?” he asked again as if he did not quite believe her words his dark eyes searching her face.

“Do I look like a liar to you, Jon Snow?” she asked and chuckled as he was still carrying this unbelieving look of his.

He didn´t smile. He grew only more serious his dark eyes narrowing.

“No, I know you would never lie about this, but why now? Are you not happy with your Prince…isn´t this what you wanted? To be a Princess and one day a Queen?” he asked and there was bitterness ringing in his voice.

She felt her temper flare up at his words and she decided to give him the truth.

“The Prince dislikes me greatly. Have you not seen how he looks at me?” she asked. He did not answer immediately, but simply touched her shoulder. She stepped backwards leaning against one of the large ironwood trees. The bark was cool and calming and she liked the smell of the needles and pines.

“He looks very full of himself, but he surely treats you with respect?,” he asked tilting his head a little to the side.

The concern in his voice was honest like always, but she could not keep herself from giving a bitter laugh. It seemed all those suppressed emotions were now flowing out of her and it was hard for her to keep them in guard. She also knew Jon would never judge her for speaking the truth. It made things easier for her.

“The King cares nothing for me. I am to have heirs for his precious boy and nothing more,” she explained not hiding her anger.

This let a treacherous thought enter her mind. _What if she didn´t return?_

“What is on your mind…tell me,” he urged her on and she swallowed.

For a brief moment her gaze wandered off in the distance, before returning back Jon.

“I wish we could just leave you know,” she told him honestly and his eyes went wide at her words.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean let´s just go away…behind the Wall maybe or to Essos… anywhere you like. The Wildlings live there…nobody would know who I am. Arya could come too,” she told him half smiling at the pretty picture.

Jon gave her a longing look and for a moment she thought he would give in and really take her beyond the Wall, but then she realized it was only her imagination.

“You know it is not possible,” he said letting his hand wander upwards towards her neck.

The pain came so sudden that she flinched away from his touch. She wore even a shawl too keep the bruises from being visible, but now it was too late.

He pulled his hand away from her as if burned by fire.

“I am sorry…did I hurt you?”

Her gaze wandered back to her boots disappearing in the thick snow. She needed this to gather her thoughts. As much as she craved for his concern she never cared for pity. Pity made her feel weak and she couldn´t afford to be weak.

His hand wandered back to her neck pulling down the cloak and shawl. She saw his face changing from concern to anger. It was a terrible look.

“Did he do this to you?” he asked and the way his voice ringed with anger she knew she had to step carefully. It was seldom that Jon flared up. Normally, his temper was calm as a Winter´s lake, but she knew his anger to be fierce and sharp like Valyrian steel. She saw it happen once with Theon when he insulted his mother. This one time he nearly broke the boy´s jaw.

She made an attempt to joke to calm the situation.

“Joffrey is a coward. He wouldn´t even be able to hit his little sister without getting a beating himself. I hit him once and gave him a bloody nose, but it would be too dangerous to defy him so I stopped.”

Her words failed to console Jon. The way his eyes darkened in anger made her afraid what he might do.

“So you are telling me the King allows this to happen without any consequences?”

She felt a little frustrated by his words. Just because his father liked the man didn´t mean he would care for her…a Targaryen girl.

“Joffrey hurts everyone…that is what he enjoys. He hurts the courtiers, his siblings…it is his only leisure,” she explained, but Jon wouldn´t let it go.

“That does not excuse his behaviour…you should go and see my father. If he is to be Hand he will help you,” he explained, but Daenerys had her doubts. Not even Lord Arryn was able to do anything in the end.

“Of course it doesn´t excuse his behaviour. If I could I would pay him back for every slight.”

“What of Lord Arryn? Did he never show any concern or didn´t you tell him?” he asked and Daenerys wondered why he would bring up the old Lord. He was dead and gone.

“Lord Arryn is dead and gone. What does it matter?” she replied no longer wishing to speak about Joffrey and his evil deeds.

“Please...Jon. Can´t we just change the topic,” she pleaded with him. She bit her lips in anger at her weakness.

His gaze softened at her words and he touched her shoulder again. His touch was so soft it made her sigh.

“I am sorry I didn´t mean to upset you,” he apologized gently. It made her eyes dart to his lips. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him right there. Joffrey never kissed her and if he did she knew he would only disgust her.

She touched his face letting her slender fingers wander over his cheek and into his hair. They truly felt soft like raven feathers. She remembered the touch well, for Maester Luwin used to show her how to take care of the ravens.

“I know you didn´t,” she explained. He looked at her in silence, torn and agonizing. She could see it written all over his face.

He moved a little closer and for a brief moment her heart fluttered. She thought he might lean down and kiss her, but he flinched away from her in the last moment.

Daenerys felt disappointment spread inside her, but she also knew it was better like this. There would be no running away for her. _I am not my brother._

…


	12. Chapter 12

** Arya **

Arya´s anger disappeared the moment she stepped outside leaving Septa Mordane´s scolding behind her. She knew her mother will be displeased, but she didn´t care.

To her delight she found the boys sparring under Ser Roderik´s supervision. Hiding in the shadows she found Jon with Ghost at his side watching in silence as Bran sparred with young Prince Tommen.

Arya tiptoed towards Jon intending to surprise him, but Ghost sold her out running towards her and rubbing against her leg. Jon smiled at her, but it was weak one not fully reaching his face. Not that Jon smiled a lot, but Arya hardly every failed to put a smile on his lips.

_He looks very gloomy today_ , she thought. It made her wonder what put him in such a dark mood. Yesterday he was joking with Robb and Bran and now he looked like he was attending a funeral. _Maybe Sansa or mother said something stupid_ , she guessed.

“What are you doing, little sister? Why are you not with the other girls?” he asked making her frown.

“My stitching was all crooked again and so I left. I wish I could just spar with the boys,” she explained staring longingly over to Bran and Prince Tommen. Bran was quick as always dodging each blow with great enthusiasm while the young Prince looked tired and was sweating from the exhaustion.

Jon did not answer, but leaned over ruffling through her hair.

“You are really set on this aren´t you? I doubt your lady mother would be very pleased if you carried a sword.”

“I don´t care what mother wants and I don´t want to be a lady!” she replied with great determination turning her attention back to her brother and Prince Tommen. At last Bran managed to strike the other boy´s blade out of his hand. The young Prince cried out in pain tears tumbling down his red cheeks.

Bran gave the boy a guilty look and was quickly at his side.

“I am sorry…I hit too hard,” he apologized and offered the other boy his hand. The Prince looked at him with red-rimmed eyes, but took his offered hand in acceptance.

“It will do Bran good to have a boy his age like Prince Tommen around him," Jon remarked breaking his silence.”When he goes to King´s Landing I mean.”

Arya didn´t like how sad he looked when he said this. She didn´t want to go south either. She wanted to stay here with Robb, mother and little Rickon. Sansa can go if she wants, but why did she have to go too? She knew how it would be. Bran will be allowed to train with the Prince and his new friends while Arya will be forced to sit with Sansa doing boring needlework.

“You hate it too don´t you?” Jon asked knowing her too well.”You don´t want to go.”

She nodded in affirmation crossing her bony arms in front of her.

“Not at all,” she replied her gaze flickering back to the boys and Ser Roderik.

It was now Prince Joffrey´s turn to spar against Robb. Arya knew Robb was good enough with the blade and so she did not worry about him. She decided right there she would enjoy every minute of it, for she held no love for the Crown Prince. He appeared to her as this kind of person who believed the sun was shining out of his arse.

“I will show you how it is done, brother. Your display was more than pathetic,” Joffrey declared in a smug tone. The younger boy looked distraught at his brother´s harsh words. If Robb dared to talk to Bran like this he would have earned himself a scolding by their lady mother.

“Well, I hope Robb wins,” Arya whispered to Jon before returning her attention back to the sparring match.

Even Arya was able to see that Prince Joffrey knew how to handle a blade, but Robb seemed far more patient making use of the other boy´s aggressive attacks. Left and right, Robb parried and moved out of the way.

So it went on and on, but soon she was starting to see Prince Joffrey´s growing frustration. His face was flushed and his pretty hair in disarray. He huffed and puffed putting all his strenght in the force of his blows.

Robb was also showing signs of exhaustion, but contrary to the Prince he was not wasting his strenght and loosing himself to anger.

“Do you yield?” Robb asked in a teasing tone and a smile on his lips. The other boy seemed to think otherwise. His face changed to a grimace of rage as if Robb pissed right into his face instead of giving him a gentle teasing.

Robb, Jon and even Theon would always tease each other while sparring, but it seemed Prince Joffrey took her brother´s words right to the heart.

“I will show you!” the Prince shouted striking at Robb´s right side. Robb was fast enough to dodge, but looked surprised by the Prince´s violent reaction.

“I will show you how it is done!”

Robb saw the next strike coming from the left and was barely able to move out of the way. Yet it was too late for Prince Joffrey put all his force into his last strike. He wasn´t able to stop himself and stumbled face forward into the snowy ground mixed with mud.

It looked quite ridiculous how he lay on the ground with his arse up in the air and his face sticking in the snow. Arya had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud, but she was not the only one. Even Bran and young Prince Tommen laughed at the Crown Prince´s misfortune.

Ser Roderik ignored their laughter and made his way over to Prince Joffrey a concerned look showing on his face.

He offered his hand, but the Prince slapped it away. His green eyes flared up in fresh anger.

“Keep your dirty hands away from me old man!” he sneered throwing Robb a challenging look.

“If this was real steel I would have cut you open like a pig,” he declared before turning back to Ser Roderik.

“Didn´t you hear me old man? I want real steel,” he demanded, but Ser Roderik had no intention to comply.

“I have no intention to have a dead Prince before me,” the old knight replied politely.

The fact that Bran and young Prince Tommen broke out into another round of laughter at Ser Roderik´s words did not help to ease the situation.

Prince Joffrey was little amused and his green eyes darted to Bran.

It happened all too fast. The Prince threw away his practice blade rushing at Bran and grabbing him around the neck.

Arya feared for Bran, but Jon was fast enough. He shoved the Prince off Bran in one strong pull.

Angrily the Prince retaliated sending the both of them to the ground tearing and cursing at each other. It was difficult to see what exactly happened, but the Prince pulled at Jon´s hair which earned him a hard slap to the face. In a wail of pain the Prince let go off Jon which bought Robb and the others enough time to keep the Prince from resuming the fight.

Thus the fight ended with a beaten Prince and a bloody nose for both of them. It took two of the King´s men to drag the cursing Prince away, but Jon ignored him and turned his attention to Bran who sat there all frozen in shock.

“I am sorry…I didn’t mean to...,” he stuttered tears blooming in his eyes.

“Stop your crying, stupid. It wasn’t your fault,” Arya replied flashing Jon a weak smile. His hair was messy, his nose all bloody and there was a blue bruise blooming on his cheek. Not that Jon seemed to care about his wounds.

“The Prince will not see it that way,” Ser Roderik warned and Robb nodded in agreement.

“I think we will make an enemy today,” Robb added in a grave tone.

Jon nodded his head in acknowledgement of his brother´s words.

“Aye, we did, but I don´t regret it.”

...

** Eddard **

The room was alive with tension. The King sat in the high seat with his Queen at his side. Everyone listened quietly as Prince Joffrey narrated what transpired between him and Ned´s boys.

Ned heard his son´s version of the events only hours before. It started out as a simple teasing between boys and ended with an attempt on Bran´s life.

Ned had a hard time calming his temper, but he knew he needed a cool head. This was a serious matter. Hurting a boy of equal standing was one thing, but harming the Crown Prince another.

Robert was no longer the boy he knew from his time in the Vale. The man sitting in Ned´s seat was now his King and the woman at his side was his Queen. It was her who called for this meeting Ned was sure.

He had no doubts that his sons, daughter and Ser Roderik told him the truth, but convincing those people was a different matter. He doubted the King´s men would sell out their Prince.

When the Prince was finished spinning his tale silence fell over the assembled people. Ned looked at each their faces. Many of them knew the truth he was sure, but none of them would speak out against the Prince.

_That is why Robert needs me_ , he thought. _Being surrounded by empty flatterers he needs someone who knows the truth._

At last the King spoke.

“Very well, now I wish to hear the other witnesses,” he said in a gruff and annoyed tone. Ned saw how uncomfortable he was and how he wished this to be done with quickly.

“Brandon Stark. I heard your brothers, your sister and my son. My son tells me one thing and your siblings another. Tell me what happened and tell it true.”

Cat ruffled through his hair and whispered encouraging words into his ears. Finally, he spoke and gave his testimony.

“Robb and Prince Joffrey were sparring. Robb asked him teasingly if he wants to yield, but his words angered the Prince. He demanded real steel to be brought and ordered Ser Roderik to do so, but he refused his wish. I am sorry…it was not right for us to laugh about him, but we couldn´t quite help it. It seems my laughter upset the Prince and he rushed at me grabbing for my neck. I wasn´t able to breathe until Jon shoved the Prince away. I don´t think Jon intended to hurt him badly. He only wanted to make him stop,” he explained slowly and in a shaky voice.

“The boy is obviously lying,” The Queen remarked.”He is trying to defend his brothers…especially the bastard,” she addded looking directly at Jon.

Jon did not flinch away from the Queen´s gaze. It seemed to upset her for her smile disappeared instantly.

“My son is not a liar!” Cat protested loudly rising from her seat.

The Queen flashed her a look full of disgust.

“I am surprised a lady of your standing would defend her husband´s bastard.”

The Queen´s words silenced Cat at once. All colour faded from her cheeks and she settled back into her seat all speechless.

The King looked very displeased.

“Stop insulting our hosts. I intend to hear all of them. I spoke only to the children so far,” he said his blue eyes wandering to Ser Roderik.

“Ser Roderik…you observed everything?” The King asked the old knight.

“Aye, I did,” he replied matter-of-factly.”What Brandon Stark said is true. His brother was just defending him and nothing more…if Jon Snow wanted to truly harm the Prince I am sure he wouldn´t be sitting there in one piece.”

“Another Stark loyalist,” the Queen protested which made the King growl in anger.

“For god’s sake, be silent,” he retorted. All the while Ser Roderik stood there unmoved by the Queen´s words.

“I am a knight your Grace. I am sworn to truth and honour. I am prepared to swear this on my life.”

“That you are Ser Roderik and I do not doubt your words,” the King said before turning to look at his son. His gaze was hard and the boy cowered away from his father.

“So do you wish to fight this knight to prove the truth of your story?” his father asked in a mocking tone. Ned doubted he meant it seriously, but for a brief moment he wasn´t so sure.

The Prince paled and wasn´t able to utter a single word in return.

The King shook his head in disappointment.

“I heard enough of your lies. Go to Brandon Stark and apologize for your foolish behaviour so we can move on from this nonsense,” the King demanded.

The Prince sat in stark silence. It was as if the boy was not able to comprehend what his father demanded of him. It was as if this simple thing of an apology was completely new to the Prince.

“Do it now! Or I will have you punished!” The King snapped loudly. Finally, the Prince stood up and offered Bran his hand.

“I apologize…I overreacted,” the Prince muttered through gritted teeth while his eyes burned with suppressed anger. _It seems there was never a moment when Robert needed me more._

Ned sighed in relief when it was finally over. The Great Hall was now empty and only Jon was left sitting there in silence.

“You had a lot of luck,” Ned remarked touching Jon´s shoulder.

“Lady Starks surely hates me now,” he said with a voice tinged with sorrow. This hit Ned hard, but it may be true. He did not know what was on Cat´s mind. He still needed to speak with her about what happened today. He dreaded the moment more than anything.

Still Jon was in need of consoling words and not the harsh truth about his wife´s thoughts.

“I think she is glad you tried to help Bran, but she would never tell you.”

Jon gave him a disbelieving look and bit his lips.

“I don´t regret it. Hitting the Prince I mean. When you go to King´s Landing be very careful. The Prince is more dangerous than you think…he hurts the Princess,” Jon said and grew silent after the words left his mouth.

Ned froze in fear. _How could he know this?_

He gave Jon a warning look.

“What are you talking about? How would you know this?” Did she tell you herself?

Jon met his gaze directly.

“She did,” he admitted.”I saw the bruises on her neck with my own eyes.”

Ned grasped Jon´s shoulder tightly.

”Listen to me, Jon. I promise once I am Hand of the King I will try to help the girl, but you have to keep away from the King and the royal family. Today was too close,” Ned demanded and for a moment the dead Targaryen children flashed before his eyes.

Jon let his gaze drop.

“I will do as you say.”

With this their talk was over.

And he was right. Cat was already waiting for him her blue eyes tinged with worry and anger.

“I won´t allow it!” she said as he entered.

“Allow what?” he asked in confusion.

She sighed.

“I won´t allow that Bran goes there…after the Prince´s actions. The gods may forgive me for pressuring you into this, but I beg of you to not to drag Bran into this den of lions.”

Ned swallowed hard at her words. He knew there was no way he could refuse the King now that he gave his promise a day before.

“You know what kind of impression it would make,” he protested, but Cat cut him off.

“The Prince attacked Bran!” she continued clear anger ringing in her voice.”I will not allow it!”

Her last words were spoken with a harshness she usually directed at Jon. It made him think of Jon and what Benjen told him this very morning. _The boy is not very enthusiastic about joining the Night´s Watch. I do not wish to force him into it, brother._

Then another subtle thought flittered through his mind. It was manipulative and so unlike him, but in that very moment he considered it as his sister´s last words reminded him of both his promise.

_Promise me, Ned._

He sighed and exhaled deeply.

“I will allow it, but there is a condition.”

Cat smiled in relief, but when he gave his condition she paled anew.

“Jon stays.”

A moment of silence followed. He saw the anger, rage and thousands of other emotions wash over her face.

“Ned…you can´t demand this of me.”

He saw the pain, but he had no intention to budge. They all had to make sacrifices no matter how much they disliked them.

“This is my condition…the boy tried to help Bran. Surely you can´t overlook this?”

He saw the hurt in her eyes, but also acceptance.

She sighed deeply before giving her final answer.

“For Bran´s sake I will allow it, but once this Hand of the King business is dealt with you will have to find another place for the boy. Send him to one of your bannerman, make him a knight…find a match for him…I don´t care as long as I don´t have to endure him here forever. Promise me and I will allow it.”

For Ned it was a hollow triumph, but he had no right to expect more from her.

“I promise…once I return.”

…

** Jon **

Dawn came in a mix of red and violet. He walked in silence finding the castle mostly empty. The King, most of his men, his father, Robb and Theon rode out for a great hunt hours ago. Even Bran was allowed to ride with them and to observe everything from the distance as a honour guest. Jon knew it was the King´s way to apologize to his father for what happened. Still the there was no punishment for the Prince. He was even allowed to accompany them to the hunt. In truth it was all a farce.

He felt fresh anger flare up inside him just thinking about it, but this was all washed away when he saw her standing there. He froze in fear and happiness at once. It shouldn´t be like this he knew, but he couldn´t help it. He felt like a fool.

“What are you doing here?” he asked in utter surprise. He looked around making sure nobody saw them.

She ignored his protests and walked towards him grasping for his hand.

“We should talk...in the godswood…nobody will be there. Especially none of the Lannisters,” she explained in a hushed whisper dragging him along.

He wanted to refuse her, but when he saw her pleading look he grew weak.

“But only for a while,” he replied his voice sounding hoarse and distant to him. He knew he was deluding himself.

She smiled sweetly at his words touching his cheek. He cursed himself inwardly for leaning into her touch.

Slowly they walked making sure nobody was there to see them.

Her eyes widened in awe as she approached the weirwood tree whipping gently in the wind.

“No matter how often I see those trees, I am still awed by their beauty,” she explained touching the white bark.

“Do they not have weirwood trees in the south?” he asked trying to hide his curiosity. She gave an affirming nod, but looked sat at the same time.

“They do, but I can´t really visit the godswood for the Queen might take offence if I did,” she explained her eyes darting back to him. It was hard for him to read what was on her mind, but he knew if he stayed for too long he wouldn´t able to leave.

So he asked her straight to the point.

“Why did you wish for me to come here?”

She bit her lips averting her gaze to the ground. Then she rubbed her shoulders and pulled her cloak tighter.

“I wanted to ask you something. Did you…did you hit Joffrey because of me? I saw the blue bruise on his face. You didn´t hold back…I feel incredibly guilty for they could have punished you…for this... if good Ser Roderik wasn´t there to prove the truth,” she said in an uncharacteristic shaky voice.

They stood again in silence the leaves rustling in the wind. He felt like standing above an abyss. He knew whatever he said now would have consequences for the rest of their lives. He had not idea how he knew, but he felt it.

“I hit him…because of Bran…and the bruises he gave you. You are right I did not hold back. I wished I could have given him a harder beating though,” he admitted honestly. For a moment he let his gaze dart to the ground not daring to meet her eyes.

He did not see her face, but felt her slender fingers enclose his hand. Her hands were so warm and small. He could easily wrap one hand around both of her hands.

Then he looked up and saw her smile. The warmth spread all from his head to his toes. It made his head swim and his lips go dry.

“You are a fool…a kind fool. You only did what I couldn´t do,” she replied softly.

Her hand wandered upwards over his arm and came to rest on his shoulder blade. He knew he should brush her hand away, but he touched her shoulder instead.

In the end it was not he who dared to kiss her.

It was her raising herself up to her toes and touching her soft lips to his. It felt like a surging tide of warmth rushing over him and leaving him limp.

Her face seemed distant, blurred and drowned to nothingness only the sweetness of fruit pies lingering in his mouth.

It was a soft chaste kiss at first, but he wasn´t able to hold himself back. He slightly bent her head backwards deepening the kiss. He clung to her as if she was the only solid thing left in the world. He also felt drunk as if he tasted too much summerwine.

When the world came he found himself pressed against the tree. Her face was flushed and her hair all dishevelled.

He allowed his hand to brush through her hair touched by moonshine. She seemed to have the same idea for her hands brushed through his hair. He leaned in closing his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to forget the world.

He wanted to kiss her again, but hesitated.

“We should get back,” he told her, but she her grasp on his shoulder only tightened.

“Do you remember the hot springs…how we went swimming there in the past?,” she asked in a breathless voice. He nodded.

“We should go there. I will soon have to return to King´s Landing…only once…I want to like it,” she told him and he could hear the pleading in her voice.

He wanted to fulfil her wish, but inwardly his mind was screaming at him.

_I can´t…I can´t._

“I only ask this one thing of you.”

“I…what if you…you know…I can´t,” he replied in all honesty and awkwardness.

His stuttering made her chuckle in amusement.

“I know how to avoid this…you don´t have to worry about that.”

Jon was struck silent by her words, but he allowed her to drag him along with sture steps. She knew her way and soon she found the small ponds where they bathed and splashed as children.

She stopped there and leaned forward kissing his cheek before turning to his mouth. It was all too sweet and it made his head swim.

Instinctively he pulled his cloak down from his shoulders.

Daenerys did the same and soon the rest of their clothes followed. Neither he nor Daenerys were particularly prudish, but in that very moment he felt very self-conscious.

The water was hot and scalding on his skin. He felt like a fool, for he had not idea what to do.

He visited the brothel once with Theon and Robb. He enjoyed Ross´s kisses there, but nothing more. So he did what he knew.

He kissed her slowly her mouth all wet and too sweet. It made him greedy and he pulled her closer into his lap. She was a little surer than him, he realized soon. This made him feel a little braver touching her between her legs.

It made her sigh in pleasure and cling to his shoulders. She leaned closer capturing his mouth with her lips. She kissed him slowly and it made him want to be closer to her. She gasped again and he let his hand wander back to her hips to draw her closer. It was all more instinct than clear thoughts. Everything was too hot, too warm.

She seemed to sense this and pulled herself up on her knees straddling him like she so often did with her horse. The heat and the slickness made him squeeze his eyes shot. He grasped her hips tightly she as she started to move. He buried his head in her neck so overwhelmed he felt by the sensations washing over his skin.

He did not know how long he found himself in this state of bliss. Colours dance in front of his eyes for a moment and the world disappeared into a blurred state of grey and white. It was sharp and soft at once and washed over his body like a thousand prickling needles.

When it was over he was breathing fast his heart drumming away in his chest.

“Gods,” he said in a whisper and it made her only chuckle.

“Did you like it?” she asked with amusement in her voice.

He nodded and kissed her instead. He also knew this was he the only and last time. They needed to go back.

“I take it this means yes,” she said with laughter pressing herself closer to his body. It made him come back to life and it seemed to amuse her greatly.

“I told everyone I was feeling sick. Believe me no one will bother looking for me...they never do,” she answered his thoughts as if she could read them by just looking at his face.

_Two times then_ , he thought and leaned down to kiss her again.

He did not know how late he was when they parted ways. He knew he should keep himself from feeling like this, but he wished he could go just back and take her beyond the Wall like she had asked him before.

He also knew the world was not a place where people got what they wanted. If it were so he would be no bastard and carry the name Stark

…

** Robb **

Robb searched everywhere, but Jon was nowhere to be found. Granted the last days were a whirl of preparations. Still Jon was usually not far, but the days Robb scarcely saw a sign of him.

_Maybe the bastard ran off to the Wall_ , Theon Greyjoy japed during breakfast, but Robb knew better. He spoke with his father this morning and he told him that Jon would not leave for the Wall. Robb was more than surprised by this, but that his mother agreed surprised him only more. Robb had pondered about asking his mother to allow Jon to stay, but now it was unnecessary.

So Robb decided to take the time to speak with his brother searching half the morning and half the castle. Yet only when he talked to Arya did he finally find out where his brother has been hiding all day. _The godswood_ , his little sister had told him.

And she was right. There he was sitting in silence his direwolf beneath his feet. He looked sad and deserted. _Maybe he is sad that Arya has to leave? Maybe he is still angry about what happened with the Prince?_

Jon lifted his gaze to meet his when he heard the crunching of the snow beneath Robb´s boots.

“There you are Snow.”

Jon gave him a weak smile that did not quite reach his face.

“There you are Stark. Are all preparations done?”

Robb smiled down at him and leaned against the tree. Greywind settled down next to his white-furred brother who stirred from his quiet position.

“I think so. The King will leave tomorrow. I think mother will be happy for it. She is in ill mood since the incident with Bran and the Prince.”

Jon nodded his face growing grave and serious.

Robb settled himself down next to his brother.

Then he smiled again as a humorous thought flashed through his mind.

“Aye, the first time you and my mother see eye to eye. I also wonder what made her change her mind about you staying here. I also wonder what made you change your mind about staying. Didn´t you wish to join the Night´s Watch?”

“I am not sure…but I don´t know why your mother changed her mind. She surely isn´t much warmer towards me.”

Robb frowned not wishing to speak ill of his mother, but he didn´t like the glaring had for Jon everytime she looked at him.

Trying to banish away those dark thoughts he leaned back on his hands.

“Well, I am glad you are staying Snow. Though I doubt Theon will be happy about it.”

Jon gave him the hint of a smile.

“Well, I am glad for it. Though Bran is staying too and he seemed very unhappy about it.”

Robb frowned at this thinking about his little brother and how sad he had been about not being allowed to go to King´s Landing. Yet he understood his mother’s reasons. _Bran is your heir. I will not put him in danger._

“Aye, but I still fear for the girls. I don´t trust the Lannisters.”

Robb agreed with him on this.

“The Prince most of all and the Queen too.”

With this Jon pulled himself to his feet closely followed by Ghost.

“There is something I need to do before the King´s party leaves,” he explained.

Robb gave him an affirming nod. He thought he knew what Jon meant. He needed to say goodbye to their siblings.

“Well, then on your way Snow.”

Robb spent the rest of the evening with his father. There was much to be talked about now that he was the ruling Lord of Winterfell. His father took many of their men to King´s Landing as his guard. _Replacements will be needed_ , Robb knew. _And it will be for me to decide._

So the day passed and the day of departure came all too fast.

Robb said goodbye to each of his sisters giving them a hug and kissing their cheeks. His father did the same and ruffled his hair. Bran had tears in his eyes as he took leave from his father and Rickon looked strangely confused at his mother´s side. He was to young to understand why everyone was so sad and sombre.

Jon was at his side too. He smiled and winked at Arya as she was helped on her horse, but Robb could see the unhappiness hiding in his face.

At last Daenerys appeared give her goodbyes. She looked even worse than Arya who carried a sour face all through breakfast.

“You will be missed, Princess,” Robb said allowing himself a smile and hoping it would bring one to her lips too. Sadly it didn´t work. She only kissed him on the cheeks before moving on to Theon and Jon.

Theon flashed her a smug smile after she kissed him on the cheeks.

“That was a maiden´s kiss? Are you a maiden, Princess?” he asked in his daring manner, never afraid of the consequences. Sometimes Robb did not know if he should admire the older boy or think him a fool.

Daenerys who knew his lewd ways well rolled her eyes.

“Careful now, Greyjoy. Or you might loose your cock,” she told him in a warning tone, but Theon laughed at her words for he knew she was not serious.

“Well, that would be a shame indeed. The ladies of Winterfell would weep and weep.”

“Weep in joy more like it,” Jon added his words sharp like steel.

Theon glared at Jon, but Daenerys brushed him aside giving Jon a soft kiss to the cheeks.

Jon smiled then. It was a true and honest smile he seldom showed to the world. Mostly it was reserved for Arya.

“Take good care,” he told Daenerys who nodded wordlessly as if she couldn´t quite bring herself to let go of his hand or to speak a word.

Jon didn´t let go of her hand either.

“You too,” she told him in a soft and quiet whisper.

Jon nodded and let go of her hand. Then she left allowing one of the knight´s to help her up on her horse. Greystorm ever serving, but growing old. One day she would have to change that horse. _Like we_ , he thought _. We all have to let go of our childhood._

At least that is how he felt when he saw his father leave Winterfell. Long they stood there, Jon and him.

When they were gone out of sight Robb turned to Jon.

He carried a grave look, his eyes searching the horizon as if he could still see their father and sisters.

_And the Princess_ , he thought. _Or maybe it is only imagination._

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I got sick and bombed a job interview and was not really in mood to write anything. I am better now.


	13. Chapter 13

** Daenerys **

They sat all evening with the Queen who entertained Sansa with stories about court. Sansa was of course delighted by her words listening with rapt attention to every word coming from her lips. Daenerys was not fooled by her false kindness towards Sansa. _It is only to keep us close._

Sadly there was no escape from such social obligations. She longingly thought of Arya who was outside in the woods having adventures with her new friend the butcher´s boy. _Oh, how wonderful it would be to ride out with Greystorm._

Yet she also knew how much of this meant to Sansa. So she was polite for both Sansa´s and her own sake.

In the end she felt more than relieved when she was finally able the leave the Queen and her false smiles behind her.

Outside a gentle blue sky and the smell of flowers greeted them. It made her feel better and it soothed the ache she felt in her heart. She didn´t even dare to think about Winterfell.

“Are you not pleased about spending the evening with the Queen?” Sansa asked.

Daenerys had no wish to destroy Sansa´s pretty dreams, but she also knew it would be far too dangerous to allow her to go to King´s Landing without making her aware of the dangers.

She pulled Sansa aside and lowered her voice.

“I know the Queen was very gracious to us today, but believe me when I tell you this is all a lie. She might purr like a cat, but underneath she is a lioness with sharp fangs. Do not ever trust her.”

Sansa´s blue eyes widened in surprise.

“But she was so kind to us?” Sansa asked in an unbelieving tone.

“Yes, she is kind, but do not trust her smiles. They are all lies upon lies. For her you and I are both enemies. Do not doubt any moment that she wished her own father was Hand of the King,” she tried to explain.

With every word Sansa´s face grew more serious, but there was still doubt in her face as if she did not quite believe Daenerys.

Daenerys sighed.

“Look…I am not trying to scare you, but we should be very careful.”

“Still at the end of the day we have to get along with them don´t we? Especially you?” Sansa asked and Daenerys nodded in affirmation.

”Yes, I smile at her and play along, but underneath she will never have my trust.

Sansa gulped and there was a subtle feeling of fear washing over her pretty face.

Trying to soothe the girl she touched Sansa´s arm.

“Do not fret...as long as your father is Hand of the King no harm will come to you,” she assured Sansa with a smile.

Sansa seemed to appreciate her words and smiled too.

“I am thankful for your warning.”

“I am glad to be of service,” Daenerys replied as they walked along the camp bustling with activity.

To all of their surprise an honour guard arrived for the King led by Ser Barristan and Renly Baratheon this very morning while the King and Lord Stark rode out for a hunt.

She allowed a smile to cross over her lips as she spotted good Ser Barristan. Happily she pulled Sansa along.

The old knight seemed quite happy to see her, for he granted her a smile and his blue eyes twinkled with warmth.

“It is lovely to see you again,” he said before his eyes wandered to Sansa.

“May I introduce Sansa Stark of Winterfell.”

Sansa gave a perfect bow and answered in a soft-spoken voice.

“It truly is a grand honour to meet the famous Ser Barristan the Bold.”

“Or Ser Barristan the Old as others might say,” he japed which amused even Renly Baratheon.

Daenerys knew him only from feasts and hardly ever spoke to him. He was a Baratheon after all. However, she could not deny that he was a good-looking man with his jet-black hair and blue eyes.

“Oh, do not put yourself down in front of the ladies,” the young man said with an amiable smile.

As he was smiling like this, even Daenerys had a hard time disliking him.

“Oh, we would never think ill of Ser Barristan,” Daenerys replied.

And so they spent a few moments holding conversations before allowing  Ser Barristan back attend to his duty.

“You are so lucky to know such an honourable knight,” Sansa said afterwards this familiar look of utter delight lightening up her face.

Daenerys nodded silently.  _I wish nothing more than to return to Winterfell where I was happy._

It made her think of Jon´s present. A dagger made out of bone, but sharp like a blade. It was covered in beautiful spiral carvings. He told her he bought the dagger from a Wildling.

 _If he ever tries to hurt you again this will keep you safe,_ she remembered his words.

“Princess!” Sansa called out to her rousing her back from her memories.

“Yes."

“I said you are very lucky to know such an honourable man like Ser Barristan.”

Daenerys nodded banishing away her memories. She decided to change the topic hoping it would distract her.

“It is true…though Bran would appreciate the knights much more..”

Sansa grew a sad at the mentioning of her little brother. Daenerys remembered his tears and disappointment, but she understood why Lady Stark kept him in Winterfell. If he was her son she would have acted the same way.

“Yes…but mother said she might ask her grand-uncle the Blackfish to take him as a squire. It might ease his sadness.”

Daenerys tried to picture young Bran as a knight clad in a polished armour and a gleaming sword at his hip. It made her smile.

This very smile was washed away from her face by the sudden appearance of Joffrey.

Her husband was like always dressed in rich crimson. On his hip he carried the sword he received for his last nameday. It was a truly beautiful sword made out of gleaming blue steel and a golden lion´s head as it´s pommel. A sword not worthy of a boy like him.

Hovering behind him was the Hound. He was a tall imposing man and Daenerys had to admit she feared the man. _He is the brother of the man who murdered my niece and nephew_. His burned face didn´t make him much more appealing.

“I have been searching for you all evening,” Joffrey declared with a false smile on his lips.

Daenerys tensed at his words, but put her mask into place. She dipped into a bow and so did Sansa.

“Why would that be?” Daenerys asked politely.

There was a moment of tense silence. Joffrey seemed unhappy about her lack of a smile.

“It truly is an honour,” Sansa offered with a smile instead, but Daenerys saw the uncertainty in her eyes. Even Sansa seemed unsure how to approach the Prince. Even Joffrey´s false smiles could not change the fact  that he attacked her little brother Bran.

At least Joffrey seemed pleased by her words, for a smile spread over his plump lips. It seemed the way Sansa spoke pleased his need for flattery.

“It is a pleasant surprise to me that a frozen wasteland like the North has such flowers hidden like you, Lady Sansa. It is no surprise to me that my father insisted for you to come with us,” he replied.

Sansa seemed a little torn on his compliment.

As Joffrey moved closer, Daenerys grip instinctively tightened on Sansa´s arm.

Then he offered his arm to Daenerys.

“How about a nice riding trip with our new guest?,” he asked with his false flattery.

“You do enjoy riding don´t you?” he continued to ask.  _Yes, I do, but not with you._

Daenerys tried to find an excuse, but Sansa destroyed it all with her politeness.

“I do enjoy riding.”

Joffrey who seemed pleased with Sansa´s answer turned to the Hound.

“You will leave us now, Hound. You are frightening the ladies,” he told the man in a commanding tone.

“I am here to protect you, your Grace. I doubt the Queen would be happy...,” he protested in a calm and raspy voice, but the boy cut him off.

“I am the Crown Prince and a man grown. I think I will be able to protect myself and the ladies,” he insisted giving him a dismissive glance.

”And now get lost,” he added grabbing Daenerys arm and leading her away.

They got their horses and rode along the glittering river. Along the way the Prince entertained Sansa with stories about his training-at-arms and his exploits at his last tourney held for his nameday. Most it was bragging, but Sansa listened with rapt attention forgetting the world around her.

All the time Daenerys felt tense and fearful. Joffrey was always unpredictable in his moods. A false word and he might take it the wrong way.

At one point during this long evening he offered  wine to Sansa. In that moment Daenerys allowed herself to flash both of them a disapproving look. Joffrey was bad when he was sober, but drunk he could be downright cruel.

“I doubt Lord Stark would approve of this,” she remarked in a chiding tone.”And I doubt you wish to displease the King´s new Hand and oldest friend.”

Even Sansa seemed to get the severity of her words and nodded in affirmation.

“I thank you for your kind offer, but I have to decline. I fear my father would disapprove greatly.”

Daenerys felt a hint of triumph when he glared at her in disappointment.

This moment of victory proved more than brief.

Jumping along the stones of the river they found two young children. A fresh rush of fear washed over her as she recognized Arya. Covered by dirt they slapped at each other with wooden twiggs and pretending to be knights.

Sansa´s eyes widened in embarrassment, but Daenerys felt only fear.

“Isn´t that your sister?” Joffrey asked and Sansa nodded in silence.

Joffrey broke out in laughter as Arya received a painful slap to her hand.

Full of amusement he crawled from his horse his other hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

“You boy! Who do you think you are playing with?” he asked in a mocking tone and made the two children turn around in shock at their sudden appearance.

The boy all round-faced and red-haired averted his gaze to his feet when he realized who was talking to him.

“Forgive me. She asked me to play with her,” he apologized in an almost pleading tone. Daenerys knew this was his worst mistake. Showing weakness in front of Joffrey was like letting a wolf smell blood.

“I see you want to play knight?” Joffrey asked the common boy. He pulled out his sword and held he bare blade to the boy´s neck. The boy shivered visibly. Even Sansa lost her look of embarrassment when she saw the naked blade.

“Surely, this boy is not worth your attention,” Daenerys offered diplomatically, but Joffrey slapped her hand away as he was already set on his course of action.

“Do not lecture me!” he snapped at her and drew blood from the boy who winced in pain.

Angrily Arya broke her twig over Joffrey´s back. He cried out in pain and his green eyes flared up.

Roused to utter anger the Prince brought his blade down at Arya who barely dodged out of the way. In all this haste the little girl landed on her backside the sharp blade coming far too close to her neck.

“I will gut you little cunt!”

Daenerys was on her way to grab for Joffrey´s arm when Nymeria appeared and drew her sharp teeth deeply into Joffrey´s arm.

Wailing like a child Joffrey fell to his knees cradling his arm in pain. Arya made use of the moment and ran off with her direwolf at her side.

Daenerys pulled her shawl from her shoulders and wound it around his hand.

Not that she received anything else than a curse and a hard slap to the cheek for it in return.

“Get away from me dragonspawn!” he threw back at her as she cradled her cheek. Then he walked off towards his horse leaving them behind.

“What…are we going to do now?” Sansa asked in a helpless tone, tears brimming in her eyes. It was the first time she saw the girl loosing her composure like this.

Daenerys bit her lips pondering over Sansa´s question.

What to do? Whatever they did, she knew it had to be done fast.

“We should go and speak to father,” Sansa offered.

“Your father may not be back yet and searching for Arya might be fruitless. She is smart enough to know to keep herself hidden for the moment.”

Sansa disagreed.”But…we can´t just let her roam through the woods…all alone.”

Daenerys bit her lips again. She pondered over everything. The direwolf bit Joffrey. He will demand justice for it and she was sure Arya was smart enough to know it. She will not bring her back to camp. She couldn´t be sure about it, for the girl loved her wolf dearly, but maybe it would help if she warned Lord Stark´s men. He will surely send men to search for her once he hears of this.

“This is all Nymeria´s fault…the wolf is far too wild…I always told Arya to train her better,” Sansa continued to splutter in fear. Daenerys couldn´t even be angry with her for her words, for she knew they were spoken out of concern for her sister.

Then another thought came to her mind _. Lady…is back in the camp. Gods, we have to act soon._

“Sansa…we need to get back…and get Lady away from the camp,” she tried to explain, but Sansa´s mind seemed just as muddled as hers.

“Lady is kind and good…the Prince would never…,” she protested, but Daenerys grasped for her hand forcing her to look at her.

“The Prince will see every direwolf as his enemy from now on…he is like this. He destroys what he thinks an enemy. That your wolf is kind and obedient will not count one bit.”

Sansa looked at her with wide eyes. Then she nodded both in silence and acceptance.

…

** Tyrion **

Tyrion never expected pleasant weather up here at the Wall, but this morning proved the worst so far. Not even the hot braziers warming his rooms or the thick furs were enough against the cold creeping into his bones. _Soon my cock and balls will be frozen off_ , he thought as he waddled down the steps of the King´s tower.

Not that Tyrion was a King, but even a lord like him was a seldom sight on the Wall. It was a nice gesture from the Lord Commander, but of little use. The King cared little about Tyrion.

Outside the air was sharp and piercing on the skin. Mist was rising from his mouth and he felt a shiver run down his back as he waddled over the courtyard.

Ser Alliser was drilling his recruits like every morning. He was a slim, sineway man who only had hard words for the recruits.

Not that any of those boys seemed very promising. Most of them were unrefined youths and criminals salvaged from the dungeons of the realm.

“What am I to do with green boys like you lot!” he complained his gaze wandering over the sorry sight of dirty and gaunt-faced boys.

“But you got to be the worst of all!” he continued pointing his blade at the boy cowering on the ground.

Even from the distance Tyrion was able to see that the boy was in bad shape. His face was covered in bruises and his lips were bloody.

“Up with you Lady Piggy!”

 “I…,” the boy stuttered helplessly his fat lips shivering under the hard gaze and the laughter of the others. His pale eyes shone with tears as he tried to pull himself back to his feet, but slipped again.

It brought another round of laughter from the other boys.

“Up I said!” the Ser Alliser shouted again.

Tyrion felt a sharp sting of pity. He remembered the countless cruelties his older sister enjoyed inflicting upon him as a child. Not that he didn’t attempt to pay her back, but this boy had no chance to fight back. He was a weak and pudgy boy who seemed almost out of place in this place of dirt and ice. _Why was he even here?_

Finally the boy was back on his feet clutching his practice blade awkwardly. Another round of hitting followed making the boy squeak in pain at every hit. It made Tyrion wince.

“Lord Lannister,” the Old Bear´s low rumbling voice greeted him. He was a man of great stature towering over Tyrion like the Wall over the North. His long white beard made him look even more ancient. On his shoulder sat a raven jumping from one shoulder to the other.

“Corn! Corn! Corn!” it squeaked and Tyrion wished he had some corn at hand to feed the bird so it would shut it´s mouth.

“Lord Commander…What can I do for you?” he asked with an attempt of a smile, though even his mouth felt frozen now.

“Not for me…for the Night´s Watch. If you could spare this morning I would like to speak with you…Maester Aemon would join us too,” he explained and Tyrion nodded in agreement.

Why would he mind? He saw the Wall a few days before and was even  allowed to look through the ancient archives. His curiosity was sated and he had now a good number of stories to entertain his niece and nephew for days.

“Of course…it would be a pleasure,” he replied and the old man leading the way.

Maester Aemon all bald, wrinkled, shrunken and blind awaited them. Normally, he would see the old man tending to his many ravens, but today it seemed he wished for a talk with the Imp of Casterly Rock. _What an honour for the old man,_  he thought sarcastically.

Tyrion felt a hint of curiosity when looking at the man. As an avid reader of history it felt like having an actual living example of history sitting right in front of him.

Not to mention the old man´s story was very particular. Once he might have been a King, but he refused the crown in favour of his younger brother Aegon the Unlikely. A man with more ambitions might have acted differently and it made him wonder what the Seven Kingdoms would look like if the old man showed more ambitions. _No Mad King meant no Robert Baratheon._

“Lord Lannister,” the old man greeted.

“Maester Aemon,” he replied settling himelf on top of one of the wooden chairs.

”The Lord Commander mentioned you wish for my delightful company,” he remarked.

The old man laughed.”Forgive me my lord. It is not so much your company we care about, but more the hope that you might relay our needs to the King.”

Tyrion laughed, appreciating his honesty.

“The King you say. The King cares little about me or what I say,” he replied giving him the same honesty in return.

“That might be true, but you are the Queen´s brother,” Lord Commander Mormont remarked pouring wine for himself, Tyrion and the old Maester.

“Well, you may tell me of your needs and I will try to bring them before the King if I can…though I doubt it is of little use.”

The Lord Commander did not comment on his words and sipped from his wine settling himself down. The raven jumped from his left to his right shoulder it´s shiny dark eyes fixed on Tyrion.

“The Night´s Watch is in a sorry sight…my Lord Lannister. Men, food…all of it will be appreciated,” the old man remarked coldly.

Tyrion nodded.

”I can see that…I mean I saw those green boys outside. It is hard to believe those boys are going to protect us from Wildlings…and all the other kinds of dangers lurking beyond the Wall,” he wanted to continue, but was cut off by the Lord Commander.

“Snarks and Grumpkins…Isn´t that what you wish to say?” he asked in a cutting tone.

Tyrion raised his eyebrows and put the goblet down.

“You have to forgive me… I am a lover of such tales, but the majority of the people in the south consider the Night´s Watch as an out-dated institution,” he replied with an attempt of a jape.

The Old Bear didn’t laugh. There was something frightening in the way his grey eyes shone and the way he glowered down at Tyrion.

It made Tyrion swallow heard. _If I am not careful with my quick mouth he will throw me from the top of the Wall_ , he thought.

“Tales they may be…but dark things are stirring beyond the Wall…and not all of them are Wildlings.”

Tyrion had no idea what he was talking about nor did he wish to find out.

“What dark things?” he asked, despite knowing better.

The Lord Commander leaned forward.

“Wildlings…the Others…or snarks and grumpkins as you wish to call them.”

Tyrion didn´t dare to smile this time.

“The Others…you are surely joking?” he asked, but neither of the old men looked like the joking kind.

“There are more things to this world than you might think,” the old Maester explained.

”Though I admit it is hard to believe what one has not seen with his own eyes. We only have strange reports, but soon we will know more. Nevertheless, this is not the reason we asked you to come here,” the old man continued pulling a folded parchment from one one of his many pockets.

It was sealed and freshly- written this Tyrion could see. He smelled the ink.

“For the King,” the old man explained and Tyrion nodded understanding his task as a messenger.

“I will do what I can, but I can´t promise anything,” he replied.

The old Maester nodded in understanding.

”We would never demand more of you.”

With this the meeting was over and the Lord Commander departed back to his duties leaving Tyrion to himself. He paid another visit to the vaults before deciding to take a meal in the Common hall.

There he found a familiar face from earlier this morning. The fat boy sat there alone with an empty bowl of broth and bread in front of him.

Tyrion felt again this sting of pity and cursed himself for settling down at the same table.

Still he could not deny there was something about the boy that intrigued him.

_Why is he even here?_

He looks nothing like a criminal and he was far too well fed to be a commoner. He is a lord´s son that much he could see.

 _Probably an interesting tale_ , he figured and flashed the boy a smile.

“Pretty lonely place this Wall?” he asked the boy who looked all weepy and sad.

“Why would you even care?”

Tyrion raised an eyebrow.

“Well, where I come from the people show courtesies and introduce themselves when meeting someone for the first time,,” he remarked in a joking manner.

“I am Tyrion Lannister also commonly know as the Imp? And you are?” he replied quickly.

“Look how easy it is.”

The boy frowned and looked unsure at first, but gave his answer after a brief moment of silence.

“Samwell Tarley,” he introduced himself and in that very moment Tyrion understood at once. He never met Lord Tarley, but he knew him to be a fierce worrior. If this boy was his son he knew why he was send here. _A weak fat boy would never please the likes of Lord Tarly._

“You know my father…don´t you?” the boy asked.”I can see it from the look on your face.”

“Not personally…but he is known as a brave and hard man. A brave and hard man who banished you here…because he had little use for you didn´t he?”

The boy grew all distraught at his words and was close to tears again.

“I am a disappointment to him…too soft and weak. He wants my brother Dickon to become his heir. He forced me to come here…I offered…no pleaded with him to allow me to become a Maester…but he didn´t allow it saying he would not waste any gold dragons for his son to become more of a weakling than he already is.”

Tyrion was surprised by the boy´s openness to a stranger.

“A Maester?” he asked his mind running wild.”That would certainly suite you more…I can see that you are no great worrior. Well, your father is a fool for naming the Maesters useless. I wonder who he thinks would mend his wounds and do his correspondence if there were no Maesters.”

“It doesn´t matter…I won´t ever be a Maester anyway,” he said and Tyrion agreed, but then a thought came into his mind. He remembered old Maester Aemon and how helpless he was due to his blindness.

Tyrion did not know why, but he went to the old Maester on the very same day.

He found him tending to his many ravens, looking tired and exhausted.

“Is there something else you wish to speak about before leaving my lord?” he asked Tyrion who was surprised the old man knew it was him.

“Yes…if you don´t mind me saying good Maester…but you look like a man in need of a capable apprentice,” he remarked and the old man narrowed his unseeing eyes in confusion.

“I have my stewards,” he replied, but Tyrion already saw those men aiding him. They probably couldn´t even read.

“That might be…but if you are honest…do you see anyone of those as future successors to your post?” he asked.

The silence gave him the answer he needed. He smiled like a cat.

“Well, I found the right candidate for you…a lord’s son able to read and with the right mind for such a position.”

The old man seemed amused.

“And who would this promising candidate be?”

“He introduced himself as Samwell Tarly.”

The old man gave him a knowing smile.

”Ah yes, I heard about him. He is one of the fresh recruits. And you say he would be capable? I will have to speak with the Lord Commander.”

Tyrion nodded understanding there was nothing more he could do for the boy. Still a strange feeling of satisfaction settled over him in that moment.

“I understand,” he said at last and wanted to leave, but the words of the old man made him stop.

“One question if I am allowed to asked?”

Tyrion nodded.

“Of course.”

“Why?”

Tyrion smiled.”My brother would say I have a fondness for broken things.”

…

** Eddard **

Eddard Stark tried to keep his composure as he made his way through the camp. It was the second time that the Queen and her son had his children dragged before he King like they were mere criminals.

Exhaling deeply he stopped in front of the Princess´s tent. Even now it was hard for him to forget Arya´s frightened face. Three days she spent in the woods without food or protection.

The only small triumph from this whole ordeal was that his children were smart to get the direwolves out of the way before the Queen could send one of her henchmen after them.

He still worried for his children. He doubted the Queen or the Prince will look favourable on his children. Robert was at least steadfast enough to have the boy punished this time around instead of allowing to get away with a mere apology.

Not knowing what to do he decided to seek out the Princess. She surely knows him batter than Eddard Stark could from just looking at him. Jon also told him that the Prince was mistreating the girl. She was the right person to give him the true extent of the boy´s character.

Outside of the tent two guards kept watch.

“I wish to peak with the Princess,” he explained politely to one of them. The guard pulled the flaps of the tent upwards and called for one of the ladies inside. Whispering followed before the Princess poked her heat outside.

“Lord Stark…please come inside,” she offered kindly her hair open and clad in a simple nightdress.

“Please sit down,” she said before making her way to her ladies and coming back with a goblet of sweet wine.

“That is very kind of you,” he replied before sitting down and taking the goblet from her hands.

”What brings you here?”

He paused for a moment choosing his words carefully.

“I know it is surely a delicate matter for you, but I wish to speak about the Crown Prince.”

She grew more serious at the mention of the Prince.

 “Because of what happened today?” she asked.

“That is not the only reason. Jon mentioned the Prince is not treating you rightly,” he explained his reasons.

“Is it true?”

She froze for a moment her eyes widening in what he thought was surprise.

“What exactly did Jon tell you?” she asked carefully weighing her words.

“He told me about the bruises on your neck. After witnessing the boy´s character in those two past incidents I am no longer surprised if it was all true.”

She paled a little and bit her lips before answering.

“Hurting is what he does to everyone. Not only me…the servants too. He enjoys it I think.”

He knew the truth before, but getting it confirmed first hand made things only harder for him. He was torn. He wished to take his children back home and forget about the south and their games for power, but he also knew his duty. Not to mention he was not a man to shy away from danger like a coward.

He sighed looking directly at the girl in front of him.

“You have to tell the King,” was his only conclusion.”He needs to understand the true extent of the boy´s character. If his heir is unacceptable there are measures we need to be take.”

The girl looked at him with wide eyes, shaking her head in disagreement. Then she laughed. It was a laugh full of bitterness.

“The King doesn´t care about such things…and the Queen would never allow it. There would war. The Westerlands would rise up or the King might end up dead before we can do anything…like Lord Arryn.”

Ned´s mood darkened only more at her words. _Would they truly dare to kill the King?_

He looked again at the girl in front of him. She was trying to hide her fear behind her calm composure.

There is no denying that Robert hates the Targaryens. The only reason this girl is alive is because Lord Arryn asked Robert to spare her. _His anger would blind him far too much_ , he realized.

Ned sighed again. He put his goblet away and patted her shoulder.

“Alright…but there has to be something done about the boy´s behaviour. I won´t have you mistreated. I am not Hand yet and know little of the court in King´s Landing. Is there something I could arrange to make it more bearable?”

The girl pondered over it for a moment before giving her answer.

“Yes…arrange for Ser Barristan to attend to me more often. The King usually sends one of his other King´s guard members. They don´t care about the Prince´s behaviour. Ser Barristan would not be as tolerant.”

He nodded in understanding.

“It will be done as you wish.”

She gave him a warm smile for his words.

“But this is not the only reason you came here,” she added giving him an expectant look.

It was true. He also wished to speak with her about Jon Arryn´s death. The letter his grieving widow sent to his wife spoke of murder and betrayal by the Lannisters. He hoped the girl in front of him could give him some further information.

“It is true. I wanted to speak about Lord Arryn. I never knew him to be sick and his dead came all so sudden. I think something is rotten here,” he explained.

The girl´s eyes lightened up with curiosity at his words.

“You are not the only one. The court was full of speculations regarding his sudden death. And you are right. I knew Lord Arryn all his life and apart from his back ailing him he was hardly ever sick. He also behaved strangely shortly before his death,” she explained confirming his suspicions.

“Strange in what way?” he asked.

“It is hard to explain,” she said.”I visited him shortly before his death. He looked very tired and distraught. He asked me questions about the Prince. I told him the truth and he said something very strange.”

Then she paused a moment as if trying to find the exact wording he used.

“He said I might not have to do this anymore…referring to the Prince.”

This sparked only more questions.

What did he mean? Was he perhaps thinking to advise Robert to disinherit his son for being vicious? Not that this idea was without merit knowing the boy´s twisted nature.

_Didn´t we fight to keep a Mad King from ruling over us? Would Robert do what is necessary?_

It would also give the Lannisters a reason to kill Lord Arryn. Still all of this was mere speculation and no proof. He needed to delve deeper into this issue before coming to a final conclusion.

“You seem lost to your thoughts…Lord Stark,” the Princess whispered to him.

He tried to appear calm.

“Yes…I was just thinking,” he said giving her a smile and rising from his seat.

“It is getting late. I am grateful for your trust. I will make further investigations once we arrive in the capital.

The Princess nodded and led him outside.

“I thank you,” she said at their parting.”But please be careful…Lord Stark. The court is a pit of vipers and their poison is deadly.”

He swallowed and nodded in understanding.

The night was cool and soothing, yet there was no peace in his mind.

…


	14. Chapter 14

** Sansa **

Daenerys looked like her mind was somewhere else and Arya continued her frowning. Sansa herself felt less enthusiastic about King´s Landing than before. Sure the city was grand, but the sting of Lady´s loss still pained her even if her sweet direwolf wasn´t dead.

_She is now roaming through the wilderness and Nymeria will turn her into a wild wolf like her._

The thought alone saddened her greatly. Only the scary encounter with the Prince and his hateful words towards his own wife frightened her even more.

_Get away from me dragonspawn!_

The memory alone made her shiver. Yet today was her nameday and she had no interest to scowl like Arya.

 _A lady knows her courtesies_ , she remembered her Septa´s words.

She also had no intention to appear ungrateful as Daenerys had all those different cakes brought for her.

So she smiled sweetly and let her gaze wander over the plate with the small cakes decorated with flowers.

"Are those lemon cakes?" she asked pointing at said cake.

Daenerys granted her a weak smile.

“Yes, I asked the cook to make them for you. I am not sure if they are as good as the ones you had in Winterfell, but the cook is a good man and tried hard,” Daenerys explained her voice sounding sad when she spoke about the cook.

It made her realize how similar Daenerys was to Arya who spent often more time with the servants than with Sansa.

"I thank you," she replied and took a bite from one of the cakes. They were good, but not as good as the ones at home. Not that she would tell Daenerys.

"Please give the cook my compliments. He deserves it," Sansa replied instead. Daenerys nodded and turned her attention towards Arya who sat there frowning and utterly silent.

Sansa knew why. The death of the butcher´s boy by the hand of one of the King´s men was the cause for her scowling. However, that was no reason to forget ones manners. Not to mention it made a bad impression.

“Arya…Do you not wish to try the honey cakes? They are your favourites aren´t they?” Daenerys asked kindly trying to get Arya out of her distant state of mind.

"They were," Arya answered half-heartedly and grasped a piece of honey cake from the plate Lady Myra was offering to her.

Arya took a small bite before putting it away.

“They are good…really good,” Arya replied with a weak smile.

Daenerys flashed her a worried look and leaned over to touch her head.

“Are you feeling ill?”

"No...I am fine."

Daenerys sighed.

”Very well,” Daenerys said.”But if you are feeling ill you should get rest. You don´t have to stay.”

Arya shook her head.

“I am not sick. I just miss Bran…,” she replied.”I wish he was here.”

Sansa doubted this was the only reason, though she also missed her little brother.

"He will be happy in Winterfell and once he is old enough he can visit us. One day he might be a great knight and then he could serve as a King´s guard like he always dreamed about."

Sansa´s words were meant to lift her sister´s spirit, but her attempt failed. Arya gave her a frown jealousy shining in her eyes.

Sansa sighed. Of course her sister would be jealous of Bran. She wants to be a knight herself and play with swords like a boy.

 _A silly dream_ , Sansa thought. One day even Arya will have to comform to her role not matter how much she hates it. Their lady mother would see to it.

"The life of a squire or knight is not full of sunshine or so Ser Barristan once told me," Daenerys remarked.

Arya gave her a disbelieving look.

“He gets to train in hunting, horse-riding and fighting. What is there to be disliked?”

Sansa rolled her eyes at her sister´s lack of knowledge.

“Knights do not only train in fighting, sister. They also learn courtly manners and dancing.”

This made Daenerys chuckle.

"I doubt Bran will like it. None of the boys ever did."

Sansa joined in clapping her hands together.

"I agree. Robb, Jon and Theon...they all have left feet."

Arya´s seemed to disagree and her frown only deepened.

“Well, if I was a knight I would tell them to keep their stupid dancing lessons to themselves!,” Arya snapped hotly.

Sansa blinked, surprised by her angry reaction. She sighed and tried to ignore Arya´s bad manners.

Instead she adressed Daenerys who looked very concerned for Arya.

“I almost forgot…Septa Mordane insists on our stitching lessons starting tomorrow. Even the young Princess will attend," Sansa said her eyes briefly darting to Arya."Mother had a new dress made for you. I am sure it will look good on you."

Arya showned no appreciation for the invitation.

“And what if I don´t? Will the Queen have me whipped if I come all dirty and in a torn dress?” Arya asked angrily.

Sansa felt like slapped. She only meant well.

“No, of course not,” Daenerys offered kindly and trying to calm the situation, but Arya was already lost to her anger.

“All of you are playing happy and act as if everything is fine…the Queen…and the stupid Prince had Mycah butchered like a pig,” she ranted rising from her seat.

Daenerys made an attempt to touch her shoulder to calm her down, but Arya slapped her hand away.

“Arya...we were all sad about the poor boy, but there was nothing we could have done to help him…please understand that,” Daenerys explained softly.

“She is right…the Queen commanded it,” Sansa added.

“You are not much better…all you care about is making a good impression in front of the stupid Princess. Have you forgotten that the stupid Prince tried to hurt Bran? Have you forgotten that the King could have hurt Jon if he didn´t believe Ser Roderik´s story. Father said so. I heard him discuss it with our mother,” she shouted at Sansa and bolted out of the room.

“Poor girl,” Myra muttered breaking the silence. It seemed the nameday celebration was over.

She sighed again feeling slightly irritated by Arya. She only meant well.

_Why can´t she behave more like a lady? Running around and cursing will not help anyone._

Daenerys nodded in agreement at Myra´s words.

“Yes…poor girl, but she is right. We eat cakes while the poor boy was cut in two," she remarked her purple eyes darting to Sansa.

“I think we should have a talk with her,” Daenerys said making her way to the door.

Sansa was surprised by this, but didn´t dare to comment on it. She doubted it would be use knowing her stubborn little sister, but the other girl was her friend and saved Lady from death.

They found Arya´s room closed and Tom one of her father´s men standing before the door. He looked worried.

“Is she in there?” Daenerys asked politely.

“Yes, she blocked the door. I heard crying,” the guardsman explained.

Daenerys knocked at the wooden door.

“Arya! Open the door! You are right! Please let us talk!”

A moment of silence passed before Arya opened the door. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her nose full of snot.

Sansa wrinkled her nose, but offered Arya a handkerchief. Her sister looked in dire need of it.

“Can we come in?” Daenerys asked. Arya hesitatingly stepped aside allowing them to enter.

“What do you want?”

Daenerys didn’t answer immediately, but kneeled down so they were at the same height.

“I and Sansa came to apologize," Daenerys replied before looking up at Sansa.

"Isn´t that right?” 

Sansa was speechless.

Arya eyes were full of disbelief.

“Sansa never once apologized to me,” Arya replied matter-of-factly.

Sansa wanted to snap back that she was a liar, but Daenerys gave her a serious look.

She sighed.

“Well…It is true. We came to apologize. My words were not very sensible and if you wish I could excuse you from the stitching lessons tomorrow.”

Arya´s eyes widened.

“You would really do that?”

Sansa nodded biting her lips.

Daenerys seemed happy with her answer.

“Good. Now that we have this point settled there is something else I want to talk about. There is something you need to promise me, Arya.”

Arya raised her eyebrow in confusion.

“Promise you?”

Daenerys nodded in affirmation.

“Yes,” she said touching Arya´s shoulder.

“I understand that you and your sister are very different kind of people. I know you hate the dresses and the stitching lessons. To be honest I hold not much love for them either, but your sister is right about one thing. We can´t behave like such things don’t matter in this place. The Queen is very dangerous and even more so than Joffrey. Your father is our greatest protection and we shouldn´t make it harder for him than it already is. So could you promise me to keep from cursing the Queen and the Prince?”

“But I hate them!” Arya protested loudly.

“I know. Plenty of people here dislike both of them, but they know to keep their mouths shut or bad things would happen to them.”

Arya stilled at her words her eyes lightening up in sadness and understanding.

“Mycah,” she whispered.

Daenerys move her hand to Arya´s head ruffling through her wild hair.

“Yes, Mycah is not the first one and if we are not careful he won´t be the last,” Daenerys continued.

“Do you understand now?” she asked again before turning back to Sansa.

“That is the very reason with have to stick together.”

Sansa understood, forgetting the annoyance she felt for Arya´s childish behaviour. She felt suddenly guilty and realized the truth. This poor common boy could have been Bran if he wasn´t lucky enough to be born a lord´s son. It was like a kick in the gut and made her stomach coil painfully.

"There you are!" her lord father´s voice interrupted their conversation.

Sansa also noted how uncomfortable he looked in his new clothes and how his brow was plastered in sweat.

“I heard there was a problem with Arya?” he asked giving her younger sister a concerned look.

“Lord Stark…I mean Lord Hand,” Daenerys said.”Arya was not feeling well.”

“I see,” her father replied and Sansa deduced from his look that he wished to speak alone with Arya. Gently she grasped Daenerys at the arm and pulled her towards the half open door.

“I think we should go,” she whispered. Daenerys nodded in understanding following her outside.

…

** Jon **

Jon sat with Robb and Theon at the high table. As the ruling Lord of Winterfell Robb occupied their father´s seat in his absence. Beneath him sat Greywind with Ghost curled next to him.

As a small boy Jon wished nothing more than to sit here at his father´s side, but now he felt strangely out of place. He couldn´t quite place the reason, but maybe it was the guilt he felt for his moment weakness with Daenerys.

 _If father knew about it he would be ashamed_ , he thought and sipped from the bitter ale. He should have refused, but her pleading look convinced him otherwise. _Well, you are a bastard aren´t you? Lady Stark was right about you._

Said Lady Stark even allowed him to stay. It was a surprise to him though little changed about her cold looks and the silent unspoken words of resentment lingering in her mouth whenever she spoke to him.

Sometimes Jon wondered if she was expecting him to slay Robb in front of her eyes and declare himself Lord of Winterfell.

 _I am a bastard and no kinslayer,_ he thought his gaze briefly darting to Lady Stark who like them were waiting for their guests to arrive.

The riders came in the evening reporting the return of Tyrion Lannister from his trip to the Wall. The dwarf was accompanied by men of the Night´s Watch. Bran was all excited about it after hearing the news. He had hoped their uncle Benjen would pay them another visit, but Robb explained to him that he was needed on the Wall.

When Jon asked the dwarf what a Lannister wants at the Wall he only laughed giving one of his  witty answers.

_So I can tell my niece and nephew how it feels to piss from the Wall._

Lord Tyrion Lannister flashed Jon a smile as he waddled into the Great Hall. Neither Jon nor Robb held little love for the Lannisters, but Jon had a hard time disliking the outspoken dwarf. Of all his siblings he was probably the most pleasant and had nothing of their arrogance. If he wasn´t dressed in crimson and gold one might have never believed him a Lannister.

“Welcome back to Winterfell,” Lady Stark greeted politely and standing from her seat.

Tyrion Lannister seemed to note the cool tone, but smile nonetheless. Then he bowed down and kissed her hand.

“And I thank you for your kind welcome, for my travel was long and tedious,” he replied in good-humour before moving on to greet Robb.

“And it is a pleasure to see you again, Lord Stark.”

Robb smiled politely while Theon whispered a half-baked joke into Robb´s ear.

“I take it your travel to the Wall was successful?” Robb asked his eyes darting to the men accompanying the small lord. They were men of the Night´s Watch all clad in black.

“Oh yes. It was quite enlightening to see the edge of the world, besides the fact that I nearly froze off my balls,” Tyrion joked and laughed.

“As you can see I also brought with me guests from the Wall,” the small lord explained nodding to one of the men clad in black.

He was a man of coarse, ugly features and hidden behind a thick-matted black beard.

He gave Robb a grim nod and polite words as a greeting.

“I am called Yoren and I am to travel to King´s Landing to collect new recruits.”

“I see,” Robb said granting the man an understanding look.”You, your men and Lord Lannister are of course welcome guests in these halls until your departure.”

As a honoured lord Tyrion Lannister got to sit at the high table.

Jon still needed to get to used to this. It felt so strange sitting here without his father being present. Every moment he feared Lady Stark would order him away, but she never did. Instead she focused most of her time on Bran and Rickon. Especially, Rickon was still confused that his sisters were gone. This very morning he wailed and demanded their presence until Lady Stark distracted him with a sweet.

The night passed slowly and the dwarf was soon deep into his cups. When the honey cakes were brought his face was flushed and one story after another left his quick mouth. Only when Theon started to offer stories about his own conquests Lady Stark flashed the both of them a warning look causing them to stop at once.

Robb was more or less polite to the Lord, but hardly a smile crossed his lips tonight. Jon knew the reason. One was that he was now the Lord of Winterfell and the other the fact that Bran was assaulted by Lord Tyrion´s nephew.

“I know it might not be much of a consolation to you, but I am deeply sorry for my nephew´s behaviour,” he said at one point his eyes darting for a brief moment towards Bran.

Jon thought his words were meant honestly.

“The Prince has a troubling character if you don´t mind me saying so,” Robb remarked. His mother flashed him a warning, but Robb ignored her. _It isn´t a good idea to slander the future King even if he is a cunt_ , Jon thought with amusement.

“What you say is true. My nephew is known for his temper and his fragile ego. He holds no liking for rules. As a child he often hit the servants if they didn´t satisfy his wishes. I myself know his wrath,” Tyrion Lannister replied with a smile, but there was also bitterness ringing in his words.

Robb´s eyes widened in surprise. Jon already gathered from the small lord´s comments about his father that he had a cold relationship with his family, but this was different. It seemed the Prince was even a tyrant to his own blood.

“And what about his father the King? Doesn´t he show any interest in educating his heir?” Lady Stark asked.

At her words Tyrion broke out in laughter spluttering ale on his doublet.

“Seven Hells!,” he cursed. Then he smiled and gave Lady Stark an apologetic look.

“Oh, I am deeply sorry, but your words are very far from the truth. The King cares little for the crown and even less for his own children. Gods, he even shows more affection for his bastards if he ever gets to see them.”

At the mention of the King´s bastards Lady Stark´s face darkened visibly. It made Jon´s stomach coil in pain and he averted his gaze at once.

“Maybe this is the reason for the boy´s volatile temper? Maybe he longs for his father´s attention?” Lady Stark suggested in a more subdued tone.

The dwarf pondered over her words for a while.

“Or the fact that his mother the Queen spoils him too much. I don’t know the mind of my nephew nor do I think he would ever confide in anyone. Maybe your husband will be able to turn Joffrey into a King…may the gods hear our prayers,” he replied in a serious tone.

Lady Stark seemed to appreciate his words about her husband, but there was still dislike shining in her eyes. If it came from Tyrion´s ill-chosen remark about bastards or his answer Jon couldn´t say.

“I thank you for your honest answer,” she replied before turning to Rickon and Bran who were feeding their leftover cakes to Summer.

Lady Stark flashed them both a disapproving glare.

“Gods, help me!” she muttered.”Do you think the wolf is a human? What a waste of good food,” she added. Bran looked guilty while Rickon giggled not quite understanding why his mother was angry.

“I am sorry,” Bran said.”It was Rickon´s idea.”

Lady Stark sighed.”It doesn´t matter. Anyway it it is time for you two to get to bed.”

“But it´s not late. Can´t we stay a bit longer?” Bran asked in a pleading tone, but Jon saw that there would be no mercy.

“Maybe you should have thought about this before feeding cakes to Summer,” Lady Stark answered lifting Rickon out of his seat.

Bran gave Jon and Robb a jealous look as he was dragged along.

“Did I perhaps displease your mother?” the Tyrion Lannister asked with a quizzical look on his face.

Robb nodded.

“I think your words reminded her of my father and the girls. She misses them and fears for them,” he explained.

“I see,” Tyrion said nodding his head in understanding.

They kept on talking for another hour hearing Yoren´s report about their uncle´s trip beyond the Wall and the the lack of his return. Robb was more than angered by this insisting that their uncle will surely return in time.

The man didn´t dare to disagree with Robb and departed politely. Theon who left them shortly after insisting that he heard enough about the Night´s Watch for one night.

Tyrion further mentioned the letter he received from the Lord Commander and how he was tasked to plead with the King.

Robb frowned at this.

“Even my father knows that the Night´s Watch is in a bad shape, but it is not like we can force men join. Truly without the men from the dungeons of the realm the Wall would be hardly manned,” Robb admitted.

Tyrion nodded in agreement.

“All I can tell you is that the King gives not shit about a Wall at the edge of the world or those wildlings lurking beyond it.”

Robb flashed him a curios look at the mentioning of Wildlings.

“My father and uncle spoke about the Wildlings. Uncle Benjen mentioned Mance Ryder the King-Beyond-the-Wall is stirring up trouble,” he explained.

“Indeed,” Lord Tyrion agreed.”And snarks and grumpkins as well…,” he added with a goofy smile.

Robb gave him a weak smile for his jape.

“So did you see them?” Robb asked.”The snarks and grumpkins I mean.”

”The Lord Commander spoke of the Others and dark things stirring beyond the Wall. He did not sound like he was joking. I myself did not encounter any such fearsome creature of legends. Truly the most fearsome person on that Wall was a man named Ser Alliser. I think he held a very special hatred for me.”

Jon himself was not sure what to think. _Wildlings?_ That is something he could imagine. The Others on the other hand were to him nothing more than tales.

Yet he also remembered the half-mad recruit his father beheaded for deserting the Night´s Watch.

_Maybe he truly saw something sinister?_

Robb didn´t answer this time, but simply emptied his cup. He looked tired and exhausted, but gave the dwarf lord a polite nod.

“I thank you for your honest report and your entertaining tales, but I need to rise early.”

Jon followed suit.

Tyrion laughed raising his cup.

“I think I might just follow your advice Lord Stark.”

That night Jon didn´t sleep. He was tired, but turned left and right not finding any peace.

It was somewhere in the middle of the night when he felt the wet nose of his direwolf touching his hand.

“Ghost…it is late,” he grumbled, but as he looked up he didn´t find ruby eyes looking back at him. It was Summer looking back at him. Bran´s direwolf.

“It´s me!” Bran´s voice pierced the silence appearing next to Summer´s head and grabbing the wolf around the neck to keep him from jumping into Jon´s bed.

Jon pulled himself up and lit a candle. When it was done he rubbed his eyes the world appearing blurry and distant.

“What are you doing here in the middle of the night?” he asked in confusion. Then he saw how pale and fearful Bran looked. He was instantly awake.

Bran bit his lips and looked around as if he was afraid anyone might hear them.

“I had a dream…it was all so real,” he whispered and Jon moved aside so he was able to sit down in the bed next to him.

“What about?” Jon asked with concern.

Bran pulled the discarded blanket over his shoulders and head as if to hide himself.

“I saw a man…a very old man. He sat in a weirwood tree…surrounded by thousands of ravens. I heard him whisper… _Come to me_ … _Come toe me_ … _Come to the tree_ ,” Bran whispered and recounted his dream.

“Then he showed me things…I saw Arya…and a boy…they were playing near a river. Nymeria was there…and Prince Joffrey. The Prince pulled out a sharp sword and attacked Arya…he nearly cut her, but she was faster…then Nymeria bit him. I saw Arya cry and then there was darkness…and the boy…the boy…he died…it was terrible…a man with a burned face cut him apart,” he continued his voice growing shaky and fearful with every word.

Jon patted his shoulder and pulled the blanket down.

“It will be alright…it was just a dream. I have those dark dreams too.”

Bran shook his head.

“It was no dream. It felt so real. I could smell death…and blood in the air…and...,” he tried to explain, but he stopped himself at once.

Jon didn´t know what to say. Bran was one of the bravest boys he knew and seeing him frightened and confused like this made him worry.

…

** Ned **

Ned smiled as he observed Arya and her new dancing master. She probably expected an older lady, but not this bald swordsman from Braavos.

If Cat was here she would have had Ned´s head, but he made Arya promise to not tell anyone. In Winterfell Arya often enough pleaded with her brothers to train her, but recently he found sharp blade in her possession. It left him with no choice than to comply with her wishes.

If he just took it away she would just find another way to follow her wishes. And if he let her keep it without training she might even hurt herself.

It made him remember how his sister Lyanna used to beg their father to allow her to carry a blade. Lord Rickard Stark had little understanding for his daughter´s wishes causing her to practice in secret with their younger brother Benjen.

This lesson from the past convinced him even more that it was the right path of action. Though Arya would never be a knight it would satisfy her adventures spirit. He also knew that the day will come when Arya had to give up her lofty dreams. _Maybe I should send her to the Mormonts. They would be delighted with a girl like her._ It was an amusing thought, but Cat would never allow it.

He continued watching for a while until a servant came and reminded him about another council meeting. It was again about the bloody tourney the King was planning in his name. Ned knew there was no way around it, but it still irritated him. _Such a waste of money._

It was late when he returned to the Tower of the Hand. His children were abed and he missed to dine with them. Still he was no man to complain.

Feeling beyond tired he poured himself the sweet wine one of the servants brought him earlier this evening.

He settled down letting his gaze wander to the old dusty tome old Maester Pycelle acquired for him. The old Grand Maester Pycelle informed him in their last talk that Lord Arryn read this very book shortly before his sudden death. He also made other strange remarks in regards to Lord Arryn´s last words.

_The seed is strong._

Ned pondered over the words just as much as he ponder over the words the Princess gave him during their talk after the incident on their travel to King´s Landing.

Ned sighed not really enjoying the prospect of spending his little free time reading through those many dusty pages.

He pulled the bock closer, but before he was able to read the first sentence a knock distracted him from his endeavour.

He stood and made his way to the door. One of his guardsmen stood there looking rather guilty for the interruption.

“I apologize…Lord Hand. Lord Baelish wishes to speak with you."

For a brief moment Ned wanted to tell his guardsman to send the troublesome man away, but then he remembered his failed attempts to find out more about Jon Arryn´s death.

He gave the guardsman a nod.

“Ask him to come inside."

Petyr Baelish man of a short and slender built. His sharp features and pointed beard were as always alight with a cunning smile that never quite reached his eyes.

Like always he was dressed in a fine doublet of silk and his cloak was held together by a silver glinting mockingbird.

“What can I do for you at this late hour Lord Baelish?” he asked forcing himself to sound as polite as possible.

Ned was not impressed with any of the men in the King´s council, but Petyr Baelish was still one of the worst with his many unfunny jokes.

There was also Lord Varys the Master of Whisperers. He was a sly man for sure, but giggled and smelled like a perfumed maid. Ned at times disliked his hidden smiles even more than the unfunny jokes Petyr Baelish liked to make.

Even Lord Renly enjoyed japing with those two as if ruling was a mere amusement rather than a serious matter while his older brother Stannis was absent from the city.

Only Ser Barristan and the old Grand Maester seemed to be aware of the importance of their office. Not that Ned trusted the Grand Maester. He knew him to be a man loyal to the Lannisters.

_Well, he got me the book._

“It seems your mind is somewhere else Lord Hand,” the Maester of Coin remarked and settled himself into the empty chair in front of Ned´s desk. Petyr Baelish slowly allowed his gaze to wander through the room before speaking again.

“And it seems you made yourself at home,” he added before his eyes came to rest on the book in front of Ned. He smiled weakly his grey-green eyes suddenly alight with amusement.

“I asked you what your intentions are in coming here at this late hour?” Ned repeated his question.

The other man seemed to sense Ned´s growing displeasure and smiled.

“I thought it is about time to pay you a visit. I might be of use to you Lord Hand,” he offered and Ned felt his irritation grow.

It made him remember their first meeting.

He mentioned Cat and how he once grew up with her in Riverrun as her father´s word. He also spoke briefly of Brandon and their fateful encounter over Cat´s hand in marriage.

_Maybe this is his true intention. He wants to curry favour with Cat._

“And how might you be of use to me?” Ned asked coldly.

“I wish to help you with your secret investigation. It is the least I can do for Cat´s husband,” he explained leaning back in his chair as if he was at home.

Ned froze at once.

_How could he know?_

Ned grasped the table his whole body tensing.

“And what would you know about this matter? Why would you even care?” he asked through gritted teeth.

The other man only continued to smile.

“Well, I might not be the Master of Whisperers and I certainly don´t have little birds at my disposal, but I have my own ways to know what is going on in this city. Not to mention Lord Arryn´s death spawned a lot of rumours. Some speak of murder others of a sudden illness. It matters little to me what they think, but it is quite plain to me that you are making your own investigations,” he explained clapping his hands together. Even his smile was gone and he looked serious.

"You should know I owe Lord Arryn a debt. He helped me to get into this position. Not to mention the Lady Lysa Arryn is like a sister to me. There are my my reasons for offering my help. Make of them what you will."

Ned calmed himself. He had a hard time reading his intentions, but he had great interest in his knowledge.

_He seems the talkative sort. He might provide me with a useful hint hidden among his silly jokes._

“What rumours are there exactly?” he asked after a brief moment of silence.

The other man´s grey-green eyes twinkled with delight at his question.

“Many say it was more than just an illness of the stomach. Lady Lysa fleeing back to the Eyrie didn´t help to curb these rumours. Both the King and the Queen were very displeased with the Lady Arryn´s fast departure."

“So what you are telling me is that Lady Lysa feared for her life?”

“Maybe…maybe not, but it might have to do with the King wishing to put Lord Arryn´s son in the care of Tywin Lannister."

He heard about this from Robert himself. Ned had been appalled with the idea of having this weak and sickly boy fostered with a man like Tywin Lannister. _He wouldn´t survive a year._

“I see,” he replied.”But I doubt Lord Arryn was murdered because he refused to foster his son with the Lannisters.”

“Of course not. It has to go deeper than this. I have some information that might be helpful. It seems not all of Lady Arryn´s household left with her when she fled to the Vale.”

Ned sighed not happy having to depend on this man in front of him.

“I will send Jory Cassle to you tomorrow. Tell him everything he needs to know."

A brilliant smile washed over the other man´s lips. It made Ned from in discomfort.

“I will be on my way, Lord Hand. It was my pleasure to serve,” he said in an almost sing-song voice as he stood up from his seat. Before leaving he stopped letting his gaze flicker back to the half-empty goblet of wine standing on the table.

”You should ask for a better wine. This lacks refinement. Not that I expected a plain man from the North to have such knowledge, but I am always willing to share if you wish.”

And so Petyr Baelish left him with both with a smile and an insult on his lips.

_How was Cat able to tolerate a man like him? Well, I will have to write to her and inquire about him._

…


	15. Chapter 15

** Arya **

Arya felt happy despite her bruises and exhaustion. Her lessons were finally showing results.

No longer was Syrio able to throw her practice blade out of her hands. Through her constant training her hands grew strong and nimble. She was fast and quick, almost like a dancer when she used her blade.

 _In my own way I am receiving dancing lessons_ , she thought and a smile crossed her lips. She tried to picture Sansa´s face of shock if she knew the truth about her lessons.

 _She and mother would have a fit_ , Arya concluded and it made her think back on the day her father found about _Needle_.

He came to comfort her after Mycah´s death and saw the small blade Jon gave her as a departure gift. At first she was sure he would take it away, but instead he arranged real sword lessons for her.

While she still felt the lingering sadness, the lessons soothed her grief and guilt. She would never forget the injustice done to her friend, but at least she was learning something useful.

_No stupid stitching lessons, but a way to keep others safe._

Spending all her time with lessons she even missed half  of the tourney held in honour of her father.

Today her father decided for her to take a break from her lessons and so she accompanied him to the jousting performance of the finalists.

And while she missed her lessons, she felt excitement thinking about the knights with their fast horses and polished blades.

Sansa may swoon about their beauty, but Arya admired their strength.

As part of the Hand´s household they sat near the King only seated a little below the rest of the King´s family. At his right side sat the Queen ever scowling and unhappy.

It made her remember Sansa´s word during breakfast.

_Yesterday the Queen was very upset with the King. He wants to fight in the melee and the Queen protested against it in front of all the lords. She surely loves the King dearly._

Arya knew nothing about love, but she doubted the King cared for the Queen. It was quite obvious, for the King and the Queen never behaved like her father and mother. Her mother always smiled around her father and sometimes they even kissed.

Not that she wanted the King and the Queen to kiss. It would only make her gag, but it proved Sansa´s theory wrong.

In fact she hated the Queen even more than the Crown Prince. First she had Jon dragged before the King like a common criminal and then she had her friend butchered like a pig. In the end they even had to send their direwolves away.

 _Nymeria surely likes it more in the woods than in this stinking city_ , she thought as she settled herself next to her father who looked lost in thought like so often these days.

Yesterday he even smiled after returning to the castle, but now he was back to his weary and tense self.

Sansa seemed delighted as always as she sat next to Daenerys and the Crown Prince. Daenerys herself carried a tense smile. _Like father._

Arya winked at her as the first two riders were called forward. The other girl winked back, but no true smile crossed her rosy lips.

It made Arya wish they could just pack their things and go back to Winterfell. _The stupid Queen can do whatever she wants. Even Syrio could come with us. Father would surely allow it._

The first one to ride was Ser Jaime Lannister clad in gold and a white cloak fluttering behind him as he charged forward. His competitor was the Hound who was nearly thrown out of his seat in the first round. Arya was no knight, but she knew why it happened. During the ride the Kingslayer shifted in his seat and gained an advantage almost sending the other man rolling in the dirt.

The second round proved less fruitful for the Kingslayer. It seemed the Hound learned from his mistake and shifted just as the Kingslayer did in his previous ride. This time the golden knight rolled in the dust.

There was laughter and amusement from the common people, but the King´s laughter was the loudest. Bright his voice boomed over the tiltyard and it took him a long time to regain his composure.

Arya scowled, for she had hoped the Kingslayer would win against the Hound. Not that she liked the Kingslayer or the Lannisters, but it was the Hound who gutted her friend on the Queen´s command.

 _One day you will pay_ , she cursed inwardly. _If the gods were true you and the Queen would be dead now._

Once the King stopped his laughing the next two riders were called forward.

Ser Gregor Clegane the Mountain and Ser Loras Tyrell.

From his name and the mighty build Arya deduced this man to be the Hound´s relative. It made her favour Loras Tyrell over his competitor, though he looked tiny compared to this giant of a man.

Loras Tyrell was a young man slender like a reed. He was pretty as a maid and his silver armour was polished and shining like diamonds in the bright sunlight. Even his cloak was far too pretty. It was a garment made of woven flowers and snitched to a woolen cape.

The people cheered and the maidens swooned, but Arya wondered why anyone would want to wear something unpractical like this.

 _Hopefully he rides as pretty as he looks_ , she thought as the riders charged forward the hooves drumming like thunder on the ground.

And it seemed her prayers were finally answered for Ser Gregor´s stallion lost control during his charge causing the man to land in the dirt after Ser Lora´s lance hit him.

Cheering drowned out any other voice as Ser Loras led his horse back to his squire. He grinned and winked.

Yet the Mountain didn´t seem to agree.

It happened all too fast. The Moutain pulled himself up from the ground and asked for his sword. In one bloody slash he cut the horse´s head off.

All the cheering died in an instant as the man rushed towards the flower knight still seated on his horse.

Arya´s heart fluttered in a mix of fear and excitement as the Mountain dealt the flower knight a savage hit causing him to tumble from his horse.

“Stop him!” she heard her father shouted, but Arya sat frozen and her eyes widened as she observed what was happening in front of her.

 _He could easily lift Ice_ , she thought as the Mountain raised his sword for the deadly blow.

Yet the flower knight didn´t die that day.

It was the Hound who parried the Mountain´s blow fighting off the other man without fear and hesitation.

Arya sat there with her mouth wide open as she watched the two men hammering at each other left and right. Despite her hatred she couldn´t help, but admire the Hound´s skill.

 _Bran would kill to see this_ , she thought her heart beating fast as a drum as the fight continued.

Once the Mountain nearly cut the Hound, but then the King interrupted their fight.

“Stop this madness in the name of your King!”

Unwillingly the Mountain stopped himself. The Hound stopped as well leaning on his sword and his breath laboured from the effort of the fight.

Ser Loras was already back on his feet and making his way towards the Hound.

He granted the ugly man a gracious smile and his hand.

“I owe you my life,” the young man said in a polite tone.”The day is yours.”

Cheers filled the tiltyard at the proclamation, but the Hound didn´t rejoice in his victory.

Angrily he slapped the boy´s hand away.

“I am no knight!” he replied flatly and gave the King his respects before leaving the tiltyard behind.

So the evening ended with the Hound as the unwilling victor of the joust and the King holding another large feast.

It was bigger than anything Arya had ever seen and her eyes went wide at sheer amount of food.

Sansa seemed even more delighted with all those singers and jugglers entertaining the guests.

More than once her sister asked the singers to play them a song and paid them with the gold dragons their father gave her this very morning.

Arya never had much interest in music, but the last singer was quite passable, despite his tittering voice and his never ending stream of flattery.

The only performer she found amusing was the King´s fool named Moonboy, for he was even able to get a smile out of Daenerys.

Arya knew the reason or it. Her handmaid´s betrothed died in the tilt yesterday and so she grieved with the girl. His name was Ser Hugh and Myra wasn´t even able to attend the rest of the joust so heart-broken she was over it. Only Sansa seemed to bear it with the face of a lady as she liked to brag to her during breakfast.

Arya still needed to give the girl her condolences. She knew how it felt to loose someone she liked, though she was not sure if the girl really liked the man. Daenerys once mentioned he is very full of himself since he was knighted. _Now he is dead, knight or not._

...

** Ned **

It was late when Ned returned back to his chambers. Tired from the events of the day he sat down and let his gaze wander over the littered papers, books and Cat´s letter.

Weeks ago he inquired about Petyr Baelish hoping his wife could give him more information on the man´s character.

Ned knew him the only from his brother´s stories and how he defeated him in a duel for Cat´s hand.

Often enough Brandon told him the story and often enough Ned laughed with him. Now as he was older he felt little pride in his brother´s actions.

There was no honour in beating a weak boy, but for Brandon life always seemed a grand joke.

Still the man he met here wasn´t the little boy Cat described fondly in her last letter.

Petyr Baelish is a man of influence and no longer a helpless little boy.

_He doesn´t need a sword to fight. He has his false smiles and flattery._

Ned had a hard time trusting him, but he couldn´t deny the fact that the man helped him more than the other people here in court.

First he spoke to the old Grand Maester who got him this tedious book Ned was now trying to read in his scarce free time. The other vague hint the old Maester gave him were Jon Arryn´s last words.

_The seed is strong._

It gave him only more questions.

Yesterday the next strange incident happened during the jousting performance. Lord Arryn´s squire Ser Hugh died in the tilt riding against the Mountain.

Ned certainly wasn´t a man who believed in superstitions, but the boy´s sudden death by a Lannister man was more than suspicious. Not that he had any proof for it, but he was one of Lord Arryn´s courtiers Lord Baelish named.

Ned even made an attempt to reach out to the proud boy, but Jory Cassle only received a gruff answer after visiting him. Obviously the boy thought Jory below him and wanted Ned to make his personal attendance.

_Now he lies in an early grave. His pride be damned._

The other courtiers named by Lord Baelish didn´t prove any better.

One was a pregnant servant girl who only mentioned Lord Arryn´s concern for his son´s frail health and his problems with his wife.

The pot boy provided him with kitchen gossip. Apparently, Lord Arryn went to commission an elaborate armour from an armourer in the city.

At last the stable boy claimed Jon Arryn frequently went to visit brothels with no other person than Lord Stannis Baratheon.

The last statement rang strange, for the old Lord of the Eyrie was no man to frequent brothels. Not to mention he had a hard time picturing Stannis Baratheon joining him in such an endeavour.

 _Stannis Baratheon._ All of it always led back to the younger brother of the King. Ned never knew him to be particularly close to Lord Arryn either. None of it made sense to him.

Not to mention Stannis Baratheon had yet to return to King´s Landing.

This made Ned wonder. There had to be a reason for him to remain in Dragonstone.

_Maybe he is afraid?_

And even this notion seemed strange, for he doubted someone like Stannis Baratheon was easily frightened. _And yet…_

Ned was full of doubts and the worst was that the stable boy wasn´t even able to tell them which brothel they visited.

_Only more rumours._

Hoping to change this state of affairs he visited the smith named Tobho Mott where Lord Arryn commissioned the armour.

What he found there confused him only more. He found a boy named Gendry who had Robert Baratheon´s face.

Even after all those years Ned didn´t forget the features of young Robert.

The boy had the same inky black hair and the same pale eyes. He even had Robert´s mighty stature honed by his work as an apprentice that was once every maiden´s dream.

_The boy is the Robert´s bastard._

Yet it made him wonder why Jon Arryn took Stannis Baratheon to visit Robert´s bastard children.

_Why would Jon Arryn show interest in the bastard boy? And why would anyone want to kill him for it?_

It also made him think about the Princess and the things she told him after the incident with the Crown Prince.

If Jon Arryn wanted to dispose the Crown Prince he would have suggested Prince Tommen as a substitute. The King also had a highborn bastard son fostered in the Stormlands by the name of Edric Storm. If there ever was need for a son to succeed the King he would surely choose this boy born to nobility than a bastard born in an alehouse. Not to mention the King´s two brothers who would never accept a born bastard to succeed before them.

 _Or maybe I am overthinking this._ _Maybe Jon wished to have the boy sent to Stannis to protect him from the Queen?_

_Yes, this had to be the answer. Jon Arryn was such a man who cared for Robert´s bastards._

He sighed deeply and ruffled through his loose hair. All this pondering gave him a terrible headache.

Slowly he emptied his goblet and leaned back.

A knock at the door made him wince.

It seems everyone in this place was conspiring against him to find some rest.

Earlier on his way from the tourney Lord Baelish came offering his help.

For days Jory Cassle tried to find the brothel in question, but it seemed the Master of Coin found out about his investigations and took it upon him to find an answer to Ned´s question.

Not that it surprised Ned, for the man owned brothels himself.

_Enduring an evening with this man will hopefully be worth the answers._

Brushing away those worrisome thoughts he rose and opened the door.

Outside he found a young servant who asked for his lord to see the Hand.

He didn’t recognize the Spider. He was dressed in a simple dark cloak and smelled of sweat instead of his usual sweet perfume.

“Lord Varys...What brings you here?” he asked in surprise which made the bald-headed man smile in amusement.

“I wish to speak with you, for there are many things I need to share with you...I know that now,” he said his tittering voice which made Ned wince every time.

“I see,” he replied politely settling himself down again.

”Do you care for some wine?” he asked, but the other man ignored his question and seated himself in front of Ned.

His quick eyes wandered over the table littered with papers. Then he smiled.

_It seems the Spider and Lord Baelish have something in common._

“I see you are a hard working man. The King chose wisely,” he remarked, but Ned was not quite sure if the man was flattering him or making fun of him.

“Please come to the point, Lord Varys!” Ned remarked in a tired tone.

”What I mean to tell you is this. I see now that you are a man of the realm. Unlike the others the King has a loyal friend in you. It does not surprise me that the Queen fears you,” Lord Varys explained, but Ned was not quite sure what point he was trying to make.

“What I mean to say is that the King will have need of a loyal friend. It seems to me you saved him today.”

The last words roused Ned´s suspicion.

”What are you talking about?” he asked slightly frustrated by the man´s cryptic answers.

“Do you not realize that the King barely escaped death today, Lord Stark? He wished to take part in the melee, didn´t he?” the man asked in a knowing smile. However, his words stung hard and clear making Ned realize what he meant.

_The tourney…the King wished to take part in the melee._

“It can´t be...the Queen demanded of him not to fight!” he protested, but his words tasted hollow and he felt suddenly sick from the sweet wine he drank earlier.

“That was an act to cover her true intentions. The Queen and the Lannisters have many friends in court.”

Ned was struck silent by his words. He grabbed the table hard and met the other man´s gaze.

Ned felt like a fool, but he distrusted the man in front of him just as much as anyone in this place. Yet he had to ask.

“How did Lord Arryn die?”

If his question surprised the other man he didn´t show it. Instead he smiled.

_Why do these people smile all day long? Do their faces never pain them?_

“Tears of Lys,” Lord Varys replied in a low voice.”Not even our honoured Grand Master was able to detect it.”

Ned shivered.

”Who? Why?”

“A question asked by many,” Varys said vaguely before standing up and making his way towards the door. Then he stopped and turned too look at Ned.

“Your path is just Lord Stark, but be careful when you step into the lions den,” he added.”Asking too man questions is quiet dangerous in this place.”

Then Lord Varys bowed and disappeared.

…

** Daenerys **

_Daenerys stumbled along the high narrow walls. Thousands of flames illuminated the spacious hall harbouring the throne of molten blades King Aegon Targaryen once forged with dragon fire._

_The hall was empty and the throne with it´s massive steps rose before her like a mountain._

_Slowly she walked towards the narrow steps and hoisted up her skirt along the way. Her body was heavy and it felt to her like an eternity until she made it half the way._

_When she arrived at the top she felt breathless. She exhaled deeply and hesitated for a moment before sitting down._

_She felt the sharp blades piercing through her thin dress. Quickly her hand went to the source of pain._

_Blood like fresh summerwine trickled down her hand and tights. The small droplets of the blood tinged the floor beneath her feet._

_It felt like hundreds of needles piercing her skin. Unable to endure it she jumped out of the seat._

_Blood splattered everywhere as she made her way down the steps. A feeling of disorientation came over her, but she didn´t look back._

_It felt as if somebody was behind her, but when she turned around nobody was there._

_She exhaled deeply and rushed out of the Great Hall. Yet the feelings of being haunted didn´t leave._

_There was nothing, but dark flimsy shadows whispering after her._

_She felt her heart hammering fast and strong as she fastened her pace._

_Trying to find her way she got lost. Left and right, up and down she found never-ending halls and steps. It seemed the Red Keep turned into a maze trying to trap her forever._

_She stopped and closed her eyes for a moment. She needed to calm herself._

_This was my family´s home, she reminded herself._

_You can´t frighten me, she whispered to the shadows and continued to walk._

_Out of breath she eventually stopped and found herself in a completely foreign place._ _She knew the Red Keep well enough, but she never saw this part._

_It was a large cavernous room lightened only by three torches shining like pale stars through the inky darkness._

_She grabbed one of the torches and waved them around._

_The flames banished the darkness and revealed to her the nature of this place._

_A shiver ran down her spine._

_Huge skulls started back at her through the shifting shadows._

_She knew what they were._

_Dragons, she whispered and stepped closer. She felt wonder and awe._

_The tooth of the largest skull was as big as a Daenerys herself._

_Baelerion the Dread maybe, she pondered and touched the ancient bones. They felt cold and dead._

_It made her think of her eggs. They are hot and alive, she reminded herself._

_She looked back at the skull trying to imagine what this creature once looked in life._

_Sister. Sister. Sister._

_She heard the whispering voice, but there was nothing other than the dead skulls around her._

_Sweet sister, I longed to meet you, the voice continued to whisper again and again before rising in strength._

_Fearful she whirled around allowing the torchlight to eat away at the darkness around her._

_She gasped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the person in front of her._

_She was not sure if it was him, for she only knew him from her imagination and dreams._

_Rhaegar towered far above her and his soft silver hair flowed around his shadowed face like a crown._

_In the sparse light she wasn´t able to make out the details of his face, but she believed he was smiling at her._

_“Rhaegar,” she said. Her voice sounded soft and distant._

_He stepped closer into the light, but when she saw him her smile died._

_His face was far too pale, bruised and bloody. His eyes were red-rimmed and one eye was half squashed into this skull._

_His chest was even worse. It looked like a ruin all dented and bloody._ _._

_The sight made her stomach clench painfully. This man is a ghost and not her brother._

_Only his smile was sad, kind and painful at once. Like she always imagined._

_She touched his cheek with a shaking hand. His skin felt dead and cold._

_“What happened to you?”_

_“Robert´s hammer was fierce and strong,” he whispered in a hoarse and distant tone._

_Tears rolled down his cheeks._

_“I failed…yet the song continues,” he whispered, but Daenerys understood nothing of his cryptic words._

_“What song?” she asked, her voice echoing through the darkness.”Will you play it for me?_

_There was only silence._

_Instead he leaned down and kissed her cheek. His kiss was hot and cold at once. It made the world grow distant and blurred._

_She desperately tried to grasp for him, but she was called away._

_When she came back to herself she stood on a green meadow. High trees surrounded her and flowers fluttered in the wind._

_The air was filled with the smell of spring. Slowly she walked along the trees until a wild growl made her stop in her tracks._

_When she turned around she found a large brown wolf looking at her._

_He growled angrily and showed his sharp teeth._

_Daenerys stepped backwards afraid the wolf might attack her. Yet he didn´t attack her._

_It made her realize that his gaze was not directed at her, but the other creature behind her._

_Her eyes went wide in shock._

_It was a lion with sharp fangs and eyes like emeralds._

_Fearfully she fled towards the woods the lion close at her heels._

_Along the way she stumbled, but the lion never reached her._

_The wolf drew his sharp teeth into the lion´s neck. Growling, fighting and tearing at each other they rolled on the green meadow._

_On and on the battle went until nothing was left of them other than two piles of blood and bones._

_The sweet smell of blood made her sick._

_She closed her eyes hoping to banish away the vision, but it was of little use._

_When she opened her eyes the world was changed, but not for the better._

_The sky grew dark and snowflakes started to fall. She felt how her skin grew cold and burned from the icy air. Soon the feeling in her limps was gone._

_The world changed from spring to winter. The wind howled and turned the world white and distant._

_Winter is coming, the words of House Stark ringed in her ears. It sounded like a warning._

When she woke she found herself back in her bed. She also felt cold and shivered.

She looked to the window and found the panes wide open. Outside she heard dripping of rain.

Trying to forget the coldness she pulled a shawl over her shoulders. Yet the coldness didn´t leave her.

The dreadful dream was still fresh on her mind and she could still smell the blood.

Banishing away those thoughts she made her way to the small anteroom where she found Myra.

“Oh you are awake,” the girl remarked rubbing her eyes still red from crying.

“Are you feeling better?” she asked her friend.

“I am well,” Myra replied, but Daenerys didn´t believe her.

“You are not,” Daenerys insisted and moved closer.

”Tell me?”

Myra bit her lips, but gave no answer.

“Is it because of Ser Huge?” Daenerys asked.”I know you had high hopes, but I promise you I will find you a better match.”

A smile crossed Myra´s lips, but it didn´t reach her whole face.

“I know that,” she told Daenerys.”I know you are looking out for me. I am well.”

Daenerys sighed. She knew there was no sense in forcing her to answer if she wished to keep her grief to herself. It still bothered her.

“Alright,” she said turning back to her room and changing into a new dress.

While she fiddled with the buttons the dream about the fighting wolf and lion came back to her.

Normally, she didn´t bother about dreams, but this one felt so real.

_A wolf and a lion killing each other. The Starks and the Lannisters._

She was sure Lord Stark would think it nonsense, but then she thought about her own family and how Daenys the Dreamer dreamed about the Doom.

_It saved them from death._

Sighing she pulled the shawl back over her shoulders and headed for the door. She may not intend to tell the Lord about her dreams, but she wished to speak to him.

She was in need of reassurance.

Not wasting any time she made her way to the tower of the Hand. She was glad to have Ser Barristan stand guard today. She knew he would never ask her questions about her visit to Lord Stark.

As she approached the door the loud voices inside made her stop in her tracks.

“But it is all true! I saw them...they really said this! You are in danger!” Arya Stark said in a pleading voice.

“I know that sweetling, I know...,” she heard Lord Stark´s reply. He sounded tired and weary.

The rest of the conversation was nothing, but muffled voices. When she heard the steps and the creaking of the door she hid herself away.

She waited until Arya left in company of one of her father´s guardsman.

When she knocked at the door it was Lord Stark himself who opened.

“Princess Daenerys,” he said in surprise allowing her to step inside.

“Please come inside.”

She nodded and stepped inside.

“What brings you here?” he asked in a concerned tone and sat down.

She followed his example.

She exhaled and gathered all her bravery.

“I wondered…have you found out about Lord Arryn´s death?” she asked.

He was struck silent by her question. After a tense moment he finally answered.

“I think I do,” he said and sounded very grave.

She leaned forward knowing that she had to choose her words carefully.

“And you can´t tell me, can you?” she asked in a soft voice. She needed to know the truth.

He nodded.

“And why not? Do you think I am not trustworthy, Lord Stark?” it escaped her and she felt guilty after saying it.

_That was a bit too forward._

Yet it seemed to work. Lord Stark exhaled and ruffled through his hair, but he answered her question.

“No…of course not…,” he said in a low voice.”I think…it was the work of the Lannisters. I also know how and why it was done.”

“So why was it done? Why would anyone wish to kill Lord Arryn?” she asked not satisfied with this vague answer.

“Today I visited a brothel. I found a young girl having a babe by the King. It had the King´s hair and is one of his many bastards. It also confirmed something I didn´t dare to believe,” he explained tapping on the large tome resting on his table.

Her eyes widened surprise. _It is the same book._

Still it didn´t answer her question.

“All Baratheons who took fair-haired women to wife fathered black-haired children. The King´s children are all golden-haired and the hair of the girl in the brothel was also fair,” he continued in a heavy voice.

“But how? Who is the Queen´s lover?” she asked.

It didn´t surprise her that the Queen had a lover. There was no love between her and the King, but she had to admire the woman´s daring nature. If the King wasn´t such a fool, her head would be rotting on a spike.

“I have my suspicions…her brother…or another relative…I am not sure yet,” he replied.”It matters not. All her children are probably bastards…including the Crown Prince Joffrey.”

It was all so clear now.

_So that is what the old lord meant. He meant to tell the King. That is why he had to die._

She didn´t know why, but she suddenly had the urge to laugh. It started out as a giggle before turning into full blown laughter.

It felt so absurd.

Lord Stark did not comment on her laughter, but gave her time to compose herself.

”So what will you do about it? Will you tell the King?” she asked full of hope.

He looked shocked at her suggestion.

“I can´t just…There are things I need to do before I go to the King,” he explained, but his words alarmed her.

“What things? You have to act before the Queen finds out,” she insisted her voice rising in strength as did her fear.

Lord Stark looked torn.

“If I tell he King…I fear he might kill the children,” he explained.”Whatever their mother did…it would be like sending sheep to a butcher. Your family knows this better than anyone.”

It words hit her hard and made her feel guilty. She liked the young Princess and her brother. Both of them were sweet as honey and she wished them no harm.

Joffrey was a torment for her and would one day prove a great evil for the realm should he ever get a crown.

This was no time to show weakness. This was something she learned fast enough in this place.

She leaned forward and touched his harm.

“I understand your fear, Lord Stark. I truly do, but the Queen will not grant you the same merciful thoughts. She will do everything to protect her cubs from you or anyone else,” she tried to to explain.”And even if you tell the King…I doubt he would dare to execute Tywin Lannisters daughter and grandchildren without consequences. There would be war.”

The last words were meant to sway him, though she knew her conclusion was probably more than wrong.

Lord Stark said it true. _There would be blood._

Not that it mattered. She saw that her words did little work to convince the man in front of her. To deep is his honour and mercy. More than ever she realized how unsuited he is for this place.

“Yes, there would be war. A war not even Tywin Lannister could hope to win,” Lord Stark replied.

Daenerys knew she was wrong, but her fear was too great.

“Maybe you are right…maybe I am wrong, but I know this. The Lannisters know no mercy. They didn´t show it to my brother´s children and wife. Do you think they will show it to you or your children?”

His pace grew pale as if all the blood drained out of his face at once.

Yet she was not sure if it was enough. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"I think we talked quite enough about this!" he told her in a curt tone before she could make another attempt to speak.

It silenced her, but he squeezed her hand as if to apologize for his harsh tone.

“I apologize. All of this rests heavily on my mind,” he explained.”But when I have done my duty to the King I might be able to take you back to Winterfell. Stannis would be the King´s heir and as Joffrey´s wife your life wouldn´t be easy to bear in this place. Robert trusts me and I am sure I can convince him. You wouldn´t wear a crown, but you could spend your days in peace if this is enough for you.”

She knew there was no use for further discussions.

It didn´t please her, but she didn´t hesitate in regards to his offer.

“I agree to your offer.”

Lord Stark seemed relived by her words, but Daenerys didn´t share his feelings.

No matter how much she respected him, she couldn´t bring herself to trust his promise.

_I trusted in Lord Arryn and he died. I won´t make the same mistake again._

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long, but there was a lot of stuff going on in the last two weeks and I hardly found time to write.


	16. Chapter 16

** Arya **

“Arya!” Daenerys exclaimed when she saw her sitting there.”What a surprise?”

Arya went straight to the point.

“You talked to father didn´t you?”

Daenerys shook her head and pulled her shawl from her shoulders.

“Yes…I did. How do you know?”

Arya gave her a knowing look.

“Myra told me,” she replied.

Deanerys smiled weakly and sat down next to her. She looked tense and nervous.

“I am not sure how to approach this topic,” Daenerys began and sounded very serious.”I overheard your talk with your father. You said you saw someone who wants to harm him, right?”

Arya was surprised that she knew about it. She came here to tell her about it and hoping Daenerys would believe her. Her father didn´t seem to take it seriously and she felt afraid.

“So you eavesdropped?” Arya asked.

Daenerys looked embarrassed.

“Don´t act like you never did it yourself!” Daenerys replied with a hint of amusement.

Then she smoothed out her dress and took Arya´s hand.

“It matters not, but I would be grateful if you told me about the people you saw.”

Arya bobbed her head in understanding and felt the familiar feeling of fear wash over her as she recalled the memory from her mind.

“I was busy catching cats. It is part of Syrio´s training. You know the Dancing Master my father engaged to train me. I caught all the cats in the Keep except this last tomcat. I managed to catch it as well, but then I was seen by Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella. They didn´t even recognize me in my dirty tunic and pants. They thought me a peasant boy,” she explained and pointed at her fresh dress.

Daenerys looked at her in a mix of amusement and confusion.

“Why would your Dancing Master send you catching cats?”

Arya wanted to slap herself in that moment. She promised father to keep it a secret, but now it was to late to take it back.

“He is not really teaching me dancing. He trains me with the sword. Father said I need to learn so I don´t hurt myself with my blade.”

“You have a blade? How did you get a weapon?”

Arya didn´t hesitate to answer her question. The secret is out anyway and she doubted it would bother Jon if Daenerys knew the truth about their secret.

Arya leaned closer and whispered.

“Jon gave it to me.”

Daenerys broke out in laughter and clapped her hands together.

She didn´t seem surprised.

“That sounds like something he would do!” she said and rose from her seat before making her way to the other side of the room. There she opened one of the wooden chests which probably kept her clothing and other possessions.

After searching for some time she came back carrying a something wrapped in a fine cloth. She sat back down next to Arya and opened the cloth.

Arya looked at it and gasped.

It was a dagger made of bone and decorated with hand-carved spirals on the top. Arya touched it carefully and felt how sharp it was.

“Careful!” Daenerys warned.”I sharpened the edge.”

“Who gave you the dagger?” she asked full of curiosity.

Daenerys grinned from one ear to the other. It was the first full smile Arya had seen from her since coming to this place.

“Jon.”

Arya wasn´t surprised and took another look at the weapon.

“It looks nice, but my blade is better and sharper. Mikken made it. It is castle-forged and I named it _Needle_.”

“Needle?” Daenerys asked.”What a fitting name for a sword.”

Arya agreed feeling very proud.

“And what is your dagger named?”

Daenerys giggled. It sounded so strange.

“Oh, Arya. I don’t think people give names to daggers.”

Arya nodded feeling a little silly and remembering why she came here in the first place. It certainly wasn´t to talk about names for weapons.

“So do you wish to hear the rest?” Arya asked coming back to the purpose of her visit.

“I am sorry…I got carried away,” Daenerys apologized and indicated for Arya to continue with her story.

“So thinking I was a peasant boy the stupid Septa accompanying the Princess and the Prince send the guards after me. I was much quicker and ran off. I ran and ran until I found myself in a dark room. It took me some time to adjust my eyes to the darkness around me, but then I saw them. Skulls…huge skulls…dragons I think,” she continued her heart beating faster as she remembered the dead bones and how afraid she had been.

“Dragons you say?” Daenerys asked as if it was the first time she ever heard about those creatures her family used to breed for centuries. Then Daenerys fell into a brief moment of silence before speaking again.

“Of course, I heard about them. They once decorated the keep, but the King had them removed. Joffrey told me this to insult me. I thought they were destroyed.”

“They are not!,” Arya replied.”They are huge and scary!”

_So those were the skulls of Balerion…or maybe Meraxes? Oh, I wish I could take another look._

“So you found the dragon skulls and then?” Daenerys urged her to continue. Her hand started to twitch nervously as if she couldn´t await the rest of the story.

“I searched for a way out, but only found a dark corridor. There I saw the two men. They talked about the previous Hand and harming my father,” she continued and tried to remember bits and pieces of the conversation.

Daenerys paled a little. It seemed the words of the men frightened her just as much as Arya.

“Arya,” she said in a slightly shaky voice.”Did you see where they went?”

Arya felt sad for giving her a negative answer.

“I lost them, but after some time I finally found a way through a sewer that dumps into the river. When I was back outside I found myself away from the Red Keep. Smelly and dirty as I was the guard didn´t let me in, but I was able to convince them. I spoke to father about what I saw, but I think he doesn´t believe me.”

Daenerys pondered over her words, before answering. The moment seemed to stretch on an on.

“So do you believe me?” Arya piped out and no longer able to endure the silence.

Daenerys bit her lips and touched her shoulder.

“I do,” she replied and flashed Arya a strange smile. It reminded her of the smile she carried when plotting a prank for Theon.

“Say Arya…would you care to see those skulls again?”

Arya was not sure. The dragon skull´s were impressive and she was sure Daenerys would love to see them, but she was not sure people would approve.

“Of course,” Arya replied.”But won´t people mind? I don´t think the King likes dragons very much if he had them put there into this dark cellar.”

“I don’t think so, but the King will be gone soon. They say he is riding out for a hunt.”

Arya laughed.”I see, but we will light. It is very dark down there.”

“Light we will have,” Daenerys returned.”And do you think you would be able to find the place where you saw those strange men? And the way outside?”

Her words confused her a little.

“Why? Are you not frightened to go there? And why would you want to go there through the sewers…it stinks and Sansa would complain…,” Arya rambled on, but then she understood.

Her heart skipped a beat and she looked back at Daenerys.

“What are you planning?”

…

** Ned **

Ned knew the King was close to death when he saw Ser Barristan Selmy´s grim face.

He gave the knight a silent nod and entered the King´s chamber.

Inside it smelled of smoke, blood and death. The floor beneath the bed was littered in tattered and bood-stained clothes. The sight made him wince, but the sight of the Queen sitting next to the King was even worse.

 _The King is dying_. It was the only clear thought ringing in his mind.

 “Ned!” The King´s hoarse voice ringed through the chamber.”Is that you?”

Ned stepped closer wrinkling his nose at the strong smell.

“I am here, your Grace.”

“We can see that, Stark. The King is suffering. I think this is not the right time for a visit,” The Queen interrupted her voice dripping with poison and hidden beneath her false concern.

Ned tried to ignore her and stepped closer.

“What happened?” he asked the King.

The King laughed. Even near death he was laughing.

“The cursed wine. I knew it would be the death of me!”

Ned turned his attention to Lord Renly who paced the room in nervous silence.

“Where were you when it happened?” he asked the young lord who stopped his pacing at once.

“The King wished to confront the boar himself, Lord Hand. As he said, he missed and the boar gutted him,” he explained.

Ned nodded and lifted the blanket to inspect the damage himself. The King was gutted from the groin to the nipple, the sweet smell of death covering his bloody pile of a body.

He gave the Grand Maester a knowing look.

“How long?”

“I cannot say, but the Milk of the Poppy might ease the pain,” the old man explained.

Robert seemed to disagree and made himself known.

“Keep your Milk of the Poppy, old man. I have no need of it. I called the Hand to speak alone with him. So I want all of you to leave at once.”

The Queen flashed Ned a hateful look as she rose to her feet.

“The Grand Maester said you need rest,” she tried to convince the King in an almost sweet voice.

He growled in pain.

“I told you to get out, woman!”

She huffed and flashed the both of them a last glare before rushing outside.

Lord Renly and the Grand Maester followed suit.

“Come closer, old friend,” Robert demanded and Ned sat down next to him.

“A pitiful sight isn´t it?” He asked with a pained look on his face.

“I never thought a boar would do me in. I told you once that a war is coming. Gods, I would have loved to taste battle one last time. One last time feeling like a man. Oh, how sweet that would be.”

Ned felt sick and couldn´t find an appropriate answer.

_I need to tell him the truth, but how? How can I do this to him?_

“At least serve the ugly boar on my funeral. That would make me happy,” Robert added and laughed.

Ned exhaled deeply.

“Your Grace,” he began, but he couldn´t find the words he needed. He saw the younger children this very morning; the sweet Princess with her curly blond hair playing with her little brother who loved his kittens.

_What will he do if I tell him?_

“I shit on the titles, Ned. Just call me Robert. One last time I want to know what it feels like to be Robert and not the King. I never wanted it…to be a King,” Robert continued to mutter, his speech growing confused. He was clearly in pain and his breath laboured.

“Robert,” Ned said and the words sounded foreign to him as if their childhood was nothing more than distant dream.

“Why did you call me here?”

“You are my Hand and friend. I called you to dictate my will.”

“Your will?”

“Of course, I intend to name you Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm. Joffrey is not of age and though others might say younger Princes than him ruled, I think he is not ready. The boy needs guidance other than his mother. I see that now,” Robert explained touching Ned´s arm.

Ned was shocked and surprised. In all the hurry he didn´t even think about it.

He sighed thinking what this would mean for him.

 _As Protector of the Realm I would have enough power to do what needs to be done_ , he tried to convince himself. _And there need not be any bloodshed to accomplish it if I surprise the Queen._

He looked back at his suffering friend. What good would it do to tell him now? Robert was dying. Telling him his wife cuckolded him all those years would only break him.

He sighed and touched Robert´s arm.

“It will be done as you say…your Grace…no Robert.”

“Good…at least one thing I did right. I can die peacefully leaving the realm in your hands. I know you will do right by me, old friend. Truly, the only good thing I ever did was name you my Hand.”

Ned felt the sharp sting of guilt

_If you knew how much I lied._

“You were a better King than Aerys,” he offered as a consolation, but in return he only received hollow laughter.

“You honour me too much. Yes, at least I wasn´t as bad as this mad cunt,” the King said his voice growing weaker with every word.

“At least I get to see Lya again…I will give her your greetings,” he said and grew silent.

Ned sighed and he realized he was shivering.

He exhaled and stepped outside to find Ser Barristan. The man was giving him a questioning look.

“Please call back Lord Renly and the Grand Maester…the King is need of their presence.”

And so the King dictated his will with both Renly and the Grand Maester paying witness and placing the seal on the letter.

Then the Grand Maester gave Robert Milk of The Poppy to soothe his growing pains:

“Take good care of my children…Ned,” Ned heard his last words.

Ned felt again this sharp sting of guilt. He remembered the boy in the forge and the little babe in the girl´s arms.

“I will,” he whispered before leaving.

Outside he found Ser Barristan his blue eyes shining with regret.

“I see from your look that the news are grave, Lord Hand,” the old knight said.”His death is another one of my many failings.”

Ned disagreed.

“I doubt it, Ser Barristan. No man can defend another man against himself.”

“Your words are true, Lord Hand. The King was reeling drunk,” Lord Renly added.

“If you forgive my question, but who gave the King the wine?” a tittering voice asked and Ned felt his head swim from the lavender smell.

“Lancel Lannister,” Ser Barristan replied.

“Oh, my. I hope the poor boy doesn´t blame himself too much,” Lord Varys added.

 _Another Lannister_ , Ned thought. Ned felt beyond tired and his mind reeled with the new developments. He remembered Daenerys fearful words.

 _I am a fool_ , he thought. _Now it is too late. I am truly a fool._

He went to the godswood to clear his mind before returning to the tower. To his surprise Lord Renly awaited him.

“Lord Renly?” he asked giving the young man a questioning look.

“May we speak alone?” the young man asked and lacked his usual smile.

Ned agreed and led him inside telling guards to wait for him outside.

He locked the door and Lord Renly started to speak.

“If you don´t mind me saying, but you should act soon. The more time you waste the more time the Queen will have to act. My brother won´t make it through the night and so I came here to offer my help.”

When Ned didn´t answer the man continued to speak.

“The King named you Regent. I can offer you a hundred swords. Together we can seize the royal children.”

Ned swallowed and his throat felt dry.

“I thank you for your generous offer,” he replied politely.”But I can´t just…Robert´s body isn´t even cold yet.”

“What does it matter,” Lord Renly protested.”You think the Queen will care? The Lannisters know no mercy, my lord.”

His honest words made him wince. He remembered Daenerys last words to him.

_The Queen will do everything to protect her cubs._

_Lancel Lannister gave the wine to the King,_ he thought and remembered his talk with Lord Varys. The Spider told him that the Queen planned for the King to perish during the melee.

All breath left him and anger filled him.

_Damn the Queen and her plots._

“You seem lost, Lord Hand,” Lord Renly´s voice roused him back to reality.

“Aye,” he replied.”I was lost, but now I know. I think I will have need of your swords, my lord.”

Renly lightened up with relief.

“You will not regret your decision. When will we act?”

Ned swallowed again. He was no man to drag children out of bed and the Queen knew nothing of his intentions. Not to mention even the Queen couldn’t simply ignore Robert´s will.

_I will try it with diplomacy before drawing my sword._

“I have need of your swords, but I am no man to shed blood needlessly. However, you can´t stay here if it comes to the worst.

Renly nodded his head, but seemed confused by his words.

“So I will swear my swords to you, my lord. And then?”

Ned´s eyes darted to the letter penned for Stannis Baratheon. It held all his knowledge.”

He leaned over and picked the sealed letter from his desk before handing it to Lord Renly.

“What is this?” Renly asked.

“This is a letter meant for your brother. I command you to go to Dragonstone and deliver it carefully. It reveals my further intentions. I cannot tell you everything, for it would only endanger your life. Break the seal only when you reach your brother and not before. I put my trust in you, Lord Renly.”

Renly´s look was unreadable, but then he smiled and bowed in acceptance.

“I will do as you ask, my lord.”

“And depart…today!” Ned told him.

“Of course,” Renly answered in understanding.

Relief wash over him after the young man left.

With his own guards and Renly´s men he could make it. He would seize them if necessary, but there would be no butchered children beneath his feet.

The children will be sent into custody of a loyal lord and the Crown Prince may take the black.

_Then my children and the Princess can return to Winterfell. Stannis holds no love for me, but if I give him a crown he will be indebted to me._

Despite this he found now sleep and woke way before dawn.

When he saw Jory´s face during breakfast he knew what happened.

_The King is dead._

He sent him to speak to Renly´s men, knowing the Queen would not wait long to crown her precious Prince. _Soon my children will sail home_ , he thought. _And the Princess._

He dressed and ate breakfast. Afterwards he was informed that the new King was calling his council in two days.

 _Enough time to prepare_ , he hoped as he left his chambers.

What he didn´t expect was the visit of another man. The Master of Coin.

“What can I do for you, my lord?” Ned asked the man and having little time to spare for the man´s bad jokes so early in the morning.

Yet Ned knew that without his help in finding the brothel he would have never found out the truth. While he disliked the other man, he was not ungrateful. He would have to give him a reward for his actions once all this this was said and done.

Petyr Baelish smiled.

”Oh, nothing. I heard congratulations are in order. Lord Varys informed me that you are to be Lord Regent.”

Ned gave him a grim nod.”What of it? The new King needs two more years to come of age. I also don´t trust the Spider.”

“That is smart, my lord.”

“I also know that you are expecting a reward for help.”

The other man cocked and eyebrow.

“Reward?” Lord Baelish asked his eyes shining with amusement.”I have no need of such a thing. If you give Cat my kind regards I will be happy enough.”

_Of course you would._

“I will do as you say,” Ned continued, but the man interrupted him again.

“I could be of further aid to you…,” the man began, but Ned had no patience to spare for this man.

“I am thankful for your offer, but you did enough. Know only this. I will reward you for your actions and service. This I promise.”

If Lord Baelish was disappointed by Ned´s words he didn´t show it openly.

He only smiled and bowed.

“Anyway it was a pleasure to serve you Lord Hand,” he added and left.

Ned never felt better. _I will be glad to never this man´s face again._

_…_

** Daenerys **

Daenerys shed no tear for the King, but the thought of Joffrey wearing a crown made her skin crawl.

She felt tears bloom in her eyes, but rubbed them away.

 _I am a dragon_ , she reminded herself.

“The Crown!” Myra said in an indifferent tone, for she was in presence of the Queen.

Daenerys nodded and looked at the stranger in the looking glass.

The crown was all golden and littered with red rubies.

“The crown fits you well, little firefly,” the Queen remarked. She seemed happy and unburdened by the death of her husband.

“I agree,” Daenerys lied weakly.

The Queen smiled sweetly.

“Of course, it is my crown. Robert gifted it to me once. The rubies belonged to someone you once knew. He had them picked out of the river Trident.”

She froze. _My brother´s rubies._

“My brother Rhaegar,” she answered through gritted teeth.

“Rhaegar,” the Queen repeated her brother´s name. Her smile vanished and she looked almost sad.

“If your father wasn´t such a mad fool it might have been me who wed your handsome brother,” the Queen explained and sipped from her wine.

Daenerys hated the woman in front of her, but the Queen´s bitterness surprised her. _Did she even know my brother?_

“I don´t mourn for my father,” Daenerys replied coldly.

The Queen smiled.

“But for your brother…I did. He was a precious dream for many maidens until the Martells snatched him away. Elia Martell was a weak, fragile thing. I saw her at the Tourney in Harrenhall. Even back then she was always close to death. The birth of Prince Aegon left her a ruin. The Maesters called it a wonder that she survived. She never was worthy of your brother´s love.”

Daenerys was confused by the Queen´s open words. _Is she mocking me or is she just drunk from the wine?_

Her mouth felt dry, but her answer was sharp as steel.

“And then he became infatuated and took Lyanna Stark.”

The Queen choked on her whine and her jade eyes narrowed in disgust.

“I think we talked enough. You look presentable enough and Joffrey will be waiting for us.”

Daenerys nodded and followed along.

Joffrey was already awaiting her in company of his King´s guard.

He offered his arm and gave her a smug smile. She wanted to slap him.

“It is time for my first act as King,” he declared.

 _You are not even King yet_ , she wanted to say. _A King without a crowning is no King._

When Joffrey sat down on the throne she wished he would cut himself at one of the spikes and bleed to death.

It didn´t take long until the members of the King´s council appeared. There was Lord Baelish smiling like always, Varys smelling of lavender and flower  powder and and Grand Maester Pycelle who looked like he was falling asleep as he waddled through the room.

Only Renly Baratheon and Lord Stark were still missing. Daenerys wished nothing more than to speak to him, but she was too afraid.

She felt paranoid and thought about her own plans. _I am prepared._

The thought comforted her.

“Where is my Hand?” the King demanded to know from Lord Varys.

“He is already on his way.”

And indeed he came in company of his guard or so she thought at the first glance. Then she realized that there were strangers among them. She knew most of his guards from her time in Winterfell and those faces were not familiar to her.

_Could it be?_

Joffrey´s face darkened at Eddard Stark´s late appearance.

“I wish to be crowned within a fortnight!” he demanded loudly his gaze fixed on Lord Stark.”I expect oaths of fealty from my loyal councillors!”

Lord Stark ignored Joffrey´s demanding words and turned his attention to Ser Barristan.

Then he pulled out a parchment and handed it to the knight. Even from the distance Daenerys could see the seal of House Baratheon.

“Ser Barristan. I doubt anyone here would question your honour,” he said handing the man the parchment

The knight took it and regarded it for a moment before turning to the Queen.

“It is King Robert´s seal and unbroken,” he declared and broke the seal. Then he read the text in a loud and clear voice. It named Lord Stark Lord Protector of the Realm and named him Regent until Joffrey came of age.

 _Thank the gods_ , thought full of relief, but then she saw the Queen´s face. There was no look of fear or surprise to be found.

The Queen´s face stayed unreadable as she demanded the piece of paper from Ser Barristan´s hands.

In silence she read the parchment, before brazenly ripping ripping it apart.

“If this is your shield then it is not very strong,” the Queen replied coldly.

Ser Barristan looked aghast at the Queen´s actions, but Joffrey laughed.

”Those were the King´s words!” Ser Barristan declared loudly, but the Queen ignored his words.

“We have a new King now!” the Queen replied again before turning to Lord Stark

“My husband was sick and weak when he dictated that will. My father will soon return to his rightful post as Hand and then we will have no need for you here, Lord Stark. Bend the knee my lord and swear allegiance to my son. Then you may go home and live out the rest of your days in the grey waste you call your home,” she added full of confidence.

The moment stretched on and on. Daenerys saw the torn look on Lord Stark´s face.

“I am not here to bend the knee. I am here to speak the truth. I name Prince Joffrey a bastard. He has no claim to the throne. I have proof for this my lords and I am prepared to give it,” he replied.

Her breath stopped and Joffrey´s answer came accompanied by curses and anger.

 “Liar! Liar!” he shouted and turned to his men.

”Kill him!” he shouted and pointed at Lord Stark.”Kill them all!”

The men of the King´s guard and the Lannister guards drew their swords at once. So did Lord Stark and his men.

Ned Stark had more men, but none of them were men of the King´s guard. None of them was a Jaime Lannister or a Ser Barristan Selmy.

She couldn’t breathe properly. Helplessly she turned to look at Ser Barristan.

He looked torn and his face was a s pale as milk.

His hand rested on the pommel of his blade, but he seemed hesitant to act.

Seizing the moment she flashed him a pleading look. It was all she could do.

 _It is all true_ , she wanted to shout, but she bit her lips to silence herself. If this goes wrong she had to keep any suspicions away from her.

Fresh guilt washed over her.

A moment of tense silence passed as Ser Barristan stepped forward to place himself between Lord Stark and Joffrey´s men.

He was still the Lord Commander of the King´s guard.

“There is no reason to draw swords in these halls!” Ser Barristan remarked in a grave tone as he turned to Lord Stark.

“I know you to be an honourable man, Ser Barristan. I would not hold it against you for doing your duty. Know this,” Lord Stark replied.

“I said kill him!” Joffrey repeated, but Ser Barristan didn´t act nor did anyone of the other men.

Ser Barristan swallowed and turned back to the King and his mother.

“I would advice against rash actions. Allow Lord Stark to take up his position as Lord Regent and as written in the King´s will. I am a valuable witness as any and no one can deny my honour. Let us end this before the realm falls back into war. I served Robert to end the war. Let us not sully his memory by shedding blood before his body is barely cold. If Lord Stark makes such accusations they should be investigated. He is not a man who would harm the King´s children…not to mention his know as a truthful man…,” Ser Barristan explained his thoughts, but was cut off by the Queen.

Her look was cold as ice.

“You dare to defy your King?”

Ser Barristan didn´t flinch as he looked at the Queen.

“Defying my King? I only wish to avoid bloodshed. I have seen enough of it in my old age. Men often take up their blade too quickly.”

“Is that so?” The Queen asked her eyes darting to Lord Stark.

“I gave you a chance, my lord. It is over now. I have no need of the King´s guard. The Gold Cloaks stand with me and the rest of your courtiers are already dead if my brother was quick enough. If you wish to leave these halls alive lay down your weapons.”

Then it dawned on Daenerys as she looked around. The Kingslayer wasn´t here. She didn´t even see it so anxious she had been all morning.

 Lord Stark´s face was a s pale as snow. It seemed all blood had drained out of his body.

“I don´t believe you…You couldn´t have known. You are bluffing,” he replied full of disbelief at the Queen´s words.

The Queen only smiled and turned to look at the door. Men clad in golden cloaks rushed inside inside their blades and spears raised.

 “I have my own ways, Lord Stark.”

Then the blades spoke. Daenerys did not see much of it, for the King´s guard ushered her, the Queen and Joffrey out of the room.

Daenerys spent the rest of the night locked inside her chambers. She heard nothing, but fretted all night.

In the morning Myra came and told her what happened. Lord Stark was imprisoned, half his men butchered.

_How? Why? Who betrayed them?_

She wrecked her brain for hours, but no answer was found. Not that it mattered.

“And the girls?”

“Captured and put under guards. They say Lady Arya nearly bit of Ser Meryn Trant´s ear.”

She took a deep breath to calm herself. There was still a chance.

_I can´t help Lord Stark, but the girls are a different matter._

…


	17. Chapter 17

** Daenerys **

Daenerys wasn´t allowed to see the girls. All she knew was that Lord Stark is imprisoned and his children put under guard.

So she spent her time observing and waiting. She couldn´t act rashly or all would be lost.

A week after the incident Joffrey came to visit her. He hardly paid her attention these days as he was far more occupied playing King.

She knew this day would come.

„What do you want?“ she asked and felt beyond tired. The nights were not easy for her.

„I have a gift for you,“ he replied and gave her a smug smile.“Let me show you.“

She flashed him a cold look.

“And what if I refuse?” she asked in a daring tone.

“Then I will have my King´s guard drag you there!” he replied hotly.

“Ser Barristan wouldn´t allow it,” she threw back, but a cruel smile crossed his lips after she mentioned the knight´s name.

“Ser Barristan was dismissed this morning,” he replied and it hurt more than any slap she ever received.

 _Everyone is leaving_ , she thought filled with bitterness.

Without another word she hoisted up her dress and followed.

He led her outside to on of the many courtyards littering the Keep.

“Here your gift, my Queen,” he declared and grinned.

Daenerys started to shiver. She had to cover her mouth to keep herself from vomiting.

Myra sat there crouching on the ground.

She was dressed in a torn white dress drenched with blood. Her handmaid hadn´t returned the night before, but she didn´t think much of it. Myra often visited other servants after attending her duties and sometimes remained over night. Daenerys often overlooked it.

“Mother told me about her little visits to the city. She thinks the girl is getting you moon tea. That is an act of treachery that needs to be purged.”

The accusations were ridiculous. Daenerys never demanded this from Myra. _Was that some sort of payback for me?_

“And why would I do that, your Grace? I need a child to strengthen my position. What use would it be for me to do such a thing?” she replied in a shaky voice.

Joffrey´s smile disappeared. It seemed his mother´s accusations didn´t even make sense to him.

“But we found the ingredients in her possession,” he said turning to Myra.

“Isn´t that right?” he asked Myra who kneeled on the ground before him.

“Yes, but it was mine. I wanted to make sure I would not have a child,” she explained.”The Queen mother is wrong.”

Joffrey seemed more than displeased with her answer. He looked like a boy who didn’t receive a sweet he wished for.

“This is no fun!” he said in a disappointed tone.

Daenerys didn’t know what to do. She felt panic and tried to find the right words to turn this around.

“Please,” Daenerys said and hoped he would buy it.”She is just a foolish girl. Send her home to the Vale. I have no use for someone like her.”

Joffrey frowned.

”Do you think me a fool? I know the girl is a confident of yours. She also lied to mother saying there was no moon tea. It is a grave thing to lie to a Queen. She needs to be punished for her lies,” he said and moved closer.

”Do you think I have forgotten what you did on our wedding day? Do you think a lion forgives? A Lannister always pays his debts. This is my punishment for you. Mother says I am not to harm you, but who says I can´t harm those precious to you?”

Daenerys didn´t close her eyes until it was over. She felt only burning hatred.

She didn’t know how she made it back to her rooms or why she didn´t cry.

Maybe her hatred was too great.

_They beat her to death like a dog!_

She didn´t know how long she sat there in silence. She didn´t even know if it was day or night.

At one point she fell asleep.

Her dreams were not better. She dreamt of blood and lions.

In the morning she didn’t wish to leave her bed. It was only when one of the servants informed her about a visitor that she finally crawled out of bed.

She dressed hastily.

She was more than surprised to find Ser Barristan awaiting her.

He looked strange and foreign without his armour and the snow white cloak of the King´s guard.

He also looked aged by years.

“Your Grace,” he said kissing her hand.”I came to say my goodbyes. I fear the King dismissed me.”

She didn´t care and hugged him tightly. She was in need of comfort and he was the only one who could give it to her in that moment.

“I know,” she said.”He told me so himself.”

He nodded touching her head.

“I failed again,” he said.”I failed your mother and I failed even King Robert.”

His voice was filled with sorrow, but Daenerys couldn´t bring herself to disagree with him. Her bitterness was too great.

“If there was a way to take you away…I would,” declared.

Daenerys looked up and met his blue eyes.

“There is a way,” she whispered back. Her voice sounded distant and hoarse.

He gave her a confusing look.

“We will come to you. Me and the Stark girls,” she explained.”I intend to break them free. All we need is your protection and help. I wanted to do it alone, but with your help I might even make it.”

The old man´s eyes lightened up in understanding.

“And how will you leave the Keep?” he asked in a low voice.

“I know a way,” she told him.”Listen and I will explain it to you.”

…

** Jon **

Jon stood and watched with Bran at his side as Lord Rickard Karstark arrived in company of his many sons. He was a gaunt and large man with a thick beard reaching way past his shoulders.

His sons were not much different. They all were large men with thick wild beards. Jon remembered them well, for the Lord came to visit them a few years ago. Back then hoped to broker a marriage between Robb and his only daughter Alys. In the end no marriage came of it.

Bran´s blue eyes observed everything with great interest.

“How many?” he asked probably the hundred time over the last weeks since Robb called the banners.

Jon patted his shoulder.

“I didn´t count them, little brother. We will know more tonight during the feast,” he explained.

“The Umbers are here, the Mormonts and Lord Cerwyn came yesterday. Now the Karstarks are here…Do you think it will be enough once the rest of the lords join?”

Jon frowned at his question.

Two weeks ago they got word from King´s Landing. Their father was imprisoned for treachery against King Joffrey and now rotting in a dark cell.

Jon remembered Robb´s anger, Lady Stark´s tears and Rickon´s confused look as if it was yesterday. Several times Robb read the letter to them as if he hoped the wording would change.

Despite this Lady Stark had cautioned against war reminding him about Arya and Sansa. In the heat of the moment Robb pointed out that they could already be dead. His words nearly earned him a slap from his mother.

Yet Robb wasn´t wrong, for the letter didn´t mention them nor did they receive any letter written by their sister´s hands.

The thought alone cut sharper than any blade.

_Why would they not mention their valuable hostages?_

He didn´t even allow this thought to take shape in his mind.

_And Daenerys? She is now a Queen…A Queen to his enemy._

In the end Robb went against his mother´s wishes and called the banners. Jon knew his brother didn´t enjoy calling his men to war so shortly before the harvest. Most of them followed the call out of sheer loyalty for their father while the young ones hoped for glory.

Especially, Theon seemed eager to leave Winterfell behind.

Jon always wished to aid Robb, though he had hoped it would be after his father his father died as an old man with his grandchildren at his side. He certainly never believed they would go to war to safe him.

“When do you think mother will return? Will she bring the knights from the Vale?” Bran asked with a hopeful look.

 “Your mother left a week ago…I am not sure when she will return,” he explained. Not that he missed Lady Stark´s glaring, but he would never tell Bran his honest thoughts.

“And Lord Manderly? Will he come too…Mother said he has many men and knights,” Bran blabbered on.

Jon didn´t mind his questions, but it worried him that he was so upbeat. Their father was in danger and it seemed he tried overplay it.

“Lord Manderly will not come here…he will meet us along the way,” he explained and felt bad when he saw he disappointment on his face.

“I am sorry…I would take you with me if you were older,” he explained and Bran frowned.

“Older…older,” he muttered.”I wish I could just do something useful.”

Jon smiled at his antics.

“You are useful. You will be Lord of Winterfell in Robb´s absence. Lord Luwin and Roderik Cassle will aide you of course, but you will be the one sitting in father´s seat. Isn´t that exciting?”

Bran nodded his head in disagreement.

“It is not only that…I am afraid…why can´t you stay here?”

Jon gave him a sad look. _Your mother wouldn´t allow it_ , he thought. Yet he gave a different answer.

“Robb needs me and Rickon needs you.”

Bran huffed.”Rickon is so young…and boring. All he does his complain and run around with Shaggydog.”

Jon sighed and wanted to add something, but then he spotted Robb in company of Theon.

“It is time,” Jon told Bran and grabbed for his shoulder before they followed Robb and Theon.

Rickon was long put to bed by the maid Lady Stark engaged to take care of him in her absence. The poor girl nearly had a fit when she first saw Shaggydog sleeping in Rickon´s bed. Now they often played together and walked in the godswood. Rickon seemed to miss his mother, but his temper cooled down in the last days.

Inside the Great hall was filled with many familiar faces, yet it was strange to have them here without their father´s presence.

Jon knew most of them.

There was Roose Bolton the Lord of the Dreadfort. The mighty Lord Umber next to Lady Mormont and her heir Dacey. They were the first ones to arrive while Lord Cerwyn joined them yesterday in company of his son and daughter. Today Lord Karstark arrived with his sons.

_The others would come in time._

With every passing day Jon was more anxious to leave, yet the North was and wide. Travel and moving men cost them valuable time.

The fact that most of these lords considered Robb a green boy, didn´t help either.

Yet Robb bore it with a regal demeanour. He never showed them that their lack of respect bothered him.

Seeing this Jon knew his father would approve.

After the feast Robb sent Bran to bed before declaring his future intentions to the assembled lords and ladies.

A few days ago they received a letter from Lady Stark´s brother Edmure Tully speaking of Lannister troops assembling in the Westerlands.

The news troubled Robb greatly, but there was not much they could do sitting here in Winterfell.

So Robb´s primary intentions were quite simple. His brother intended to march to Moat Cailin strengthening the castle, though nobody thought any Lannister would ever dare to cross the Neck.

It would be weeks for them to get there, but by then they would know more about Lord Tywin´s plans.

Lord Karstark was the first speak.

“I knew your father all his life, Lord Stark. He wouldn´t spread lies about King Robert´s son if they weren´t true,” Lord Rickard remarked in a serious tone which earned him much agreement.”My spears and swords are yours as long as you are in need of them.”

“And mine as well,” Old Lady Mormont added.”But there are things we should address before we move on, my Lord.”

Robb nodded in acknowledgement of her words.

“Please speak openly, Lady Mormont.”

“If Joffrey and his siblings are bastards as the rumours go King Stannis is his rightful heir. Surely he will wish to fight for his crown. I wonder will you help him to his crown like your father did once with Robert King Robert?”

Robb leaned forward his face impassive.

“My goal is to free my father…your lord and my sisters. That is why I called you here. My act is meant as a warning to Tywin Lannister. If he is reasonable enough to allow my father and sisters to return safely I have no intention to force a war. Winter is coming and I don´t about Stannis Baratheon´s intentions. The question of an allegiance and who sits upon the Iron Throne is not my concern in this very moment.”

Lord Cerwyn looked little convinced by his words.

“Forgive me, but you have to admit that a man like Tywin Lannister will not be easily frightened by us. He has more men,” the lord explained.

Robb´s look darkened.

“I know all this, Lord Cerwyn. And if my fathers and sisters are harmed in any way I promise I will make the Lannisters pay for it.”

Lord Cerwyn nodded in acknowledgement of his words.”I see, my lord.”

 “Hear, Hear!” Lord Umber added raising his goblet.

Robb smiled a little at the man´s antics. Jon was equally amused by his forwardness, though Lord Cerwyn was not wrong.

Soon silence returned to the hall before Robb his attention back to Lord Cerwyn.

Then he gave the man an amiable smile.

“Your concerns in regards to our numbers are valid, at the moment I can´t give you a satisfying answer to your question. Shortly after we received the dark news from King´s Landing my mother departed for the Vale to speak with her sister. If we are lucky we will have the Vale behind us and if not we will make do as we go along. I don´t have time to waste.”

Lord Cerwyn nodded in understanding.

Robb seemed satisfied and turned his attention back to the rest of the lords and ladies.

“Are there more questions?” his brother asked, but nobody spoke out.

Thus the first meeting ended.

Robb looked utterly relieved when he came to speak to him later.

“There you are hiding!” Robb remarked with a weak smile. Since the dark news reached them his brother tended to brood and if he didn´t brood he trained or wrote letters with Master Luwin.

“I am not hiding,” Jon said allowing his gaze to wander to the Weirwood tree.

Greywind yawned and made his way over to Ghost who gnawed at leftover bone from the feast.

Every day their wolves grew bigger. It made Jon wonder if they were like dragons always growing until their death. Daenerys once told him so.

“Then why didn´t you stay?” Robb asked coming to stand next to him.”My mother isn´t even here to bother you.”

Jon rolled his eyes.

“I just had enough from the drinking. My head his reeling and I needed fresh air,” he explained.

Robb smiled.

“Well, you missed all the fun. Theon tried to drink the GreatJon under the table. He nearly vomited at Dacey Mormont who threatened him with her battleaxe in return.”

“Do you know what he did afterwards?”

Jon gave him a questioning look. He didn´t care about Theon´s acts of stupidity, but his brother seemed in need of a smile. _As do we all._

“What did he do?”

“He turned to old Lady Mormont and offered her to marry her daughter. Darcy poured her wine over his head for the brazen question, but Theon only laughed. It was all meant in good humour of course.”

Jon nodded and tried to smile. Theon liked fooling with the ladies, but he didn´t worry about Dacey Mormont. She seemed as fierce as her mother.

Robb sighed at his lack of reaction.

“You know…looking at you…you often enough remind me of father. Your dark look…he always carried the same look if his mind was heavy with worry.”

“So what worries you? I know we are not in an optimal position, but I am doing my best…if you have any problems with my decisions you may voice them openly as long as you don´t do it in front of the lords. I need to appear competent…or I fear I will fail.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. He didn´t expect his brother to be so open-hearted about his feelings. These days he carried his “lords face” like Bran called it and Jon often had a hard time remembering his brother´s old self.

“It is not about you…it scares me that we didn´t hear anything about our sisters. I also don´t like it that we are fighting against Daenerys. She is Queen…and….”

“And what?” Robb asked and stepped closer.”Do you think I would harm her?”

Jon swallowed. He didn´t mean it like this.

“Of course not, brother.”

…

** Daenerys **

Her heart was beating fast as she rushed down the hall. Her dress was dark and hidden under her generous sleeves she kept her sharpened dagger. She waited weeks for this possibility.

Today Joffrey went to visit the Sept and took with him the whole King´s guard. After the incident with Lord Stark he insisted on a proper crowing so all world could stay witness to his ascension.

 _Without me,_ she thought as she carefully moved along the corridors towards Arya´s and Sansa´s quarters.

 _There will be at least one guard_ , she knew. She watched and observed the coming and goings in the passing days. With Myra´s it would have been easier, but now she was alone.

And she was right. There was one guard.

 _This I can handle_ , she tried to reassure herself. _He will not expect an armed girl, but first I will try diplomacy._

She straightened herself and pulled on her mask.

The guard stood straight when she approached. He seemed to recognize her.

He was young and seemed insecure. It would make it only harder for her.

“Your Grace!” he said in a surprised tone.”How may I be of service to you?”

She steeled her face.

“The Queen Mother wishes to speak with the hostages,” she informed him in an indifferent tone.

He seemed hesitant and confused.

“The Queen mother said at once,” Daenerys added in a cold tone that left no room for questions.”The King´s guard is not here and the Queen mother knows that the girls trust me. She fears the younger girl might make problems for the guards. She nearly bit of Ser Meryn´s ear if I remember correctly.”

His pale eyes widened in shock and fear.

“This is my first week here, I didn´t know…,” he said, but stopped himself. He seemed flustered.

He was nothing, but a poor fool who stood in the way of his freedom.

Yet there was no time for mercy.

“Of course not,” she added coldly, but he still didn´t step aside.

“Your Grace…I am not sure…the King…,” he muttered, but Daenerys cut him off as he struggled for words.

“Do you wish to be punished?” she asked and glared at him.”I will call for the Queen mother if you don´t believe me, but she is not someone who tolerates difficult fools as yourself!”

A feeling of utter fear crossed his face. It seems he already met the Queen mother in person.

“Of course!” he muttered and unlocked the door.”Of course!”

Before entering she gave him her instructions.

“Wait here. I will speak with them and call for you if I am in need of help.”

She swallowed and entered.

Inside she found Sansa all pale faced and frightened.

Arya looked even worse. Her face and neck were covered in bruises.

“Princess…I mean your Grace,” Sansa stuttered in a hesitant tone.”How did you get past the guard?”

Daenerys had a hard time speaking. Her heart was beating too fast and she felt a lack of air.

“No more your Grace please…The guard is still outside and waiting for us. He expects me to call him back inside. We need to take care of him…somehow.”

Sansa´s eyes widened in shock.”Get rid of him…you mean?”

“Yes, we need to kill him…stupid.” Arya said and pushed her aside.“Do you have a weapon?”

Daenerys pulled up her sleeve and showed her the sharpened dagger.

“If I had Needle I could help you,” she said in an unhappy tone.

“But we can´t! We can´t just kill…someone!” Sansa protested.

Daenerys flashed her a dark look.

“I will do it…you just have to act along,” she told Sansa. Finally, the other girl nodded in agreement.

Relieved she explained her intentions.

Then she moved back to the door.

“We are ready!” she told the guard on the other side. Without an answer he opened the door.

When he saw her standing in front of him he nodded and allowed her to step outside.

The girls didn´t follow just like she instructed.

The guardsman turned to the two girls.

“What is going on? Why are you not coming?” he asked in an unsure tone.

Daenerys heard only the drumming of her heart and the comforting feeling of the dagger in her hand.

Practice with a sword for fun was one thing, but killing a poor fool like him was different.

Only when she imagined Joffrey´s face all ugly and scowling back at her did she find the strength.

She plunged the sharp point deep into the man´s throat.

She twisted and turned the blade causing hot blood to wash over her hand and dress. She expected him to put up a fight, but instead he gagged and tumbled backwards.

Slowly she pulled the dagger free and cleaned it on her her dress.

Quickly she grabbed for his shoulders Arya already on her side. She instructed Sansa to take the feet and so they dragged him back inside the chambers.

“What now?” Sansa asked fearfully.

“We leave this place,” Arya whispered back and pulled her along. Her grey eyes were fixed on Daenerys as they walked.

“We have to be careful if we are not to be seen,” the young girl said and Daenerys nodded.

“I observed the coming and goings of the servants. If we are lucky we can avoid to be seen,” she whispered back.

“So you planned this?” Sansa whispered.

Daenerys smiled and grasped for her hand.

The slow passage through the corridors and narrow halls felt like an eternity. The smell of blood and sweat made her head swim, but Arya´s pull on her hand comforted her.

Between the shifting of shadows the entrance to the cellar appeared. They carried no light, but Arya didn´t falter as she led them along.

In the inky darkness they fished for the door. It was heavy and they had to lean against it to get it open.

Cool air met her sweaty face as they stepped into the large cavernous hall filled with dragon skulls.

“It is somewhere in the middle. The dragon skull with the missing teeth, right?” Arya asked.

“Yes,” she told the girl and moved forward. Left and right the dragon skull´s kept watch. It reminded her of her dream.

Sansa shivered next to her.

“Are those really dragons?”

“Yes,” Daenerys answered her voice distant and hoarse.”Those are the dragons that once belonged to my family.”

Daenerys had no candle, but she found the skull she needed. It wasn’t as big as the others and had two missing teeth.

“Here it is,” she told Arya and kneeled down. She grasped into the dragon´s mouth fishing for her things.

“Did you find it?” Arya asked again kneeling down next to her.

“What are you searching for?” Sansa added in a trembling voice.

“The things we need if we wish to go unnoticed,” she said and found what she needed. It was an old bag made of rough-spun wool.

She felt the sweat run down her cheeks as she pulled out the torch she once stole.

With much effort she managed to bring them light.

Sansa looked back at her with a fearful expression as the light illuminated her face.

“Did father tell you to do this?” Sansa continued to ask. Daenerys wished she would stop asking questions. She cursed herself now for not telling the other girl about her plan.

She breathed deeply and made it brief.

“Your father didn´t know about this...I prepared if it came to the worst,” she explained.

Sansa looked shocked and turned to Arya.

“And you knew about this?” she whispered to her sister.

“I did,” the Arya said and took the torch from Daenery´s hand.

With enough light it was easy to find Arya´s small blade squashed between the numerous clothes she stole from the servants.

She handed Needle back to Arya looked very serious.

“So we are truly going without father,” Arya remarked.

Fresh guilt washed over her.

“I know...,but think about it. Your father is Geat lord. If Joffrey wanted to kill him he would have done so weeks ago. He isn´t that stupid and the Queen mother knows the consequences. If I stay here...he will torture me...and if you two stay here he will torture you as well. We have to go back to the North.”

“It is what father would want isn´t it?” Arya asked.

Daenerys nodded and handed them the clothing she stole from the servants.

Arya quickly pulled her dress over her shoulders and started to dress. Sansa looked less enthusiastic, but she didn´t complain.

They put on the wool tunics, pants and boots. The clothes were used, itched and smelled, but that was on purpose.

Once she was finished with dressing Daenerys pulled her hair out of it´s braid and brought the dagger to her silver locks.

With a few cuts they fell to the ground where the rest of their old clothing was heaping up.

Done with her own hair she handed the dagger to Arya.

Arya cut her hair without hesitation, but Sansa needed a moment.

“My red locks...mother always called pretty,” the girl said and looked distraught. Daenerys felt for her.

”Myra once told me that cutting off your her and letting it grow out again will make it even more beautiful.”

Sansa swallowed and did as demanded of her.

Then Daenerys searched for the other bag containing her most precious possession.

She led her hands trail over the warm surface of stone.

 _My eggs_ , she thought with relief and turned back to Arya.

“Will you lead the way?”

Arya gave her a determined look and grabbed the torch from Sansa´s hand.

They walked in tense silence holding each other´s hands as Arya led them along.

Finally, she smelled it.

“We are close,” Arya informed them.

“What is this smell?” Sansa whispered.

“Probably shit from the sewers,” Arya whispered back as she pulled them along through the darkness.

Finally, she felt the touch of fresh air on her face. The ground started to grow uneven and water pooled beneath them as they moved along.

Arriving outside she felt utter relief wash over her. If it wasn´t too dangerous she would have jumped in the air and laughed.

Instead she crouched down on the ground and put her hands into the dirt. Then she smeared the dirt all over her face.

Arya followed suit and so did Sansa who didn´t even voice any protests. It seems crawling through shit made a little dirt quite bearable.

“Good, now we need to make our way to the port,” she whispered and started to cover her hair with the shawl wound around her neck.

“Keep your hair covered with your hoods and we should be fine. Ser Barristan is waiting for us,” she informed them.

Sansa gave her an unbelieving look.

“Ser Barristan…,” the girl whispered and followed suit.

The port was full of half-drunken sailors, merchants and whores who hoped to find a customer among them. It was perfect, for the crowd swallowed them and hid them away from prying eyes.

After a brief search she spotted the tavern Ser Barristan described to her. It was called the _Sea Maiden_ and a blue starfish decorated the front door.

“You wait here,” she told two girls before slipping inside.

With a racing heart she searched the tavern for the familiar face of the old knight.

When she spotted him her heart nearly jumped out of her breast.

...

** Varys **

“Where are they?” the King demanded to know from his uncle and the rest of the King´s guard.

Truly, the boy was a monster in the making. The signs were all too clear to Varys.

It made him glad that he didn´t sell out the sweet ones to the Lannisters. His little birds kept him informed about everything in the Keep. Through them he also knew that the the Princess was planning something to help the Stark girls and so he decided to lend a hand. For this he even sacrificed the poor guard who was now carried to his grave by the Silent Sisters. Not that the girls would ever know.

Still it was a pity for the poor boy, but sometimes sacrifices needed to be made. It was not optimal, but the girls were better off away from this place than locked up and victim to the Lannisters.

_It will make my work easier if I don´t have to wreck my brain to keep them safe._

He was even more relieved when he heard that they were last seen at the port in company of a certain famous knight. _May they be well on their way_ , he thought and turned his attention back to his new King.

“How could my whore of a wife escape from the Keep?” the King asked again.

Ser Jaime Lannister endured the cursing full of patience. It seemed his time with the Mad King thought him more than to stab ones enemies in the back.

“It seems to me that they had help. We found no sign of them in the city. I searched myself…they are gone.”

“It is truly a pity,” Lord Varys added in a sweet tone.”And it only complicates our situation, your Grace. They say Robb Stark is assembling his armies in the North while your uncle Stannis is probably doing the same on Dragonstone. There are signs that he knows about the matter of Lord Starks treachery.”

The King hammered his fist on the table.

“I at least want Stark´s head! I already made this clear!”

Varys didn´t expect anything different, but he had not intention to give up on Eddard Stark.

He already spoke with the Queen mother about this matter and even she agreed with his arguments. With Stannis Baratheon lurking in Dragonstone and Renly gone from the city they had other problems to contend with.

The Lannisters had no need of more enemies.

“I understand your righteous anger, but a war against the North would be unwise,” the Queen mother told her son in a soft-spoken voice.

The King frowned and was clearly unhappy with the answer.

“Are we not the lions of Casterly Rock? Should we be afraid of a wolf? I think not, Mother,” Joffrey replied and sounded more like a child than the King he was trying to be.

“Your mother speaks true, nephew. If Stannis Baratheon knows what Eddard Stark claimed he will see himself as the true heir. He will call his men and fight. We don´t know what Renly will do now that he fled to Highgarden. Either way their numbers surpass ours if we have to face two enemies at once.”

The King gave his uncle a disgruntled look.

“And why would I listen to you? You didn´t prove very capable in the task I gave you, uncle.”

The Kingslayer grimaced.

_Dark memories of another King, maybe?_

“Still we cannot let his treachery go unpunished,” The King declared.

“Of course, my sweet lion. A punishment is necessary, but is it not better to humiliate a man like Eddard Stark instead of granting him an easy death.”

The King´s eyes lightened up with curiosity at his mother´s words. He seemed to like her idea.

“What punishment do you have in mind?”

The Queen leaned over and grasped for his hand.

“Have him confess his crimes in front of city and in exchange we allow him to take the black. The Night´s Watch is nothing, but a shithole full of thieves and rapists. It is a good place for a traitor like him.”

The King wrinkled his nose, but reason seemed to win over his wish for revenge.

_Maybe I was wrong._

”I agree to your suggestion, dear mother. I will have him confess in front of all of King´s Landing so the world will know of this treachery against his rightful King.”

“Exactly, my brave lion. Your grandfather would surely approve,” she added and patted his hand as if he was a small child. He huffed in annoyance at her actions and brushed her hand away as if it was poisoned.

“I will inform Lord Stark at once…,” Lord Varys suggested, but Littlefinger interrupted him.

“Forgive me, your Grace. I wished to speak out sooner, but I wasn´t sure how to confront your Grace with this terrible truth I discovered in regards to Lord Stark,” he said in a false tone of humility.

The King´s eyes shone with interest.

“What truth would that be?”

“We already know of Lord Stark´s treachery,” Varys added in amusement.

Littlefinger seemed unbothered by his words as if he had all time in the world.

It scared Varys more than he wished to admit.

“Speak,” the King commanded.

“Oh, it is a terrible truth indeed. We were all deceived by Lord Stark´s honourable facade. It will fill you with grief to find out that this noble man fooled even your father the King Robert for nearly sixteen years,” he continued to explain in a grave tone.

It was all an act, but it didn´t seem to bother the King.

“Speak, Master of Coin. I have little patience for your cryptic speech. Tell me of Lord Stark´s crimes,” he demanded and pounded his hand on the table sending the half filled goblet on the floor.

All the time Varys tried to find any crime noble Lord Eddard Stark could have committed, but nothing came to this mind. Even his treachery was the act of an honest and true man.

Littlefinger answered his question.

“I found proof that Lord Eddard Stark not only tried to depose your Grace. No, he he also hid away a threat to the reign of your beloved father. All those years he harboured the last male Targaryen among his midst in Winterfell.”

A moment of utter silence followed.

The Queen mother was the first to laugh, soon followed by the Kingslayer, the Grand Maester and Varys himself.

Lord Eddard Stark hiding a Targaryen?

It was a ridiculous accusation.

The man was even hard-pressed to accept the Princess in Winterfell. It didn´t make any sense or so Varys tried to tell himself, but Littlefinger seemed unbothered by the disbelieving looks of he people around him.

_Gods, could it be true? But how?_

The worst was that the King seemed more than enthralled by Littlefinger´s words.

“Tell us more,” The King demanded in a calmer tone. It sounded almost polite.

“Do not believe the silly lies of this man. It is business to sell fantasies to the men visiting her brothels. I hold no love for Eddard Stark, but he would never lie to Robert,” the Queen mother remarked with a voice of reason.

The King was not amused.

”Tell me!” he demanded and ignored his mother.”Who is the Targaryen? I thought the whore of my wife is the only one left.”

“You encountered him, your Grace. It is the bastard boy named Jon Snow,” Littlefinger replied.

All their amused smiles died in that moment.

The Queen mother´s eyes widened in understanding. Varys himself felt frozen in shock for the truth had been dangling in front of him for all those years.

“Lyanna Stark…so the girl girl didn´t die from a fever…it can´t be…,” the Queen mother stuttered in a shaky voice.

Varys could see the shock and disgust washing over her face.

“So the Dragon Prince didn´t just kidnap her, but also fathered a child on her?” Ser Jaime offered, but looked just as shocked by the revelation.

Then he laughed before continuing with his conclusion.

“Still...Eddard Stark hiding the boy all those years...it sounds so unbelievable. I met said boy in Winterfell and he was set to join the Night´s Watch or so I heard from his uncle. Nothing about him spoke of dragon blood in his veins and I knew what the Dragon Prince looked like. Gods, I wish I took a closer look at the boy.”

“Exactly,” the Queen added and flashed Littlefinger a damning look.”I appreciate your help in dealing with Eddard Stark, but your words are full of lies. Why would Eddard Stark hide a child raped into his sister?”

Littlefinger smiled and didn´t flinch away from the Queen´s glare.

He met everyone´s eyes directly.

“I know it, because I was there.”

“What do you say?” Ser Jaime asked full of confusion.

Varys himself didn´t understand either. It was the first time for him to be at a loss of words.

“I was there in Riverrun weeks before Brandon Starks impending wedding to Catelyn Tully. At the time I was recovering from my unpleasant encounter with Brandon Stark. I was hidden away from the guests and Catelyn Stark´s sister cared for me the entire time while the castle continued to prepare for the coming wedding. During this time I also had the honour to meet Eddard Stark´s sweet sister Lyanna. She was a fierce thing; stubborn and foolish like her brother. It was Lysa who introduced me to the girl who seemed to feel pity for my wounds caused by her brother´s hands. While her brother spent his time away from Riverrun to entertain himself with his companions so shortly before his wedding the sweet girl often shared our company. Now and then she even brought us sweet. I still remember it so clearly. She was so sad and unhappy about her own impending wedding with Robert Baratheon. Eventually, she confided to me that she loved someone else. At the time I was confused by this forward girl who was so prepared to open her heart to a stranger, but then I realized it was because of my own foolish attempt to win Lady Catelyn´s heart. It seems she thought of me as someone who understood her woe. She told me the Prince loved her too and that he wishes to take her away and wed her.”

“And this person she loved…was truly the Dragon Prince?” Ser Jaime asked in a low tone of voice.”It is possible…he gave her the crown and the boy…I think the boy is younger than Robb Stark. The time would match.”

“This is impossible!” the Queen mother protested angrily.”Rhaegar could have never loved…the girl. Lust maybe, but with a wife like his nobody would have faulted it for him. Your words are full of lies.”

Littlefinger gave the Queen mother a look full of pity.

“But there is more your Grace…,” Littlefinger continued to spin his tales.”I also know that the Prince took her as his second wife.”

The Grand Maester nearly choked at this wine while Cersei Lannister sat struck silent. Even the Kingslayer seemed speechless.

Varys decided to intervene. He heard enough of his fairy tales. True or not, what prove could there be for something like this and how could he have acquired it?

“And what proof do you have for this?” he asked in a calm tone.

Littlefinger gave him an open smile.

“The Prince married her on the Island of the Faces. The Septon who conducted the ceremony is still alive if you wish to speak to him. It would be hard even for you to discount the word of a Septon who is sworn to the truth.”

“And how did you find out about this Septon?” The King asked. He had been silently listening to their exchange of words. It was the first time he ever did this and it frightened Varys more than anything.

Littlefinger gave a tearful smile. If it was false he did a very good job at hiding it. If the situation wasn´t so tense Varys might have applauded him for his mummery.

“The Septon was meant for me and my sweet Cat,” he explained and covered his face.”But she refused my offer as a dutiful Tully girl would.”

“Nonsense I say!” the Queen mother interrupted and grasped for her son´s hand.”Do not listen to him. Even if the boy is a Targaryen…and even if the Dragon Prince married the girl…the boy is still a bastard. The marriage wouldn´t be valid nor do we need to tell anyone. He is no danger to you, my sweet lion.”

Yet her son slapped her hands away.

“Spare me your sweet words!” he snapped back and rose from his seat.

His green eyes flared up like the wildfire his former King loved so much.

His hands were shaking, but if it was from anger or excitement Varys couldn´t say.

“I am the King…and I am not afraid of a bastard Targaryen from the North. I didn´t forget the humiliation he gave me. I will never forget nor will I forgive the treachery committed against my father. I want Eddard Stark´s head…and the head of the bastard hiding from me.”

“Are you blind, my son? Do you not see this fool is trying to confuse you with his lies?” the Queen mother protested and turned to the King´s guard.

“Arrest the Maester of Coin at once!” she commanded, but the King cut her off with an ear-piercing cry of anger.

“I am the King!” he shouted and flashed his mother a silencing look.

“Not you…or grandfather. I am my father´s heir and I have enough of your constant meddling in my affairs, dear mother.”

“But …my son,” the Queen mother muttered in a shaky voice and grabbed for his arm. The King shrugged her off and turned to Ser Jaime.

“Take my mother away. She feels unwell. I have to convene with my council and have no need of her blabbering.”

Ser Jaime was speechless. He didn´t move his eyes fixed on the boy standing in front of him.

“What are you waiting for, uncle? Or do I need to dismiss you like the brittle old fool Ser Barristan?

“Joffrey!” his mother shouted, but her sweet Joffrey ignored her.

Ser Jaime gritted his teeth and grasped the Queen´s arm. With much fussing and cursing they left the council chamber together.

 _It seemed the lion cub found his fangs_ , Varys thought with growing unease.

He knew very well what it meant. The Realm would bleed again.

…


	18. Chapter 18

** Tyrion **

Tyrion savoured the taste of the sweetened wine in an attempt to banish away the dark thoughts whirling through his mind. Moons ago he sat joking with Robb Stark and Jon Snow and now they are his enemies.

He had barely returned to Casterly Rock before they received the grave news from King´s Landing. Eddard Stark had been imprisoned by his newly crowned nephew King Joffrey.

Now Lord Eddard Stark was dead and war was looming over them. All of this mess could have been avoided if his hot-headed nephew allowed the Lord to take the black, but even his father the mighty Tywin Lannister could have never fathomed the secret Lord Eddard Stark hid all those years from the eyes of his friend King Robert.

 _The boy has nothing of the dragons,_ Tyrion surmised his impression of the boy from the North named Jon Snow who was according to his nephew a Targaryen bastard. _Maybe that is the very reason he is still with us._

Then Tyrion turned his attention back to his father. His quill wandered over the parchment in front of him and made the familiar scratching sounds on the table.

His father´s old habit made Tyrion roll his eyes. As children none of them was allowed to speak if father was writing or reading. The rule was to sit still until father finished his work.

Tyrion who never cared much for rules decided to break the silence.

“You called me away from the delightful company of the women of Lannisport and now you let me sit here for hours in silence. Is this some sort of new torture method to humble me, Lord Father?” he asked in attempt of sarcasm.

His father ignored his weak attempt of a jape and finished his letter. Then he finally spoke.

“I know you would rather spend your time wasting my gold dragons on whores and wine, but war is upon us and it is time for you to be of service to your family,” his father explained and leaned back in his chair.

Tyrion laughed at the stupidity of it all. _How many men would die for my nephew´s folly?_

His father gave him a stern look.

“What amuses you about my words?”

Tyrion´s smile didn´t falter under his father´s glare. It was his greatest weapon against this man who would have drowned him at birth if his mother wasn´t a Lannister.

“You should know I met the boy in Winterfell. I doubt he had any idea about his true birth and if he did then he is a very good actor,” he remarked and put the goblet away.”I doubt Eddard Stark ever planned to put the boy on the Iron Throne.”

His father nodded.

“I agree with you,” he said and grimaced. It seemed the thought of having to agree with Tyrion did not give him much pleasure.

“Not that it matters. What is done cannot be undone. Eddard Stark is dead and his son was in the middle of assembling an army before his father died. I doubt he will turn back now.”

“Especially, because he still believes his sisters to be our prisoners in King´s Landing,” Tyrion added with the hint of a smile playing on his lips. He knew the situation was tense, but he couldn´t keep it to himself. The fact that his nephew was incompetent enough to let his wife and two young girls escape from a guarded keep amused him greatly. _Oh, I would have loved to see the face of my sweet sister._

However, his father seemed little amused by his comment.

“Nothing is certain…we might still find the girls,” he said and put the quill away.

Tyrion nodded and leaned on his elbow.

“Ah yes…if the gods are kind. Yet I doubt you are waiting for a miracle, Lord Father. That is not the kind of person you are…waiting for the young wolf to come to you. You would never allow such a humiliation. So, please enlighten me with your solution for this terrible mess Joffrey caused us with his rash act of stupidity.”

His father gave him a humourless look in return.

“King Joffrey for you…though I admit my grandson acted like a fool. Still he is a Lannister King,” his father replied.”And in regards to my solution…the plans for an invasion into the Riverlands are already fixed. I plan on sending two hosts: One about fifteen thousand men under Jaime´s command and another twenty thousand under my own command. Jaime will be here soon and then he will march against the Lords Lord Tully dispatched to protect the Golden Tooth while Ser Gregor will raid the lands of the Riverlords.”

 _Jaime_. When his father said his brother´s name like this he always sounded full of pride.

Not that Tyrion could ever hate his brother for it, but the feeling of jealousy still lingered in his heart.

“I see,” he replied.”And more importantly what will be my role in this mummery?”

His father winced at his choice of words, but didn’t comment on them.  Instead he handed him a folded piece of parchment.

Tyrion carefully unfolded it and read.

He froze his eyes darting upwards to meet his father´s gaze at once.

“You are naming me Hand of the King?” he asked in utter surprise.

His father gave him a stern look.

“I can´t do it myself so you will have to do. All I want is for you to keep my grandson in check. Make sure he doesn’t commit any further stupidities and help your sister to find the Stark girls and his wife.”

Any other fool might have felt honoured by this, but Tyrion knew it would be a hard task. Joffrey hated him and Tyrion doubted he would listen to his advice.

“I can see the doubt in your eyes. Do you not feel up for the task?” his father remarked in a mocking tone.

Tyrion winced, but the tone in his father´s voice filled him with the determination he needed.

“It is not that, but I doubt my kingly nephew will listen to me.”

His father sighed.

“If this is what you fear…then let me help you a little. Should the King refuse to listen tell him his crown is little worth without my armies fighting for him and that I might reconsider if he doesn´t stop acting like a fool. Tell him I had little qualms in deposing the Mad King and remind him that he still has a brother who could come into his position. Make him aware how a King should act.”

Tyrion was a bit surprised by the clarity in his father´s words, but he had no doubt he meant them.

 _It seems he is angrier than I thought_ ; he concluded and folded his hands in front of him.

Still one treacherous thought didn´t leave him.

If his father was harbouring such thoughts why did he not just call it off?

Tyrion knew he would later curse himself for asking, but his curiosity was too great.

“If you are having such second thoughts in regards to Joffrey´s kingship why are you so determined to go to war with the Stark boy? If Lord Baelish´s tale is true Eddard Stark was a traitor to King Robert and rightly executed. The fact that he tried to depose Joffrey makes him a double traitor. The punishment for treachery is death and he received this punishment. The debt is paid and his son will now be Lord of Winterfell. Offer him him peace and a pardon from his father´s actions and focus on the true enemy lurking in Dragonstone. Write to Joffrey and convince him to leave the Stark boy and his Targaryen brother alone. If Robb Stark refuses your offer you can still go to war, but if he accepts we will have our full strength reserved for Stannis. I also doubt the Stark boy would be able to build and allegiance with Stannis, for the prideful man would demand his brother´s head something Robb Stark would never agree too. The boy his far to found of his brother.”

His father´s face was unmoved by his words and he fiddled for another piece of paper. It was the unrolled massage from a raven.

“Stannis will not come at us with full strength,” he explained handing him the small piece of paper.”According to my informants his brother Renly wed Margaery Tyrell shortly after fleeing from King´s Landing. He is mustering an army as we speak and obviously intends to crown himself King. This means the two brothers will fight each other for the crown.”

Then he put the piece of paper away and continued.

“This will buy us enough time to deal with the Stark boy. I will humble him in battle and then he will be ready enough to retreat back to his wasteland of winter. So Joffrey will have his war and eventually realize the foolishness of his actions once the real enemy emerges. Then his hatred for the Targaryen bastard will be forgotten and we will deal with Stannis and his brother if they haven´t killed each other before this.”

Tyrion was sceptical. This was only his father´s pride speaking. _Is he so angry with Eddard Stark for being able to fool them all those years?_

Tyrion only thought it a waste of men.

“But why are you granting Joffrey´s will if you named him a fool only moments ago? A simple letter would suffice...,” he protested, but his father interrupted him before he could elaborate on his thoughts.

“He is the King. I know you don´t like he idea, but he is a Lannister King even if he carries the name Baratheon. We are lions and we do not bow to young wolves who do not know their place. Apart from this, the bastard boy rides with his brother to battle. So we might even be able to catch two flies in one. He might fall and then will be rid of another threat. I care not if Lord Baelish´s tale is a lie or the truth, but the boy might become a threat for us in the future if we don´t get rid off him.”

Tyrion knew there was no room for arguments. Their talk was at an end.

Tyrion had to admit he quite liked young Lord Stark and his brother, but he was still a Lannister.

War it is then, he thought and poured down the last of his wine.

…

** Jon **

Moat Cailin stood at the northern edge of the great swamp also know as the Neck and home to the crannogmen. It was said to be raised by the First Men and guarded the way to the North for more than ten thousand years.

Jon remembered his father once telling him that the ancient fortress was able to hold the North against whole armies.

Looking at it now it was hard to imagine how it once looked in all it´s might. Only a few great blocks of black basalt remained scattered and half sunken into the ground.

And despite being a ruin it was easy to understand why it would make problems to an invading army.

It was built in a very particular way. The remaining three towers oversaw a causeway from all sides and if an enemy ever attempted to pass the attackers would be faced with constant fire from each tower.

“Mother!” Robb´s exclaimed as he spotted Lady Stark in the distance and in company of Lord Manderly´s men.

She rode on the front flanked by two heavily-build men with the familiar crest of a white merman on a green-blue field displayed prominently on their garb. _Lord Manderly´s sons_ , Jon guessed. Lord Manderly was old and said to be too fat to sit on a horse and so he doubted he could come here in person.

“My sweet boy,” Lady Stark gasped and enclosed her son in a hug. Then she stepped away and took in his appearance.

She allowed her hand to touch his jaw which was now covered with the beginning of a beard.

“Do you like it?” Robb asked and smiled. His mother reciprocated the guesture, but her own smile was swimming in sadness.

Then she turned back to the men who accompanied her here.

“I bring you Lord Wylis and Wendel Manderly,” she introduced the two men who bowed their head in respect to his brother.

“It is a pleasure, Lord Stark.”

Robb gave them each a thankful smile.”It is me who should thank you for your spears and men. My father would be thankful as well if he was here.”

Lord Wylis nodded in silence his look very grave.”It is as you say, Lord Stark.”

At last another man appeared on a mighty black palfrey horse.

He was very tall his face craggy and lined. It was not hard to guess who the man was, for he shared the same blue eyes as Jon´s siblings and Lady Stark herself.

It was no other than the famous Blackfish.

“And here…my Uncle Brynden Tully the Blackfish,” Lady Stark introduced the knight.

He gave Robb a loop-sided smile as he approached and offered his hand.

“It is true what Cat told me…you have much of my brother and nephew Edmure,” he answered.

Robb shook his hand.

“It is good to meet you,” Robb replied, but his look wasn´t as enthusiastic as it might have been if Lady Stark brought with her the aid of the Vale. A few days ago before Lady Stark´s arrival they received her letter in which she informed them that Lady Arryn refused their plea for help as she feared the wrath of the Lannisters far too much. Shortly before this they heard of the Lannister armies invading the Riverlands.

Robb had been more than wroth, but he obviously didn´t wish to worry his mother or so Jon thought.

After the introductions were done the Blackfish turned to look at Jon.

Jon expected disgust, for he doubted the man would hold much love for the bastard son of Eddard Stark.

Strangely there was no disgust or anger to be found in his face.

“You are Jon…my niece told me much about you,” he remarked and offered his hand like he did to Robb before.

Hesitatingly Jon shook his hand, but he couldn´t bring himself to smile. _If Lady Stark told you about me I doubt it was anything good._

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Ser.”

The Blackfish gave him a wry smile.

“It doubt it is. You look like you are about to piss yourself if you don´t mind me saying so,” he remarked, but Jon could hear that it was meant as a jape.

Jon didn´t answer. _What should he say?_

The man seemed to recognize Jon´s discomfort and patted his shoulder.

“Please don´t look at me like this, boy. I didn´t intend to mock you…It was a long travel and so my tongue is quite loose,” he said and turned back to Robb.

“I also wish we came with better news,” he added and his tone grew very grave as he said it. Jon was shaken by his tone of voice and the way he looked. It reminded him of the look Lord Wylis gave his brother only moments ago.

“Bad news?” Robb asked and turned look at his mother.

She looked pale and seemed also less talkative than usual.

 _Something happened_ , Jon realized as she picked a parchment from her travelling cloak.

Robb ´s curious eyes widened in fear as he saw the broken seal of House Baratheon.

“Is it about father?” he asked in a wavering voice.

His mother shook her head.

“Yes,” she replied in a shaky voice before looking directly at Jon.

It caught him completely off guard, for Lady Stark rarely looked at him directly.

“The King sends his demands,” she explained her voice tinged with anger.

Robb nodded in understanding, but Jon could see that he was struggling for composure.

“We should talk in private,” he offered in return. “We can take the Gatehouse Tower.”

“I agree…but Jon should come too,” she told Robb.”When I arrived in White Harbour Lord Manderly was already awaiting me with this letter. He intercepted it´s travel to Winterfell thinking it is better to give it to me so I may relay the letter to you personally. It´s content is quite sensitive and you will soon understand why.”

Robb looked worried while Jon was still trying to grasp the fact that Lady Stark asked him to join.

_What happened to her?_

“Of course mother,” Robb agreed after a brief moment of silence.

Without words they made their way to the Gatehouse Tower. They lightened candles and Robb offered his mother wine.

Lady Stark seemed to appreciate the gesture, for she drowned the goblet before speaking another word.

Jon never saw Lady Stark look so vulnerable. It seemed she had been trying to keep her composure, but now she was showing her true feelings.

She was visibly shaking and it frightened Jon.

“What happened mother?” Robb asked his hand stretching towards his mother to pick the letter from her hand.

Jon held his breathe while his brother´s eyes wandered over the parchment.

Robb was not someone who easily broke out in tears, but when he slammed his fist on the table and tears started to spill from his eyes Jon knew it.

_He is dead isn´t he?_

Lady Stark embraced him and soon he was nothing more than a little boy muttering angry curses into her shoulder.

“I will kill him! I swear I will put Joffrey´s head on a pike!” Robb declared loudly.

Jon moved closer and wanted to take the letter from Robb´s hand, but his brother pulled it away.

“Jon…father is dead. King Joffrey declared him a traitor and took his head…but there is more…he makes a statement in his letter…it is all a lie,” his brother muttered between tears before finally handing him the letter.

Jon could not make sense of his brother´s words, but he took the letter and read it´s content in haste.

And it was true. Is father was dead...but this was not the worst. He felt his breath drain out of his body. He felt dizzy and the world in front of him was spinning.

He grasped the wall to find balance as a whirl of emotions filled him over the words written in this letter.

“It has to be a lie!” Jon insisted is voice a mere whisper against the wind howling around the tower.

Then the anger washed over him like a wave.

”A damn lie!” he shouted causing Lady Stark to shiver and step backwards. Jon didn´t care.

Robb was quickly at his side and grasped his shoulder.

”Look at me Jon!” he insisted and Jon did for his brother´s voice was the only thing keeping him in this world.

”Of course it is a lie. You are my father´s son...my brother. My father would never...hide a Targaryen...he was no traitor!” he insisted full of determination.

His brother´s words calmed Jon and helped him to regain his composure.

Lady Stark offered him wine. Jon took it and drank. It didn´t help to wash away the burning anger in his gut, but he was finally able to breathe again and the world was no longer spinning.

Yet he couldn´t find anything to say.

“Still I wonder… Why would King Joffrey make up something like this?” Lady Stark asked and broke the silence.

Robb´s blue eyes flared in anger.

”Why you ask?” he shouted and met his mother´s gaze.”To sully father´s legacy of course. Or do you believe the lies written in this piece of paper? That father would lie and that Jon is not my brother?”

Lady Stark´s face was full of doubt. It hurt him more than those lies written in this piece of parchment; lies naming him the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.

“I am not saying it is true, but I can´t deny that your father was never very forward about Jon´s mother,” she explained in a soft tone of voice, obviously hoping to calm Robb´s anger.

The look she gave Jon was a mix of pity and anger. It was hard to describe.

”I asked him once if it was Ashara Dayne, for I heard the servants whisper about it. I remember Ned´s cold look to this day. He truly frightened me and so I never dared to ask again. I even remember his wording… _Jon is my blood and that is all you need to know_.”

Jon´s mouth felt dry despite the taste of wine still lingering on his lips.

 _I have to calm myself_ , he reminded himself and exhaled deeply before meeting Lady Stark´s gaze.

His anger made him brave.

“Still he never admitted it,” he replied and winced at the sound of his pleading tone.

”I know this,” she said and sounded very tense.”Do you think I like the fact that my husband would lie to me for sixteen years? Yet Ned was a man of noble character who loved his sister and despised the butchery of Rhaegar´s children. After the Rebellion Robert Baratheon´s hatred for the Targaryens knew no bounds...he probably feared...,” she tried to explain, but Jon cut her off his anger coming back strong and uncontrollable.

“I am not a Targaryen...I rather be a bastard...than the result of rape!” he shouted at her without holding back. He saw the blank look on her face and then the hint of pity shining in her eyes. It cut deeper than any sword ever could. In that moment he wished for her to look at him with the cold indifference she always held for him throughout his childhood.

“No you are not...,” Robb added and Jon felt his brother´s hand rest on his shoulder.”You are my brother now and forever...and we will simply forget about those lies. Then we will avenge father and safe our siblings,” he declared with determination, but the sad look in Lady Stark´s eyes told a different story.

“You may wish to forget it, but you will soon have to speak to the others. They need to know about Ned´s death and they also need to know the reason,” she explained and used that moment to pick the letter from Jon´s hand.

Jon knew why she did it. _She fears I might burn the letter._

Jon felt like he watching the world from a distance as Robb called together his lords.

Outside in one of the larger tents they all assembled. Lord Karstark, Lord Umber, Lord Cerwyn, the Blackfish and and all the others.

Lady Stark was the one to announce the sad news which caught many of the men unprepared.

Many a smile turned to a grimace of pain and sadness that evening. It made Jon realize how much he had been respected and loved by his lords. Even the mighty Lord Umber drank a toast to his father with tears brimming in his eyes.

“Do no fret, my lady,” Lord Karstark said in a voice tinged with sorrow.”I swear we will have your husband avenged.”

“Exactly...we will kill those Lannister cunts!” the GreatJon added in his usual booming voice followed by the other lords proclaiming the same intentions.

A small smile bloomed on Lady Stark´s smile in that moment, but Jon couldn’t find any comfort in the words of the men in front of him. He knew Robb had no other choice, but to reveal the contents of the letter.

“I thank you all for your loyalty...I am sure my father´s heart would be lighter knowing this,” Robb replied his eyes darting to the parchment enclosed in his hand.

The GreatJon shook his head and approached Robb his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. Without hesitation he drew his blade and laid it before Robb´s feet.

“You not only have my loyalty...but also my sword, Lord Stark,” he declared and Jon could see the others intending to follow the man´s example. They were prepared to swear their oaths of fealty right here, but Robb raised his hand to stop their intent.

“There is more you should know,” he explained in a wavering tone.”King Joffrey did not only execute my father for revealing the truth about Joffrey´s illegitimacy...he is also trying to sully my father´s memory in spreading lies about my brother Jon,” he continued and everyone in the room turned to look at Jon.

Jon swallowed and grasped his sword. It gave him comfort and made him forget their piercing looks.

He closed his eyes to steel himself for what was to come.

Robb didn´t read out the letter, but handed the parchment to each men to read the words themselves.

Jon watched in tense silence. Shock was written all over their faces.

_Gods, I need to...I can´t._

“All will be well, Jon,” he heard Robb´s voice filled with confidence. It gave him the comfort he needed.

The GreatJon was the first to speak and his face was flushed with anger.

“Such utter nonsense! Ned harbouring a hidden Targaryen? What do those lions put into their water to come up with such nonsense,” he muttered his voice echoing through the tent.

“I agree with you. Everyone who looks at him can see that he is Ned´s boy,” Maege Mormont added and her words made Jon´s heart feel much lighter. _All lies...spread by the lions to sully my father´s honour._

Soon others followed and Jon could see a smile spread over Robb´s lips.

However, there was one man among them who didn´t speak.

It was Howland Reed the Lord of Greywater Watch.

Jon met the crannogman Howland Reed a few days ago and so far he had never looked this pale and tense.

Robb seemed to sense this and addressed the Lord.

“It seems you disagree, Lord Reed?” his brother asked in a warning undertone.

The small lord looked up his green-eyes piercing. Then a sad smile spread over his lips and he allowed his gaze to wander over the assembled crowd of people around him.

“I was the only one to come back alive from Dorne,” he said and bowed his head as if to apologize for something.”I promised Ned to never speak what I found there.”

“And what did you find in Dorne, Lord Reed?” Lady Stark asked.

The Lord sighed deeply before giving his answer.

”If you care I will tell you a story,” he said and it was the GreatJon who grumbled in disapproval over the other man´s words.

“Stories...Are we children sitting in front of the hearth and listening to the tales of old men?” he asked, but Robb raised his hand which silenced the man at once.

“Please tell us everything,” he urged and Lord Howland Reed told his tale.

“It all started at the grand Tourney of Harrenhall many years ago. During the tourney a group of squires attacked me. They were Freys who who thought it was a good jape to humiliate a man like me,” he began and stopped to look at Jon.

“That is how I met Lyanna Stark. She was was a wild girl; fierce and strong and incredible stubborn. She gave the squires a beating they never forgot and declared she would win back my honour. She dressed herself up as a knight that day riding in the tilt and winning herself many admirers and enemies. The Mad King was one of them and he sent his son to find the daring knight. In the end the Prince only found a shield and the knight was never seen again. However, it was only a trick to protect Lyanna from the Mad King´s wrath. The Prince knew the knight´s identity and named her Queen of Love and Beauty to honour her deeds. It wasn´t to humiliate his wife as so many believed, but to honour a girl who defended a man like me,” he continued before pausing again as if to allow the assembled people time to ponder over his words.

Jon only heard the fast drumming beat of his heart. He didn´t know what to say. The man´s words seemed so honest and all he wanted to do was to name him a liar.

He flexed his hand and felt the grip of Robb´s hand tighten on his shoulder.

“But everyone believed her to be taken and raped by the Prince?” Lord Karstark asked and broke the silence.

The small man laughed. It was a bitter laugh and tinged with grief.

”If you think someone like Lady Lyanna would allow a man to take her like this you didn´t know anything about her. She would have rather cut her own throat than allow the Prince to rape her. No, she ran off with the Prince…out of love…not wishing for the marriage her father arranged with Robert Baratheon. Believe me…Ned didn´t know. Only when we found her in Dorne protected by the King´s Guard and dying in her bed of blood did we find out the terrible truth. She wed the Prince or so she told us and asked Ned to protect her son,” he explained and looked directly at Jon.

“I know it is hard, my boy. Ned was so desperate to protect you that he named you a bastard and lied even to his King. I don´t think he ever expected someone would find out the truth.”

Jon wanted to speak, but his throat felt too dry.

 _So she wasn´t raped...at least_ , he thought feeling suddenly very tired and weary.

He knew that the man in front of him had no reason to lie, but it was hard to accept. It was too much.

He ruffled through is hair and closed his eyes. He needed air.

“All lies...my life...all a lie,” he whispered and bit his lips. His mouth tasted of iron as he stepped out side.

He didn´t know how long he walked through the darkness, but the only thing he felt was the burning cold biting on his skin.

Tired and weary he stopped and leaned against one of the trees. Then he cried like children do his body shaking from his sobbing and his eyes burning in pain.

He did not know how long he sat there alone hearing only the song of the birds and the rustling of the leaves. Not even Ghost had followed him.

After a long time he pulled himself back to his feet and made his way back to the camp.

Robb greeted him there with Greywind and Ghost at his side.

He didn´t speak, but handed him a bearskin filled with strong wine. Nothing of the sweet sort their father would allow them to drink, but sharp and burning in the mouth.

“You and I will need it brother,” Robb said in a heavy voice.

Robb´s words warmed his heart.

 _Brother_. _I am still his brother._

They did not speak of war and lies that night, but only sat in silence thinking of home.

...

** Daenerys **

_The dead haunted her dreams._

_There was her father with his glint of madness shining in his eyes. There was Rhaegar with his sad smile and her mother with tears blooming in her eyes._

_They never spoke, no matter how often she called out to them._

_These days other faces joined them. There was Myra bloody and blue from the beatings she received._

_Fresh guilt washed over her. I left her to die, she thought and tried to conjure up a happier memory of her friend._

_Like their time in the Vale when they were children and made kites to let them fly. Her kite had been a dragon made of black silk and Myra had made a blue falcon with a white moon in front._

_She saw remembered it clearly. They hovered peacefully over the pale blue sky, before a harsh storm came and tore them apart._

_Like Myra._

_Daenerys shielded her eyes from the sight only to find herself back in the prison she once called her home. The Red Keep with it´s never ending halls and hidden passages._

_The dragon skulls started back at her through the darkness. Sometimes she thought they were calling for her, but then she only heard her own voice echoing back to her._

_She grasped for one of the torches to lighten up the way, but it was no use against the thick darkness._

_The last time she had been terribly afraid, but this time she only worried for the girls._

_Arya and Sansa. She had been searching for them forever. Where are they?_

_She called out their names, but no answer came. There was nobody here in these deserted halls._

_Did they all just vanish?_

_Joffrey…the Queen mother…Prince Tommen…Princess Myrcella all of them gone. Arya…Sansa…Lord Stark…all gone._

_Now only coldness was left. She remembered the Keep being warm and comfortable, but now the halls were filled with the winter´s chill._

_Daenerys never saw a real winter, but she had a taste of it while residing in the North. Even in summer it snowed._

_“What do you know of winter, sweet summer children?” Old Nan´s voice came back to her. It was the low voice she always used to tell the scariest stories so beloved by Bran._

_Yet the sweet memory did not soothe the sharp burning on her skin._

_Finally, she found the familiar hall with the Iron Throne looming before her._

_The throne stood deserted and bathed in the moonlight falling through the cracked ceiling above._

_She looked up and also found the windows broken and cracked._

_Gone were the painted windows with the golden stags. Gone were the tapestries full of hunt and battle vigour. Gone were the sun and warmth from the world as she looked at the sky visible through the broken roof above her._

_It was an inky sky with thousands of flickering stars._

_She felt the familiar sting of coldness as she watched the snowflakes dance and swirl around her._

_They tickled her skin and and covered the throne in a soft cloak of snow._

_“What happened? Why was the Keep destroyed? Where did all the people go?_

_Winter is coming, the serious voice of Lord Stark reminded her._

_She turned around and hoped to find said Lord. Yet she only found ravens; thousands of them sat perched in the cracked ceiling of the Keep._

_“Winter Winter Winter…!” they croaked in a chorus that made her blood freeze. Daenerys always like the ravens Maester Luwin kept and often helped him tend to them if he allowed it, but those ravens scared her. Their small black eyes were all fixed on her, but the worst was the raven with the three eyes._

_She never saw a bird like this._

_“Death…Death…Death…!” they continued to croak in a tone that made her ears bleed._

_She covered them, but the ravens wouldn´t leave her be._

_They took flight all at once coming at her in a storm of black feathers._

_Death! Death! Death!_

_Their croaking was still lingering in he ears as she found herself in a sun-filled courtyard._

_Above her on a stone wall sat the raven with the three eyes. It cocked it´s head and turned to look at the scene playing in front of her._

_There was Lord Stark all pale faced and his shoulder bound with a bloody piece of cloth. It looked like an untreated sword wound as it was all raw and red._

_He was dragged along by two men dressed in golden cloaks, for there was no strength in his body. He looked gaunt and sick._

_She also found Joffrey standing there and observing the scene from the distance._

_He was dressed in rich crimson the crown of his father resting on his brow._

_His smile was bright and full of satisfaction._

_She stared in frozen silence as they dragged Lord Stark to the executioner´s block. There Ser Ilyn Payne awaited him with a familiar sword. Ice, she realized and recognized the dark and smoky appearance._

_She saw their mouths moving, but she couldn´t make out what they are saying._

_She only heard her fast pounding heart as the blade was lifted into the air drenching in the bright sunlight before coming down in a slash of steel and blood._

_Death! Death! Death!_

_The three-eyed raved croaked as the blood started to pool beneath her feet._

_Only death can pay for life! Death!_

_The croaking grew louder each time making her ears bleed and burn with pain._

When she woke her body felt heavy and her clothes were drenched in sweat. Not that it mattered. She hadn´t enjoyed a bath for weeks and here on this ship everyone smelled the same.

“Are you well?” she heard the familiar voice of Ser Barristan ring through darkness.

Nestled to her side slept Arya and next to her Sansa. It was only a small cabin, but they had their privacy. Ser Barristan made sure of it.

She pulled herself up and managed a smile despite her rolling stomach and persisting fever.

The weather was not kind. Storm and rain made the ship rock all night and made sleep scarce. Good food was even scarcer and what they got down they usually vomited out when the next storm came roaring.

“I only had a bad dream,” she told him and pulled her cloak around her shoulders.”Nothing to be afraid.”

The old knight nodded his head. He also looked pale and weary.

Then she turned her head and looked to the small window. It was morning she realized.

“Why didn´t you wake me?” she asked Ser Barristan.

“You and the girls need the rest,” he told her.”It will also take another few hours before we arrive in Gulltown. I asked the captain myself.”

She nodded in understanding and turned to the girls who were still sleeping.

She gave Arya a gentle shove which made the girl wake from her slumber.

The girl sat up and looked at her with bleary eyes. Her hair stood in all directions as always.

Not that Daenerys looked much better. Her hair just as Sansa´s was painted black and the smell of the paste she used made her wrinkle her nose.

“Is it morning already?” the girl asked and rubbed her eyes before looked over to her sister.

“Wake up,” she told her sister and started to shake her.

Sansa rolled over and gave her sister an annoyed look.

“Why are you always so harsh!” she replied in irritation and started to dress herself.

Ser Barristan who was now more than used to the two girl´s bickering smiled and got to his feet.

“You should all get a proper wash,” Ser Barristan advised and moved towards the door.

“Once we arrive in Gulltown I will make a visit to the city to refill our stocks. You are all in dire need of proper food and clean clothing. Not to mention we might get news,” he explained and left them to dress and wash.

They spent all morning on deck watching the gulls and the clouds.

The first days she had been afraid anyone might find out about them, but now she was only glad to enjoy the fresh air.

At first Ser Barristan had suggested for them to seek out Lady Arryn, but Daenerys doubted the woman would ever want her here no to mention the girls wanted to go home.

She knew she was not making it easy for Ser Barristan, but he accepted her wish without question. _One day I hope I can repay him for his actions._

It was way past midday when Ser Barristan returned. The expression he carried was grim and Daenerys knew at once that something bad had happened.

“Why the long face grandfather?” Arya asked in an almost japing tone.

Since they fled the city they didn´t dare to call each other by their given names.

So Daenerys was now known as Dany, Arya was Arry and Sansa was called Pip.

“We should speak alone,” he told them and ushered them back into their cabin.

“Tell us!” Daenerys asked of him and like usual he went straight to the point.

“I fear Lord Stark was executed,” he said Daenerys felt the sharp sting of guilt pierce her heart.

It made her feel sick and put away the bowl of soup she brewed from the fresh food Ser Barristan bought for them.

The news made her shiver.

 _Like in my dream_ , she remembered with growing horror. _It was only a dream. It can´t be._

However, the worst were the faces of the girls.

Arya´s face was full of anger and tears trailed down her red cheeks. Sansa only wept hiding in Ser Barristan´s cloak.

Daenerys could not weep. What comfort could weeping give her?

 _You ran away like a coward_.

She pulled herself to her feet and moved towards the door. She needed to get away.

She felt like she was burning and the world around her started to spin.

She nearly fell down, but Ser Barristan caught her.

“Slowly!” Ser Barristan chided her like one would a small child.

His touch felt cool on her head and she leaned into it.

“The fever is back…I told you to rest. It seems sitting outside all morning was no good idea,” he told her and in that moment he really sounded like a grandfather.

She grasped for his hand and squeezed it. She never had the intention to make it so hard for him.

So she gave him a sweet smile and decided to obey.

“I will,” she said and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. Before going to sleep her eyes darted to her dragon eggs cradled in the warm brazier the captain put up in every cabin to banish away the chill.

If Ser Barristan found it strange he didn´t comment on her actions.

Knowing that they were there made her feel safe, but she doubted she would find any peace in her sleep.

_That night she found herself in an unfamiliar place._

_It was a castle, a ruin with blackened walls and the smell of death and blood lingering everywhere._

_It was no place she knew, but from the greenery twirling over the walls she figured the fire that destroyed this palace or castle happened a very long time ago._

_Slowly she walked along the trail leading up the ruin, but then she heard it. It was the pitiful wailing of a woman._

_“Poor Duncan...poor King Egg....poor Duncan...poor King Egg!” the woman wailed._

_She was a small woman with a round face and golden eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. She also looked very old, almost ancient._

_“Who are you, grandmother?” she dared to ask the old woman despite her fear._

_“Poor Duncan...Poor King Egg...they wanted to wake dragons from stone, but were burned like cinder....Poor Duncan....Poor King Egg!” she continued tears of blood running down her cheeks._

_“Poor woman,” Daenerys whispered and moved closer. Seeing the old woman cry like this moved her heart and made her fear disappear.._

_All of a sudden the old woman stopped and turned to look at Daenerys._

_The golden eyes met hers. They were so bright and golden. It scared her a little, but she was still an old woman._

_The old woman grasped for her face and cradled it between her old gnarled hands._

_“You are of dragonblood...like Duncan...my Duncan...my poor sweet Duncan,” the woman whispered and Daenerys realized now who she was speaking about._

_The ruin. The old woman. Duncan and King Egg._

_“Are you...?” she asked._

_The old woman gave her a toothless smile. She picked one of the wildflowers from her grey hair which she kept in a long braid falling over her shoulder._

_“Jenny...Jenny of Oldstones they called me once...and my poor Duncan died there,” she said and pointed at the ruins looming in the distance._

_Daenerys touched her gnarled hands and squeezed them affectionately._

_“Oh, poor grandmother...we all wept for Summerhall,” she assured her.”I am sure your Prince is now at peace,” she told the woman in hope her words might console her grief._

_“No...No...No...they wanted to wake dragons from stone…they failed…they won´t find peace. Oh, my poor Duncan and poor King Egg,” she whispered._

_“I have dragon eggs...if I knew how I would do it,” she assured her._

_The old woman stopped at once and allowed her hands to roam over Daenerys hair and face. She looked at her as if she was reading a book._

_“You are of dragonblood,” the old woman whispered and grasped for her hand. Gently she led Daenerys up to the ruin._

_Mist started to appear and the world changed around them as they walked._

_No longer did she find a ruin, but a palace built for a King. Marbled walls stood high surrounded by lush gardens. The air was filled with the smell of spring and flowers._

_It was wonderful to look upon._

_Together they walked through the gates into a bright wide solar. Dragons in black and red were painted on the walls. Their eyes were rubies and they watched as the court assembled in all it´s splendour._

_Beneath a beautifully canopy sat the King who the old woman called King Egg._

_The name always made her smile. It was the name he once received from Ser Duncan the Tall who the young Prince squired for in his youth. History knew King Egg as King Aegon the Unlikely and the fourth son of King Maekar._

_Yet he was not the only one she knew._

_There was Ser Duncan the Tall. Jenny of Oldstones with Prince Duncan and of course her lady mother all heavy with child._ _She was one of the few people who made it out alive on the day Summerhall burned._

_Not wishing to dwell on it she turned her attention to the King._

_The King was a handsome man even in his old age and with his grey beard._

_His gaze was fixed on the large brazier placed in the middle of the solar._

_Resting on burning coals she found stone eggs like her own._

_They spoke, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying._

_At last King Aegon stood from his seat and moved towards the eggs._

_He drew blood from his arm and let it trickle on the eggs._

_They watched and watched as the flames grew. Soon...she did not understand why...the world was on fire…green flames engulfing everything round her._

_Many tried to flee, others wept and many more burned in the flames. Only the King stood unmoving like a statue until there was nothing left of him other than a black carcass and his golden crown trickling to the floor like molten ice._

_They tried to hatch dragons, yet they failed._

_”Why?” she asked the old woman._

_“Why did it not work?” she asked again, but the old woman gave no answer._

_They gave their life for this and ended up as ash blowing in the wind._

She woke again drenched in sweat and pain. Her stomach hurt and when she touched herself down there she felt her warm moonblood trickle down on her hand.

She pulled herself up from the ground and felt the world spin. Her body felt too hot as if it was slowly burning to cinder.

Her limps and head hurt too. It seemed her fever was still lingering.

She didn´t care, for her dream was still haunting her.

Quietly she made her way to her dragon eggs cradled in the brazier. Arya and Sansa were sleeping and Ser Barristan was probably on deck to speak with the other passengers.

She leaned over and touched each egg. They were searing hot like the fire in her dream.

Confused and half-asleep she went back and pulled out Jon´s wildling blade to cut into her flesh.

She didn´t know what she was doing and knew it was probably nonsense.

She allowed her blood to flow over the eggs. Every time the liquid met the heat it made a sizzling sound and made sweat roll down her cheeks.

 _What is a little blood,_ she thought and felt fresh sweat run down her cheeks.

Stoking the fire she sat down against the wall and watched the flames dance.

Outside she only heard the rolling waves and the storm.

She didn´t know when, but sleep claimed her at last until Sansa´s shriek roused her back from the darkness.

“What is that?” the girl shouted and Daenerys felt her heart swell with wonder.

Three small dragons, almost as small and fragile as birds sat before her chirping loudly for food or the gods know what. One was black as the night. One white like snow and the last green like the fresh grass in the Riverlands.

“What...Sansa,” said waking up from her slumber.

 Her eyes grew wide.

“Seven hells...!” she shouted and Daenerys found herself agreeing with the younger girl.

Years upon hears she had preyed and hoped and now the day had come.

_Why now?_

That morning the sky bled from a red comet.

She remembered the old ruins of Summerhall. She remembered Lord Stark´s death. And now the bloody comet appeared.

 _Only death can pay for life_.

She didn´t understand.

_Why was my family´s sacrifice not enough?_

Or maybe all of it was only her imagination. _Maybe I am going mad?_

…


	19. Chapter 19

** Jon **

The morning dawned with a bleeding sky. Jon often watched the stars with Maester Luwin, but not once did they see a star liked this. “Comets” Maester Luwin would call them, but the ones Jon saw were usually nothing more than a ball of light with a thin tail of starlight. This one was different as it´s long tail turned the open sky into bloody wound.

 _It promises blood_ , he thought with growing apprehension as he neared Robb´s tent with Ghost at his heels.

It was very early and so most men were still sleeping.

 _We need to speak alone_ , his brother had told him the night before as they drank together to drown away their shared sorrow over their father´s death.

_Father…Uncle…it was still confusing for him._

As he arrived at the entrance Greywind stormed outside and started to play with Ghost. The sight filled him with sadness.

 _For them nothing has changed_ , he thought. _They are still are brothers from the same litter._

“Greywind…here!” Robb´s voice rang after the direwolf who ignored his command and continued to run along the trees lining the camp.

“Let them play,” Jon told Robb as he stepped inside.

Robb stood dressed in a woollen tunic and breeches. His red hair was unkempt and messy from sleep.

It gave him a bittersweet reminder of his little sister Arya. _Cousin,_ he reminded himself.

Robb granted him a weak smile.”It seems to me as if our wolves are growing more anxious everyday…almost as if they know what is coming. Greywind was twitchy through the whole night.”

Jon couldn´t smile, for he feared the coming day. Especially, the prying looks of the lords.

_Will they hate me now? Will they think me a traitor?_

The thoughts alone made his stomach coil.

He sighed and brushed away those dark thoughts. He was here to speak with Robb.

“You wished to speak alone,” Jon remarked and decided to go straight to the point.

Robb nodded and brushed his hair out of his face.

“Aye,” his brother confirmed his face growing stern. The Lord´s face as Bran called it.

“I know you wish to forget about it, but if we make it to Riverrun we will have to decide what to do with this new piece of information.”

Jon gave a bitter laugh. He couldn´t help it.

“I know what it means. Because of this new piece of information we are all traitors…and father died for it…he died for me. I doubt your lords want a Targaryen among them,” he replied and felt anger welling up inside him.

The anger was not directed at his father or anyone particular. Everything felt unreal to him as if he was living a dark dream.

Years he spent full of guilt for being the only stain on Eddard Stark´s white vest and now he was someone completely different.

And despite knowing the truth he still felt like still Jon Snow. Not that the Northern lords will see it that way.

_How many of them lost loved ones in the Rebellion?_

Robb seemed to disagree with his words.

“Do you not wish to face the truth or is it just your grief that blinds you so?” his brother asked and stepped closer.

“Joffrey named us traitors, but traitors we were before when we assembled this army and dared to march to Moat Cailin. I do not know how Joffrey found out about father´s secret, but in his letter he named you a son of Rhaegar. This gives you legitimacy even if people would argue against the validity of a second marriage between Rhaegar and Aunt Lyanna. Even as a Targaryen bastard you are a danger to anyone striving for the crown. Joffrey probably thought his idea is very clever, but he also harmed himself with this action. I know we lost father, but we might be able to turn Joffrey´s cruel act against him.”

Jon had listened in silence, but Robb´s words did not calm him. They agitated him only more.

He knew what Robb meant, but he didn´t wish to hear it. He was no fool and understood the strength of blood, but he still felt like Jon Snow.

_And yet my brother is entertaining the idea._

It was a dangerous idea and he needed to make Robb aware of it.

“So what do you want to do? Give me a crown and name me heir? Thus you would destroy any hope of peace with Stannis and Renly Baratheon,” he said and flinched at the sound of bitterness in his voice.

“What makes you think I am striving for peace with either of the two?” his brother asked and sounded hurt.”Stannis and Renly don´t care about us. Stannis was far away when my father was imprisoned and would have probably agreed with Joffrey. As you remember father always said he is a hard and unforgiving man. Renly is not much better. He fled and is now trying to usurp his own brother. Do you think I would trade my own blood for an allegiance with men I do not know and do not trust?”

Jon knew that there was little hope that Stannis and Renly would tolerate Robb without demanding Jon´s head or banishment to the Wall.

Robb truly is in a difficult position and he is choosing him. His brother´s loyalty truly touched him, but he also feared for his sisters.

_Our sisters are more important than pride._

He needed to make him understand.

“I thank you for your loyalty, but you won´t have much of a choice. One of the two will probably win even if we are able to drive the Lannister forces out of the Riverlands. I don´t think we have to men to face them,” Jon voiced his honest thoughts.

Robb looked torn and deeply unhappy.

He sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration.

“I know,” he said.”We don´t have the men yet, but there are Targaryen supporters in the Riverlands and other parts of the Realm. They may choose our side if we prove our abilities. I am not trying to force you into anything, but I am making you aware of the possibilities. I know you hate to hear it, but I am prepared to do what needs to be done. I do not fight this war for glory and power. I do it to avenge my father and to save my sisters. There is no turning back now. I need to know that I have your approval. I need your promise.”

Jon wanted to refuse, but Robb is still his brother.

He swallowed hard.

“I promise,” he forced himself to say. “I am prepared to do my part for Arya´s and Sansa´s sake whatever this means.”

Robb nodded his head, but looked doubtful.

“I thank you,” he said and gave Jon a wry smile.”Not that it would matter much if we loose the first battle.”

“We won´t loose,” Jon insisted.”Your strategy is sound and I am sure the lords will also approve.”

Robb smiled a little after hearing his confident words.

“I thank you for your confidence,” Robb replied.”But those lords might be less enthusiastic after what transpired yesterday. This is the reason I want you at my side during our next meeting. You need to show them that you are still one of them.”

Before this Jon would have leaped at the possibility of joining joining Robb´s war council, but now he wanted nothing more than to hide away.

Jon always received glowering looks for being a bastard, but now he was the son of a former enemy and the reason Eddard Stark was executed.

“I am not sure…I don´t think they would appreciate my presence.”

Jon´s doubt seemed to anger Robb.

“What can I say to make it easier?” Robb asked and sighed.”I know it is hard for you, but it is also hard for me. You are right. They will hold resentment for you, but hiding away will not make it any better. Straighten up and look them in the eyes. You never fled away when Theon called you vile names and you shouldn´t stark doing it now.”

Robb´s words cut deeper than a sword ever could.

_Did he just call me a coward?_

It woke his anger, but in the end his pride won over.

“Alright…Alright…I will come,” he replied, despite his discomfort.

Jon tried to appear indifferent as he followed Robb into the large tent where he assembled all of his lords.

Behind him walked Lady Stark. It took Jon only a brief glimpse to become aware of her red-rimmed eyes.

Theon didn´t look much better. He was uncharacteristically silent for his usual brazen self.

Only the Blackfish seemed unbothered and observed everything with a calm demeanour.

The reaction of the lords was the worst. All of them were silent as death.

Jon felt the air drain out his body as he met each their gaze.

 _Straighten up and look them in the eyes_ , Robb had said and so he followed his advice.

Once Robb had all their attention he began to speak.

“We know that the Kingslayer butchered my Uncle´s men at the Golden Tooth before moving towards Riverrun. There he captured my Uncle Edmure and the castle is now under siege,” Robb explained in a firm tone.

“To get to Riverrun we need to cross the Green Fork either at the Twins or the Ruby Ford,” Robb continued his explanation and pointed on the two decisive points on the map.”To sum up the dilemma: At the Green Fork we will be confronted with Lord Walder Frey and at the Ruby Ford Tywin Lannister will already be waiting for us.”

“So we have to choose between Lord Walder Frey and and Tywin Lannister, eh?” Lord Cerwyn asked and broke the tense silence.

“Not a very promising prospect,” the GreatJon added with a subdued smile.

It seemed even the always brash GreatJon wasn´t in the mood for his usual japes.

Jon was sure that Robb was aware of the tension, but he continued unbothered with his explanation.

“That is why I wish to split our troops,” Robb said and his eyes darted to Lord Bolton.

Lord Bolton didn´t even blink.

His unmoving pale eyes made Jon´s skin crawl, but he kept his mouth shut.

“I intend to send our foot soldiers down the King´s Road to engage Lord Tywin while our cavalry will cross over the Green Fork at the Twins. I wish to give you the command over these foot soldiers, Lord Bolton.”

Lord Bolton´s face showed no hint of emotion.

“I understand your reasoning, but I have a few questions if you don´t mind, Lord Stark,” he asked in his usual whispery voice.

Robb nodded in affirmation.

“Please speak your mind, Lord Bolton.”

Lord Bolton nodded and inclined his head to look at Lady Stark.

“Lord Walder Frey is a difficult man…I wonder how will you convince him?” he asked.

Lady Stark didn´t flinch away from the man.

“Lord Walder is one of my father´s bannermen. He wouldn´t dare to harm me which is the reason why I will go to speak with him personally. I have no doubts that he will demand payment, but my son is steadfast in his decision.”

If Lady Stark´s words displeased Lord Bolton he didn´t show it:

Instead he bowed his head in acceptance.”I understand and accept my command, Lord Stark.”

“I thank you, Lord Bolton,” Robb replied before turning his attention back to the rest of the assembled lords and ladies.

“Are there any further questions?” he asked and Jon braced himself inwardly. He knew this moment would come.

Lord Karstark looked especially grim and bowed his head as if to apologize beforehand for his choice of words.

“Forgive me, Lord Stark. I think your strategy is sound and if the gods are willing we will surely be able to relieve Riverrun, but what will we do afterwards?”

A moment of tense silence followed. Jon heard their whispering and felt their piercing looks.

He swallowed hard, but didn´t look away.

Robb gave Lord Karstark an acknowledging look.

“Your question is more than valid, but I fear I cannot give you a satisfying answer. I don’t know in what kind of state we will find ourselves once we free Riverrun. I am no seer and so I ask you for a little more patience if you can, Lord Karstark.”

Lord Karstark looked more than unhappy with the answer.

“We trust in your plans, but only yesterday we were confronted with a truth nobody of us could have ever fathomed. I think what Lord Kartstark wishes to know is what you are going to do with your brother…no _your cousin_ now that his parentage is known to us.”

Jon knew her words weren´t meant to insult him, but he didn´t like the fact that she was acting as if he wasn´t there.

Robb looked torn, but answered nonetheless.

“Jon may be a trueborn Targaryen or not, but his mother was a Stark. He grew up in Winterfell and his parentage doesn´t change the fact that he is a Northman. I have no intention to send my brother away for something he had no hand in. This is my answer.”

“That is not what I meant,” Lord Karstark replied in a firm voice.“Your lord father died, because he hid Lord Snow from his King and his actions no matter how noble make him a traitor to anyone born to House Baratheon. None of the two Baratheon brothers will ally with us in this war if you keep him at your side or would dare to put him into power.”

Jon shivered, but the last words filled him with boiling rage.

_Why does every one of them think he has any interest in such a thing? Him a King…what a ridiculous notion…and yet Robb was doing the same._

_Everyone is going mad._

Yet his anger made him forget his fear. He had enough of being silent and flashed Lord Karstark a piercing look.

“I know my brother is the Lord and many of you might think of me as a stranger after Howland Reed´s revelation, but it doesn´t change that Lord Stark raised me or that I grew up in the North. I know honour and will do everything necessary to win this war and to save my sisters. If it means to submit the Baratheon brothers I would do it.”

Lord Karstark was struck speechless by his words or so Jon thought, for he paled and didn´t speak for a long time.

Jon on the other hand felt much better. Voicing his thoughts openly washed away this heavy feeling in his stomach.

He felt free and lighter.

Spurred on by this feeling he decided to grasp the moment. He needed to make them understand that he was not their enemy.

“I never knew Rhaegar Targaryen or Lyanna Stark. They are tales to me, but I cannot deny the truth. The Realm might think Lord Stark a traitor for his actions, but you all knew him to be a good man and lord,” he continued and was surprised how easy it was.

He addressed Lord Karstark without hesitation.

“You have a daughter, my lord? I remember her visit in Winterfell. Tell me would you have refused her wish if she was in my mother´s position? Wouldn´t you have acted like Lord Stark?”

Lord Karstark looked torn, but gave a hesitant nod.

“I would…never be able to refuse such a wish to my sweet Alys,” he said in a shaky voice.

“Jon Snow speaks true,” Lady Mormont added.”I would do the same for each of my daughters.”

“So would I for my Jonelle,” Lord Cerwyn admitted.

The GreatJon smiled.”I have no daughters, but I understand Ned´s actions.”

Many more gave their approval. Among them were Lord Manderly´s sons, Lord Tallhart and Lord Hornwood.

Lord Bolton kept silent, but Jon wasn´t surprised by this. He was a man of few words.

Lady Stark kept silent as well, but Jon never expected her to voice approval. He wasn´t her husband´s bastard, but he didn´t expect her to come to care for him.

_No, there is far too much resentment in both our hearts to close this abyss._

“My brother speaks true,” Robb added, though he didn’t look very satisfied with his Jon´s choice of words.

“So are you with me Lord Karstark?” Robb asked Karstark.

Lord Karstark bowed his head and nodded in affirmation.

“You have my swords and spears, Lord Stark.”

…

** Robb **

The Twins loomed before them and cast a wide shadow over the peaceful river glittering in the first sunrays of the day.

Not even with all their men would they be able to take this castle.

Yet the stone bridge arching between each castle was the only crossing point for a hundred of miles in either direction.

 _I need this crossing_ , Robb though and urged his horse forward.

Next to him rode his mother. She hardly spoke these days and always carried a distant look. It filled him with guilt to force her into this, though he knew she would never refuse his wish.

 _Allow me to got go with her_ , Jon had offered. Not that his mother would ever agree to such a suggestion, but Robb appreciated the gesture. Of course, he refused Jon´s offer.

_Who knows what Walder Frey would do to Jon?_

“Stop your frowning, Stark. I am sure it will work out,” Theon remarked and called him back to the present. Of all the people Theon reacted in the strangest way to Jon´s true parentage. He stopped calling him “bastard” and even stopped making japes on his account. Yesterday he called him “Jon” instead of “Snow” and had him sit with him and Dacey Mormont.

The two of them were even stranger. Torrhen Karstark swore he saw them disappear together in the woods, but Robb had a hard time picturing Theon with a mighty lady like Dacey Mormont.

 _Maybe it is an Ironborn thing_ , he guessed.

“I hope so,” he replied in a quite tone. He looked around and chided himself for searching Jon´s dark cloak.

After his refusal Jon decided to accompany the Blackfish on his scouting missions. Robb wanted to refuse again, but he knew Jon isn´t someone to sit idle. Robb respected that, even if he worried for his brother.

It was near midday when they arrived at the Twins and the riders led by the Blackfish returned.

Robb spotted Jon among them and felt relief. Their argument didn´t mean anything in that moment.

“It is good to have you back,” Robb remarked and granted Jon an open smile.

Jon looked tired, but he smiled as well. It seemed his adventure with the Blackfish lifted his spirit.

“Aye,” he replied.”It was quite the eventful ride, but all is well,” he said and turned to look at the Blackfish.

“I can assure you that none of the Lannisters know of our plans,” the Blackfish assured him.

“You have my thanks!” Robb replied, but the Blackfish only laughed.

“Thank me when this is over!” he said and urged his horse away.

Jon climbed down from his horse and moved closer. Robb spotted dark circles under his eyes and a splatter of blood on his cloak.

“We came upon a few riders and took them down. It was nothing,” Jon assured him, but he could hear the hint of pride ringing in his voice.

This sounded more like the brother he knew; never shying away from a fight.

“I see,” Robb replied and gave Jon an unsure look.”I am sorry for refusing your help in regards to my mother. I know you would keep her safe, but I don´t know what Lord Walder Frey might do if he recognized you. You might think yourself as disposable, but you are not.”

Jon´s eyes widened in surprise, but then he smiled. It was an honest smile so seldom seen these days.

“You were right,” he agreed.”I was a fool and needed time to calm my anger.”

Then they laughed only to be interrupted by Lady Stark and Theon.

“I seems the Frey´s are coming,” Theon remarked full of amusement and pointed at the four approaching riders.

It was true what they said about the Freys. They all looked like weasels.

“Lord Stevron,” his mother greeted the oldest among the four. He was maybe sixty and as weasel-faced as the others.

“Greetings to you, my Lady,” he replied and bowed his head in respect. The others only stared.”I am here to inquire…Who is leading this host of men?”

Robb straightened in his saddle and answered the man´s question.

“This is me, Robb Stark and Lord of Winterfell.”

The old man eyed him from head to toe before speaking again.

“Lord Walder invites you to mead and bread, my Lord.”

Robb swallowed. He had no intention to set foot in this castle. He mistrusted Lord Walder far too much after hearing stories from his mother. He is a known coward and one of his kin is wed to a Lannister woman.

_I only need his help to cross the Green Fork._

“I will speak with Lord Walder, if it pleases him,” his mother came to rescue like always.

Lord Stevron looked little pleased, but he didn´t refuse his mother´s wish.

“You are of course welcome, my Lady,” he replied in acceptance and his mother followed him inside.

They waited for what felt hours and every passing moment filled him with greater fear. Only when she came back whole and unharmed did he allow himself to breathe freely.

“Mother!” he exclaimed.”What did he say?”

His mother looked pale, but granted him a weak smile.

“We may cross,” she answered in a hesitant tone.

“What did the old man demand?” Theon asked lacking respect like always.

“Lord Walder wants two of his grandsons to become wards of Winterfell,” she explained.

“That is a fair price…,” Robb admitted, but his mother cut him off.

“It is not his only price. He wants Arya to wed his youngest son Elmar.”

Robb swallowed and had a hard time picturing his little sister living here with those weasel-faced men.

Jon also made his disagreement known.

“You can´t be serious about Arya marrying a boy she doesn´t know? What if he is a fool?”

His mother gave Jon a glaring look.”I did my best and Arya would certainly meet the boy before marrying him. We all have to do our duty.”

Jon didn´t flinch away from his mother´s glare like he used to do in the past.”And if we all have to do our duty…why didn´t you suggest Sansa, Lady Stark?”

His mother flashed Jon a murderous look, which made Robb aware that he needed to end this argument before it got out of hand.

“I don´t think Jon meant to insult you, mother. You know how much he cares for Arya,” he said in a soft voice and hoped it would calm the tension.

His mother ignored him her blue eyes fixed at Jon.

“What do mean, boy? That I don´t know what is best for my own children…that I am favouring Sansa over Arya?”

Jon´s grey eyes appeared cold and unmoving. It was so unlike his brother that it scared Robb.

“I do not doubt your love for your children nor do I want either of my sisters to marry a Frey, but Sansa was always the perfect little lady and obviously meant for better, isn’t that so?”

In this moment his mother lost her composure.

“You dare?!” she shouted and grabbed the table.”How do you dare after…!” she continued, but Robb interrupted her.

“Enough!” he said in a firm tone and gave his mother a silencing look.

She looked back at him with wide eyes and shaking lips. He knew she would make her anger known to him later.

He sighed and looked at Jon.

“Arya is still young and much can happen until the wedding. If the boy proves unsuitable I will have a word with Walder Frey and find an alternative. Now we need to cross.”

Robb could see the anger on Jon´s face, but in the end he gave an accepting nod.

Then he addressed his mother.

“What else does he wish for?”

His mother swallowed hard before giving her answer.

“He wants his son Olyvar Frey to become your squire and for you wed one of his daughters,” she explained.

Robb was not surprised. He hated to comply with this, but it was his idea to come here.

“I see,” he said and saw the tense look in his mother´s face. There is more he realized.

“What else?” he asked with growing resentment.

“He wants it done now,” his mother answered in a mere whisper.

Robb grasped the table tightly. “What does the man think? That I have time to choose a bride and celebrate a wedding?”

His mother flinched at his tone and he gave her an apologetic look.

“I apologize…So is this truly what he wants?”

His mother nodded affirmation.

”He says you may choose one of his many daughters or granddaughters if you please. He assured that the wedding can be done promptly if you are in haste. A celebration can be saved for victory or so he alluded.”

At the last words Theon broke out in laughter. His mother glared at him, but it still took him a moment to regain his composure.

Robb felt in no mood to laugh. The marriage didn´t bother him so much, but what angered him was that he would have to waste time to please Lord Walder Frey.

 _That´s your own doing_ , he reminded himself and swallowed his pride.

“Alright,” he grumbled.”Tell Lord Walder to send his daughters. I will meet them here outside and choose one of them…then we can commence with the wedding. Tell him to send a septon as well, for I won´t make a step into his castle…not to mention I don´t have time to waste,” he replied and saw the utter relief on his mother´s face.

Robb didn´t gain any satisfaction from the task.

He felt like a fool as he had to smile at each of the girls. Robb never expected to wed a beauty, but a woman approved by his father. Now he had to choose between countless girls between childhood and middle age. He felt like a farmer trying to buy a goat.

“This is Lady Tyta,” his mother whispered to Robb as the girl approached. She was at least several years his senior. Her face was long, pale and framed by long mousy brown hair.

Theon voiced his doubts that the girl was still a maid at this age. Jon rolled his eyes at his remark, but Robb was more focused on the task of smiling and kissing hands.

The next two followed. There was Arywn Frey, already widowed once in her young age and little Shirei Frey who couldn´t be much older than Arya.

And many more followed. At one point Robb was starting to have difficulties in differentiating between their faces. They all looked the same to him; weasle-like, pale-faced and brown-haired.

“This is my sister,” Olyvar Frey offered in an anxious tone. He was a nice boy and to be his squire despite being Robb´s senior by almost two years.

He gave the young man an understanding nod and eyed his sister.

“Are you sure she is your Lord father´s daughter?” Theon asked the younger man who looked confused by the question.

Robb had to agree. This girl was as sweet as honey and looked nothing like her sisters.

She was rather small and was graced with a small chin, delicate nose and two big brown eyes.

She approached and gave her brother a sweet smile before turning to Robb.

Then she bowed and gave a shy smile.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Stark.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you…,” he tried to reply, but he realized that he didn´t know her name.

Olyvar saw his problem and helped him.”Lady Roslin.”

“Lady Roslin,” he said and bowed down to kiss her slender hand.

The girl smiled openly and her cheeks were slightly flushed.

“What do you enjoy…I mean is there something you enjoy doing?” he asked and felt like an utter fool. Behind him he only heard Theon´s snickering.

“I like music,” she offered and Olyvar agreed.”She plays the high harp. Our lady mother thought her.”

This made him think of Sansa.

”My sister Sansa likes music too,” he said and couldn´t hide the sadness in his voice.

The girl seemed to sense this and gave him a concerned look.

“She is kept in King´s Landing isn´t she?” the girl asked and sounded honest.

”Aye,” he said and new determination filled him.”But with your help we might be able to save them.”

The girl´s face lightened up like a star.

“I would like that very much, Lord Stark.”

…

** Daenerys **

White Harbour appeared through the thick mist like a lost city from one of old Nan´s tales.

Leaning forward Daenerys wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders and felt the icy air on her skin. Arya who had her cloak half open grinned from one ear to the other. It it made Daenerys happy to see her smile again. The weeks after her father´s death had been hard and sad, but it seemed returning home lifted Arya´s spirit.

“Do you think Lord Manderly is really as fat as they say?” Arya asked Sansa who grimaced at her choice of words.

“By all the gods do not tell that to Lord Manderly´s face!” Sansa chided her sister.

Daenerys couldn´t care less if the Lord was as fat as ten horses as long as he gave them safe passage to Winterfell.

_A bath, warm food and a bed would be nice too._

“Well, Robb once visited him with father and he said he can´t sit on a horse, because he is too heavy,” Arya continued to annoy her sister.

Sansa flashed her a warning look that reminded Daenerys of Lady Stark.

“Arya...enough!” Sansa warned.

“But that is why Theon called him Lord too-fat-to-sit on a horse,” Arya continued with a smile on her lips. Even Sansa started to laugh.

After a while Daenerys returned to Ser Barristan who was guarding the dragons.

Not to mention they needed to prepare for the arrival. This also meant to get the dragons into the bird cages they bought from a man from the Summer Islands. He kept his exotic birds in there, but sadly the birds died on the long travel and so he had no use for the cages.

 _It will only be for a short time_ , she thought and frowned.

She knew her ancestors kept them in pits, but as a child she always imagined them soaring freely over the blue sky. It made her feel guilty to have them locked up like this.

Ser Barristan gave her a relieved smile when she appeared at the door.

“I see they are fussing” she asked and eyed the creatures hopping through the room.

Carefully she gathered the black one and put him in the larger cage. He was the biggest of the three and needed his own place.

The two smaller ones had to share one with each other.

Ser Barristan had observed her dragon-catching with great interest, though she was aware that he was still a little uncomfortable in their presence.

Sansa was much the same, but Arya seemed to see them as some sort of substitute for her direwolf.

“I don´t think they like being locked up,” Ser Barristan remarked and started to gather his few belongings.

Daenerys kneeled down and put her finger through the small bars in the cage.

“It is only for a little while. I can´t have you frightening the people of White Harbour,” she told the dragons.

The white one cried out as if answering, but she wasn´t sure. She was their keeper and she had to endure their fussing. _They are like children_ , she thought and her heart swelled with pride.

And like children they behaved.

The cream-coloured one was the sweetest of them all. He would never bite or cry. He would only nestle on her arm and rub his head against her cheek. He would even do this with the girls.

The black one was the problem child. He always wanted the most meat for himself and would get in quarrels with the green one. The green one was also wild, but he also had a sweet side. He would sometimes sleep in her bed and rub himself against her bosom.

“Have they been eating?” she asked Ser Barristan.

He shook his head.

“They ate everything. It is good that we are finally here or we would be out of food in a few days. The little ones are quite insatiable,” he remarked which Daenerys smile.

“I once read they never stop growing. Can you believe it?,” Daenerys replied and the knight nodded.

Ser Barristan gave her a strange look.

“Yes, it is really hard to believe.”

Daenerys looked up and gave him a look full of mirth.

“One day I will have a minstrel compose a song about you…how you saved us and how the dragons were born,” she said in a joking tone.

Ser Barristan chuckled and made his way to the door.

“I think I had enough songs composed about myself,” he remarked before leaving her alone.

Moments later Sansa and Arya joined her to gather their own belongings.

After she gathered her own belongings she wrapped a cloth around each cage to shield the dragons from prying looks.

Outside the harbour was crowded with merchants, sailors and fisher men. It was loud and smelled fishy. Her dragons were hardly audible.

“We need to go there…it is called New Castle,” Sansa said and pointed at a proud and pale castle built atop a hill and rising above the city walls. Atop they could see the familiar merman sigil.

“Then let´s go,” Arya added with a smile and ushered them along.

Daenerys knew they might not believe her. Lord Manderly never met Daenerys or any of Lord Stark´s daughters, though she hoped their looks would be enough.

As expected the guards stopped them. They wore cloaks of blue-green wool and carried silver tridents instead of spears. It looked quite strange to Daenerys, but she was not here to criticize men for their choice of weapon.

“Who goes there...We have no use for beggars here!” one of them shouted in an unpleasant tone.

Daenerys pulled down her cloak to reveal her face. So did Arya, Sansa and Ser Barristan.

“I know this his hard to believe, but I bring to you the daughters of Eddard Stark,” she explained in a polite tone.

A moment of silence followed and then the man started to laugh.

“Eddard Stark is dead. He was executed by King Joffrey and his daughters are both hostages in King´s Landing. That is why our new Lord called the banners and went to war in the Riverlands,” he explained. Her heart sank. _So Robb and Jon went to war? They are in the Riverlands?_

“It is true what you say,” Arya replied.”Our father is dead, but we are no hostages. Let us see Lord Manderly and he will see that I have my father´s looks.”

He stopped his laughing and eyed Arya closely.

“Oh, please good Sir,” Sansa added her blue eyes wide and shining.”Our travel was long and tedious. You surely wouldn´t send away three helpless girls and and old man.”

The man seemed moved by Sansa´s words and finally gave in.

“I am no Sir,” he said.”But I will bring you to Lord Manderly.”

They followed the guards and were lead into a great hall. It´s walls, floor and ceilings were made out of wooden planks notched together with all kinds of fearsome sea creatures painted on them. At the end of the hall they found a raised dais with a large cushioned throne.

Yet there was no Lord to be seen.

“Who are you these people? Guests?” a girl asked the guard. She was green-haired, but very pretty.

The guard bowed.”Yes, Lady Wylla. These people wish to speak with with your grandfather. Is the lord present?”

The girl nodded in affirmation before her eyes darted to them.

“Are you brining gifts for my Grandfather? I wonder what it is? Birds perhaps?” she asked as she spotted the cages carried by Ser Barristan.

“Something like that, my lady,” Daenerys replied politely.

This seemed to satisfy Lady Wylla, for she didn´t ask further questions and made her way to the door. The guardsman followed close after her.

“Wait here please. I will bring him at once,” she announced, though this at once turned into an hour of waiting.

“Maybe he needs to be carried,” Arya whispered after a while which made Sansa slap her sister´s shoulder.

Finally, Lord Manderly appeared in company of another girl with a similar face like Lady Wylla, but brown-haired.

And he was really fat, but Daenerys didn´t care. She was happy to find a Lord loyal to the Starks and she needed to know about Robb and Jon. _Were they fighting? Are they hurt? Or worse...._

“My guardsman tells me that you are the daughters of Eddard Stark,” he said his eyes wandering over Arya and Sansa.

“Yes, my Lord,” Sansa replied and bowed courteous as ever.”I am Sansa and this is Arya. We escaped from the Red Keep are finally back home. We hoped you might be able to give us a bed to sleep and safe passage to Winterfell,” Sansa explained, but Daenerys cried out for she didn´t agree with the girl´s choice of words.

“No...not to Winterfell...to the Riverlands...we need to see Robb and Jon,” she corrected Sansa.

Lord Manderly grinned as he eyed her more closely.

“And you are the Targaryen Princess...I am truly an old fool. I should have recognized you immediately, but my eyes are not the best anymore. It is quite a surprise to find you here…after what we found out about Ned´s bastard boy.”

Daenerys felt confused. _Jon? What did they find out about him?_

“What do you mean, my lord?” Sansa asked.”All we know so far is that our Lord Father was executed and that our brothers are fighting in the Riverlands.”

This silenced the lord and he grew more serious.

 “Well, then I will have to inform you about everything you missed...at supper,” he said and looked over to his granddaughter Wylla.

“Please go to the cook and have a meal prepared,” he told his granddaughter who dipped her head and left.

Then lord Manderly turned back to them and eyed their clothes.

“But first I think you should all get a warm bath and new clothes. I assume you wish for something more womanly?”

Daenerys bowed her head in thanks.”I thank you, my Lord…but there is more you should know,” she said and turned back to Ser Barristan.

“May I introduce the man responsible for our safe passage here…Ser Barristan Selmy.”

The Lord´s eyes widened in surprise, but he didn´t lack formality.

“It is a pleasure to meet such a legendary man as yourself, Ser Barristan,” the lord remarked.

Ser Barristan grinned and put the two cages on the table.

“It is a pleasure as well, but there are the “little ones” you need to meet, my lord,” he said and pulled the cloth down.

The black one gave a chirpy cry of happiness as the cloth was finally lifted while the other two poked their heads through the small holes on one side of the cage.

 _They are hungry_ , she realized.

Lord Manderly stared at them with an open mouth. His eyes went wide and for a moment Daenerys feared he might collapse, for his breath fastened and he was grabbing the table.

She gave Ser Barristan a chiding look. _Was it really necessary to scare the lord like this?_

“Are those…are those dragons?” asked Lord Manderly´s other granddaughter named Wynafryd or so Daenerys heard Wylla call her before.

Her eyes were full of wonder and she stepped closer towards the cage.

Daenerys could see that she wanted to touch them, but Lord Manderly flashed his granddaughter a warning look.

“By all the old gods and new…how did you get those?” he asked sweat rolling down his fat face.

“They hatched from my stone eggs,” she explained and Lord Manderly was struck silent.

After a long moment he seemed to have regained his composure and spoke again.

“And they are not dangerous? They won´t burn down anything will they?” he asked.

His befuddled look made her chuckle.

“They can´t breathe fire yet,” she explained.”They are not dangerous. They only eat a lot…mostly fish or meat.”

“Well, fish we have plenty,” Wynafryd remarked with a smile and patted her grandfather´s shoulder.

“Look at them…they are so small and sweet. I doubt we have to be afraid of them,” she added and her grandfather gave a shaky nod.

“Well, as long as you keep them in control I will be able to tolerate them,” he told Daenerys who gave an understanding nod in return.

“I thank you, Lord Manderly.”

Then they were shown into their rooms. Wylla also loaned them new dresses. They were simple, but made out of fine wool.

Sansa was delighted by the sight and even spent her time braiding her hair.

“It is so short!” she complained.”My mother will hardly recognize me.”

“Oh, I doubt that. Lady Stark will always recognize her children,” Daenerys assured her as she patted the green dragon through the half open cage.

The black one was now sleeping and a small plume puffed out of his mouth as he rolled from one side to the other.

“Who cares about hair,” Arya said and came closer.

Her eyes went wide at the sight.

“I wonder how long it takes until they breathe fire?” the girl asked.

Daenerys had no idea and put the cloth back over the cage. She was glad that he black one was resting.

Then a servant came to lead them to the bathhouse. Ser Barristan offered to keep watch over the dragons like always.

Arya was the most enthusiastic, for she jumped into the water all naked and splashed the water all over Sansa.

Thus they spent the late evening splashing and laughing.

Later they were received by Lord Manderly who was back to his composed self.

They ate in silence and reported everything about their escape and travel.

“So what is it you can tell us about our brothers?” Sansa asked sweetly.

“Are they well?” Arya asked and sounded strangely fearful.

”We only know that they are fighting in the Riverlands, but I am sure your brother Lord Robb is well…as is your brother Jon,” Lord Manderly replied.

 _Of course they are_ , Daenerys thought, but didn´t like the strange way he said Jon´s name.

She decided to get straight to the point.

“What can you tell us about Jon? What did they find out about him?” she asked with growing anxiety.

Lord Manderly nodded in understanding and started to pour her wine into a goblet.

Filled to the brim he moved the goblet towards her.

”You will have need of it,” he said before coming to the topic at hand.

“Did anyone tell you why they executed your father?” the girls.

“He tried to depose Joffrey, because isn´t the King´s son,” Sansa explained and Daenerys nodded.

Lord Manderly frowned as if he was preparing himself to give them a very unpleasant truth.

“Yes, but that is no the reason he was executed. He committed treason in harbouring the last male Targaryen in his house...the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Apparently it is your brother…no…cousin Jon Snow,” he explained slowly as if they were three simple-minded fools.

Daenerys felt as if someone poured cold water over her head. She had no idea what the Lord in front of her just said.

_Jon...a Targaryen? It made sense…_

It made her think back on her talk with Eddard Stark in the crypts years ago.

“But father would never lie about such a thing,” Sansa insisted and so did Arya. They both carried unbelieving looks.

Lord Manderly gave them each a pitiful look.

“Yes, your mother didn´t believe it either when I gave her the letter, but there certainly is a truth to it if the King executes our Lord for this,” Lord Manderly tried to explained, but Arya cut him off.

“You are a liar! Joffrey is a liar! Father is no traitor!” she shouted without abandon her face flushing red like a lobster.

“Arya!” Sansa exclaimed and grasped her shoulders.”I know you are angry, but Lord Manderly is only telling us what he knows.”

Arya flashed her an angry look and shoved her before away fleeing out of the room.

Sansa gave Lord Manderly an apologetic look.”Please forgive her rudeness, but she is very fond of Jon. I think it is better if I go after her.”

And so Sansa left her alone with Lord Manderly and his granddaughter.

There was only silence and Daenerys mind reeled with questions.

_It was all so clear and nobody ever saw it. A fever…Lyanna Stark died from a fever. A fever from birth…it is all so obvious._

Then she started to laugh. She laughed and laughed and couldn´t stop.

Then she drowned the wine and to calm herself.

It sounded so ridiculous. Lord Stark, the most honourable man in the world lied all his life. _The Gods are truly mad_.

“I understand this is a shock,” Lord Manderly said, but Daenerys cut him off.

“It is ...it is,” she muttered, but it was not what she wanted to say.

“We need safe passage to the Riverlands. There are many things Robb and Jon need to know,” she insisted, but Lord Manderly gave her a worried look.

“The Riverlands are a war zone. This would be a long and dangerous travel. I think you should wait a bit until we know more. I will certainly send a raven to inform them about your arrival here.”

…


	20. Chapter 20

** Jon **

The night was cool and only a thin half-moon stood on the inky sky to light their path.

Jon rode next to Robb and his brother´s personal guard. There were Robin Flint, Daryn Hornwood, Eddard Karstark, Torrhen Karstark, and many others.

Jon let his gaze wander over the trees and the shadow-like landscape. The wind was rustling through the twigs and filled the forest with a whispering sound.

In front of them lay a river all pitch black and the stars glittering on it´s surface. Even here Jon could hear the rushing sound of water  mixing with the gentle whispering of the wind. It was unsettling and calming at once.

Across the same river he could see the subtle movements of shields and weapons reflected in the moonlight. Those were their men under the command of the Greatjon, Lady Mormont and Lord Jason Mallister the Lord of Seagard. Said lord had joined them only recently.

Inclining his head to the left he saw the movements of Lord Karstark sitting  hidden on a hill near the slope of the river.

“I am sure he will come,” Jon assured Robb through the darkness. Yet Jon himself felt afraid.

It made him long for home. Winterfell with it´s grey walls, Bran climbing on a weirwood tree, Arya practicing arrows and many more such thoughts flashed through his mind as they waited for the enemy.

It made him wonder what Bran and Rickon were doing. _They are surely pestering poor Maester Luwin_ , he thought and a small smile crossed his lips.

It disappeared at once when he remembered his sisters lost to them in the south. Then Daenerys came to his mind.

_She is my aunt now isn´t she?_

It didn´t bother him that she was a relative of his, but he doubted he would ever be able to call her that.

_She is even younger than me._

_It was an amusing thought despite the severity of the situation._

Absent-minded he let his hand roam through Ghost´s soft fur. His ruby eyes met his through the darkness and he nuzzled Jon´s legs.

“Soon…boy,” Jon whispered. Ghost didn´t move and was silent as always.

Greywind was not as patient. He stood with his head raised as if he was observing his prey.

Behind Robb lingered Robin Flint and Daryn Hornwood all pale-faced and silent as death. Flint was an elder man and Daryn a young boy in Robb´s age. Especially, Daryn tried to appear brave, but Jon could see the glint of fear in his eyes.

 _Only if one is afraid one can be brave_ , Lord Stark used to say.

“I think they are coming,” Eddard Karstark whispered and Robb shook his head in agreement. Next to  Robb was Olyvar Frey who appeared as anxious as ever.

With him more than four thousand Frey men joined them and were now mixed with the rest of the army. Jon didn´t trust the Freys, but he knew they would need every man.

“I can hear it too!” Olyvar Frey agreed his eyes wide like that of a frightened deer.

Jon heard it too. It was the drumming sound of horse hooves meeting the soil.

“You look like you are wishing yourself back to your mother´s tits, Frey,” Theon remarked in an amused tone.

“Quit your joking,” Robb warned and flashed Theon a silencing look.

The drumming sound grew louder and louder and then the first horn sounded. _Maybe Lady Mormont._

Robb gave Jon a nervous smile and move his horse forward. Greywind was already wagging his tail and looked more than excited to get into action.

 _It seems the trap worked_ , Jon thought as he spotted the Tully banners riding under the Blackfish. Robb sent them to lure the Kingslayer here.

It was what Robb hoped for.

Then the next horn sounded.

 _Lord Karstark maybe_ , Jon guessed and touched the pommel of his word. It gave him a feeling of comfort.

 _Soon_ , he knew.

Finally the third horn followed and the battle began. The cavalry rushed forward and the archers hiding near the slopes of the river filled the forest with the sizzling sound of arrows.

Jon cut down several men, but always kept an eye on Robb as he urged his horse along.

Not far from him Ghost was jumping on the Lannister men. Greywind wasn´t far and he could hear his growls and the cries of his victims.

The battle raged on and the Lannister men died like flies. They were now surrounded by all directions, but their desperation made them brave.

They broke out of their lines and rushed towards them. Leading those daring men was the Kingslayer himself.

Jon knew it was him, for the knight was clad in bright golden armour and his cloak glowed like fresh fallen snow.

The Northmen wore less prominent armour and had twigs sewn into their clothing to hide their movements in the darkness.

Jon held no love for the man, but as he rode towards them in a rush of steel his heart nearly stopped.

The Kingslayer´s first victim was Daryn Hornwood. The sharp blade gutted the young boy right in front of Robb and his entrails littered the muddy ground beneath their feet. It was a gruesome sight.

Robin Flint received a cut to the side by another Lannister man while Theon had his own problems in fighting off the enemy.

In the distance Eddard Karstark limped on foot cutting left and right through his enemies.

Robb met the Kingslayer´s first strike without hesitation.

Jon grew alarmed by this and rudely kicked a golden-armoured man blocking his path out of the way. Then he cut down another, yet his gaze never left Robb. He needed to get there and so he urged his horse forward trampling down another Lannister man.

Along the way a man buried his spear into his horse. The animal cried out in agonizing pain and Jon tumbled down into the muddy ground. He felt a sharp sting in his right foot and the cracking of bones, but he was able to pull himself back into a standing position.

Limping a little he crawled over the dead bodies littering the ground, but his eyes were fixed on Robb.

He and the Kingslayer both encircled each other perched on their horses and their swords battering with the sound of clinking steel.

The golden knight didn´t hold back and slashed left and right. The strength of the blows seemed to frighten Robb´s horse, for it huffed and cried out in fear.

Jon was slow as he limped forward. He searched for Greywind, but couldn´t find him. Ghost was gone too and lost to him in the chaos of the battle.

His heartbeat only increased when he saw the Kingsl3ayer´s blade grace Robb´s armoured shoulder.

The cut wasn´t dangerous, but he heard his brother´s gasp of pain. In that moment he muttered a prayer to the gods.

And it seemed the gods heard him, for Eddard Karstark stormed forward followed by his brother.

It allowed Robb to regain his composure, but it didn’t help Eddard Karstark.

The Kingslayer cut him down with a savage blow.

Jon winced at the man´s cry of pain, but made use of the moment. He buried his blade in the knight´s white stallion.

The horse cried out and faltered taking with it the Kingslayer. Astoundingly the man found his way back to his feet and rushed towards Jon. Left and right Jon met his quick strikes, but the aching in his right foot slowed him down.

Jon was a passable swordman, but the man in front him was faster and far more skilled.

 _Damn the horse_ , Jon cursed and gritted his teeth as he parried another slash to his right.

In that moment Torrhen Karstark appeared and buried his blade in the Kingslayer´s armour.

The man gasped in pain, but that didn´t stop the the man. He raised his blade ready to strike down Torrhen Karstark, but Jon was able to parry the blow.

Not wasting time Jon gave the Kingslayer a hard shove which sent him tumbling to the ground. Blood was tinting his white cloak and his wound had him shaking in pain.

In that moment Torrhen Karstark raised his blade to end the golden knight, but Jon grasped him at the arm before he could strike the deadly blow.

“Enough!” Jon shouted in a hoarse voice.”He is a valuable hostage!”

Torrhen Karstark´s eyes burned with rage and grief.”He killed my brother…!” he shouted, but collapsed from lack of strength. He looked like a pig after slaughter all blood-drenched from battle.

“Jon!” Robb exclaimed and urged his horse towards Jon.”Is that you, Torrhen?” he asked and sounded rather unsure.

“Aye,” Jon replied and turned to look at the golden-armoured man on the ground.”The Kingslayer´s work.”

Robb´s pale face lightened up a little as he  saw the Kingslayer. In that moment Theon, Olyvar and the Smalljon joined them. The last man was looming over the others like a giant and broke into a wide smile as he realized that this was indeed the fabled knight.

“Maybe we should feed him to your wolf to make amends to the people he butchered,” the tall man suggested, but Robb had other plans.

“Get him a Maester and put him in chains. He is a valuable hostage and will not be harmed by anyone,” Robb said in clear tone so everybody understood his intentions.

Then he turned to Jon.

“We should get back or mother is going to throw a fit. The battle is over."

Jon nodded and helped Torrhen along as they stumbled back through the darkness.

And Robb was right. Lady Stark was already awaiting her son in company of Roslin Frey.

Like her brother she looked like a frightened deer.

The sight filled him with a hint of jealousy.

 _Robb is lucky_ , he thought and gritted his teeth in pain. _At least one good thing came from forming an allegiance with Lord Walder Frey._

Torrhen Karstark was received by his shell-shocked father. Jon never saw a man look this grief-stricken and relieved at the same time.

 _Only two sons are left to him_ , Jon knew and moved back to Robb´s side.

Lady Stark stayed close to Robb as he recounted the battle. All the while Roslin continued to brush the blood from Robb´s shoulder and then from her brother´s brow. The young man carried a nasty bruise above his eyes.

 _At least he is alive_ , Jon thought while listening to Robb´s words. _Too many died for this._

“We captured about a hundred knights and a dozen Lannister lords. The Kingslayer is captured, but badly wounded.”

Theon only grinned from one ear to the other.

“Smile a little, Robb!” he exclaimed.”That was a grand victory!”

“Greyjoy speaks true,” the Blackfish added.”You did well, Robb.”

Robb seemed to disagree and started to pat Greywind´s head. The wolf was bloody from the battle and nestling close to his side.

Ghost was not far sitting next to Jon and licking blood from his fingers.

“I won´t call it a victory until Riverrun is free.”

…

** Tyrion **

Tyrion derived little pleasure from his new position. To make it worse Joffrey decided to join the council today. Normally it was only Cersei who spent their meetings insulting him behind sweet smiles. It seemed this time his kingly nephew wanted to join her, but surprisingly he directed his anger against his absent Uncle Jaime.

“Uncle Jaime failed again,” Joffrey remarked and tipped his fingers against the wooden surface of the table.”He even got himself captured. Didn´t you tell me he is a fabled knight? Well, I am sorely disappointed.”

Tyrion suppressed his displeasure and smiled. Granted he held not much love for the majority of his family, but Jaime was dear to him and he wouldn’t tolerate slander against his brother when he risked his life fighting for this ungrateful Boy King.

“Maybe next time you wish to ride against Robb Stark yourself. I am sure he would appreciate the gesture,” Tyrion replied in a taunting tone.

Joffrey´s face changed to a grimace of anger, but his mother patted his hand to soothe her son´s displeasure.

“Do not fret over this, my brave lion. Your grandfather will deal with the Stark boy and his bastard brother. We should rather concern ourselves with strengthening our city against a possible attack from Renly or Stannis.”

Joffrey frowned and leaned on his elbow.

“How very boring,” he muttered and looked very disappointed.”Why can´t I fight myself? I swore to revenge the insult dealt to my late father the King and now I am sitting here protected and coddled like a little child.”

Tyrion rolled his eyes.

 _Maybe because you are a child_ , Tyrion thought and decided to get the reason he called for this meeting.

“Speaking of Stannis and Renly,” he began and turned to Lord Varys.”Would you please inform his Grace about their latest movements?”

The bald man bowed and smiled.”It is a pleasure, your Grace. It might interest you to hear that your Uncle Stannis made his first move against his brother Renly. They say he laid siege to Storm´s End.”

Joffrey was greatly amused by the news.”So those two fools will fight each other?”

Tyrion turned to look at his sister.

“It means that one of them will be left to march to the capital once the other one is eliminated. If it is Stannis who wins this struggle there is a good change that the Stormlands will join his cause and if Renly wins we will have to face the combined forces of the Reach and the Stormlands. We have Lord Redwyne's two sons as hostages, which kept the Lord from declaring for Renly, but we would still have a hard time withstanding an assault by the Tyrell army,” Tyrion explained their dilemma.

“Unless father abandons his campaign against the Stark boy and brings the Lannister army here. With Jaime captured and Riverrun retaken father is in a difficult position. If we had the Stark girls we might have exchanged hostages, but I doubt even that would have given us peace. I am not saying we should abandon this fight, but I doubt Robb Stark will march to the capital to join Stannis or Renly. Both of them would shun an allegiance with him as long as he keeps his Targaryen brother at his side. He will probably wait it out and hide in Riverrun until the winner is decided,” his sister added.

Tyrion clasped is hands together and gave her an amused smile. It was seldom that he and his older sister saw eye to eye. Today was a special day indeed.

“Well spoken, sweet sister. I already wrote to father, but you know him. He is no man to run from a fight. We will have to wait and see.”

“Well, if I had to make a bet I would go for Renly,” Lord Varys suggested in a joking manner. There are rumours that there is great discontent among Stannis lords.”

Cersei seemed to share his amusement and snickered.

“What a surprise. The man has the personality of an ice block…Even Robert disliked his presence.”

“I disagree,” Littlefinger added in an almost playful tone.”While Renly thinks this all a grand game Stannis seems determined to see this through to the bitter end. Single-mindedness and determination are often far more frightening than a whole army of thorny knights. Not to mention there are rumours that Stannis is employing the services of a Red Witch from Asshai.”

Cersei flashed him a look of dislike. After revealing Lord Eddard Stark´s secret Joffrey took an odd liking to the man. It worried Tyrion more than a thousand witches.

Yet in that moment he agreed with Lord Baelish.

“Stannis Baratheon may be an unpleasant man, but compared to Renly he knows how to use his army. He held Storm´s End against the Redwyne Fleet for almost a year. What can Renly offer? He was still playing with his wooden swords during those times,” Tyrion met his sisters green cat-like eyes.

“Stannis also spread letters in which he accuses you of incest, sweet sister. It seems Eddard Stark wasn´t the only one believing in this rumour,” he added which earned him a murderous look from his sister.

“Then I want them destroyed. We cannot allow such slander to be spread,” she snapped back.

“I doubt it would work. What is known cannot be unknown,” Tyrion explained and leaned forward.

“Mother speaks true, my Uncle Stannis is a liar…like the traitor Eddard Stark,” Joffrey agreed eagerly and obviously happy that he could contribute something to the conversation.

“Liar or not…there are people who will believe his words. Important is that we make sure that those kingdoms left do not rise against us as well. The Vale surprisingly didn´t join Robb Stark and Dorne it seems is still undecided. Yet we all know that they don´t hold much love for us.”

“I doubt they hold much for the Targaryen bastard either. The Dragon Prince chose the Stark girl over their beloved Princess Elia,” Cersei stated.

“And the Moutain murdered and raped her after murdering her little son,” Tyrion countered.”It is more a question who they hate more. Or a matter of diplomacy…like with the Vale.”

In that moment Tyrion smiled openly at Lord Baelish, for he spent many hours to make this plan to get rid off the man.

“You know the widow of Lord Arryn quite well, don´t you Lord Baelish?” he asked faking interest.

Oddly Lord Baelish seemed delighted to share his past.

“I do in more ways than one, but Lady Lysa was always of a fragile mind. I can tell you this: She may not join Robb Stark, but she won´t go to war against the Starks and her own family.”

“I see,” Tyrion said, though he was already aware of these facts. He was also set on his decision and hoped it will be enough to keep the fragile widow at peace.”I was told that you mentioned Lady Lysa´s fondness for you in her youth, Lord Baelish?"

Lord Baelish leaned closer and smiled slyly. It was the kind of smile young men carried after they had their first tumble with a girl.

“Haven´t you heard? I took her maidenhead,” he said and received unbelieving looks.”So I have to answer your question with a clear yes, Lord Hand.”

Tyrion was more than happy with the man´s answer, for his prideful talk wouldn´t allow him to back away from what Tyrion wanted to propose.

“If that is the case you are the perfect candidate for this important task. As Hand of the King I grant you permission to travel to the Vale and court the grieving widow. Make her yours and help her forget about her husbands dead.”

If it bothered Littlefinger he didn´t show it.

Instead he leaned backwards and folded his hands in front of him.

“Oh, it would be an easy task,” bragged and inclined his head to look at Joffrey.”Yet it would grieve me deeply to leave my King´s side.”

Tyrion decided to intervene before this slippery fish escaped him.

“Forgive me to speak so openly, Lord Baelish. I know you informed us about Eddard Stark´s dark secret and helped us in dealing with said lord, but you can´t deny the fact that you kept this secret for almost sixteen years. It makes me wonder why you never went to King Robert if you were so concerned about Eddard Stark´s treachery?”

This time Lord Bealish didn´t smile. Tyrion was sure that he even saw a glint of uneasiness shining in his eyes.

The man´s answer came as slippery as ever.

“Oh, I often fought with my consciousness, but I know how much our late King loved Lord Eddard…not to mention he was Cat´s husband. I thought a young brave King like ours would be better suited to handle this dark truth.”

Joffrey seemed pleased with the man´s words and smiled.

”I respect loyalty,” he said and turned to Tyrion.”And people who know manners. If my grandfather wasn´t an ailing old man he would have named someone better suited as my Hand, but the day will come when I will take the reins and then those who are loyal will be more than rewarded.”

Tyrion sighed deeply and decided he wouldn´t get angered by his nephew´s words.

“Well, my decision is made,” Tyrion repeated loudly and remained steadfast.”I am Hand of the King and you will be going to the Vale, Lord Baelish. Should you complete this task to our satisfaction you will be rewarded.”

Lord Baelish didn´t protest and bowed his head in acceptance.

“I will do all I can to serve you, your Grace,” he said in a courteous tone and looked directly at Joffrey before turning back to Tyrion and Cersei.

 “Good,” Tyrion replied and felt slightly relieved.

“In regards to Dorne I wish to offer my niece Princess Myrcella as a ward to Prince Doran Martell so she may one day wed his youngest son Trystane Martell. In return the Dornish will hopefully stay their spears."

Cersei gave damning look. He didn´t tell her about his plan, for he feared she might send his niece away before he had a chance do something.

“You cannot…she wouldn’t be a ward, but a hostage and at the mercy of people who despise our whole family.”

Tyrion was more than aware of this, but he wouldn´t give his sister the satisfaction to see his doubts.

“Doran Martell is a reasonable man and not known to harm innocent girls. The Princess will be accompanied by Ser Arys Oakheart for her personal protection. I will also offer a seat on the small council to House Martell and give them the head of Princess Elia´s murderer,” Tyrion retorted.

Cersei gave him an unbelieving look.

“Father will never agree to this.”

“Well, father is not here.”

…

** Jon **

Jon still felt the lingering pain in his foot, but Robb was in haste and so they didn´t have an opportunity to rest.

He didn´t know how they made it so quickly, but he sighed in relief when they finally arrived in Riverrun.

Riverrun was a strong three-sided castle bordered by the Tumblestone in the north and the Red Fork in the south. On the west side it was protected by a massive man-made ditch now filled with water to ward the castle from it´s surrounding enemy.

They approached slowly and quietly so the camp wouldn´t be roused.

Soon the silence was broken as they heard the cries of men and the rattling of steel across the Tumblestone. They also spotted a familiar banner; a leaping silver trout on a field of blue and red.

It was the Blackfish rushing through the enemy camp.

Growing nervous Jon cocked his head and looked over to Robb.

His gaze lingered in the distance. He was observing the enemy movements.

Jon felt the familiar mix of excitement and fear rise up inside him. Waiting felt sometimes far worse than fighting.

In silence they watched as the camp situated before them came to life. Men scrambled out of their tents and started to grab for their weapons. Others stood and watched in shock. One Lannister lord even led his men to the rafts in an attempt to make a crossing and to aid the other camp.

In that moment Robb gave the sign and they drove their horses to the camp settled before them.

They came over them with the sound of thundering hooves. Many of the Lannister men were still unarmed or half asleep, so surprising was their attack.

Yet they didn´t flee like cowards. Many fought and those with a clear head even tried to build a shield wall.

Robb didn´t show them any mercy and so steel met wooden shields. Their attack was halted, but not long, for a smaller host of men stormed and broke the shield wall.

Jon only got a glimpse of the banner; a flock of ravens surrounding a black shield charged with a white weirwood on a scarlet background.

 _House Blackwood_ , Jon guessed and turned his attention back to the now dispersed enemy soldiers.

He cut down men left and right as they tried to poke him with their spears. One of the sharp tips graced his back, but his armour kept him relatively safe.

Ghost was swiftly at his side and killed the spearman.

As the battle continued a handful of archers started to attack them. Jon urged his horse forward to gain distance from the flying arrows. Along the way his horse squashed the Lannister men standing in his way. The cracking sound of bones made him shiver, but the rush of excitement flooding through his veins kept him from dwelling on the matter.

Then he pulled his horse left to avoid another row of arrows released somewhere off in the distance.

One hit the horse and the other lodged itself in his armour.

At least this time his horse didn´t throw him off and he was able to get down without harming his ailing foot too much.

He sighed in relief, but then he saw him.

It was a knight that looked like a mountain of steel.

He cut apart a man right before Jon´s eyes.

Then the knight rushed straight towards Jon his mighty sword raised for attack.

He parried the coming blow that felt as if a giant battered down on his arms. The sheer strength of it made him tumble backwards.

The next slash came with the same force of strength, but Jon was faster than the highly armoured man.

The knight huffed and had two arrows sticking in his side. One arrow went deep, for fresh blood was trickling down his side every time he lifted his arm.

Surprisingly the man was still moving.

Up and down came the next stroke as hard as the one before. Jon tried to keep his footing, but the stinging pain made him curse in a lack of breath.

Meeting the next blow coming from the left he spotted a discarded shield. Moving quickly out of the way he grabbed for it and met the next blow with the wooden shield.

Making a hesitant move forward he aimed at the knight´s vulnerable spot unprotected by his armour.

He drew blood from the man, but nothing more. Instead of being hindered the knight started hammering against his shield like a wild bear.

 _Gods_ , Jon cursed and felt sweat building on his brown. His feet started to feel like pudding.

Yet it was too late. The next blow came hard and unyielding.

The shield slashed against his face and made him stumble to the ground.

The iron taste of blood in his mouth and nose made him want to vomit, but the fast drumming of his heart reminded him to get back into action.

The world before him was blurred, but the steel knight was still visible. The next slash came fast and the tip of the knight´s blade stopped only inches from Jon´s head.

Jon pressed all his strength against the man´s blade, but he was stronger and flung Jon´s sword out of his grasp.

Jon blinked and saw the world before him painted in crimson colours.

 _Is this how it ends_ , he thought, but the deadly blow never came.

Something white-furred hurled the knight to the ground.

 _Ghost_ , he knew at once and rubbed the blood from his face. Quickly he rose to his feet and grabbed for his blade.

Ghost was wrangling with the knight and he drew his teeth deep into his neck. Growling and tearing the man struggled and grabbed for Ghost´s jaw.

A pitiful howl ringed ringed through the air and it was all Jon needed to get to action. He drove the blade deep while Ghost let go of the man´s neck saving himself from his grasp of steel.

Finally the man stopped moving.

The knight´s neck was torn like an open wound. Jon felt sick at the sight, but worried more about Ghost.

He only felt a hint of relief when Ghost stopped his whimpering and started to lick his outstretched hand.

“Is over,” he said and looked around.

He was still out of breath, but alive. Ghost too.

“Jon!” Robb´s voice called him back to reality.

His brother climbed from his horse and steadied him as they met.

“Easy,” Robb chided kindly.”What happened? I lost you in the struggle?”

Jon gave him a weak smile and turned to look at the dead knight.

“This monster of a man attacked me,” he explained and allowed his gaze to roam over the man´s clothing.

What he saw there made him shiver. In the rush of battle he hadn´t seen the yellow sigil with the three dogs.

Sickness overcame him and he spit out a load of blood.

“That is…that was the Mountain!” Robb remarked and looked utterly shocked.”What is he doing here? Last we heard he was pillaging the Riverlands.”

Jon knew exactly why he was here and started to laugh. He couldn´t help it. It was absurd and horrible at once.

He felt Robb´s comforting touch on his shoulder. He waited patiently until Jon regained his composure.

“Are you well?” Robb inquired again. Jon gave him a bitter smile.

“Tywin Lannister truly has a strange sort of humour.”

…

** Daenerys **

Daenerys truly felt like coming home as she saw Winterfell´s familiar walls. At first she wanted to go to the Riverlands, but Lord Manderly insisted for them to stay at his side to guarantee their safety. He wanted for them to stay in the North until they had word from the Riverlands.

A week after their arrival he informed them that he would travel to Winterfell to attend the harvest festival and to speak about political matters with the current ruling Lord Brandon Stark.

Daenerys had a hard time picturing little Bran as a lord. He is such an active boy and probably very bored from hearing all those petitions.

 “Finally!” Lord Manderly said and huffed in relief.”It was far too long a travel with this horrible weather.”

Daenerys had to agree, but the fact that the man had to be carried in a litter was the real reason for their slow travel.

Arya snickered as the men struggled under their lord’s weight, but then her smile changed back to it´s familiar glum expression.

_It has to be hard to find out that your brother is suddenly your cousin._

Sansa was more accepting. Daenerys thought it might have to do with the fact that she and Jon were never particularly close. For her Jon was always the reminder of her father´s infidelity to her lady mother and now it was a lie. Maybe she might even warm up to him now.

Daenerys herself didn´t know what to think. All her life she wanted to meet her brother Viserys who fled over the Narrow Sea to escape King Robert´s sword. She tried often enough to gain information about his whereabouts, but neither Lord Arryn or anyone else would ever give her an answer.

So she made her peace with the past and accepted being the only Targaryen left.

Now she wasn´t the last one of her family and it felt strange. The fact that Jon is her nephew didn’t bother her, but she feared his reaction.

_Being a Stark meant everything to him and now he is a Targaryen. Lord Eddard Stark died for it. What if he hates me now?_

“Princess,” Ser Barristan called out and snapped her out of her whirl of doubts.

Daenerys gave him a smile and took his offered hand to climb down from her horse.

“Thank you,” she said and turned to look at the cages keeping the “little ones”. They exchanged them for bigger ones so they had enough space, but they still kept them hidden.

 _I don´t want to frighten them_ , she thought and remembered Lord Manderly´s reaction.

“They are steadily growing. One day those cages wiil be too small for them,” Ser Barristan remarked. One day they will rule the skies if Daenerys had her will, though she wasn´t sure how she would keep them in check. She knew next to nothing about raising dragons.

“I know they worry you, but I will learn to control them,” she assured Ser Barristan who seemed to worry a lot about this matter. She often saw his wary looks when the dragons burned their meat or fought with each other.

He squeezed her hand.

”I trust you with this, but it still seems unbelievable. For more than a hundred years there was no living dragon to be seen and now we have three of them. Not to mention the matter with Eddard Stark´s bastard boy…your nephew. I can´t believe that the Lord lied to King Robert for all these years. I spoke to him several times and he was constantly worrying about the King.”

Daenerys couldn´t believe it herself, but why did the one thing exclude the other.

“I have no doubt that he was loyal to King Robert. I don’t think he would have ever wished to put Jon on the throne. That was not his nature,” she replied and received a silent nod by Ser Barristan.

She wanted to add something, but Sansa called for her.

“We should get inside. I am sure Bran and Rickon are waiting,” Sansa said and Daenerys could hear how excited she sounded.

Even Arya showed the hint of a smile.

Before following inside she turned back to Ser Barristan.

“Will you take care of the “little ones”? I will introduce them later when there is more privacy. With the harvest festival going on there will be many prying eyes.”

“Of course,” Ser Barristan replied and Daenerys granted him a thankful smile for his patience.

“Sansa ! Arya!” Bran exclaimed as he spotted his two sisters. His face was aglow with happiness and he nearly tackled Sansa to the ground. Rickon was not much better and wailed like the little boy he was. He also complained about his missing mother and father. Summer and Shaggy soon joined licking faces and wagging their tales.

Daenerys kept her distance and turned her attention to Maester Luwin who observed the scene with a warm smile.

“It is good seeing you again, child. The ravens missed you too,” he remarked with a hint of amusement.

Daenerys gave him an honest smile, despite the unsure feeling in her heart.

“It grieves me that we weren´t able to save Lord Stark. The truth about Jon surprised me even more than you might think,” she replied in a shaky voice.

The old Maester gave her an understanding nod.

“I admit we were more than shocked. Lord Brandon took it well considering, but the others were angered by the events. Many still don´t believe it. Not that it matters now,” the Maester remarked and in that moment Shaggy tackled her to the ground.

She felt the wet tongue of the wolf on her face. Soon Summer joined him his golden eyes shining down at her like two polished coins.

“Shaggy here!” Rickon called and pulled the wolf´s fur. The wolf obeyed, but Daenerys wasn´t bothered.

Instead she touched Summer´s soft pelt.

“It seems Summer missed you too,” Bran remarked and leaned down to hug her. Daenerys ruffled his hair and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“My my, you have grown so much. I heard they call you Lord of Winterfell during your brother´s absence. A great honour for sure.”

Bran nodded and even looked a little proud.

“Don´t tell Maester Luwin, but I hope Robb returns soon so I can stop being a lord,” he whispered so the old man wouldn´t hear.

Daenerys laughed at his remark and turned to Rickon. He was very young when she left and so she didn’t expect him to show her the same happiness.

“You are such a big boy now. And Shaggy too…one day he will be as big as a giant,” she complimented and Rickon looked very proud.

“I train him everyday so he doesn´t eat the Walder boys.”

Daenerys never heard of the Walder boys and gave Bran a questioning look.

“What are the Walder boys?” Arya asked equally confused.

“Big Walder and Little Walder are Walder Frey´s grandsons. Mother sent them to Winterfell as wards in exchange for an allegiance with their grandfather Lord Walder Frey. Robb also married his daughter…Roslin Frey.”

Daenerys nodded in understanding, though she wondered by anyone would give his grandsons the same name.

“I assume we will meet them later?” Sansa asked politely.

Maester Luwin nodded.”Yes, later after we all had a proper talk in private.”

Then he turned back to Bran.”But first you have to attend to your lordly duties. Lord Manderly asked for a private talk with you, my young lord.”

Bran grimaced.”Is that really necessary….Why can´t I stay? You and Ser Roderik can do these things without my help,” he protested, but Measter Luwin didn´t give in.

“No protesting…your brother gave you a great responsibility,” the Maester said and dragged him along.

Sansa smiled openly as she watched them walk way.

Then she turned back to Rickon and touched his hair.

“Now, little brother. How about we give you a nice haircut? It is so long,” she remarked, but Rickon disagreed.

“Mother has to do it when she comes back…only mother can do it!” he insisted.

“Well, then. How about we get some sweets and you tell me what I missed,” she suggested and gave Arya and Daenerys a knowing smile.

He lightened up at the sound of sweets.”Sweets…like honeycakes?” he asked and Sansa nodded pulling him along with Shaggy trailing after them.

Arya smile at the sight.

”I think he is happy, because Sansa looks so much like mother,” she remarked.

Daenerys agreed, but they still had to take care of the “little ones”.

”We should go and help Ser Barristan."

Arya didn´t protest and so they went to work.

It was late evening when Maester Luwin called them to take a small supper with him, Ser Roderik and Bran. Rickon was already put to bed by his maid Bethany, though Daenerys doubted she had an easy time with the wild little lord.

Ser Roderik shook her hand as he came to join them.

“I thank you for bringing the girls home. At least they made it back here, even though we lost so many loyal men. I wonder do you know about Lord Eddard´s guard? About Jory?”

His hopeful look filled her with guilt.

“I am sorry, but I think they were all butchered by the Goldcloaks. I wasn´t there to witness everything, but that is what I heard. Truly our escape was more than lucky. Without Ser Barristan we would have never made it here,” she explained.

The older man´s face lightened a little when he heard the knight´s name.

“I would be honoured to meet him later, maybe?” he asked and Daenerys bobbed her head in affirmation.

Bran also heard what she said and sat suddenly very straight. His blue eyes were filled with excitement.

“Ser Barristan? Why did you not introduce him before?” he asked.”I am the Lord of Winterfell and I should meet important people like him.”

Bran´s sudden enthusiasm amused her.

“Don´t worry I will introduce him later,” she explained. Bran looked disappointed, but accepted her answer.

With the introductions done Daenerys went straight to the point.

“We heard that Jon and Robb are fighting in the Riverlands? Are there any news about them?”

Maester Luwin was the one to answer.

“The last we heard about them is that they recaptured Riverrun from the Lannisters. I also sent them a letter after we heard from your return.”

The words of the Maester relieved Daenerys, for the uncertainty had weighed heavily on her mind.

“When did you send the letter?” Sansa asked.

“A few days ago,” he answered.”If we are lucky we will receive an answer soon enough.”

“I assume you wish to travel to Riverrun yourself?” The Meaester asked in a disapproving tone.

There was no reason to deny the truth.

“Yes, for there are many things Robb doesn´t know about his father´s downfall and Lady Stark will surely wish to see her girls.”

 “What doesn´t he know?” Ser Roderik inquired.”We already know about Jon Snow…his cousin.”

Bran flashed Ser Roderik a displeased look.”Jon is still our brother!”

Arya agreed.”Joffrey can hump a horse. I don’t care what he says. Jon is my brother.”

Maester Luwin gave her a compassionate smile.

“Of course, child. Lord Robb seems to agree, for he keeps Jon close at his side from what we know.”

This assured her a little. _Maybe he won´t be so angry then?_

She also tried answer Ser Roderik´s question.

“The events are more complicated than they appear. Lord Stark found out about Lord Arryn´s murder and he wanted to depose Joffrey, because he is a child born of incest between the Queen mother and her brother Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer. None of her children are King Robert´s. That was why he was imprisoned, but the truth about Jon was revealed later. Joffrey probably found out between Lord Stark´s imprisonment and execution, though I don´t know who told him about it. We left shortly after his imprisonment and didn´t know about Jon until we arrived in White Harbour.

Both Ser Roderik and Maester Luwin seemed surprised.

“So who could have know?” Bran asked and looked very upset.”We have to find this person for father.”

Daenerys gave him an apologetic look.”I wish I could give you a satisfying answer, but there is more…I brought you something…someone to meet. If I might call for Ser Barristan I could introduce you.”

Ser Roderik nodded and Maester Luwin seemed surprised.

“Someone for us to meet?” he asked.”Of course, we would be honoured.”

Daenerys gave Arya and Sansa a knowing smile before leaving to get Ser Barristan and the “little ones”.

Together they carried the cages with the help of one of Lord Manderly´s knights.

Maester Luwin raised an eyebrow at the covered cages.

“Did you bring pets with you, child?”

She didn´t smile and steeled herself for their reaction. She remembered the shocked looked of Lord Manderly all too well.

Quietly she put the cages on the table and pulled the cloth down.

The black one was sleeping, but the white one was hopping from one side to the other while the green one was chirping.

Ser Roderik looked grim and Maester Luwin looked utterly shocked. _At least they are not frightened._

“By all the gods!” he exclaimed and clapped his hands together before looking back at Daenerys.

“How did you do it, child?” he asked in a mix of wonder and horror.

“They hatched from my stone eggs…the ones I kept in my chest. I don´t know how and why,” she admitted.

Bran was equally speechless, but his blue eyes shone with curiosity.

“Can…can I touch them?” he asked and moved closer to the cage.

“Of course,” she confirmed.”They won´t hurt you…they are still young.”

And so Bran moved closer and touched the green ones head. The dragon seemed happy enough and nuzzled Bran´s hand. He also licked at Bran´s fingers as if he hoped to find hidden food.

“Eww,” Bran said.”Why is the dragon doing that?”

Arya smiled and Sansa covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing over Bran´s befuddled face.

“He is just hungry, stupid.”

“And those dragons…they obey you, Princess?” Ser Roderik asked.

Daenerys nodded, though she had her doubts.

“You don´t have to worry, for I will take them with me to Riverrun. They belong with me.”

“So you are still determined to go to Riverrun?” Maester Luwin asked.”I can´t force you to stay, but I can´t allow that the girls to accompany you...,” he explained, but Arya interrupted him.

“Of course we are going with her. I need to see Jon and mother,” Arya insisted.

Even Sansa seemed determined.”I agree. I know it is dangerous, but mother won´t have peace until she sees us in person. She also deserves to hear about father´s death other than through a letter. Once we settled everything we will return here. I promise.”

Maester Luwin swallowed hard and gave Ser Roderik a questioning look.

“We could send a guard to protect them,” Ser Roderik suggested and turned to Ser Barristan.”And I am sure Ser Barristan is willing to accompany them, aren´t you good Sir?”

Ser Barristan who had been silently watching their exchange bowed his head in acceptance.

“Of course,” he said.”I serve the Princess.”

Ser Roderik nodded.”Well, I am no men to doubt the abilities of Ser Barristan Selmy.”

Maester Luwin sighed.”Alright, but you will wait until we receive a letter of confirmation from Riverrun. I won´t send you blindly,” he insisted.

“I will go too,” Bran added, but Maester Luwin flashed him a look that left no room for questions.

Daenerys agreed with the Maester.”Maester Luwin is right, you are needed here in Winterfell.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

** Robb **

Greywind´s presence gave him comfort as he stepped into the Kingslayer´s cell. The man looked well considering a Maester spent a whole day flicking him back together. For a time they even feared for the man´s life.

His face was still a little pallid, but his emerald eyes shone with the familiar Lannister pride. It reminded him of Joffrey and filled him with fresh rage.  _Well, it is no surprise considering..._

He brushed the distracting feeling away and addressed the shackled man.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay, Ser Jaime," he said in a polite, but cold tone.

"Do you think you can frighten me with your pet?" the Kingslayer asked in a mocking tone that left no doubt what he thought about Robb.

Greywind moved forward and bared his teeth to the man. For a moment Robb thought he saw a hint of fear shining in his eyes.

"Greywind tore apart several of your men. My brother´s wolf killed the Mountain," he warned the man.

The Kingslayer hid his fear behind his mocking smile."And I heard he and his wolf nearly died."

Robb balled his hands.

"I came for answers," he declared in a sharp tone.

The Kingslayer stopped his smiling and gave him a strange look."Answers? What answers could I give you, boy?"

Robb went straight to the point.

"I wish to know why my father had to die.“

"You know the answer. Your father was a traitor who hid a Targaryen bastard and tried to depose Joffrey," the Kingslayer replied. Then he looked up and flashed Robb a daring smile."I wonder who he wished to put there as a replacement?"

Robb gave him a piercing look. Greywind stirring next to him, but he patted the wolf´s head to keep him calm. Frightening the Kingslayer was one thing, but killing him would be foolish.

„My father never intended to put my brother on the Iron Throne. He was a good and honorable man. Aye, he betrayed Robert, but he still had more honor than you," he threw back."How did it feel to stab your King in the back, Kingslayer?"

It filled Robb with a strange kind of pleasure to see how upset the man grew. His eyes were ablaze with anger.

"Oh, yes the honorable Eddard Stark. Everyone calls him that and he still died on the executioner´s block," the Kingslayer snarled."Wake up, boy. Your father was just as much of a traitor as I was. Oh, I know what you think of me. I see it from the way you look at me. Your honorable father carried the same look when he first saw me sitting on the Iron Throne after I slew Aerys. He came and judged me without ever wavering in his opinion," he continued before pausing to catch his breath.

Then his face changed to a grimace of pain. 

"If I hadn´t been there your father and the whole city would have been burned to ashes. Men, women and little children. Nothing would have been left, but scorched meat and bones. I didn´t kill Aerys for my father. The Mad King wanted to burn the city with wildfire and expected me to bring him my father´s head,“ he continued and looked directly at Robb.

„Tell me, boy. Would you be able to kill your own father?"

Robb had his doubts, but the Kingslayer didn´t sound like he was lying.  _Could it be true?_

"Have you lost your speech, boy?" the Kingslayer taunted.

Robb stepped closer."Why did you never tell anyone?"

The Kingslayer smiled. It was a bitter one."Do you honestly think a man like your father would have changed his opinion?"

Robb had no idea what his father would have done with this information, but he was not here to hear tales about the past.

"I am not here to judge your past actions, Ser Jaime. King Robert pardoned you and I will not harm you for killing King Aerys. He killed my Uncle and Grandfather. I hold no love for him," he explained." I want the name of the person who betrayed my father´s secret. Tell me and I will grant you mercy when the time comes.“

"I care nothing for your mercy, boy," The Kingslayer threw back."But I can answer your question, for I don´t care for the cunt who betrayed your father. It was Petyr Baelish, Maester of Coin. He told Joffrey that your former bastard brother is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. He claimed that he met your Aunt in Riverrun shortly before Brandon Stark´s wedding to your mother. He also said that she told him about her love for the Dragon Prince. The cunt even claimed that he helped them to find a Septon to seal the marriage. When asked about it, he was prepared to bring the Septon before Joffrey, but it never came to that. My nephew believed his words and had your father killed for it. That is all I know.“

Robb was struck speechless by his words. His mother vaguely mentioned the man and he remembered that his father once told him about the man´s duel with Uncle Brandon. 

Suddenly everything made sense.  _He wanted mother for himself!_

It made him shake with anger, but he didn´t waste time to seek out his mother.

Like so often these days he found her at his grandfather´s side. He was thin, pale and often confused in his speech.

"Robb," she said and seemed surprised by his sudden appearance."What brings you here?"

“We need to speak, mother," Robb answered quietly, for he didn´t wish to wake his fragile grandfather.

She pulled her shawl around her shoulders and stood from her seat.

“Of course,” she replied and touched his cheek.”You look so pale? Did something happen to you?”

”No, I am well,” he assured her and granted her weary smile."But we should speak now.”

In that moment the old Maester coughed.

"Forgive me, Lord Stark. Lord Edmure told me to inform you about the ravens that arrived in the morning. One came from Winterfell."

His mother openly glared at the man."Winterfell? Why didn´t you tell me?"

Maester Vyman dipped his head as if to ask for forgiveness."Forgive me, Lady Stark. Lord Edmure thought it would be better to wait for your son. The letter is specifically addressed to Lord Stark."

Robb found that a little strange, but he decided it was best to get this over with at once.

He sighed and turned to the Maester.

”Please call for Lord Edmure and my grand-uncle.”

His mother looked surprised.

“What about Jon?”

“Jon should rest. I sent Roslin to keep him company and to make sure he stays in bed,” he replied and opened the door for her to step outside.

“Until the Maester returns we may speak alone. We should go to grandfather´s solar and wait for them there.”

His mother nodded her head and followed after him in silence.

His grandfather´s solar was a well-furnished room with a large table made of oak. The walls were lined with high wooden shelves and stuffed with thousands of parchments. On the opposite wall he found a rich tapestry showing scenes of hunt and nature.

“I spoke to the Kingslayer,” he started and met his mother´s fearful gaze.”He named the person who betrayed father´s secret. He says it was a man named Petyr Baelish.”

All blood drained out of his mother´s face at once. A gasp escaped her and she covered her mouth.

She didn´t speak for a long time and only her shaking body betrayed her feelings.

Robb stepped closer and touched her shoulder. Even Greywind seemed alarmed, for he gave a sad wail as if to share his mother´s grief.

“It can´t be true…Petyr was always like a younger brother to me. I cannot believe he would do such a thing, but…maybe…maybe Brandon´s humiliation hurt him deeper than I ever thought possible,“ she stuttered and paused.

Then she exhaled deeply and straightened herself.

“But how could he have known about it? Did the Kingslayer tell you?”

Robb shook his head in affirmation and squeezed her shoulder.

“He told me that Lord Baelish knew about my aunt´s secret. He alluded that Lord Baelish met her in Riverrun and that she confided in him. He even claims that he found a Septon to seal the marriage between aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen. Obviously Joffrey believed his words.”

A look of utter horror crossed his mother´s face.”Gods be good, it couldn’t be…it couldn´t be the very Septon.”

Robb was confused by her words, but kept his voice as soft as possible.

“What can´t be true?” he inquired and she clutched his arm to steady herself.

“You know the story. Petyr wished to marry me. He challenged Brandon to a duel and nearly died for it. I begged Brandon to show him mercy and he did, but Petyr wouldn´t give up on his silly infatuation. A fortnight before the wedding he came to me. He could barely walk and promised me his undying love. He told me that we could run away together and that he even had a Septon ready for us to be wed. I laughed about his suggestion. I didn´t think he was serious,” she replied and gripped his arm only tighter.

“Gods…what if my actions…no,” she continued, but her voice faltered again and she grew silent.

“Nonsense, mother. None of this is your fault. I promise you father will be avenged."

In that moment they were interrupted by the appearance of Edmure, Maester Vyman and the Blackfish.

“Sister…Robb,” Edmure greeted them as he stepped inside.”You called for us?”

Robb waved his hand.

“Please,” he said and turned to the Maester who handed him the promised letter from Winterfell.

Robb unrolled the parchment and read carefully.

With every word his smile grew and the feeling of anger inside him subsided.

His mother seemed to sense this as well and moved closer.

“Are Bran and Rickon well? Why are you smiling?” she asked.

Robb inclined his head and grinned at her.

“They are safe…Arya and Sansa...are safe,” he explained and handed her the piece of paper.

His mother picked the letter from his hands and read eagerly. Her hand was shaking, but she smiled. All her sadness vanished in this brief moment of bliss.

“They arrived in White Harbour and are under the protection of Lord Manderly."

His mother handed the letter to Edmure, for he seemed rather confused by their exchange.

He read quickly only to burst out in jolly laughter.

“So you are telling me that King Joffrey is too stupid to keep three girls locked up in a guarded keep?” he asked and covered his mouth to stifle another burst of laughter.

“It is not as unbelievable as you think. If you read carefully you would have realized that they received help from Ser Barristan Selmy,” Robb offered as an explanation.

The Blackfish smiled openly.”Well, the old knight has practice in such things. Only this time he got to save two pretty maidens and a Princess.”

Robb smiled and turned back to the Maester.

“What other letters came?”

Maester Vyman nodded and pulled out two folded letters.

Robb unfurled them on the table before him. The massages were shorter, but brought unbelievable news.

“Those are rumours…Lord Stark…we can´t be sure, but it seems King Renly died,” the Maester remarked.

“Renly...is dead?” his mother asked.

“It seems he was murdered,” Robb replied and continued to read the other letter.

”Murdered? Who?” his mother continued to throw questions at him.

Edmure shrugged his shoulders.”He was a King and had many enemies.”

The Blackfish agreed.”It is quite possible.”

Robb was confused by the letter and wrinkled his brow.

“The letter says his brother King Stannis laid siege to Storm´s End and Renly rode to meet him in battle. On the way he was supposedly slain by the hand of a “shadow” carrying the likness of Stannis.”

“A shadow?” his mother asked full of disbelief.”What is this? One of Old Nan´s scary tales?”

”The rumors say his widow witnessed the act," Robb countered. His mother rolled her eyes.

"The girl is obviously grieving, but I admit King Stannis presence there makes him suspicious. However, I doubt it was a shadow, but a living person that did the deed."

The Blackfish gave her a sceptical look.

“They say Ser Loras Tyrell is part of his King´s guard. I heard the boy is a masterful swordsman. I doubt a common assassin would be able to do it."

“The rumours also say King Stannis has a Priestess from Asshai in his company,” Robb offered and gave the Maester a questioning look.

”Tell me good Maester. Are such Priestesses able to use dark magic?"

The Maester frowned.”I fear I am no expert on this topic, but if you wish I will inquire about it and write to the Citadel.”

”I see,” he muttered and pondered the news.

“This means the Stormlands might declare for Stannis. It also means he is the one we have to focus on...," his mother began, but Robb cut her off before she could even voice her thoughts.

“If Stannis Baratheon uses dark magic to win his wars I trust him even less!” he replied curtly.

“I do not wish to criticize you, but your mother speaks true. You read the letter yourself. Once Stannis takes Storm´s End he will march to the capital. Tywin Lannister is still sitting in Harrenhall and obviously waiting for Stannis next movement. If Stannis marches to the capital the old Lion will have no other choice than to follow him. I don´t know what the Tyrells will do, but if we join him we could end this war in one swoop," his Uncle Edmure explained and sounded very eager for battle.

"And if he looses we would leave the Riverlands open for attack. We also know that Stafford Lannister is assembling a fresh host near Casterly Rock. Not to mention...we might never make it there in time," he replied and paused for a moment. He needed to sort his thoughts before giving his opinion.

“There is another way,” he began and exhaled deeply.”A way you might not like. Jon himself will not like it.”

His mother stared at him with wide eyes. The Blackfish gave him a knowing look while Edmure seemed confused.

"If Renly is dead, the Tyrells are without an allegiance. They are traitors just like us and more importantly they once fought for the Targaryens. It matters not if Renly was slain by a man or a shadow, but the Tyrells seem to believe it was Stannis. They might wish for revenge and that is something I can offer them.“

His mother´s mouth fell open. Edmure frowned and the old Maester was silent as death. The Blackfish seemed unmoved.

“So what you said…before the Battle of the Whispering Wood…you meant it. So you intend to make Jon…into a…,” his mother stuttered and he could see how much it cost her to speak the words.

“Aye,” he answered for her.”I want to give Jon a crown.”

Edmure moved closer his blue eyes wide. Robb wasn´t suprised by their reactions and steeled himself for the coming questions.

“So you want us to put a Targaryen King back in power after we sacrificed so much to depose them in the first place?”

His mother seemed to agree.

“Your men will not agree!” she countered, but Robb gave her a determined look.

He may be young, but he was no utter fool. It was no the first time that he considered this possibility.

“The North will not be without reward,” he assured her.”I will make sure of it. We might even gain independence.”

Then he addressed Edmure.”Many of your father´s lords were friends to the Targaryens. It can´t be so hard to convince them. Then there is Dorne. We have the Mountain´s head. They might make their peace with Jon if we give them the head of Princess Elia´s murderer."

His mother sighed deeply and fell silent for a long time before speaking again.

“Good,” she said at last and leaned against the table.”I will go and speak with the Tyrells.”

Robb gave her a surprised look.”You?”

“Who else?

Robb appreciated her offer, but had other plans for her after reading Maester Luwin´s letter. The arrival of his sisters was not the only thing he mentioned.

"No, you should travel back to Winterfell. Sansa and Arya might need your comfort after such a terrible experience. Maester Luwin is doing his best, but he mentioned concering news about raids on the Stony Shore. He might have need of your council and I also intend to send men with you to strengthen Winterfell´s defences.“

She seemed torn, but he also saw the longing in her eyes.

”It would ease my heart to go to Winterfell and see my girls," she admitted.”But what will you do about the Tyrells?"

He gave her a thankful smile.”First I will send a raven and then we will see. I also need to convince Jon.”

...

** Jon **

Jon woke from the sound of the creaking door. With effort he pulled himself up and found Lady Roslin stepping inside. At her side was one of her many sisters and an older lady. In her hands she carried a small harp carved out of dark wood.

“Lady Roslin…what brings you here?”

“Robb sends me to keep you company,” she explained and settled down next to him.

She looked rather unsure.

“Do you like music?” she inquired and held her harp close to her chest.

Jon didn´t know what to say. He didn’t dislike music, but he never cared much for it either.

Not wishing to insult Robb´s wife made him choose a diplomatic approach.”I think I do.“

„I see,“ she said and let her fingers wander over the strings."Is there something you wish to hear?"

“Arya likes Dany Flint….Sansa always liked the Last of the Giants…and Dae…she,” he replied, but stopped himself at the last name.

Her eyes shone with curiosity, but she didn´t comment on it.

“Those are all very sad songs,” she chided.”Robb told me to cheer you up. How about something more uplifting? Perhaps the Dornishman´s wife or the Bear and the Maiden Fair?”

Jon never really cared if a song was sad or not, but he didn’t wish to displease her. If Robb sent her here he meant well.

_He worries about me._

“Alright…the Bear and the Maiden Fair is quite nice,” he replied and her face brightened at once.  _She cares a lot about my brother´s approval._

“I hope you will like it. My brother always demands the song on his nameday,” she remarked and started to play.

And it was true. The song was sweet and uplifting like sunbeams after a long snowstorm. It also helped that Lady Roslin possessed a sweet singing voice.

_Sansa will adore her._

“That was lovely,” he complimented her after she finished the song.

“Oh, thank you. My lady mother was a very good teacher,” she explained, but grew a little sad after mentioning her mother.

Jon assumed she was dead.”How did she die?”

She bit her lips before answering.

“During childbirth…father always said we of House Rosby are not very robust,” she explained and paled a little.

Jon understood at once.  _She fears the same thing._

”Don´t fret about it. Lady Stark is as slender as a reed and had five healthy children,“ he assured her and hoped his words gave her comfort. 

 _My own mother died in childbirth_ , he remembered.

Lady Roslin was about to speak, but the door opened and Robb stepped inside.

He looked weary and tired.

“Brother….I see Roslin did well. You look much better,” Robb remarked and forced a smile on his lips.

“Aye,” Jon replied returning Robb´s smile.”Her voice is quite soothing.”

Robb nodded and turned to his lady. Jon could see the flush on her cheeks.

“I thank you, but I need to speak alone with my brother," he apologized.

“Oh, of course,” she replied and rose to her feet.

Then she gave Robb a kiss on the cheek and pulled her sister along followed by the older lady who had eyed everything like a hawk. Jon wondered what she expected him to do to Robb´s lady that she threw him such piercing looks.

After the door closed behind them Jon straightened himself and didn´t waste time to inquire about Robb´s sudden appearance.

“What happened?”

Robb ruffled his hair and settled down next to Jon.

“Many things happened…which is why I didn´t come to speak to you earlier. I wanted to wait until you are better.”

“Then tell me already!” he urged his brother to spill the beans.

Robb sighed and handed him a folded parchment. The second one he kept clasped in his hand.

“We received good news,” he explained.”Yet you might not like what I am going to make of it.”

Jon read the letter quickly and was speechless from happiness.

“They fled the Red Keep…Can you believe it?” he asked and broke into a wide smile.

_Arya….Sansa…and Daenerys are safe._

It felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders and he could finally breathe again.

„There is more,“ Robb added and sounded very tense.“I also found out who betrayed father´s secret. It was Petyr Baelish, the Maester of Coin. He was the boy who challenged our Uncle Brandon to a duel for my mother´s hand in marriage.“

Jon remembered the story and it filled him with a rage he didn´t expect.

„So why did he do it? Out of revenge? And how did he find out?“ he asked through gritted teeth.

Robb leaned closer.“It seems your mother entrusted him with her secret. He even found them a Septon to seal their marriage. My mother thinks it was the same Septon Lord Baelish intended for their own wedding.“

Jon didn´t know what to say. The truth didn´t help to ease the pain.

Robb squeezed his arm.

„It matters not. I will see father avenged, but there is more,“ Robb stated and handed him the second piece of parchment.

Jon read slowly, but was confused by the content of the letter.

“So Renly was killed…by a “shadow”? What does it mean?”

Robb gave him a wry smile.

“Nobody knows for sure, but the rumours say that King Stannis has a Priestess from Asshai at his side. He also had a motive and Renly´s widow claims that the shadow had Stannis Baratheon´s likeness.“

Jon leaned back as he pondered the information.

“I am not sure about the shadow, but this means that the Stormlands will follow Stannis and with their help he might be able to take the capital,“ he remarked and a small smile crossed his lips.“He might even get rid of Joffrey for us.“

Robb didn´t smile.”Maybe he will, but it also means that the Tyrells are without an allegiance. They are traitors like us and they were once Targaryen supporters.”

Then the familiar feeling of sickness washed over him. He understood why Robb looked so uncomfortable, but Jon didn´t fault him for entertaining the idea. The Tyrells were one of the richest Houses in the Seven Kingdoms. His brother would be a fool to ignore the possibility.

The idea still scared him more than he wished to admit.

”You can´t consider…I can´t,” he stuttered, but Robb didn´t show him mercy.

“You gave me a promise...did you forget?” Robb asked and Jon remembered only too well.

Jon swallowed and averted his gaze.

”I did, but…,” he wanted to protest, but Robb cut him off before he could find any further excuse.

“I know you hoped for something different, but if Stannis takes the capital he will demand of me to bend the knee,“ Robb explained.

“So bend the knee!” Jon replied, but didn´t really mean it.

Robb flashed him an unbelieving look.

”And you think he will not have me punished?" Robb asked and started to sound very irritated."He might even take my head for breaking faith with House Baratheon. And Daenerys…if Joffrey dies he will marry her to one of his knights. Would you want that for her after she risked her life to get our sisters home?”

Jon knew Robb was right, but the guilt was still there. He wondered it would ever go away.

_How many innocent people died because of me?_

Robb sighed and pulled at his arm.

"I know nothing is sure, but the gods are kind to give us this possibility. It costs us nothing to speak to the Tyrells.“

Jon sighed and decided to give his honest opinion.

“Costs us nothing?“ he asked and winced at the bitter sound in his voice.“I will never know peace again if I do what you suggest.”

Robb´s answer was quick and sharp.

“And if you don´t do it nobody of us will ever know peace. Peace has to be bought with blood and swords....father knew this…King Robert knew this…and your true father Prince Rhaegar knew this as well.”

“And how long did this peace last?” Jon asked in return.

Robb seemed unmoved by his words.

“As long as we make it last,” Robb replied.”Stop deluding yourself, Jon. You have the North through me. Granted the lords will wish for a reward, but that is something we can grant them if we suceed. You also have the Riverlands through me and my Uncle. And with luck we might even gain the Tyrells and Dorne.”

”Dorne? You think they will be happy to have the son of Lyanna Stark on the throne?” he asked, though he knew what Robb meant.  _The Mountain. The creature that tried to kill me and butchered Princess Elia and his blood brother..._

“Don´t play dumb, Jon. The Dornish may never come to love you, but they might certainly accept you over Joffrey," Robb countered. Jon understood that there was no room for further discussions.

Yet he still felt as if a wide abyss of blackness was spreading before him.

He sighed and nodded his head in acceptance.“Aye, let us speak to the Tyrells.“

…

** Willas **

His sister looked like a ghost. That was the first thing Willas noticed as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. Even her dress and hair were kept simple. She wore none of the roses or other kind of flowers she liked to braid into her hair.

_She is grieving for Renly._

Willas met Renly only a few times, but found him to be an amiable and simple fellow. He would have made the perfect puppet King to bring glory for House Tyrell, but now he was dead and his father´s pretty dream ruined.

“You didn´t have to come all the way from Highgarden, dear brother,” Marge remarked and sounded quite depressed.

“You are my sister,” he insisted and leaned closer to her ear.”But I also came to keep father from committing another folly,” he added in a whisper. His sister even showed the hint of a smile.

“Let me take a look at you, child,” his grandmother added and brushed him out of the way to get a closer look at his sister.

She frowned and patted his sister´s cheek as if she was a little child.

“You are far too pale, but it is understandable considering Renly´s sudden death.”

Her words roused something in Marge for her blank face changed to a grimace of pain and anger.

“Sudden death?” she asked.”He was murdered right in front of my eyes. I know it is hard to believe, but Loras saw it too.”

His little brother, usually so composed looked just as pale.

Their grandmother turned from Marge to Loras.

“So what was it that killed our Stag King? An assassin or a shadow? What does that even mean? How can a shadow kill a man?”

Their grandmother´s blunt words didn´t help the situation.

Willas sighed and decided to intervene.

“Loras…our grandmother doesn´t intend to mock you. We all know how fond you were of Renly, but please tell us what happened so we are able to decide what to make of all this.“

Loras shuddered and his golden eyes narrowed.

“I was outside when it happened. I heard our Margaery´s cries and stormed inside. It was no man or a living creature that killed Renly. It was a tall and imposing shadow. It truly looked like Stannis Baratheon´s likeness. Lady Brienne of Tarth saw it too. You may speak to her if you wish.”

Willas was as sceptical as his grandmother, but he knew his younger brother better than anyone. He would know if he was lying.

Either his grief caused him to become mad or it was all true. The thought made him shiver.

 “Is that really true, my sweet poppet?” their father asked and addressed his sister. Even he seemed to believe his sister´s and brother´s words.

Marge shook her head in affirmation and started to twiddle with the hem of her dress. It was so unlike his sister.

“So speak, child!” their grandmother demanded and started to sound rather impatient.”Or did you loose your speech? Shadow or not the granddaughter I know isn´t so easily rattled.”

Willas knew his grandmother didn´t intend to insult his sister, but to rouse her out of her dark state of mind. Their Marge was a prideful little thing and would go to great lengths to have their grandmother´s respect.

It seemed to work, for his sister straightened herself and answered.

“What Loras said is all true. The shadow looked indeed like Stannis Baratheon,“ she replied and took the offered goblet of wine Willas offered to her.

She brought it to her mouth, but stopped herself before drinking. A strange expression crossed over her face and she put the wine away.

„I have no taste for wine today,“ she apologized and continued with her explanation.

“And it all makes sense. He laid siege to Storm´s End and his banners carried a burning heart. I remember hearing Renly joke about the Priestess his brother keeps in his company. He even alluded that she is sharing his brother´s bed. Now he is dead."

Their grandmother sighed and leaned on her crutch.”Oh, yes that was our Stag King…joking until his untimely end. Not that it matters, for even if we were to bow to Stannis he would never forget that we supported his younger brother. He is a man to hold a grudge and would probably cut off your head, dear son. Worse he might even grant Highgarden to his Florent relatives.”

Willas was amused by his father´s reaction. His face was pale and unbelieving.  _Grandmother is overdoing it today._

"You really think he would dare to commit such an atrocity, mother?” their father asked and looked utterly horrified.

Their grandmother rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.”Well, according to your son and daughter Stannis can command shadows to kill Kings. Cutting of your head seems an easy thing compared to that.”

His father grew only paler.

“But mother…!” he protested in a stuttering voice.

“Mother…mother!” she imitated him and flashed him a piercing look.”Stop your spluttering and listen carefully. Putting a crown on our Margaery´s head was what got us here. Now we have to choose between Stannis, Eddard Stark´s hidden Targaryen and a Mad lion.”

Their father didn´t was silenced by this and  Willas decided to use the moment to get to the point of this gathering.

“Speaking of choosing...we received a raven from each of the mentioned parties,” he explained and pulled them out of his travelling cloak.

Their grandmother already knew the content of each letter and picked for the one belonging to Stannis Baratheon.

“King Stannis reminds us again that he is the rightful King. He also expects us to bend the knee and mentions that he might grant us mercy if we do so.”

She snorted and shoved the piece of paper over to their father.

“Might grant us mercy…The man certainly has charm, but I disagree. You may be an oaf, dear son, but I like you better with a head on your shoulders.”

Then she picked for the second letter showing the broken seal of House Baratheon. It was from the Imp who served now as Hand of the King.

“The Hand of the King Tyrion Lannister offers us a crown pardon if we aid him in his fight against the enemies of the true King Joffrey Baratheon,” Willas summed up the first part of the letter.

“A crown´s pardon? True King?“ she asked and huffed.

„It seems to me that Tywin Lannister wants us to come and help him out of the mess his grandson brought upon him by cutting off Eddard Stark´s head. Oh, I know the old Lion and his promises. Who knows what he will do once we fulfilled our bargain. Aerys the Mad…or better Aerys the Fool…believed him and opened his doors to the old Lion. We all know how it ended. His son stabbed his King in the back and his henchmen butchered the children.”

“There is more. He proposes a match between Prince Tommen and Margaery,” Willas added.

Marge paled. “Prince Tommen is ten, isn´t he?”

“And second in line,” their father added in an unhappy tone.”My sweet poppet deserves more. What about Joffrey? The Targaryen girl hasn´t born him a child yet and an annulment is still possible with a little bit of bribing.”

Marge flashed their father an unbelieving look.

“Father, surely you aren´t suggesting for me to wed this boy. If the rumours are true he is a twisted little monster.”

Willas shook his head in agreement.

“I contacted my own sources of information, father. All of them tell me the same thing. The boy is unstable and cruel. Even His wife hasn´t been seen in several moons. Maybe she is already dead and they are desperate to hide the fact or maybe there is another reason to hide her from the public. The only thing I know is that nobody quite knows what happened to her or Eddard Stark´s daughters.“

Their grandmother wrinkled her brow and tapped her crutch on the floor.

„Those are dark news indeed. Well, this leaves us with young Robb Stark and his Targaryen brother…no cousin isn´t it?“

Willas smiled.”Cousin is correct, grandmother.”

She started to wave Robb Stark´s letter in front of her like a fawn.

“Well, Robb Stark knows his manners. He likes the word “esteemed” and has plenty of flowery words for you, my son, but no concrete information other than a very polite invitation for negotiations. Not that I hold a grudge against the boy for being careful. We all know that ravens can be easily shot from the sky.“

Willas nodded his head in agreement.

“His cousin is sixteen and so the timing would match for him to be a potential child of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. The death of Lyanna Stark was also quite ominous. A fever they say, but this is a strange death for a healthy young woman. I don´t think Joffrey made it all up to execute Eddard Stark. Too much loss for him.“

“Or maybe the lion boy is a drooling fool. Incest can cause that as we have seen with the Targaryens,” his grandmother added and fixed him with an expectant look.

„So what do your clever informants tell us about the Targaryen boy? What do we know of his character?“

Willas was slightly ashamed that he didn´t find out more, but he answered nonetheless.

„I know that he fights at Robb Stark´s side. I also know that he supposedly killed the Mountain, but nobody knows the details. This surprised me, for most people would trumpet such a deed to the world. Maybe the boy has a humble character. It would fit with his bastard background.“

His grandmother snorted.“Well, a humble King for a change. It matters not. Bastard or not. Blood alone does not win crowns, but armies do. If we were to support him he would owe us greatly.“

Their father´s face lightened up as he heard their grandmother´s words. Willas knew what he hoped for, but Marge looked less pleased.

It made him only more concerned for his sister.

_Did Renly´s death cause her to loose her ambitions for the crown? Or maybe it was never her wish and she only wanted Renly´s love? Maybe she only played along, because she wanted to make father happy?_

Willas was not sure what to think.

The talk about the Mountain also roused his brother Loras back from his state of silence and grief.

"And you are certain that it isn´t merely a rumor?“ he asked his golden eyes wide.

„Well, what matters is that this creature is dead,“ their grandmother added and flashed Loras a concerned look.“At least we won´t have to be afraid that he tries to squash you at another tourney."

His sister seemed to agree and decided to give her honest opinion on the matter.

“Lord Stark offers us negotiations. Let us speak to him and see what he offers in return. I have no interest in marrying a child nor do I wish to wed a monster. And if Stannis truly takes the capital the Starks and we will share a common enemy. There is no chance that Stannis will tolerate a Targaryen not to mention I hold no love for Stannis after what happened to Renly.”

Their grandmother seemed pleased with his sister´s words and patted her hand.

“Margaery speaks true."

Willas also agreed with his sister, though he still wondered about her strange behavior.

_She is hiding something._

…

** Tyrion **

Tyrion drowned the whole goblet at once. The taste was sweet, but today it didn´t bring him any relief.

“You don´t look very pleased, my Lord Hand,” Varys remarked.”And your consumption of wine is daily increasing. It is slightly worrying if you don´t mind me saying.”

Tyrion ignored him and filled the goblet again.

Then he lifted the golden cup as if to give a toast.”Wine is humanities friend, Lord Varys. Humans have been drinking it for thousands of years and will be drinking it for another thousand years if we manage to make it that far without killing each other,“ he remarked and smiled a little.

„How could I abandon a friend as loyal as this?“ he asked and emptied the cup again.

Varys frowned and settled down next to him.

“It seems you received bad news, my Lord Hand.”

Tyrion inclined his head to look at the other man.

“Good, bad…and then bad again. I feel like a man on a sinking ship.”

Varys smiled and picked the golden cup out of his hand.

“A man on a sinking ship should worry about a lifeboat and not waste his time drowning himself in wine.“

“Death by drowning in wine?" he asked and rolled his eyes."Seems like a pleasant way to go. I once saw a play in which the foolish rebel lord was allowed to choose his method of execution. The fool demanded to be drowned in a barrel of fine Arbor wine. Now he doesn´t seem like a fool to me.“

„So you worry about your survival?“ Varys asked and sounded slightly amused.“I heard about your wildfire and I know that your lord father left Harrenhall to march for the capital. With luck we might even survive Stannis Baratheon.“

A bitter laugh escaped Tyrion in that moment.  _Of course you know. I am a fool for trusting you._

„I see you are well informed as ever?“ Tyrion asked and didn´t hide his anger.

Varys remained unaffected and met his gaze directly.

“It seems you are not pleased with me?”

“Indeed I am not. You are so well-informed about everything that it makes me wonder why you weren´t able to inform me about the simple fact that Robb Stark and his Targaryen cousin managed to kill the Mountain. You knew about the outcome of the battle before anyone else and you didn´t tell me the most important detail. Even my father knew about it sooner than I did. He sent me a nice massage after he got wind of my plans for Myrcella. Now he doubts my abilities as Hand,“ he explained his source of anger. 

“Was it intentional for you to make me appear like a fool?”

The other man´s face didn´t betray his inner thoughts and feelings. Only the hint of a smile hushed over his lips.

“My birds fail at times, my Lord Hand.”

Tyrion didn’t believe him, but there was no way he could prove it. Yet the wine made it easy to voice his honest thoughts on the matter.

“I might be a dwarf, but I am no fool. They slew the fucking Mountain and you didn´t know? Don´t make me laugh.”

He leaned closer and eyed him closely.

”Tell me!“ he demanded.“What game are you playing? Who are you truly serving?“

Varys leaned closer and patted his arm.“I play the game everyone is playing. You may think what you wish, but know that I am not your enemy, Lord Hand.“

Tyrion sighed. If he wished he could have the man´s head on a pike, but what use would that be.  _Soon my own head might be found right next to him if Stannis takes the city._

“The only thing I know is this: Even if my father defeats Stannis… Renly Baratheon is dead and the Tyrells haven´t answered my offer,“ Tyrion explained and shrugged his shoulders.“And why would they? Who wouldn´t choose the young Targaryen…bastard or not…who avenged the untimely death of his siblings and the poor Princess Elia? It almost sounds like a fairy tale. It makes me wonder what the Maesters in the Citadel will write about me one day. I can see it all before me. The demon dwarf who caused the downfall of his family. It will certainly make for a good play.“

Varys raised his eyebrow.

“What is your plan then? To wait until death comes for you?”

Tyrion shook his head.

“Not exactly. I will try to survive as always and make sure that Tommen and Myrcella are safe. I don´t care what happens to Joffrey, but I care about those two.“

Lord Varys carried a knowing look.

“So you are sending them away? And the Queen mother agreed?“

“Yes, even my sweet sister didn´t protest against my suggestion. It certainly shows the severity of the situation.“

Varys didn´t comment on his words, but started to rise from his seat.

„If you are in need of a lifeboat one day I might have space left for you. You only have to ask nicely,“ Varys remarked and smiled sweetly.

Tyrion bowed his head in acknowledgment and Lord Varys left with a swirl of velvet silk.

…

** Daenerys **

Daenerys left Winterfell two weeks after her arrival in company of Ser Barristan and several guards provided by Brandon Stark. They were only a few dozen riders and so the crossing of the Neck was faster than anticipated.

Then the dangerous part of their travel began. Granted Robb reconquered Riverrun, but Ser Barristan didn´t trust the false security and made her paint her hair again.

To strangers she was a squire and nothing more. And despite her annoyance she understood his fear, especially when they arrived at the Twins.

Not that they dared to step a foot into the castle. They paid their toll and made clear that they were in haste to join Lord Stark in Riverrun. Yet that proved a mistake, for it only increased the curiosity of the Frey lords.

So they were invited to stay the night, though they camped outside where they were joined by the curious Frey lords.

„So where are you from, old man?“ one of the weasel-faced men asked Ser Barristan.

Her knight granted him a tense smile.“Not from here. I only recently entered into Lord Stark´s service. I am just an old knight trying to make a few coins along the way,“ he lied, but the Frey lord seemed to believe his words.

„So Robb Stark pays well, eh?“ he asked.“It seems our grandfather made the right choice when he forced our sister on him. Not that the boy made a bad choice when he took Roslin as his bride. She is the prettiest of all his daughters. If she wasn´t my half-sister I would have gladly taken her to bed my bed."

His words made her nearly choke on her ale and Ser Barristan had to pat her back until she could breathe again.  _Gods, and they call my family strange._

Her surprised reaction seemed to amuse the Frey lords greatly.

„It seems your squire is not used to the strong stuff we have here in the Riverlands,“ another Frey lord remarked and earned himself a round of laughter.

Daenerys didn´t dare to speak, for she feared they might recognize her high voice. It was another one of Ser Barristan´s rules. 

_To keep silent until they left this wretched place._

She tried to ignore their laughter, but it was no use.

„Is your squire unable to speak or is he just a simpleton like our fool Jinglebell?“ the Frey lord inquired and moved closer.

Her immediately hand went to her sharpened dagger.

"Maybe you would like to meet him?" the Frey lord asked her and snickered."He could show you how to sing and dance. Aye, our Jinglebell is a jolly fool, though quite old."

Then a wicked smile crossed his lips and he inclined his head to look at Ser Barristan.

"Maybe you would consider selling the boy to us. I doubt a dumb squire can be much of help for an old man like you."

Daenerys had a hard time keeping calm, but the familiar grip of her dagger gave her the comfort she needed.

Ser Barristan appeared equally tense as he answered.

“If I sell the boy to you, who will entertain me in my old age?“ he asked and faked a smile.

Luckily, the drunken fools were easily entertained. Ser Barristan even earned himself a round of laughter.

"Aye, you are a funny old knight!" the Frey lord remarked and clapped his hands together."It truly surprises me that Robb Stark employs a silly old man like you."

„Maybe he has no need of proper knights,“ another even younger Frey lord added.“Doesn´t he have this massive wolf? They say the bastards´ wolf is even bigger and tore the Mountain apart."

Ser Barristan grew utterly silent when heard that and Daenerys grabbed her dagger only tighter.

The Frey lord seemed to notice their surprise and took this as a cue to keep on blabbering.

„This seems to surprise you, old man?“ he remarked.“It certainly surprised Lord Walder. He nearly choked on a chicken tight when he heard the news. Afterwards he rejoiced over the old Lions humiliation.“

Daenerys knew of course who this Mountain was.  _He was the monster that butchered poor Princess Elia and wee baby Aegon._

 _I will have to thank Ghost_ , she decided right there and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

Then she turned back to get a glimpse at their wagons still guarded by their men.

 _Soon we will leave this place_ , she whispered to her „little ones“ as if they could hear her from the distance.

Yet it took a long time until the Frey lords finally drifted off to sleep. Daenerys hardly slept that night and only when they left the Twins behind was she able to breathe again.

 _What a horrible place to grow up_ , she concluded and remembered the two boys from Winterfell. Big Walder and Little Walder.

Ser Barristan seemed to agree for he urged the men onward to gain a good distance from the Twins before they dared to rest again.

Their next stop was near Seagard the seat of House Mallister.

And while the castle looked relatively unaffected the same couldn´t be said about the nearby towns. Many of them were half-deserted and harbored burned fields and houses.  _The work of the Lannisters_ , the remaining smallfolk informed them when they passed.

So their travel continued and they passed several other deserted towns. Sometimes the only remaining inhabitants were the ravens picking at the dead bodies that were often bound on trees or fences.

 _A warning_ , Ser Barristan informed her.

Soon after they arrived at the old ruins called Oldstones. They had to hide there for nearly two days, for several of their men grew sick and they weren't able to continue their travel.

Daenerys was both scared and fascinated by the ruins. During the day one could hear the wind whispering through the crumbling stones and during the night the pale moonlight made shadows dance around them as they tried to find sleep.

Her dragons didn´t appreciate the place. They fussed the whole time and she had to stay at their side to keep them calm.

It made her remember Jenny from her fever dreams. Jenny of Oldstones the singers called her, though Daenerys was not sure if her surname derived from these old ruins.

_Maybe she liked visiting them._

After what felt like an eternity they finally arrived in Riverrun.

Daenerys never visited Riverrung before, but she knew the castle from vague descriptions.

Pure relief washed over her in that moment. Ser Barristan on the other hand seemed distant and lost in thought.

“Are you unwell?” she inquired hoping she could do something to lift his spirit. Maybe the long journey had grated on his nerves.

Ser Barristan led his horse closer to her and brushed the hood of his cloak backwards. Freshly shaved he looked younger despite his snow white hair.

"It feels so strange...to meet the son of Rhaegar after all those years...especially after I bend the knee to King Robert," he tried to voice his feelings. Daenerys understood at once, for she herself once held a silly grudge against Ser Barristan.

"Jon considered himself the son of Eddard Stark. I doubt he will hold a grudge against you for trying to save your life," she explained and gave him a gentle smile.

At their arrival they were greeted by a young man graced with red hair and blue eyes like a summer sky.

 _Lord Edmure Tully_ , she guessed, but felt disappointed that she found no familiar face in his company.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Daenerys," he greeted and bowed his head in respect."I am Lord Edmure Tully."

Daenerys dipped her head and returned his greeting."I thank you for your kind welcome, Lord Edmure. I bring happy news for Lady Stark. Her children arrived safely back in Winterfell."

He nodded his head in understanding.

"My sister left for Winterfell shortly after we received Maester Luwin´s letter," he explained and his eyes darted to Ser Barristan.

In all her happiness she forgot to introduce him.

“I apologize…may I introduce Ser Barristan Selmy. Without him I wouldn´t be here."

Lord Edmure started to smile like an excited little boy.

"Of course...I am a fool to not recognize you when Maester Luwin´s letter mentioned you. I am sure my Uncle will also be pleased to meet you once he returns with Robb."

Ser Barristan seemed amused over Lord Edmure´s enthusiasm.

"It is no bother, my lord. I admit I am less recognizable without my white cloak these days," he explained and smiled."I am also pleased to meet the nephew of the Blackfish."

Lord Edmure beamned and Daeners decided to interrupt for she feared Lord Edmure might run off with Ser Barristan and forget about her.

”Forgive me, Lord Edmure. Where are Robb and Jon?”

Lord Edmure immediately sensed her impatience and gave her an apologetic look."Oh, of course. You don´t know. Robb went to greet the Riverlords. He recently called them back after allowing them to retake their castles from the Lannisters. The Mountain may be slain, but the Bloody Mummers continue their pillaging and raping. At least Tywin Lannister is now marching for the capital or so we heard, though they say Stafford Lannister is assembling a new host near Casterly Rock."

 “What about King Renly?” Ser Barristan inquired.”Last we heard he wed Margaery Tyrell and was amassing an army himself.”

“Dead,” Edmure replied.”He was apparently murdered and the Stormlords declared for Stannis. So Robb invited the Tyrells for negotiations. We know they are coming here, though we don´t know when. Their impending arrival is another reason why Robb called the Riverlords back. He wants them here to show our strength for the negotiations.”

Daenerys mind reeled with the new information, but Lord Edmure didn´t answer all her questions. 

”And Jon? Why didn´t he accompany Robb?”

Edmure ruffled his hair and gave her another apologetic smile.”I am a fool... I forgot that you two are technically relatives…the whole situation is still a little confusing for me, but he is here. Robb insisted for him to rest and stay back…He got in a fight with the Mountain. I came to greet you immediately after hearing about your arrival. I didn´t inform him...I apologize again."

“No need for that Lord Edmure. I will go and speak to him alone. It might not surprise you that we have a lot to talk about," she infomed him before turning to Ser Barristan."Lord Edmure would surely appreciate your presence in the meantime, Ser Barristan," she remarked and flashed the knight a knowing smile before slipping away.

Daenerys did not know how, but the she got the guards to tell her the correct way. They probably shook her head about this stranger with the half-silver hair. She spent half a day trying to wash the paste out of her hair, but it wasn´t enough. There were still black and brownish streaks to be found among her silver locks.

Maybe Jon will not even recognize her. Or maybe he will be angry about everything that happened. Hundreds of such questions flutterd through her mind as her heart threatened to jump out of her chest.

 _Maybe he will be changed too_ , she wondered and stopped at the door. She breathed deeply before opening the door.

And she was right. Jon looked changed. He was even taller and his hair longer than hers. His face looked also different; mature and harder.

 _And scarred_ , she realized. She spent her whole travel pondering what she would tell him, but now she lacked the words.

“I has been a long time,” was all she managed to say.

His dark eyes were wide and full of surprise. It seemed to her that he also had a hard time voicing his thoughts. Slowly he pulled himself back to his feet and stumbled towards her.

"I didn´t think...we thought you were dead," he stuttered, his voice full of emotions.

She granted him a soft smile and stepped closer.

”Well, I am not…but we had to play a mummery of our own to escape…that is why I look so different,” she explained.

He smiled down at her and allowed his hand to brush through her short locks. It seemed Jon had no interest to speak, for he didn´t waste anytime in touching his lips to hers.

She was glad for this and pulled him closer. She didn´t wish to think about Kings and crowns for a while. She had seen enough of it in King´s landing. She needed only this; his warm mouth on hers and a way to forget about Joffrey´s ugly sneer.

 _One day he will pay,_ she thought and started to tear at his white tunic. She was glad that it was not much more or it would have taken an eternity to get it off.

Her dress was easier to dispose of. It was the simple one she kept as a gift from Lord Manderly.

Now it was on the floor. She kissed him deeper his tongue warm in her mouth. She forgot how sweet it it felt. It washed over her like warm water and eased out all the tension in her body.

She had waited far too long for this. Jon seemed to think the same for he pressed her against the wall in one hard shove.

She clung to him her feet cradling his tights. She pulled down his pants touched him there. He gasped into her touch and kissed her again muffling all noises she made. Not that she cared about that.

When he entered her she was already wet. She gasped at the feeling of fullness and her head hit something hard.  _Was it the wall?_ _She didn´t care._

Then the world disappeared in a tangle of warmth and sweat. Her quiet moans were stifled by his kisses as she clung to this back. She knew she probably bruised him, but that mattered little in that moment.

She tightened her legs around him and the heat made her gasp.

”A little...!” she heard herself murmur as the world grew distant and hazy like a mere mirage.

It is a little shift that she needs to bring him closer and then she lost herself somewhere between here and there. If someone asked her about the day or the time she wouldn´t be able to name it.

Gasping for air she let go of his shoulders and he set her back on her feet. Between her legs she still felt his warm release and her toes felt cold as if she tipped them into ice water.

Then she chucked. She couldn´t help it.

He chuckled too.”Your hair is shorter than mine,” he remarked and curled one of her locks.

“It will grow back,” she assured him before kissing him again.

**…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, for the delay. The last weeks were a bit hectic and the following weeks up to Christmas will probably be the same. So it might take me a little longer to update.
> 
> I know people are wondering why Arya and Sansa didn´t come with Daenerys, but I found the criticism people gave me reasonable and changed stuff a little. I follow an outline, but not every detail is fixed. And once I find time I will rewrite the last part of chapter 20 to make it work.
> 
> Ah, yes. I need names for the dragons. I am really shitty about naming things. I mean I know names for dragons from the old Targaryen dragons, but I don´t think it is a good idea to name dragons after dead ones. They are no pets. I would be thankful for suggestions.


	22. Chapter 22

**Oberyn**

The Dornish sun burned down on him like the breath of hell while the children enjoyed bathing in the numerous pools and fountains littering the Water Gardens. They laughed and splashed. They played and fought. It was a sight that made his heart ache with an old pain conjuring up faded memories of his sister Elia.

He stopped staying here after his sister´s death, but his elder brother Doran still cherished this place. Two years ago he even moved his permanent residence here claiming it soothed his worsening sickness.

Oberyn knew this was not his brother´s only reasoning. The Water Gardens shielded him from prying looks, hiding his swollen and bleeding feet from the world. His brother may be the Prince of Dorne, but he disliked being seen as weak.

He found him sitting under the cool shadow of a blood orange tree. The pleasant west wind made the green leaves flutter and stir to life. It was a salty breeze that tasted of the Summer Sea. A taste he associated with his childhood.

Like every day the Prince of Dorne watched the children at their play. Oberyn was not surprised to find him here. Doran liked keeping to his schedules.

_My brother is growing old,_ he realized not for the first time. He visited him regularly, but his hair shone almost silver under the bright sun.

“I have been wondering for days when you would finally pay me a visit,” Doran remarked a small smile crossing over his thin lips.

Overyn´s smile was brighter than the Dornish sun. He had no intention to hide his joy, though he wished he could have slain the creature with his own hands.

“Indeed, brother,” he replied and bowed his head in greeting both to his brother and Areo Hotah his brother´s loyal bodyguard. Not far from his brother stood a handful of spearmen sweltering under the scorching heat. He didn´t envy the men for their work, but it showed their dedication to their Prince.

Doran returned his greeting with the weak nod of his head. Then he bade one of his servant boys to provide Oberyn with a stool to sit down.

Oberyn would have preferred to move to his Doran´s solar, but it seemed his brother had other plans.

“I thank you,” Oberyn replied and settled down.

“I assume you know why I came here?”

Doran nodded his head and folded his hands.

“You are here to ask for my permission to meet Eddard Stark´s hidden Targaryen Prince. The boy who apparently avenged our sister,” he explained his voice calm and controlled as always.

“Not only our sister, but Aegon too,” Oberyn added.”Though Amory Lorch yet lives. It will be my pleasure to kill him if I ever get my hands on him.”

His brother chuckled weakly and picked one of the fresh oranges offered to him by the servant boy. Then the boy came before Oberyn, but he declined the offer.

“Forgive me, but your joy surprises me. Did it make you forget that the boy is Lyanna Stark´s offspring? What colorful name did you give her again? The Northern whore?” Doran remarked while cutting the orange with deft hands. His feet may be swollen and bleeding, but his hands were quick as ever.

Hearing the subtle resentment ringing in his brother´s voice surprised him, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

“You know that was before she was taken by Rhaegar. I gain no pleasure hating a poor dead girl,” he replied and grinned back at his brother.”The Mountain´s death on the other hand gives me more satisfaction than a thousand whores!”

When his brother didn´t share in his amusement his earlier suspicion was confirmed.

Leaning forward he flashed his brother a questioning look.

“I don´t understand you, brother. Even Arianne and my daughters rejoiced over the news,” he remarked.”Do you resent the boy so much? It would be very unlike you.”

Doran did not answer at once, but slowly ate his orange.

“You are wrong about your assumption. I don´t begrudge the boy, but I try to be cautious. We weren´t there to witness the act and you know how fond people are of spinning tales. Who knows what really happened? Some say the boy slew the Mountain himself while others say it was his wolf. Not that it matters. The Mountain is finally dead, but even this sweet revenge will not bring back our sister or her poor children,” Doran explained matter-of-factly.

Oberyn understood his feelings, but he needed to see the boy with his own eyes.

“Therefore, I wish to meet the boy. I will make my own judgments and if he were to depose of the Lannisters I am even prepared to overlook the fact that he is Lyanna Stark´s son,” he argued back.

“The travel to the Riverlands is long and dangerous,” his Doran stated in an almost chiding tone.

Oberyn wrinkled his brows.

“Do you think of me as a fool for considering it?”

“Not foolish, but rushed. Knowing you I can´t stop you, but Tywin Lannister yet lives. He will not cower before a mere boy. I don´t want to choose sides too hastily. So please keep away from making promises,” his brother stated his reservations.”Besides, Stannis Baratheon has yet to show his strength. I guess in the end it will depend on the Tyrells, but you know what a fickle person Mace can be,” Doran continued his explanations.

The mention of Mace Tyrell made Oberyn snort.

“Hah, the Fat Flower of Highgarden is far too vain to pass this possibility!” Oberyn snorted.”Moreover, Stannis would cut off the fool´s head for daring to choose his younger brother and Joffrey is still married to Princess Daenerys. On his own he lacks a claim, but with the boy he could secure himself a pleasant position for his family.”

Doran nodded in agreement, but grew sad.

“Indeed and if Aegon had lived…,” his brother began, but stopped himself before finishing the sentence.

It was the first time in years that he saw the raw anger in his brother´s dark eyes. It was reminiscent of coals boiling on a hot brazier.

“I see, this is the reason for your resentment. That this boy took Aegon´s place and future.”

Doran sighed.

“You are not wrong, but I don´t fault the boy for Rhaegar´s deeds against our sister. Still I often find myself imagining what could have been.”

“What could have been?” Oberyn asked softly.

Doran gave a sad smile and lifted his hand to shield his face from the bright sun. Oberyn thought it had nothing to do with the sun. It is to hide his pain.

“As you said…Aegon…our sister´s boy would have ruled after his father. Little Rhaenys might have grown up here in the Water Gardens. Sometimes I try to find her sweet laughter among the children,” his brother admitted.

Doran´s sad words were enough to rekindle his anger for Prince Rhaegar.

_I am able to forgive the poor girl and her boy, but Rhaegar can burn forever._

He sighed and touched his brother´s shoulder. He needed to give his him a few words to soothe his pain.

 “I see the past weighs heavily on your mind. I think you should return to Sunspear. Visit your daughter and nieces. Sitting here all day makes you melancholic,” he voiced his thoughts.

Doran squeezed his hand.

“I will consider it,” he replied and flashed him a searching look.

“When will you depart?”

“In a few weeks I hope.”

…

**Bran**

_The cold was biting on his skin as he roamed through the deserted woods. High ironwood trees rose left and right. The wind howled and the trees bent under it´s strength. Bran shivered for his feet were bare and he had no cloak to shield himself against the cold._

_He looked around his breath rising like smoke. This place was unfamiliar to him. Wherever he looked he found darkness, snow and shadows. No animal was to be seen and only the stars provided him with an inkling of light as he continued to stamp through the snow._

_Suddenly he heard someone cry. He was sure it was the crying of a babe._

_Trembling he followed the cries. With every step the beating of his heart quickened and his breathing grew shorter._

_He was not able to pinpoint how long he walked, but finally he found another person._

_It was an unfamiliar man. He was old and graced with grey hair, a flat nose and a drooping mouth. In his arms he carried a newborn babe._

_The sight frightened and confused him._

_Why would anyone carry a babe out here into these scary woods?”_

_Wishing to find an answer to his question Bran continued to trail after the man. The farther he walked the higher the snow appeared, but he kept on struggling._

_Finally the man stopped in front of large a tree. It was an ancient tree with a heavy crown. Bran had no clue what kind of tree it was, but it didn´t matter to him anymore when the man put the babe down into the snow._

_Bran desperately wanted to help the whimpering bundle, but he felt like frozen to the ground. His skin was burning and he anxiously searched the moving shrubs._

_Someone…someone was there._

_He never beheld a being like this. It was tall, gaunt and had flesh as pale as milk. It´s blue shining eyes pierced the darkness like the stars lightening the inky sky above._

_Bran wanted nothing more than to hide away, but he was unable to move. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest, but surprisingly the creature ignored his presence. Instead it picked the babe from the ground and disappeared back into the darkness._

_All of a sudden he heard it. It was the croaking of a bird or animal._

_Shuddering from his previous experience he slowly turned around and spotted a raven perched on a tree a few inches above his head._

_It was no normal raven. It had three-glowing eyes and looked at Bran as if it knew him._

_“Come to me…Come to me!” the raven croaked.”Come to the tree!”_

_“What tree?_

_“For North…Far North…Far North!” the raven replied and flapped it´s wings, but the answer lacked satisfaction._

_“I will show you!” the three-eyed-raven continued to croak.”Come to me!”_

_Bran felt irritated by the creature. His limbs felt numb from the cold and his teeth were clattering. He wanted to get away from here, but the raven didn’t move from it´s place._

_“Then show me!” he shouted.”Show me and let me go!”_

_The raven´s black eyes changed to a ruby color and the world around him blurred in a swirl of black feathers._

_Next he found himself in a dark room. The only other person there was a whimpering woman.Her face was a grimace of pain and she was nibbling on her bloody fingers._

_There was something oddly familiar about her, but in his terror Bran was unable to form a clear thought._

_“Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!” she begged. Bran believed she was speaking to him, but then he heard the cackling laughter. He turned around and found a man hiding in the shadows._

_He had a very ugly face. His broad nose and close-set eyes only added to the ugliness of his coarse features._

_His wormy lips curled into a cruel smile as he saw the woman´s pain._

_Bran wanted nothing more than to wipe his cruel smile away._

_If he was a real knight he would be able to do it. He would kill the man and free the poor woman, but Bran was only a boy of ten._

_“I showed you! I showed you! I showed you!” the raven continued to croak and his head started to throb with pain. Tears trickled down his cheeks. He saw enough._

_“Go away! Leave me alone!” he shouted and felt utter relief as the darkness swallowed him whole._

Bran woke drenched in his sweat. Summer´s wet tongue gently touched his cheek as he opened his eyes. He winced at the bright sunlight, but relief washed over him. He was back in his bed. He was safe.

He was a little startled by the creaking door, but when he spotted Bethany a smile hushed over his lips.

She was a girl of sixteen summers and wore a simple grey dress like most servants in Winterfell. After his mother´s departure she became Rickon´s maid, but with the return of his sisters she resumed her duties as a servant.

“Greetings, Lord Stark. Maester Luwin sends me to wake you. Guests came.”

Bran winced at her words. It meant another day of sitting his arse wound in his lord father´s chair.

“Alright,” he said and pulled the bedding backwards.”Would you help me dress?” he asked and chose the finer clothes Maester Luwin wanted him to wear when meeting guests.

“Of course,” she replied and with her deft hands he was soon ready to meet the guests.

Maester Luwin was already waiting for him when he arrived. In front of him lay a fresh parchment and in his right hand he held his quill. Ser Roderik was not here, because he was sent to settle a dispute over the Hornwood lands. Lord Hornwood and his only son perished in the south and now only his grieving widow remained. She came to see them during the harvest festival and even received several marriage proposals, but neither Bran nor any of his advisors wished to force the freshly- made widow into a marriage. A few weeks ago things turned worse and the Bastard of Bolton raised an army to gain control over her lands. As a reaction to the bastard´s unlawful actions Lord Manderly took castle Hornwood to protect it against the bastard. Now it depended on on Ser Roderik to settle the matter.

“Good morning, Lord Stark,” Maester Luwin greeted and seemed very pleased with his appearance.

Being called “Lord Stark” made him wince, but there was no use to complain.

“Good morning,” Bran replied and sat down in the high seat. Summer trailed after him and lay down beneath Bran´s feet.

“I apologize for the long wait. I overslept,” he explained and felt a little ashamed. His strange dreams made it hard for him to sleep properly, but it was no excuse for being late.

Luckily, Maester Luwin proved understanding enough.

“You look very tired, my young lord. A sleeping drought may help,” Maester Luwin offered, but Bran didn´t wish to burden the man with his sorrows.

“I am well,” he assured the Maester and forced himself to smile.”We should meet the guests or they will complain about my bad manners.”

Maester Luwin nodded his head and commanded Allerby to bring the guests.

To his surprise the guests turned out to be a young girl and boy.

“Meera Reed and Jojen Reed of Greywater Watch,” Allerby introduce the two youths. The boy was short, slim and had strange green eyes. The girl was a little taller, but still short as a child. She also had green eyes, but her hair was long and woven into a tight braid.

Bran knew his father called Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch a friend,but he didn´t know his children.

Not wishing to appear impolite he dipped his head and gave his formal greeting.

“I welcome you here in Winterfell Lord Reed and Lady Meera!”

The boy didn´t speak, but the girl returned his greeting. She even smiled at him. It was a very pretty smile.

“I thank you for your kind greeting, my lord. We apologize for being late, but my brother grew sick and as a consequence we weren’t able to make it in time for the harvest festival,” she explained and her eyes darted from Bran to said brother.

The younger brother nodded his head and stepped closer.

“Your wolf… is a direwolf,” he stated and met Bran´s gaze.

Bran patted Summer´s head and smiled proudly.

“Yes, he is. All my siblings have direwolves. Their mother died and my lord father allowed us to raise them.”

“How very kind of you,” Meera remarked warmly and smiled again.

Her warm smile made Bran blush.

”Ahm, thank you,” he stuttered.”I am sad to hear about your troubles. The harvest festival was merry, despite my father´s death. I would have appreciated your presence there. Now that you are here, please state your wishes.”

“We came here to renew our fealty to House Stark,” Meera explained and bowed her head in reverence.

”To Winterfell we pledge the faith of Greywater. Hearth and heart and harvest we yield up to you, my lord. Our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. Grant mercy to our weak, help our helpless, and justice to all, and we shall never fail you,” she chanted and was soon joined by her brother.

“I swear it by earth and water!” Jojen added.

“I swear it by bronze and Iron!” Meera continued.

“We swear it by ice and fire!” both of them ended.

Bran was stunned by their pledge. It took him a moment to find a proper response.

“May your winters be short and your summers plentiful!”

Jojen didn´t show much of a response, but Meera seemed pleased with his answer.

“Well spoken!” Maester Luwin added and sounded slightly amused.”It is a pity you weren´t able to attend the harvest festival, but we appreciate your efforts,” the Maester added before pausing for a brief moment. Then a smile spread over his lips.

“Maybe you two would like to stay and enjoy our hospitality for a while?” the Maester asked.

Bran agreed eagerly.

“My brother Rickon has a direwolf too, but he is wild and has to stay in the godswood. I could show him to you. My sisters will also be pleased to meet you both. Please stay for a while.”

Meera bowed her head in acceptance and so did her brother.”It would be a pleasure, Lord Stark.”

Hearing their positive answer Bran laughed.

“Bran…please call me Bran!”

…

 

**Jon**

“We should get back or Lord Edmure will ask questions!” Daenerys stated and hurled his tunic back at him.

He caught the piece of clothing and reached for her shoulder.

“First we should talk,” he protested gently, despite fearing the upcoming talk.

After such a long time it was hard for him to find the right words.

“I wanted to talk, but you didn´t let me!” she defended herself and flashed him a cheeky smile.”Besides, there is so much to talk about. I don´t know where to start.”

He pulled her closer and made her sit down next to him.

“First I would like to know how you managed to escape the Red Keep?”

“We fled through the sewers. There is a way leading there through a hidden passage beneath the Red Keep. Arya found it and told me about it. After Lord Stark´s imprisonment I took the girls and we fled together. I also told Ser Barristan about my plans. He helped us to find a ship and protected us all the way to the North.”

The story sounded like picked out of a fairy tale.

“And then?” he asked his voice faltering.”How did you find out about me? Were you shocked?”

To his surprise she chuckled.

“Of course I was!” she replied.”But I always found it strange that Lord Stark was so hesitant to tell you about your mother. If she was a common fisher wife there was not reason to hide her name from you.”

Then she paused as if trying to remember an important fact from the past.

“I don´t know if I ever told you, but Lord Stark once took me down to the crypts. He told me about Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna. He didn´t tell me the truth, but he made clear to me that Lyanna wasn´t killed by my brother like I falsely believed. According to Lord Stark it was a fever that killed her. Now it makes all sense. It was the birthing fever. It is all so clear to me now and so it doesn´t surprise me that somebody was able to find out the truth."

“The truth?” he asked and laughed.”Indeed I found out who betrayed Lord Stark´s secret,” he informed her and gritted his teeth.

Her smile disappeared instantly and she nestled closer.

“Who?”

“Lord Petyr Baelish, the Maester of Coin.”

Her purple eyes widened in confusion. Her reaction didn´t surprise him. He doubted she knew about Lady Stark´s connection with Petyr Baelish.

“And why would he do that?”

“My Uncle Brandon once fought the man for Lady Stark´s hand in marriage. He nearly killed him. Robb thinks his motive is revenge,” he explained, but confusion still contorted her lovely face.

“I still don´t understand how this man could have found out about your mother and my brother.”

Jon nodded his head in understanding.

“Apparently he met my mother in Riverrun and she confided in him. Robb told me he even organized them a Septon to seal their marriage, though the Septon was originally meant for him and Lady Stark. He planned to run away with her.”

Her eyes widened in realization.

“Then it is true and you are no bastard,” she stated.”If my brother married your mother you are no bastard.”

“Other people might disagree with you. Even Joffrey named me the “Targaryen bastard” in his raven. My mother was only Rhaegar´s second wife,” he argued, but Daenerys seemed to disagree.

She pulled at his shoulder to force him to look at her.

“Aegon the Conqueror had two wives. People loyal to my family will not mind. Maybe my brother Rhaegar hoped to return to the old traditions.”

Her determined words made him frown. He knew where this was going. Robb thought the same way and he agreed to his proposal, but Daenerys was another matter.

He didn´t wish to talk about crowns, but he had to.

Jon sighed and leaned closer to kiss her. Then he stood and moved towards the window. He was in need of fresh air.

“Lord Howland Reed told me the same thing,” he offered in return.”And Robb wants to give me a crown.”

“Of course he wants to do that,” she stated matter-of-factly.”That is why he called the Tyrells here.”

Turning back to her he saw how tense she was.

Her reaction alarmed him.

“Do Robb´s actions displease you?” he asked softly.

She tentatively nodded her head.

“I lived at court and I heard rumors about the Tyrells. Before my brother´s death they called themselves Targaryen supporters, but the times have changed. They won´t help you out of pure selfishness. The will make demands and Margaery Tyrell is now a widow. I am sure you understand where I am going with this,” she explained and he understood at once.

He didn´t want Margaery Tyrell in his bed, lovely as she may be, but Daenerys words rang true.

It rekindled his resentment.

_If I was a bastard nothing of this would matter. How the times can change._

“Daenerys …I will not blindly agree to everything…this I promise. I am no obedient dog to be commanded…not even by the Tyrells.”

She smiled weakly, but he had the vague feeling that she didn´t quite believe him.

“I am trying to warn you,” she said and wrinkled her brow.”I also wanted to ask you about this Howland Reed. I know he was your father´s friend, but what exactly did he tell you about Rhaegar and Lyanna?”

Jon tried to recall everything Howland Reed told him.

“Yes, He was Lord Stark´s friend. He met my mother while attending the Tourney of Harrenhall. There he was attacked by a bunch of squires and my mother dressed up as a knight to win back Lord Reed´s honor. Apparently, King Aerys tasked my father to find the daring knight. He found her, but didn´t betray her secret. Instead he named her Queen of Love and Beauty. Later Howland Reed and Lord Stark travelled to Dorne to retrieve her. When they found her she was dying and she told them the truth. She made Lord Stark promise to protect me. The King´s guard was also there. They killed them all…even Ser Arthur Dayne…the Sword of the Morning.”

Tears shimmered in hear eyes, but she brushed them away.

“That is a sad story. Maester Luwin didn´t give me the full details…,” she admitted and her grip on his shoulder loosened.

“I hope I can meet him one day,” she added hopeful.

At least this is a wish he was able to fulfill.

“Robb called him back here to speak as a witness. I am sure he will be pleased to meet you. He is a very pleasant man, though I admit I wasn´t very polite after hearing the truth.”

”I can imagine. I know how grumpy you can be,” she teased despite the sadness shining in her eyes.

“I am not grumpy!” he huffed, though he knew she was merely joking.

“You are and you know it!” she insisted and smiled cheekily. Seeing her smile filled him with a warmth he wasn´t able to describe.

”And while we are waiting I wish to introduce you to Ser Barristan. He knew Rhaegar personally and wants to meet you.”

Jon was stunned by her words. Ser Barristan is a legend. Every child in the Seven Kingdoms knows his name and he wants to meet him.

It felt so unreal.

“I would be honored,” he answered.

…

**Daenerys**

They found Ser Barristan in the jolly company of Lord Edmure and a handful of other men she didn´t know besides Theon.

Theon flashed her a smile across the table.

“I see your Princess is back, Ser Barristan,” Theon remarked and grinned back at her.

All of them turned to look at her. The other men wore blue, red-colored livery and fish-crest helmets.

The guard, Daenerys assumed and dipped her head in greeting.

“It is a pleasure,” she said and turned to Ser Barristan.”May I introduce my nephew.”

Jon smiled at her knight and bowed his head in respect.

“It truly is an honor for me to meet the famous Ser Barristan Selmy.”

“On the contrary,” Ser Barristan replied.”The pleasure is all mine.”

“I think we should speak privately,” she added softly and granted Ser Edmure a fleeting smile.

Lord Edmure looked slightly disappointed, but he didn´t protest against her wish. He called for a servant who showed them to a private room.

Still it was only the first step.

_Next I have to introduce my dragons_ , she recalled and a jolt of fear flashed through her body. _What will Jon think about them? Will he be afraid? Will he be happy?_

After the servant closed the door behind them a strange silence settled over the three of them.

Daenerys didn´t wish to interfere and kept silent, but Ser Barristan and Jon seemed to lack the ability to speak.

Especially, Ser Barristan seemed torn. The moment of silence seemed to stretch on endlessly.

Then the knight sank to his knees.

“I don´t know what to say…my Prince. I know I betrayed your father when I bowed my head to King Robert,” he declared in a shaky voice. His face showed a myriad of emotions. There was guilt, hope and fear. It was hard to put into words.

Jon looked shocked and very uncomfortable. His mouth opened and closed slowly as if he was searching for the right words. Raising his hands he stepped closer to the kneeling knight.

“Please stand up,” he told Ser Barristan.”I hold no grudge against you. Lord Stark also served King Robert,” he added his voice rising in strength.

Yet Ser Barristan made no attempt to stand up.

“Please stand,” Jon repeated and even offered his hand.”I am the one who has to thank you for helping Daenerys and my sisters.”

His words seemed to assure Ser Barristan. He allowed Jon to help him stand up.

Jon even managed a tentative smile.

”Much better. Forgive me Sir, but I don´t like looking down on people.”

A laugh escaped Ser Barristan.

“Forgive me, my Prince,” he said with a wavering voice.”But your smile…and what you said…your father might have said something similar. People always called him melancholic, but he was able to smile. This I can assure you.”

Jon was startled by Ser Barristan´s words. He nervously waved his hand towards the table while trying to find the right words.

“Please…for the time being…call me Jon. I want to enjoy the sound of my name as long as possible. I also hoped you could tell me more about my father. Daenerys told me you knew him personally.”

Ser Barristan´s lined face eased.

“It would be my pleasure, but I have to admit I didn´t know him as well as Ser Arthur Dayne.”

“Ser Arthur Dayne?” Jon asked and sounded very impressed.

Ser Barristan nodded his head and sat down.

“Yes, they were as close as brothers. I wish Ser Arthur could be here to speak to you,” he admitted.”Even the whole business with your mother Lady Lyanna was always very mysterious to me, though we outside of Prince Rhaegar´s small circle of trust had our own suspicions.”

Jon´s dark eyes blazed with curiosity.

“What suspicions?”

Ser Barristan sighed and rubbed his chin. It made her wonder if he missed his beard.

“To be honest, I never believed Prince Rhaegar raped Lady Lyanna. My suspicion was always that he held deep affections for her.”

Daenerys was stunned by his forward words. Scarce two years ago he was far more cautious when she dared to ask him the same questions.

_He hardly knew me back then._

“Held affections for her?” Jon asked as if it was a bad thing.”Lord Howland Reed told me the same thing. Apparently my mother dressed up as the Knight of the Laughing Tree and took part in the tilt during the Tourney of Harrenhall. My father Prince Rhaegar found out about her disguise and crowned her to honor her performance…or that is what what Lord Reed believes,” he repeated the same story he told her only hours ago. It worried her how bitter he sounded.

“Not that it matters…their foolish actions still led to all this misery. My Uncle´s death...my Grandfather´s death…my sibling’s death…Princess Elia´s death…and even his own death,” Jon continued to mutter before falling back into silence.

His bitterness disheartened her, but she understood that he needed to voice his feelings or he would never be able to make peace with the past.

Ser Barristan had listened patiently nodding his head left and right. She was unable to pinpoint if Jon´s words saddened him, but he looked very serious as he answered.

“I understand your bitterness, but your father was a very complicated man. His marriage with Princess Elia was forced upon him. He was certainly fond of her and she was fond of him, but theirs was not a marriage of passion. It was always burdened by the Princess´s fragile health. After Princess Rhaenys´ birth Princess Elia had to remain in seclusion for nearly a whole year. King Aerys was never pleased with her. He expected a male heir, but everyone in court knew that Rhaegar avoided the Princess Elia´s bed in fear of killing her. Hearing these rumours King Aerys called Prince Rhaegar to court and even threatened to disinherit him in favor of his son Viserys. Full of resentment Prince Rhaeger accepted his command and scarce a year later Aegon was born…we all called it a miracle, but everyone knew Princess Elia would never have another child. Even before he met your mother…there were rumors that your father intended to take another wife. Granted he had Aegon as his heir, but a young child like him could always die in the cradle.”

Jon balled his fists and leaned on the table.

“And are these rumors true? Do you know?”

Ser Barristan looked hesitant to continue, but answered nonetheless.

“I am not sure, but you should also know that your father held certain affections for prophecies. He was very well-read even as a child. The people at court always joked about it and in his youth he showed no interest in learning swordplay. However, one morning he came to the courtyard and demanded armor and sword from Ser William Darry. We were all stunned by his change, but from that day on he kept training like a madman. Once I dared to ask Ser Arthur and he vaguely alluded that it had to do with the prophecy of the woodswitch Jenny of Oldstones once brought to King Aegon´s court.”

“Jenny of Oldstones? I don´t understand?” Daenerys asked and tried to hide her surprise.

Jon appeared even more confused.”So you are trying to imply that my father´s change in personality had to do with this prophecy?”

Ser Barristan nodded his head in affirmation.

“It appears so. The woodswitch prophesied that a Prince would be born from his line to bring back eternal spring. The King believed her and for this very reason Queen Rhaella and King Aerys were forced to wed. After Summerhall burned Rhaegar believed himself to be this Prince, but for some reason he changed his opinion after Aegon´s birth. It was said Prince Aegon was conceived while a burning comet graced the sky…a sign or so your father believed. Prince Rhaegar even asked the Maesters in the Citadel to keep records about it, but it seems shortly after Aegon´s birth he changed his opinion again. Maybe another reason for choosing your mother was that he hoped for another child…for you.”

“So it was not merely infatuation that drove him to my mother? He chose her, because he needed another child?” Jon asked and it scared her how cynical he sounded.”So he based his actions on a prophecy? Forgive me, but that sounds very mad to me.”

“Yes,” Ser Barristan admitted and dropped his head.”It sounds like madness for people who didn´t know him, but he never had an inkling of cruelty in him. Whatever he set out to do was done with the best intentions even if they were misguided.”

Jon sighed and ruffled through his hair.

“It is not that I don´t believe you about his good intentions,” Jon admitted.”But all those people died for me and him. And for what? So my father could fulfill a nebulous prophecy?”

Ser Barristan´s blue eyes swam with pity.

“I am an old man, but even I can´t take away the pain you feel. Maybe we will never know the full truth, but I know one thing. Your father may have left Princess Elia and his children, but always intended to keep them safe. Before departing for his last battle he ordered that Princess Elia and your siblings are to be brought to Dragonstone. It was King Aerys who didn´t allow them to go. He feared the Dornish might stay their spears if he allowed them to flee. Your birth had nothing to do with their death. It was King Aerys who caused this bloody war by killing your Uncle and Grandfather.”

Hope shone in Jon´s eyes.

She understood then. He was trying to find the good in Rhaegar, despite his clear disapproval of his actions.

He even smiled a little.

“I thank you for your honest words, Ser Barristan. I don´t know what the future holds, but I hope you will stay.”

Ser Barristan didn´t hesitate for a moment to bow his head in acceptance.

“Of course, of course…my Prince…Jon.”

Daenerys felt relieved hearing his positive answer, but a wave of uncertainty washed over her when she thought about her next task.

It was time to broach the topic of the dragons.

With a hesitant smile on her lips she turned to Ser Barristan.

”I forgot to ask, how are…you know the dragons?”

She felt Jon´s tight grip on her arm. He jerked his head left and right as if he wasn´t sure if he misheard her words.

Ser Barristan demeanor lightened as he saw Jon´s flabbergasted face.

“I ordered our men to take care of them. I didn´t tell Lord Edmure…I thought it was better for you to explain the situation. I guess it was good that the Blackfish´s nephew was distracted by my visit.”

”Did you say dragons? Is this some kind of joke?” Jon asked.

“Why would I be joking?” she asked half-amused by his witless expression. She pulled at his arm and turned to Ser Barristan.

“Would you please lead the way, Ser Barristan?”

“Of course.”

The Northmen seemed relieved by her return.

“I apologize for the long wait,” she said and carefully approached the cages still covered in cloth.

Pulling down the covering the black one greeted her with a loud chirp. He was still the biggest of the three and steadily growing. The cage made it hard for him to spread his wings.

“Come here!” she cooed and pulled the cage open.

“Carefully!” she added and grasped for him to help him out.

Outside of the cage he chirped and spread his wings. He seemed delighted to leave his prison behind.

“Now up here!” she told him in a clear voice before touching his head with one hand and pointing at her shoulder with the other.

He looked at her for a brief moment, but then he understood and hopped on her shoulder. It seems the training paid off.

Then she moved to the other cage harboring the two smaller ones. The green one was dozing and only stirred when the pale one started to nuzzle his head against the cage.

“Carefully!” she chided the pale one as he rushed outside. A little waxed by his brother´s actions the green one hopped out and spread his wings. Sadly, he was still too small and only made it a few feet. He also tried to spit fire, but all he accomplished was a small cloud of smoke.

She still applauded him for his attempt.

“Good work!” she complimented and received a happy chirp. Then the green one turned heel and started crawling up her other arm.

Strangely, the white one seemed captivated by Jon´s presence.

“Those are…real…living…breathing…dragons!” he stuttered and stumbled towards her. His hand was outstretched and shaking, but he didn´t dare to touch the pale dragon.

The pale one seemed to disagree with his hesitation and flapped his wings.

He headed directly towards Jon who captured him before he dropped to the ground.

“He likes you!” she remarked as the pale one made an attempt to crawl up his arm.

Jon allowed it and patted his scaled head.

“They are so warm,” he muttered and allowed his hands to wander over the dragon´s back.

”Does he have a name?”

Naming them was not a decision she wanted to make on her own.

“I didn´t name them yet,” she admitted and flashed him a mischievous smile.

“Maybe you could help?”

...

**Arya**

Sweat rolled down her temples as she continued to practice the stances her teacher Syrio tried to instill into her. He wasn´t here to train her, but she still continued with her practice. She wanted to be prepared, this she swore to herself after her lord father´s death.

Sometimes she dreamed about skewering Joffrey. It soothed her burning anger, though it never gave her complete peace.

Those pleasant thoughts were brushed away from her mind when she heard the snickering laughter of the Walder boys.

She whirled around and put her blade back where it belonged.

“Look your sister is trying to be a boy!” Big Walder shouted.

“She even looks like a boy!” Small Walder sneered.

Arya wasn´t sure what made her dislike the two boys, but now she knew. It was their stupid laughter.

“Arya looks like a boy, because she doesn´t want to be a lady,” Rickon explained and Arya guessed this was his way of defending her, despite often playing with the two boys. Not that she begrudged him. He missed Bran´s presence.

Rickon´s explanation seemed to confuse Big Walder.

He was a small, skinny boy and had a face reminiscent of a fox. The name “Big” didn´t suit him at all. That Small Walder was stout and tall confused her even more. If there was anyone who deserved the name “Big” then it was this mean and boastful boy.

And as boastful as Small Walder was he didn´t keep his mouth shut.

 “Well, one day your sister has to put on a dress, because my grandfather said she is going to marry his son Elmar.”

“Liar!” Arya retorted angrily and didn´t hesitate to unsheathe Needle. Soon the tip of her blade was touching his meaty neck.

She saw the fear in his eyes and enjoyed it thoroughly.

“I name you a dirty liar! Your grandfather too!” she declared loudly and allowed the tip of her blade to grace over his skin.

“Please!” the fat boy whimpered and pleaded.

Arya wanted to continue, but Rickon didn´t agree with her actions.

“Stop hurting him! Shaggy tried biting him and Maester Luwin wanted to send him away. I don´t want them to send you away again!” he cried out and looked very fearful.

Big Walder seemed less frightened and made an attempt to defend Small Walder.

“He is no liar!” he insisted.”I was there when your mother agreed to our Grandfather´s proposal!”

She turned back to Small Walder. His face was pale like a sheet. She knew then that the fat boy wasn´t lying.

Angrily she sheathed Needle and rushed away. She had no intention of allowing those two twats to see her tears.

She found refuge in the godswood. Then she cried. She hated crying, for that made her feel like a little girl.

How could you, lady mother? How could you do this to me and why didn´t they tell me?

She wasn´t sure how long she sat there in the godswood, but she was shivering from the cold.

As if conjured by magic Sansa appeared in company of the girl named Meera Reed. She and her younger brother Jojen arrived a few days ago and became fast friends with Bran. Now Jojen and Bran often spent hours talking until Maester Luwin ushered them to bed.

Arya mistrusted the boy. There was something strange about him and she didn´t like the affect he had on Bran.

She knew the two of them were keeping secrets from her. Before the boy arrived Bran never hid anything from her.

She tried to ignore it, but it still hurt.

“There you are hiding!” Sansa called out to her and offered her a warm cloak.

”I am surprised that you are not already frozen to the tree,” Sansa added and laughed.

Arya ignored her amusement and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders.

“Thank you, but I am not cold!” she declared.

”My you really are a stubborn girl,” Meera Reed remarked and kneeled down next to Arya.

Arya eyes wandered over the net and the frog spear Meera always carried with her.

Yesterday she showed to them how the weapons are used and Arya suddenly remembered Bran´s beaming face of happiness.

_Stupid little brother_ , she thought and stood up.

Her feet felt slightly frozen, but her mind was calm.

Then she shifted her attention back to Sansa.

”I won´t go back if I have to see the stupid Walder boys again. They will tease me about my supposed betrothal and I don´t know what I will do to them if they open their stupid mouths.”

Sansa leaned closer and gave her a knowing look.

”Oh, I don’t think they will be there. Maester Luwin had to treat Small Walder´s wounds and he whimpered like a little babe. The big boy didn´t even demand dinner. I think you frightened them, little sister,” Sansa remarked and Arya heard the hint of disapproval ringing in her sister´s voice.

Their relationship certainly improved, but Sansa was still trying to be a lady while Arya tried avoiding it as much as possible.

Arya also didn´t regret her actions.

“I won´t apologize to them and I am glad they are afraid. I hope they go home and tell their grandfather that I have no interest in marrying his son,” she made her opinion clear.

Sansa sighed.

”I heard about it and I understand your dislike, but Maester Luwin explained mother´s reasons. Robb also wed one of Walder Frey´s daughters. Maybe he won´t be as bad as you think and it will be years before…,” Sansa explained softly, but Arya interrupted her. She knew Sansa was just trying to soothe her, but her words made her only angrier.

Once Robb returns I will beg him to call it off. And if not I will run away, but I will never wed a Frey.

This thought was enough to calm her. Then she sighed and grasped Sansa´s arm.

“Maybe you are right,” she replied vaguely.”But it doesn´t mean I will accept it without protest.”

To her surprise Sansa smiled down at her.

“I didn´t expect anything less from you, little sister,” Sansa said and the three of them made their way back inside.

Bran was already sitting on his usual place with Jojen and Maester Luwin sitting next to him. To her surprise Ser Roderik returned from his quest.

Happiness returned to her as she spotted the old knight.

“It is good to have you back, Ser Roderik,” she remarked politely.”I hope your mission was successful.”

“I thank you, my lady. I am glad to be back,” he replied and sounded very weary.”The Bastard of Bolton is dead, but sadly Lady Hornwood passed as well.”

Bran paled visibly hearing the man´s words. Sansa gasped and covered her mouth.

“Why would anyone kill such a kind old lady?” Sansa asked.

Maester Luwin looked grim as he tried to answer Sansa´s question.”Simple. He wanted her lands and forced her to marry him. Afterwards he made her sign a document to proclaim him as lord of Hornwood. Truly, this Bastard of Bolton was a nasty fellow.”

“And then he murdered the poor woman. I am glad I was able to kill him myself. I even brought his stinking companion Reek with me and put him into the dungeons. Once Lord Robb returns he can hear about the bastard’s crimes,” Ser Roderik added. Arya knew him as a calm man and so it surprised her how angry he looked when he spoke of the Bastard of Bolton.

Bran was even worse. He looked like someone peed on the pie in front of him.

“He didn´t just kill her,” Bran added in a whispery tone.”He starved her to death.”

Both Ser Roderik and Maester Luwin were stunned by his words. Sansa looked utterly shocked and Arya felt very uneasy.

While the fate of poor Lady Hornwood filled her with anger, Bran´s pale face concerned her even more.

Even across the table she could see that her little brother was shivering.

“Who told you that?” Ser Roderik asked in a dead-serious tone.”One of the servants?”

Bran shook his head.

”I just know,” he replied quietly.

Maester Luwin leaned closer and touched Bran´s shoulder forcing him to look at him.

“Answer Ser Roderik. We intentionally kept the details to ourselves,” he explained and Bran swallowed hard.

“I said I just know!” Bran insisted and pulled himself free.”I am not hungry…I will go to bed!” he added and stormed away with Summer following after him.

An uncomfortable silence settled over them after Bran´s departure.

”The pie is really good,” Meera remarked in an obvious attempt to break the silence, but it didn´t really help.

Maester Luwin flashed Meera a tight smile and shifted his attention to Arya.

From the way he looked at her she knew he didn´t forget about the incident with the Walder boys.

“Lady Arya, I hope you can forgive me for neglecting to inform you about your betrothal. I am aware that my actions led to your brawl with Big Walder,” he began his explanation, but Arya cut him off.

“It wasn´t your neglect, but it were their stupid comments that led to the fight,” she corrected him.

”And I will never marry a Frey,” she added crossing her arms in front of her.

“You always were a willful girl, but your brother…,” he tried to reason with her, but she had no interest in hearing any of his arguments.

“I will not marry a Frey!” she insisted.

“And you don´t have to!” Rickon agreed.”If they come to take you away I will tell Shaggy to eat them. I like when they play with me, but if they try taking you away again I will not be nice to them.”

Rickon used the clumsy words of a young child, but her heart grew lighter hearing it.

Maester Luwin shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

“Well, we won´t know more until Lord Robb returns,” he granted her.”But please be so kind and stop threatening our guests. I agree that the two boys are not the best behaved, but as long as we have need of Walder Frey´s help it would be good for you to ignore the boys.”

“I won´t hurt them, but keep them away from me,” she replied.

“Listen to her, Maester Luwin. Arya is very serious about this,” Sansa added and looked very amused.

He sighed.”Well, I will do what I can.”

Later that night she paid Bran a visit. Something strange was going on with her brother and she intended to find out.

It didn´t surprise her when she found him in company of the Reed siblings.

Bran himself looked quite surprised when she poked her head into his room.

“Oh, hello. What brings you here?” he asked and gave her a thin smile.

Summer was sleeping and curled next to Meera Reed. The younger boy Jojen sat next to Bran and was silent as always.

Sometimes the boy appeared far older than his age allowed. Even old Nan agreed with her and dubbed him “little grandfather.”

“I wanted to see you,” she explained.”You looked very upset during dinner.”

Bran nodded his head and turned back to Jojen.

“Jojen was just telling us a story about Aunt Lyanna and how she dressed up as a knight to take part in the jousting competition during the Tourney of Harrenhall,” he explained.

Arya still had a hard time accepting that Jon was their Aunt´s son, but this roused her curiosity.

Her eyes darted to Jojen and she sat down next to Meera.

“How do you know this?”

Meera chuckled.

“Oh, you don´t know. Our father is Howland Reed and he attended the Tourney of Harrenhall. He was attacked by a group of squires and your Aunt saved him. That is why she dressed up as a knight. She wanted to win back our father´s honor. For her deeds our father always called her a true friend. Your father was much the same to him, though their friendship formed later during the war.”

Meera´s story made her recall what her father once told her about Aunt Lyanna. It was shortly after he found out about Needle. Oh, she was a beautiful and willful thing. My father called it the wolfsblood. Sometimes you remind me of her.

Recalling her father´s words it didn´t surprise her that Aunt Lyanna dared to do something like this. It made her also feel slightly guilty.

Maybe I misjudged her. It seems we have a lot in common.

“I apologize if the story made you sad,” Meera said and was probably referring to the serious expression showing on her face.

“Oh, no. Your story didn´t make me sad. It´s everything else. Father´s death…the stupid Frey boys…Robb and Jon fighting in the south. I wish I could help them,” she admitted to the other girl.

Suddenly Jojen turned to look at Arya. His deep green eyes made her back away from him.

“Don´t fret about your betrothal, my lady. Your future is not in the Riverlands,” Jojen told her in his usual calm voice.

“How can you know that?” Arya asked and rolled her eyes.”Are you a wizard?”

“No, my brother is no wizard, but he has green dreams,” Meera explained.

This confused Arya, but she wanted to know more.

“What are green dreams?”

“I have dreams about people, the future, the past, the present and all kinds of things. I saw you in the south sweating under the hot sun. Like the Princess you named your direwolf for,” he added, but Arya remained skeptical.

“You know about Nymeria?” she asked before turning back to Bran.”You told him didn´t you? Are you two trying to fool me?”

Bran looked hurt by her words, but also very hesitant to answer her question.

“No, it is all true. I have them too…green dreams,” Bran admitted and shivered.”Remember what I told Ser Roderik and Maester Luwin about Lady Hornwood´s death. I saw her in my dreams. He starved her to death. She was even eating her fingers. I saw it all. I swear it is true.”

Arya was stunned, but she was also sure that Bran wasn´t lying. He truly believed in this.

“What else did you see?”

Bran was hesitant to answer and his eyes flickered back to Jojen.

“Tell her, Bran. There is no use in hiding it.”

Bran breathed deeply and continued to explain.

“I saw father in the crypts. It was shortly before the raven came to inform us about his death. He was speaking to me and wanted to tell me something about Jon. I didn´t understand him, but now I know what he wanted to tell me.”

“Maybe it was just a bad dream,” she tried to downplay the incident.”I also have nightmares.”

Bran grimaced and he grew very upset.

“They are not just dreams. They are real. I always dream about a raven. It has three eyes and it shows me these visions. Last time it also showed me a man carrying a babe into the woods. Then this creature appeared. It was tall, slim and had shining blue eyes. Almost like frost. It took the babe away. It felt so real as if I was there myself.”

His story seemed to rouse Jojen´s curiosity. It seems Bran didn´t tell the boy everything.

“Does this three-eyed-raven speak to you?”

Bran gave a tight nod.

”It does and it always tells me the same thing. Come to me…Come to me…Come to the tree.”

Jojen Reed wasn´t surprised by his words.

“The tree,” he repeated.”Did the raven show you where to find this tree?”

“North,” Bran replied and looked utterly confused.”Far North the raven said, but I don´t know what it means. We are in the North.”

Jojen Reed´s lips curled into a small smile.

“I know what it means. It means we will find this three-eyed-raven North…North…beyond the Wall.”

This confirmed Arya´s suspicions. The boy was mad.

She moved herself between Bran and Jojen and flashed the boy a distrustful look.

“And what could this stupid three-eyed raven want from my brother?”

Jojen Reed seemed unaffected by her threatening words.

“I assume the three-eyed raven wants to teach your brother the full extend of his powers. He wants to prepare him for the danger awaiting us in the future.”

“Preparing for what danger?” she asked and felt she was slowly loosing her patience.

Sadly Jojen´s answer remained cryptic.

“Just like Bran told you. The creature he saw was one of them. The Others.”

The Others?

She wanted to laugh, but it was hard to laugh when Bran was so convinced.

They can´t exist. Not really.

Bran grasped for her hand.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone. I tried telling Maester Luwin about my dreams, but he doesn´t like hearing about it. Promise me you won´t tell.”

Arya was torn on giving such a promise, but if she had a secret she would expect the same promise from her brother.

“I promise,” she whispered, despite her hesitation.”But you have to promise me in return that you won´t do anything stupid until Jon and Robb are back.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

…

**Robb**

Robb was relieved to return to Riverrun. Even with Tywin Lannister marching towards the capital they had to be careful. He knew the old lion was not to be underestimated. And if Stannis proves successful he will have to fight a man his lord father would have supported without question. It made him wonder what his lord father would think about his actions.

Such thoughts filled him with doubt. Sighing he turned back to the men riding with him.

Right behind him rode Lord Darry in company of his young son.

Lord Jason Mallister the Lord of Seagard was riding next to Robb while his heir Ser Patrek was blabbering with Roslin.

Not far in the distance he spotted the dancing maiden of House Piper. Riding under it was Lord Clement Piper. He was a short, fat and bowlegged man. At his side was his heir Marq Piper who showed little resemblance to his lord father. He was a known hot-head, but a fierce rider. He proved his mettle after the lost Battle of the Golden Tooth when he rallied the dispersed troops and mercilessly continued to raid the Kingslayer´s troopes.

Old Lord Vance perished in the same battle and Ser Karyl Vance followed into his father´s position. He was a handsome man except for the winestain birthmark covering half his face. Only Marq Piper was able to coax a smile out of this melancholic man.

Furthermore, there was Lord Tytos Blackwood with his brood of five sons: Bryden, Lucas, Hoster, Edmund and Alyn. What surprised Robb was that he even brought his only daughter Bethany Blackwood to accompany him and her brothers. She was only a girl of eight.

It was Lord Jonos Bracken who provided him with a prompt answer. He alluded that Lord Blackwood hopes to win a betrothal for his daughter with one of Robb´s brothers.

Robb knew about the feud between the two families and therefore it didn´t surprise him when Lord Jonos offered one his own daughters.

Not wishing to displease the Lord he politely offered to delay such talks until the war is won.

He knew his mother would have scolded him for his actions, but he already feared Arya´s reaction to her betrothal with the Frey boy.

_I might survive this war, but I will never survive Arya´s wrath_ , he thought and felt very weary.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” his grand-uncle asked and snapped him out of his thicket of thoughts.”You look worried.”

Robb smiled to assure his grand-uncle.

“I worry about Jon. He was very tense when I left him.”

His grand uncle nodded his head in understanding.

“Oh, I don´t fault him for his resentment as you are treating him like a little child.”

His grand-uncle´s harsh words surprised him.

“What do you mean? How am I treating him like a child?”

The Blackfish sighed and nudged his horse closer.

“Tell me how many King´s have you met?”

The question confused him, but he gave his honest opinion.

“Well, King Robert, but he didn´t strike me as very kingly.”

“Aye, I grant you King Robert didn´t have a very kingly appearance, but when he stepped into a room people knew that he was the King. You can´t just give a man a crown and expect him to be a King. I don´t doubt that Jon is a capable fighter, has a good character, but the way he talks to people speaks of bastard to me and not King.”

“What do you want me to do?” Robb asked not intending to conceal his frustration.”I am doing my best.”

The Blackfish gave him a knowing smile.

“And that is exactly what you have been doing wrong. You are making all the decisions for him. You don´t treat him like a King. You act the Lord and he follows like a loyal brother would. Sadly he isn´t your brother no matter how much he wishes for it. If you want him to be a King you have to hand him the reigns. As I said: stop treating him like a little child.”

His grand-uncle´s words angered Robb.

“I am not treating him like a little child. You know how guilty he feels about my father´s death…I am just trying to help him.”

His grand-uncle sighed and shook his head.

“I know what you are trying to do, but if you want him to be more than a puppet King you have to let him act on his own accord. You should make that clear to him before you send him to meet the lords. Most of them only know him as your brother riding with you to battle. This will be the first test and the Tyrells the second. Make clear to him that he is no longer a bastard and more importantly that he doesn´t need to feel guilty. Sending your mother away was a good decision, but it won´t be enough. I hope my advice will be of help to you,” he explained before leaving him to his own thoughts.

“It seems your grand-uncle gave you harsh words,” Roslin remarked and smiled at him.

Today she wore a grey dress and a fox pelt. Her hair was heavily braided and reminiscent of the hairstyles the ladies in the North preferred. He knew how nervous she was before meeting all those lords, but now she was freely speaking to every one of them. Even the always glowering Lord Jonos Bracken was unable to refuse a smile in his ladies presence.

“He did,” he admitted and allowed his gaze to stray to the familiar castle appearing in the distance. It was a warm day and the gentle sunlight made the Tumblestone glitter. Riverrun looked eerily peaceful, but Robb recalled the burned fields and destroyed villages.

“My mother used to say that sharing one´s sorrows makes the heart lighter. I know we haven´t been married for a long time, but I always have an open ear,” she offered with an unsure tone.

Robb was thankful for her concern.

”It is about Jon. He thinks I am treating him like a child.”

Roslin´s eyes widened in understanding.

”Well, you appear very eager and Jon…I don´t think he wants to be a King. I hope you don´t mind my honest words.”

It seems Robb was the blind one, but he he concealed his frustration behind a smile.

“No, please voice your thoughts more often.”

Arriving back in Riverrun they were welcomed by his Uncle Edmure. He greeted each of his father´s lords with the usual enthusiasm; Smiling at one, joking with another. Robb was pleased with his uncle´s actions, for he intended to heed his gran-uncle´s advice.

I will make Jon understand that he has my support.

His heart felt only lighter when he spotted Daenerys at Jon´s side. He knew how fond Jon was of her, though he had further suspicions. He pretended not to notice, but there was something going on between the two. Besides, his aunt´s presence will certainly add to Jon´s credibility.

And maybe her presence will help him make peace with his past.

“Robb…or should I call you Lord Robb?” she asked with breathless laughter before kissing his cheek.

"Robb…is alright,” he replied and took in her appearance.

She looked much better. Her face appeared fuller and her purple eyes sparked with happiness.

Only her hair was different. It was short and gave her a slightly boyish look, but didn´t take away from her natural beauty.

Then he turned back to introduce Roslin.”My wife, Lady Roslin.”

Daenerys dropped her head in greeting.”Lady Roslin, it is wonderful to finally meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Roslin replied softly and eyed Daenerys with great curiosity.

Jon had been silently listening to their exchange, but no smile showed on his lips as Robb turned to address him.

“You look well.”

“Thank you, I feel much better,” Jon replied curtly.

“I hope Edmure did well in our absence,” the Blackfish threw in.”He gets easily distracted.”

Daenerys gave his grand-uncle a knowing look, but Robb was sure she never met the Blackfish.

“This is my grand-uncle Brynden Tully the Blackfish,” he explained.

“I thought so…you have Lady Stark´s eyes,” she remarked.”Ser Barristan spoke very kindly about you, good Sir. He is here in Riverrun and I am sure he will be pleased to meet you.”

“Oh, heard about it. I will be pleased to meet him later,” the Blackfish retorted and left them.

Robb swallowed and turned back to Daenerys and Jon.

“I think we should speak privately.”

Neither Jon nor Daenerys protested against his suggestion.

…

**Daenerys**

Robb was almost a grown man and with his beard he showed an uncanny appearance to his Uncle Edmure.

What surprised her was that Robb ushered them away to speak in private. She expected to be introduced to the lords, but it seemed something urgent was weighing on his mind. Strangely, he took the time to change his clothing.

When he returned to them he came in company of Greywind and a servant boy.

At once Greywind came trailing towards her to nuzzle her hand. He was bigger than before and she was sure that in a few years people will be able to ride him. Ghost was sleeping on the carpet next to the warm hearth and stirred when he spotted his brother´s return.

“Greywind is happy to be back,” Robb remarked with a tense undertone before turning to Jon.

Jon looked equally tense. It was not the first time that she noticed it. Whenever she wanted to speak about Robb, Jon changed the topic.

There is bad blood between them.

“Jon,” he began and waved at the servant boy.”I have something for you…a present.”

Jon looked hesitant, but she saw a hint of curiosity shining in his eyes.”Present? What could that be?”

“Please give it to me,” Robb told the boy who handed him something wrapped in a fine cloth.

After the boy left Robb started to unpack the present.

A gasp escaped her when she saw what it was. A crown.

It was an open circlet made of red gold and surmounted by six iron spikes wrought in the shape of longswords.

Daenerys sat in silence and tried to gauge Jon´s reaction.

Without a word he picked the crown from Robb´s hands and stared at it for a long time. He turned and twisted it as if studying the creator´s work.

A smile, both happy and sad, crossed Jon´s lips.

“Those are runes of the First Men…a crown for a Northern King,” he stated in a strained voice.

Robb nodded his head.”A fitting crown for a dragon raised in the North!”

Jon didn´t comment on Robb´s words and placed the crown back on the table.

”First we should talk,” Robb offered and shifted his attention to Daenerys.”I assume Jon informed you about our plans?”

Daenerys nodded her head and was about to form a sentence when Jon interrupted her.

“Our plans? Your plans you mean?” Jon remarked bitterly.

Daenerys gripped his shoulder, hoping her presence would calm him, but his facial expression told her otherwise.

Robb sighed ruffling through his hair. His lips formed a line and his blue eyes shone with clear frustration.

“Jon told me you wish to swear the Riverlords to his cause and that you are  also hoping to win the allegiance of the Tyrells,” she offered hoping her words would ease the tension a little.

”Aye, this is the plan,” Robb confirmed.

“Good. You will have my full support. Jon informed me about Lord Reed, but with a real breathing Targaryen there things will be much easier. They won´t doubt Jon if I am there to support him.”

Robb´s face brightened a little.

”Your help is appreciated, but a good number of those lords never met you, Princess. Half the realm thinks you are still in King´s Landing.”

His words amused her.”Believe me when I say that they won´t doubt me. I will tell you later what I mean, but first I have further questions.”

Robb nodded his head in understanding and ignored Jon´s glowering stare.”Of course.”

Daenerys sighed and folded her hands in front of her.”What will you offer the Tyrells?”

Robb swallowed and his eyes darted from Daenerys to Jon.

”Well, Jon and I spoke about it. The oldest son of Lord Mace Tyrell is still unmarried. We are thinking about offering Sansa as a bride. We heard he is a good person, but was crippled in a tilt. I am sure Sansa would be delighted to wed into a Southern House and might even overlook his disability.”

Daenerys held no objections against it, for she doubted Sansa would mind. She always wanted to wed a southern lord.

She will do well there, she assured herself.

Then she took a deep breath before continuing with her questions.

”What else?”

Robb nodded his hand seeking to pat Greywind´s head.

“A council position for Mace Tyrell. My grand-uncle knows him and thinks it would flatter him. Furthermore, a position on the King´s guard for the younger son…Ser Loras. He was a member of Renly´s Rainbow guard and so it would be quite fitting. The details need to be discussed, but that is what the negotiations are for.

Daenerys had no objections against any of those points, but she knew it would not end there. She wondered if Robb was intentionally trying to avoid the topic.

”And you really think it will be enough?”

Robb bowed his head in defeat. It seems he sensed what she really wanted to know, but didn’t dare to ask openly.

Robb sighed and grasped for her hand.

”I am no fool and I am not blind. I know about you and Jon, but Margaery Tyrell is a widow,” he explained and stopped himself before asking the last question as if he was not sure if should really say it.

“You can´t fault me for considering it can you?”

Daenerys bit her lips and bowed her head. Joffrey needed to die. The Lannisters needed to fall.

“And what if I disagree?” Jon asked furiously.”Tell me. What am I to the Tyrells other than a puppet King? Renly was the younger son who never had a claim without the Tyrells supporting him. I would just be his replacement,” Jon ranted and his eyes darted back to the crown.

What do you want me to do? To Put on the pretty crown of yours and pretend that I care for this girl. I would be nothing, but a mummer,” he continued and shook his head.”I agreed to your plan, but I am not interested in being commanded like an obedient dog. I say we offer them what we have and show them the dragons. Then they can decide for themselves.”

Jon´s open words made her shiver.

”What did you say? Dragons?” Robb asked his blue eyes nearly falling out of his head.

Daenerys sighed wishing Jon broached this subject in a different way.

”It is true,” she replied.”I do have dragons. I wanted to tell you later, but Jon took care of it.”

Robb looked flabbergasted.

“How can this be?”

“What does it matter?” Jon asked in an irritated tone and rose from his seat.”You won´t believe it until you see them with your own eyes. I certainly didn´t believed it.”

After showing the dragons to Lord Edmure he had them relocated to a private room where they had enough space to fly around.

The two guardsmen bowed their head as she stepped closer.

“I hope they behaved?” she asked.

The older guardsman answered. “They were quite.”

The room inside was mostly empty, for Lord Edmure feared the dragons might destroy the furniture or even burn down the castle.

The black one was the first to sense her presence.

She smiled and knelt down to touch his head. His dark eyes flickered to Robb and she realized he was gauging if this stranger posed a danger to her.

Craning her head she smiled up at Robb.

“May I introduce Eddarion. I thought it a fitting name considering your father put so much effort in protecting Jon from King Robert.”

Eddarion kept staring at Robb, but eventually he dipped his head and moved back to his sleeping place next to the wall.

“He is tired,” he explained.”Lord Edmure spoils them with the fish. Eddarion took a liking to it in White Harbor,” she added and stifled the laughter that threatened to escape her lips. Robb´s witless look was too amusing.

“You look stunned,” Jon remarked.

As Jon spoke the white one crawled on his outstretched arm and hopped on his shoulders. It eased her heart to see him get more comfortable with the dragons. At first he was very hesitant to even touch them.

“His name is Suvion,” Jon added in a gentle tone.”It is High Valyrian and means Ice.”

“And the green one?” Robb inquired.

“Rhaellon,” she answered.”To honor my lady mother and brother.”

”Very fitting,” Robb stated before breaking out in laughter.

“This is perfect!” Robb exclaimed.”Perfect!”

…

**Jon**

Jon felt like an impostor. His crown and clothing spoke of dragon, but he still felt like Jon Snow.

Daenerys herself wore a dark dress and a red cloak. _Fitting colors_ , he thought, but he didn´t derive any pleasure from it.

He brushed those thoughts away and took comfort in Ghost´s presence and Daenerys´ gentle smile.

Like so often these days she had Eddarion perched around her shoulder. The dragon´s head was nuzzling her neck and seemed content to sit there. In her lap sat Rhaellon while Suvion sat half-perched on his shoulder his long tail curling around his arm.

The dragons certainly scared him at first, but he was slowly getting used to them. He realized soon that they were not so much different from Ghost. They needed attention, liked to fight and had their wild moments, but Daenerys never failed to soothe them.

“Are you nervous?” Daenerys asked and broke the silence. He nodded and felt the heavy metal resting on his head. Robb´s crown.

He felt honored by Robb´s actions, but no crown, not matter how precious, could change his feelings.

“I feel like a mummer,” he admitted to her. It was a great relief to him that Daenerys didn´t chide him for his open words. He promised to play his role in front of the Riverlords, but at least here with Daenerys he was allowed to voice his honest thoughts.

Sadly, it was only the first task. Even Jon was slightly optimistic that the Riverlords will agree to Robb´s plans. According to Robb some of them are even eager to meet him.

_Me and Daenerys_ , he recalled. _The last dragons._

_No, not the last_. There are _Eddarion. Suvion. Rhaellon._

Jon banished those thoughts when Robb appeared in company of Lady Roslin.

He rose and braced himself. He exhaled and felt Suvion´s warm breath gracing his skin.

The sight seemed to amuse Robb.

“Once they start breathing fire you better keep them away from your pretty hair,” he said and laughed.

“Aye,” Jon replied and straightened the crown on his head.”We should be on our way.”

Robb seemed to sense his discomfort and stopped him.

“Remember what I told you. I may hand you the reins, but that doesn´t mean I have abandoned you. I will always have your back.”

“Aye,” he replied and straightened the crown on his head. He wondered how long it takes to get used to the heavy metal resting on his head.

Robb´s words eased the tense feeling in his body and Jon even managed a slight smile. In this brief moment it felt like Robb was just his brother. He knew it was just an illusion.

He is my cousin, he reminded himself and led the way. He is my cousin.

The tension in his body increased tenfold as he sat down in the high seat meant for the lord of Riverrun. It was an uncomfortable seat carved from the numerous redwood trees growing in the Riverlands. It made him wonder what Lord Tully would think of this. He knew that Lady Catelyn´s father dealt harsh justice to those who kept loyal to the Targaryens. Not that the old man will ever find out. These days he was drifting between life and death and only sweetsleep granted him a small reprieve from his pains.

Jon already knew Lord Jason Mallister and his son Ser Patrek. They both fought bravely in the Battle of the Whispering Wood, but things have changed.

There is a crown resting on his head and a dragon resting on his shoulder. Ghost resting beneath his feet fitted perfectly to the pretty picture.

A white wolf and a white dragon. _The gods truly have a strange sense of humor._

“I thank you for coming back to Riverrun to lend us your strength, Lord Mallister. I know you would rather return home, but I and Robb have need of your help.

The man bowed his head, but his eyes were fixed on the dragon. Jon was surprised that Suvion didn´t mind sitting there, but Daenerys assured him.

_They are like children. They need the presence of their kind._

“I thank you, your Grace. We knew Lord Robb thinks highly of you and as a consequence we are not surprised that he supports your claim, but the dragons are another matter. You have to forgive me, but for us they are merely a legend.”

“It is to be expected, but have no fear. They won´t harm you,” Jon tried to reassure the man. Ser Patrek didn´t look like he believed her.

“Now they are babies, but we all know how big they can grow,” Lord Mallister remarked.”What will you do with then?”

“This will take years,” Daenerys assured him and Robb agreed.”They won´t be a danger for you, my lord.”

Hearing these words Lord Mallister and Ser Patrek bowed their heads in acceptance before moving on.

The next man Jon didn´t know safe for the sigil displayed on his vest; a black plowman on a brown field.

_House Darry_ , he recalled from Maester Luwin´s lessons.

Clinging to the man´s arm was a little boy not much older than eight or nine namedays.

He eyed the dragons with wide eyes while his father stared at Daenerys as if she was an appearance.

As the man stepped closer he saw that tears shining in his eyes.

”Princess Daenerys, forgive me for shedding tears when this should be a day of happiness, but I knew your lady mother. You have so much of her,” he explained. His voice was shaky and tinged with emotions.

Daenerys granted him a sad smile.”I know about your family´s misfortune, Lord Darry. I don´t know much about my mother, but it would be wonderful to hear more about her from someone who knew her.”

Tears trickled down the old man´s cheeks and he shoved the little boy forward.

“My son, Lyman,” he introduced the boy.”My heir.”

A cheeky smile crossed the boy´s lips as he raised his hand in attempt to touch Eddarion´s head.

To his relief Daenerys grasped the boy´s hand.

“Careful!” she chided the boy and led his hand to the dragon´s head. Not minding the attention the dragon nuzzled the boy´s hand.

Jolly laughter left the boy´s mouth and Daenerys visibly eased at the sight.

“See…he likes you,” she told the boy.”But you have to be careful. Dragons are no pets. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” the boy replied and returned to his father´s side.

Then Lord Darry shifted his attention to Jon.

“Forgive my bad manners, but we all loved Queen Rhaella dearly, your Grace,” Lord Darry apologized, though Jon held no grudge against him.

He was also shaken by the whole occurrence. It made him realize that all this was much more than just an act for this man.

It hit him like thunder.

_I am a fool. I am an utter fool._

All his pent up anger and bitterness left him in that moment.

He straightened and forced himself to smile at the man.

“There is nothing to forgive, my lord,” he assured and tried to sound as gentle as possible.”We thank you for coming here to lend us your strength. I know your family sacrificed much for my father. You should know that none of this has been forgotten.”

The old man seemed moved by his words and bowed his head too deeply for Jon´s taste, but a vague realization was blooming in his heart.

Seeing Lord Darry´s tears made him aware of his position.

One lord after the other followed and Jon thanked them each for their support. Some showed happiness, a few were rather cold while others eyed him with great curiosity.

Later they ate and he watched both the Riverlords and the Northmen. It only intensified this new feeling blossoming in his heart.

He knew that they didn´t come her for him. Even with the dragons many of the Northern lords supported him because of Robb or Lord Stark´s memory. Even Lord Darry wept over his father´s memory. He didn´t know Jon, not truly. He was more a symbol than a person, but he realized now that even being such a symbol mattered a great deal for people like Lord Darry.

The feeling moved him deeply. More than he wanted to admit.

He wanted to protect them all, even if he felt like an impostor.

He was sure that Lord Stark would agree with him. He certainly wouldn´t whine like a little babe, but accept his duty like he did when Uncle Brandon died.

Jon decided to follow his example.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I still need to rewrite chapter 20, but I barely managed to write this chapter. I have a lot of stuff to do at the moment, as I alluded in the last chapter. I hope after Christmas stuff tones down a little.


	23. Chapter 23

**Daenerys**

“It is a pleasure to have you here in Riverrun, Lord Tyrell,” Jon greeted and bowed his head in respect. Daenerys smiled proudly, because she knew how hard it was for him to play his role. _I still feel like a mummer_ , he had joked in the morning while putting on his new clothes. He wore a tunic made of dark silk, dark pants and polished boots. On his vest he wore the wolf and the dragon. His cloak was equally black.

Said Lord was a plump man hiding his growing girth under lace and silk. His face seemed amiable and his curly brown beard showed grey streaks.

“Oh, no it is a pleasure for us to be here, your Grace,” he replied in a good-humored tone and his chubby-cheeked face showed specks of redness as he smiled.

At his side was his daughter. Margaery Tyrell.

True to the rumors she proved very beautiful. She had a fine heart-shaped face, silken dark locks and golden eyes reminiscent of running honey.

Daenerys felt a slight sting of jealousy as Jon leaned down to kiss her hand. She would have gladly stood next to Jon to receive the lords, but she understood that he had to appear impartial. For the Tyrells she was only his aunt and here to support him.

“Welcome here in Riverrun, Lady Margaery,” Jon greeted her and managed a tight smile.

The lady bowed her head and a small smile curled on her pink lips.

“I thank you, your Grace,” she answered softly and then her eyes flickered to Robb and his wife Lady Roslin.

“You are blessed to have your cousin at your side,” she complimented and granted Robb a smile.”I also thank you for your kind invitation, Lord Stark.”

Robb seemed surprised by the sudden attention and flashed her one of his charming smiles."I am also pleased to meet you, my lady.”

Angling her head Daenerys saw Lady Roslin's piercing look. Normally, the girl was soft as a deer, but in that moment she looked like a wolf. Daenerys was a bit hesitant when it came to Robb's wife given her unpleasant encounter with the Frey lords, but she soon realized that she showed no resemblance to her relatives.It seems even a nasty duckling like Lord Walder Frey managed to bring forth a pretty swan.

Lady Margaery bowed her head in acknowledgement before turning back to look at her two brothers.

“May I introduce Ser Garlan Tyrell and Ser Loras Tyrell. My two beloved brothers.”

Ser Garlan had a strong build and sported a curly beard while Ser Loras showed an uncanny resemblance to his sister. He was dressed in a pale white cloak and had a soft almost girl-like face.

Jon made use of the moment to make them aware of Daenerys' presence.

“Ser Loras, my aunt Princess Daenerys told me about your grand performance during the Tourney of the Hand,” Jon remarked and inclined his head to look at her. Then he grasped for her arm and pulled her forward so the Tyrells saw her properly.

She granted them a hesitant smile and bowed her head.

“Indeed,I remember you graciously ceded your win to the Hound. We were all deeply moved by your generous act,” Daenerys complimented and slipped back into the old formality she used in the Vale and at court.

The young man blinked in confusion, but his reaction did not surprise her. Her long hair was gone and they had no idea that she would be here.

“Princess…Daenerys,” he said in a faltering voice.”You are here…truly we didn't know.”

Daenerys didn't like the sudden attention, but she kept her smile fixed on her lips.

“She fled the Red Keep and even brought my two cousins back home to Winterfell. Then she travelled here to support me,” Jon explained in a gentle tone.

Lady Margaery smiled tensely.”How very brave of you! You will have to tell us the story!”

Daenerys nodded her head.”It would be my pleasure."

Then an elder lady who had observed their exchange of formalities in silence made herself known. She was small like a doll, but her golden eyes were filled with determination.

Lady Olenna Tyrell, Daenerys guessed.

“Forgive me, your Grace, but I think the sky promises rain. My old bones don´t take very well to the cold wind and a warm fire would be most welcome,” she explained in a curt tone.

It surprised her a little how the other members of the family stood to attention when the old woman made her demands known.

Especially, her son seemed very eager to please his lady mother.

”Of course,” he said and gave Jon an apologetic look.”I think my mother speaks true. We should move inside.”

Jon hid his surprise behind his unreadable face.

”Of course,” he replied and offered his arm to Lady Margaery.

Daenerys gritted her teeth ignoring the familiar feeling of jealousy flaring up inside her.

She knew Jon had to show courtesy to them, but it was still hard to endure. What made it only harder was to see the sheer power the Tyrells commanded.

They brought at least several thousand men-at-arms, knights and retainers. Soon they started building spacious pavilions and tents were once the Lannister troops besieged Castle Riverrun. And if that was not enough they were accompanied by minstrels, their own cooks and even a juggler.

“Are we going to hold a tourney?” Theon Greyjoy asked full of amusement.

“It certainly looks so,” Roslin whispered and leaned closer as she walked beside her.”I only saw one tourney and even there they didn't have such beautiful tents.”

Daenerys wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel impressed or intimidated.

To celebrate their guest's arrival there was food served in the Great Hall, but as expected there was not enough space to harbor all their own lords and the men belonging to the Tyrell family. They had to feast them outside on the open field and even erected trestle tables and braziers to keep the southern knights warm as those cold autumn days proved colder than anticipated.

As guests of honour the Tyrells were seated at the high table next to Jon and Robb. Daenerys herself was seated next to Roslin who eyed everything with wide eyes.

“I don't think I have ever seen so many people in one place and as you know I have many brothers and sisters,” Roslin remarked to Robb who gave her a strange look. He probably tried to picture a family dinner with all the Frey lords sitting on one table. Of course a good number of them were here, but Daenerys could not shrug off the icky feeling their presence brought to her.

Robb didn’t spare with the food. The courses consisted mostly of traditional dishes from the Riverlands which included plenty of fish and vegetables. There were two different pumpkin soups, six different sorts of fish and several large roasted aurochs which were brought by their guest as a gift.

To top this all they had plenty of different cakes.

Lady Margaery seemed especially delighted by the apple pie. It was the first time that Daenerys saw an honest smile cross over the ladie's lips.

_Leave it to apple pie cake to coax and honest smile out of a lady._

“The cake seems to please you, my lady,” Roslin remarked, but there was a hidden sharpness behind the sweetness of her voice.”One of my ladies prepared them for the feast.”

“Then your lady has to give her receipt to my father's cook,” Lady Margaery replied politely.

“Gods, you girls are boring. All you talk is about cakes,” Ser Loras complained in a bored tone.

Lady Margaery rolled her eyes over her brother's words before smiling at Daenerys.

“Forgive my brother," she apologized."Maybe you could entertain us with your story? I would like to hear how you managed to escape the Red Keep?

Daenerys was surprised, but didn't hesitate to answer.

“There is a way leading to the sewers. Robb's little sister found the way. She is a very adventurous girl. She told me about it and so I made a plan and asked Ser Barristan for help. After Lord Stark was imprisoned I made use of the moment and freed the girls from their captivity. Then we disguised ourselves as boys and fled to White Harbour in company of Ser Barristan."

Loras seemed enthralled by her tale while Lady Margaery carried an unbelieving look.

 _Wait until you see my dragons_ , Daenerys thought. It made her feel less insecure in the girl's presence.

“What a thrilling tale!” Margaery said, but she didn't sound very enthusiastic. _What did she expect_? _That I turned into a dragon and flew out of the Red Keep?_

“That is worthy of a song indeed,” Ser Loras added, but Daenerys was not sure if he was honest.

She smiled nonetheless and leaned closer. Of all the Tyrells he seemed the most approachable.

”I told Ser Barristan the same thing, but he says he has already enough songs sung about him,” she replied.

The young man chuckled.

“Well, he doesn't need to know. I will task our singer to compose something in his honor. Then you can surprise him, Princess,” he whispered and seemed very excited.

Daenerys liked the idea.”I thank you, Ser Loras.”

With the feasting done the dancing and drinking began. While this was a meeting for negotiations it seemed everyone was happy enough to forget about them until tomorrow.

Jon had to dance with almost all the ladies in the room. Robb at least had the excuse of having a young bride. Not that he seemed to enjoy the dancing as much as Lady Roslin.

It made her recall Robb's dancing lessons with Lady Stark. He is still hopeless.

She herself was asked to dance with several other people. There was Ser Loras who proved an excellent dancer and entertained her with his jousting tales. Ser Garlan was also charming, but she had the feeling that his bride Lady Fassoway didn't like the attention her husband received from the other ladies in the room. Several others followed: Lord Darry, Lord Mallister, Torrhen Karstark and many more.

At last she danced with Ser Barristan who seemed to smile more than usual.

“It is so strange,” he said with a nostalgic smile.”It feels like being back in the past, though outwardly your nephew doesn't hold much similarity to his father. He has his eyes though. They were indigo and sometimes nearly black. He also has more enthusiasm for swordplay. I saw that when I practiced with him yesterday."

Daenerys laughed and nodded her head in understanding. She remembered what Ser Barristan told her about her brother. That he was a bookworm until he read a prophecy which made him pick up the blade and train like a madman.

She often pondered what her brother could have read that made him change so much. Yet tonight she didn't wish to dwell on the past.

Longingly her gaze darted to Jon dancing with Lady Margaery. A darker part of her wanted to go there and drag him away, but she knew that would make her a appear like a fool.

Breathing deeply she brushed those feelings of jealousy away.

Suddenly she heard Ser Barristan chuckle.

“It seems you are jealous, Princess,” he said and inclined his head to look over to Jon.”But I don’t think you need to worry.”

His words made her stop abruptly and she stepped on his feet.

“How do you know?” she asked with a mere whisper.

The old man laughed and his blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

“I am an old man, but I am no fool,” he explained.”It might surprise you, but I also once held admiration for a lady."

Daenerys flushed.

“Have I ever heard about this lucky lady?”

“I think you have. Her name was Ashara Dayne,” he replied and she heard the sadness ringing in his voice. It didn't surprise her, because said lady found a tragic end. She jumped from a tower after hearing about her brother's death or so she heard.

She gave him an apologetic look.

“I apologize...I shouldn't have asked,” she said and found Jon walking arm in arm with Lady Margaery.

She wanted nothing more than to run after them, but what kind of person would she be if she didn’t trust Jon?

So she gritted her teeth and continued to dance with Ser Barristan.

He seemed to recognize her fear and squeezed her hand.

“Whatever happens tomorrow those dragons of yours will be quite convincing.”

His words made her smile and feel lighter. Ser Barristan was right. The dragons were the symbol of her house and it was her who brought them back. She may have no armies like Lady Margaery, but one day her dragons will rule the skies.

…

**Jon**

 The godswood of Riverrun was very different to the one they had in Winterfell. It was more or less a bright and airy garden filled with elms, redwoods, wildflowers while it's heart tree was a slender carved weirwood, but lacked the raw beauty of the trees found in the North.

 What made all of this even more uncomfortable was Margaery Tyrell clinging to his arm and filling his head with her flower perfume. It made his head swim, though he held no dislike for the young woman.

She seemed kind enough, but her practiced smiles annoyed him a little. He would prefer a more direct approach, but he also understood that the southern people were different in their conduct. Alone the splendor they brought with them would have seen as a waste in Lord Stark's eyes if he was here. They know nothing of winter or hunger, Jon reminded himself and smiled back at the girl. All the while he was wrecking his brain to say something nice.

She seemed to recognize that and took it upon herself to break the silence.

“These gardens are wonderful. There is a certain beauty to plainness. Highgarden has many hundred gardens, but they often appear too overblown. I prefer it like this, but do not tell my lord father. He is proud of Highgarden's beauty."

 Jon forced a smile over his lips and weighted his answer.

“Your father seems like a good man and I am sure his intentions are good,” he replied diplomatically.

Lady Margaery threw him an agreeing look and made them stop near an elm tree.

“You are quite right, your Grace. My father is a good man, but his wish for grandness often blinds him to reality. I think you understand what I am trying to say...”

Jon nodded his head, though he was unsure. He was no man who was well-schooled with southern ladies and their courtly intrigues.

Not wishing to appear witless he kept his answer vague.

“We all have our failings and talents," he stated."Why should someone like Lord Tyrell be excluded from this?” he asked and to his relief he received a smile from Lady Margaery.

“You are quite right, but you should know that making me a Queen was both my father's and brother's dream. We certainly tried to usurp King Stannis crown, but on could say you are doing the same thing given the fact that King Robert won the throne by conquest. I think we can agree that both our families are in a difficult situation. I also assume you understand that my father expects you to give me a crown in exchange for his support. Of course, that is a problem for both of us, isn't it?”

Jon had listened patiently and her sudden forwardness surprised him. Her words also confused him.

“I do not quite understand, my Lady? Why is it a problem for both of us?”

She squeezed his arm an smiled sweetly.

“Oh, please, your Grace. Do you think I am ignorant of the sharp looks your aunt is throwing at me. If she could spit fire there would be nothing left of me other than a heap of ashes,” she explained and appeared very amused.

Jon was stunned. He also realized that there was no way to deny it.

“It is true,” he admitted.”But how did you find out? Is it really that obvious?”

“Oh, do not fret about it. I doubt my father or anyone else knows. I was trained to look for such signs. I saw the jealous looks she was throwing at me and I wondered why your aunt would come here to support you when she could be a Queen in King's Landing. The only reason that came to my mind is that she holds affections for you.”

He was slightly relieved that she knew he truth. He never liked lying.

“But why is it a problem for both of us?" he asked in confusion."In truth it is only my problem, because I can't give you a crown without hurting someone I care about.”

A soft smile played showed on her lips and she let go of his arm. Then she bit her lips as if weighing her next words.

“Forgive me, your Grace. I hope you do not take it as an insult, but I held great affections for Renly. More affections than he held for me, but that doesn't matter. He is dead and gone. However, there still something that remains of him in this world that I wish to protect.The truth is: I am with child.”

Jon was surprised and didn't know what to make of this.

”This means you carry Renly's heir," he stated."But why did you not just tell your Lord father? I am sure he would have…,” he began, but Lady Margaery interrupted him.

“…put a crown on my head and tried to take King's Landing in the name of my unborn child?” she asked.”Of course, and that is why I pointed to my father's love for grandness. He doesn't see the dangers right in front of us and the uncertainty of such actions. Highgarden is rich and mighty, but we lack the old noble name. My father sometimes forgets about this fact and then there is the matter of Stannis Baratheon…,” she continued to explain, but her voice faltered.

She paused and her eyes widened in fear.

“Renly was slain right in front of me. I know it sounds mad, but I am prepared to swear that it is true. It was the work of a shadow and it looked like Stannis Baratheon. I know it was the work of his Red witch. When I found out about my child I was afraid what Stannis would do to me if he found out about Renly's heir. Not even the many swords my father commands would be able to protect me against dark magic.”

Jon heard the rumors, but that they could actually be true scared him more than he wanted to admit.

”I know my story sounds unbelievable," she admitted and lowered her gaze.

Jon was unsure what to think about this, but he knew that he needed her trust.

And if Daenerys brought back dragons so why shouldn't this dark magic be possible?

"I do believe you, but I do not know what to do with this new information."

She shook her head in understanding and brushed her elegant braid over her shoulder.

"That is why I wished to speak with you alone. I am prepared to convince my father to forget about the crown, but in exchange I need a favor from you."

A favor for a favor, Jon thought, but wasn't really surprised.

“Please speak, my lady.”

“I want to give my child a future. If it is born it will be the rightful heir to Storm's End. So my demand is this: If you are successful in taking the crown I ask for my child to be made heir to Storm's End and the future ruler of the Stormlands,” she answered.

Her demand posed both advantages and disadvantages. On the one hand it would please the Stormlords to have the child of a Baratheon raised as their future ruler, but on the other hand a child was also an easy tool for rebellion.

Jon pondered over it for a moment, before giving his answer.

“I agree, but under one condition.”

She seemed surprised, but not upset.”Name it?”

“Half the ruling council will be compromised of men chosen by me. It is not that I distrust you, my lady, but your child will be vulnerable to plots as long as it is unable to rule.”

A fleeting smile crossed her lips and she bowed her head in acceptance.

”I understand your reasoning and I agree to your condition.”

Jon felt relieved and it felt like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. Lady Margaery seemed equally relieved.

This feeling of lightness spurred him on. Thinking about the upcoming negotiations he wondered if he should ask about her opinion on the favors he wanted to offer to her father. She showed him great trust in revealing the truth to him and who better to ask than Lord Tyrell's daughter?

"My lady," he addressed her."I wonder if you would mind giving me your opinion on the things I intend to offer to your father?"

She seemed slightly surprised, but nodded her head in affirmation.

“Of course,” she agreed.”It would be my pleasure to help you. Please speak."

Happiness washed over Margaery's face.”This is a wonderful idea. My brother Willas suffered a grave injury from a tilt and it makes it hard for him to walk properly. A few of my father's lords even suggested to my father to disinherit my brother in favor of Garlan. Garlan refused of course, but it doesn't change the reality at hand.Truly that those lords are fools. There is more to being a lord than swinging sword and my brother's mind is just as sharp as any blade. A marriage to a proper lady would strengthen his position."

Jon was relieved to hear the positive reception.

“We were also thinking of offering your father a position on the future council, though we are not sure what position would suit him best.”

Margaery paused a moment to ponder over his question.

“The position of Hand of the King would certainly flatter him, but I admit my father has not the right mind for this office. Maester of Coin would be more appropriate. What my father lacks in other parts he balances out with his aptitude for all matters of money.Though I admit it will certainly hurt his pride if you name someone else as Hand of the King,” she murmured to herself before pausing and tapping her chin.“Well, who could it be? Oh, I know. While I would understand if you wish to name someone else as your Hand I can assure you my brother Willas has a sharp mind and would be up for the task. Name him as your Hand and I am sure my lord father would be pleased enough."

Jon was not completely satisfied with her answer, but she made a good argument.

“I will take your advice into consideration, my lady.”

His words earned him another smile."Is there more?"

"A position for your brother Loras as a member of the King´s Guard. We thought it would suit him well since he once served in Renly's King´s Guard. However, we are unsure what would suit your brother Garlan."

Margaery nodded in understanding.”I am sure Loras will be pleased and my brother Garlan is very fond of sailing. Maybe a tasks that involves ships. I am sure he would be pleased with such a task."

Jon bowed his head and offered his arm to her.”I cannot thank you enough for your council, my lady, but I think we should get back inside."

She grasped for his arm and pulled him along.

”On the contrary, I thank you for showing me the godswood, your Grace."

 …

**Margaery**

As expected her grandmother and brothers awaited her after the feast.

“So did you speak with him? What is your impression, sister?” Garlan asked.

Margaery knew they were all eager for answers, but the night left her exhausted and she needed time to breathe. Slowly she hitched up her dress and settled into a comfortable chair next to the rustling fire. Truly Riverrun was nothing in size compared to Highgarden, but there was a certain beauty to simpleness. When she complimented the gardens she was honest with the young King.

Settled in a comfortable position she turned back to her grandmother who carried an expectant look.

“Willas impressions about the boy are quite right. He is very humble and not at all overbearing. He seems quite intelligent, though one can see that he is from the North.”

”While it is a good thing that the boy has a capable head on his shoulders, what interests me more is if he can be trusted," her grandmother added."What do you think, my girl?”

Margaery chuckled, because this couldn't be further from the truth.”Oh, I don't think you will have to worry about that. He doesn't seem to be the kind of person to betray his word.”

“Well, he has a certain glumness about him,” Loras added.”And his clothing could use more colour.”

Her grandmother rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue.”Well, not everyone has the same affection for sparkling colors like our beloved Renly. Sometimes he reminded me of one of those Summer birds your mother likes to keep in her solar. Besides, the boy is a dragon. They always had a love for dark colors and the glumness will serve him well. His father was known for it. A good sign.”

“Indeed, lady grandmother,” Garlan agreed.

Her grandmother granted him a fleeting smile before turning her attention back to Margaery. Margaery squirmed under her piercing gaze, because now was the time to reveal her secret. She was optimistic enough that her grandmother will understand her reasons, but she doubted she will be pleased about it.

“Well, it matters not. Important is that you like him, my girl.”

Margaery sighed and grasped for her grandmother's hand.

“I like him, but I did not come here to broker a marriage. I am here to secure a future for my family."

Confusion washed over her grandmother's face.

"I do not understand...," her grandmother replied."Please speak clearly."

“It means I do not intend to marry him,” she answered.

“But Marge, you would be a Queen like you always dreamed?” Loras asked, but Margaery interrupted him.

“It was a pretty dream, but now I have other things to worry about, dear brother. The truth is...I carry Renly's heir," she replied catching her breath after finally revealing the truth.

Loras eyes widened in shock.

“But why didn't you tell us? Why did you hide it from father?” Loras asked and sounded very displeased.

“Why?” she asked and flashed him a serious look.”Because Stannis murdered my husband with dark magic. If he has no qualms murdering his own brother, do you think he will spare me when I carry his heir?”

Loras was silenced by her words, but her grandmother used the moment give her opinion on the matter.

Her face was a mix of concern and displeasure.

“I understand your reasons, sweet child, but you could have told me. Do you think I would have spurred your father to hasty actions?”

Margaery swallowed and dropped her head demurely.”No, but you know father. If I told him he might have tried taking the crown in my child's name. It would be far too risky. What if it is never born? What if it is a girl?” she laid out her fears.

“Your concerns are valid, but you could still remarry after the child's birth," Garlan threw in.

“Exactly,” her grandmother added.”Garlan makes a good argument. Though I admit the child will pose a problem.”

"I told him about the child," she protested and received even more stunned looks."I told him and he is even prepared to name it the heir to Storm's End and the Stormlands."

”Truly?” her grandmother asked and carried an unbelieving look.”What did you promise him in return?”

Margaery was hesitant to answer.”That I will convince father to forget about the idea of making me his Queen.”

“He dared to demand this of you, sweet sister?” Loras asked angrily.

“Oh, no he did nothing of the sort,” she replied and started to fiddle with her braid.”He was very gracious to me considering I carry a potential competitor for his claim. In fact it was me who offered him my assistance."

Her grandmother seemed conflicted.

"I still fail to understand why the boy would be against marrying you?” she asked, but then her grandmother's eyes widened in understanding. Truly, her lady grandmother's mind was quick as ever.

“Oh, I see. His aunt is the reason, isn't it?”

She allowed a slight smile to cross over her lips.”I had my own suspicions. She was always throwing looks at me as if she perceived me a danger. And why else come here. She could be a Queen in her own right in King's Landing. At first I thought the only reason for her presence was what Willas told us about Joffrey, but her nephew didn't deny it when I asked him about it. I don't think she is after his crown though, but holds affections for him.”

“She is still married to Joffrey,” Loras grumbled. Margaery loved her brother, but in that moment he sounded like a silly boy. He himself should know better…considering his relations with Renly. While Margaery had wed him both out of affections and duty, she always knew she would never been able to replace her brother.

“Well, those Targaryens always liked to hop into bed with their relatives, eh?” her grandmother remarked not hiding her sarcasm.”However, the idea is not without merit. There will always be people who will question his claim, but if he marries her his children will be undeniably of Targaryen blood. Yet I doubt it will be easy to convince your father."

Margaery smiled a little. Listening to her grandmother's amusing rants never failed to lift her spirits.

“I know my actions displease you, sweet brother, but the offers he made to me are very generous. The Lannisters will not treat us so kindly,” she explained and grasped for Loras hand.”Do you think Tywin Lannister will allow a child of Renly to live? Or Stannis? I can't think like a girl, but as a mother. I have my child's future to consider. I know you cared deeply about Renly, but we need an alliance with someone who is here and has a viable claim. We also need to be united if we are to fight our enemies. Our army is big, but never saw a battle. We spent our time celebrating tourneys while Robb Stark's men won battles with far less man than ours. So let us forget about such pettiness and move forward.”

Loras seemed still displeased, she knew he will come around.

Her father was another matter. She will be in need of her grandmother's help if she wanted to convince him.

Her grandmother sighed and flashed her a weary smile."You mentioned generous offers," hr grandmother remarked and an expectant look crossed over her face."What did he promise you and what are your plans to convince your father?"

Then Margaery began to explain.

…

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys was glad to return to her chambers.The whole night upset her more than she thought possible, though she would never admit it openly.

She knew that Jon had to play his role, but it was still hard to bear. Partly she was angry at herself. Before she left Winterfell she could have asked Lord Stark to call the marriage off, but she wanted to be a Queen and now it felt she was forced to pay the price for her actions.

But why did the gods grant her the dragons?

Why did they not give them to King Aegon who sacrificed so much to bring them back?

Frustrated she leaned over to dim the candles, but a knock at the door stopped her.

She wondered why anyone would bother her at such a late hour. Slowly she unlocked the door and found Jon smiling back at her.

“Jon,” she said and pulled him inside.”What are you doing here? What if anybody saw you?”

He continued to smile at her through the half-lit room and grasped for her hand.

“Sneaking through the castle like this, I almost feel like a thief,” he admitted and moved closer."But there are things you need to know.”

"What things?" she asked and crossed her arms in front of her. Jon settled down on her bed and leaned back on his arms.

“I spoke to Margaery Tyrell...,” he tried to explain, but Daenerys cut him off.

“I know. I saw the two of you disappearing,” she confirmed and had a hard time keeping her voice neutral.

Jon seemed to sense her uneasiness.

“Are you upset?” he asked with a concerned voice. When she didn't answer his eyes widened in understanding.

“Do you really thing I did something with her?” he asked and sounded slightly hurt.”Do you think me so weak-minded?”

His voice filled her with guilt.

 _I am a fool_ , she thought. _He would never do that._

Then she sighed and forced a smile over her lips.

“I am truly sorry,” she apologized and nestled closer to him on the bed.

”What did Margaery Tyrell tell you?”

Jon chuckled and pulled her closer.

“She told me many things, but most importantly she informed me about the fact that she is with child, Renly's child.”

Daenerys blinked not believing what she heard.

“His child?” she asked full of surprise.”But why didn't she tell her father about it? He could take the Iron Throne in her name.”

Jon shook his head, his dark eyes blinking in the candle-light.

“She is afraid. Afraid that Stannis Baratheon will try to kill her and the child. She swore to me that he was truly slain by a shadow. Throughout our whole conversation she was smiling, but when she spoke about Renly's death she seemed very afraid,” he explained and grasped for her hand.

“She also knows about us,” he added and squeezed her hand as if to emphasize his point.

“How did she find out?” she asked and Jon broke out in laughter.

She punched him for it.

“Why are you laughing? This could endanger everything?” she asked full of irritation, but he leaned closer to kiss her cheek.

“Because you are so angry,” he quipped.”Almost as angry as your dragons when they don't get their food.”

She huffed and crossed her arms.”Well, technically I am a dragon, but you are not better. Who hit Theon Greyjoy bloody for calling him a bastard?”

He raised his hands in defeat.”Aye, you are right, but I punched him bloody for naming my mother a whore, not because he called me a bastard. He always called me a bastard.”

Daenerys sighed.”Well, then how did she find out?”

“Easy, she saw the angry looks you were throwing at her. She called it “obvious”, he explained.

Embarrassment made her cheeks flush.”I didn't…I swear I didn't.”

Jon pressed his hand against her cheek.”Do not fret about it. She is prepared to help us if I grant her a favor.”

Of course she would, Daenerys thought and wrinkled her brow.

“What did she want?”

“She wants her child to be named heir to Storm's End and the Stormlands. I agreed on the condition that the council ruling for the child will be partly comprised of men chosen by me."

Daenerys had listened patiently, but she didn't trust the Tyrells. Daenerys met Mace Tyrell tonight and what she saw did not appease her worries. He appears to be a very proud man. Will he truly accept something less than a crown for his daughter?

Daenerys hoped her dragons will be able to help with this, but they are still young and Mace Tyrell had an army of hundred thousand swords, though the Blackfish had jokingly called them an army of daisies.

“You look worried,” Jon whispered.”Do you think I should have denied her this favor?”

Daenerys patted his arm to appease his worry.

”No, you did the right thing, but I have the feeling she is trying to stall time for herself,” Daenerys replied.”She is with child. If her father offered her hand to the Lannisters they would have forced her to kill it and if she told her father about it he might have attempted to take the throne in the name of Renly's unborn heir, but this would also bring Stannis attention on her. In supporting you she stalls time for herself and gains a favorable position for her family. How strong this child's claim will be depends on two things:that it is born healthy and a boy. A healthy Prince with Baratheon blood is a powerful tool should they ever grow displeased with your reign and if it turns out to be a girl, well they could betroth her to any of your future heirs. Either way she can't really loose, can she?”

Jon pondered over words before giving his answer.

“Sadly I don't have much of a choice, but that doesn't mean I fully trust their intentions," he told her and a mischievous smile crossed over his lips."However, you raised an important question.

She flashed him a confused look."What question did I raise?"

“Well, Mace Tyrell wants a crown for his daughter. While I can't give her a crown I can offer it to his grandchild.If her child turns out to be a girl it would be best to betroth it to one of my future heirs. As a Renly's heir it will always pose a danger, but if I bring the Baratheon line and the Targaryen line together we could end this conflict forever."

Daenerys understood what he meant, but it was a lofty idea.”That depends on many factors we can't foresee. First you need an heir and we can't influence what the child will be.”

Jon seemed amused by her protest.”You are thinking to complicated. Margaery's his child won't be born for a long time. The war might be over before it happens and I only mentioned how favorable it would be if the Baratheon line and the Targaryen line would be joined. It would be the best case, but I do not intend to specify the grandchild in question.If Margaery has a boy I could still offer a betrothal to one of her brother's possible daughters...maybe even Sansa's. Then even a Baratheon Prince wouldn't pose a danger. I doubt she would  ever go against her own family."

Daenerys sighed. All this talking made her anxious.

Jon leaned closer and ruffled her hair. She smiled and brushed his hand away.

“You said we should be careful,” she chided.

“And you started talking about heirs,” he threw back. The topic made her uncomfortable. The thought of bearing Joffrey's children had always disgusted her, but now she is here.

“I am still married to Joffrey,” she reminded him and his face instantly darkened.

“If Stannis is successful he will put Joff's head on a pike,” Jon replied.

She was surprised by his words.”So you would rather fight Stannis than Joffrey? The man with the dark magic behind him? I prefer Joff…he is vicious and cruel, but a fool.”

Jon nodded his head.”I don't fear Joffrey, but Tywin Lannister. Do not misunderstand me…I fear Stannis too. He is known as a brilliant Commander, but has far less support and Margaery Tyrell would never forgive her father if he bowed to Stannis."

“And if Tywin wins the Tyrells won't support them either, because Tywin Lannister would never tolerate Renly's child,” she added.

“Exactly,” Jon said and leaned closer to kiss her.”Fighting one enemy is one thing, but fighting half the Realm for a crown is even too costly for Mace Tyrell. I have the North, the Riverlands and probably Dorne. They would never support the Tyrells due to bad blood over the incident that crippled Willas Tyrell. Robb said so.”

“And the Vale?” she asked.”Lysa Arryn hates me and she is now married to this traitor Petyr Baelish. What will you do about him? They will not like the idea of having a Targaryen back on the throne.”

A dark look crossed his face. It was a mix of anger and grim determination.

“The Blackfish thinks we should appeal to Lord Royce. He was Lord Stark's close friend. He thinks said lord would be in favor of deposing the man from power and giving young Lord Arryn to a loyal lord to be fostered. According to Lady Stark the boy needs a proper guardian and she thinks her sister is too unstable to fill this position.”

Daenerys was not sure if this plan will work. She knew Lady Lysa as a mother who would never give up her son to be fostered in another household.

“She never loved the old Lord. She hated him…,” she explained and Jon nodded his hand gracing over her tights.

It was enough for her to forget her hesitation and to give in into his demands. All this talking gave her a headache or maybe it was only the wine speaking.

Smiling he discarded his clothes hastily like a young boy would and soon his lips were on her mouth. His tongue tasted sweet like the fruit pies they had served and she felt a rush of warmth flood over her.

She pulled her dress over her shoulder and bared herself. There was nothing to hide and Jon didn´t seem so afraid like he had been the first time around.

His hands were eager as his manhood pressing against her body.

He kissed her breasts and then her her tights. She felt his warm breath and closed her eye to enjoy the sensation that washed over her.

The world was blurred, but Jon smiled down at her his hair ruffled as if he just jumped out of bed.

She helped him remove his pants. He took her slowly that night and she kept silent even when her release washed over her.

Not that they frighten the roses away.

As he rolled off her his breathing was fast. She stroked his hair and felt the warm of his seed sliding down her legs as she turned.

She knew she should drink moon tea, but she didn't wish to.

 _May the war soon be over_ , she hoped and dreamed of peace.

...

**Jon**

 

The Great Hall was chosen as the place for the negotiations.

 Jon was not sure what to think of the Tyrells. Lord Tyrell was an amiable man, but he was very different from Lord Stark.

Margaery Tyrell was as beautiful as they said, but her smiles were forced and too practiced. Her brothers were more approachable.

Olenna Tyrell intimidated him the most.

Daenerys even called her the true ruler of the Reach. She was also the person who opened the negotiations.

“Well, I think it is time we start,” she muttered without wasting much effort on formality or politeness. Jon was not sure if he should be amused or insulted, but he doubted she would change herself for the sake of her listeners.

“Of course,” Jon said and smiled.”What do you wish to know, my Lady?”

The answer came promptly.

“Well, then your Grace. As you might know we are in a difficult position. With  Renly's death we are traitors to the crown, just like you. One could say we find ourselves in good company. It doesn't really matter if Stannis or the Lannisters win.The both of them will not look favorable on us,” she explained and her golden eyes were fixed at him. He forced himself to sit still as she continued to speak.

“However, we are not the kind of people to set on a blind horse. So before we get to the more concrete parts of these negotiations: How did it come to pass that Lord Eddard Stark passed you off as his bastard?”

The question didn't surprise him and he already decided beforehand that he would answer their questions with full honesty.

“I didn't know until we received the letter from Joffrey. Lord Stark never talked about my mother. I always wondered why he didn't even tell me her name, but I let it be since I respected Lord Stark. Then the letter came and changed everything. We didn't believe it at first, but Howland Reed Lord of Greywater Watch told us the truth.”

“Howland Reed?” the Lady Olenna asked.”Why did this man know about your true birth?”

“He was Lord Stark's friend and accompanied him to Dorne to retrieve my mother Lady Lyanna. He was the only one of Lord Stark's companions who returned alive. He is here if you wish to speak with him,” he offered in a calm-mannered tone.

Lady Olenna gave a curt nod.”Please call for him, your Grace.”

So Howland Reed was called to join them.

The dainty man bowed his head in respect to the Tyrells.”My lord and ladies, I am pleased to answer your questions as best as I can.”

The small man received curious looks from their guests. Jon was not surprised. He doubted they ever saw one of his kind.

“Your King tells us you accompanied Lord Stark to Dorne to find his sister? Tell us more about it?”

“It is true, my Lady. I accompanied Lord Stark to Dorne after he lifted the siege in Storm's End. We found out that Lady Lyanna was kept in a tower near Starfall and so we travelled there to bring her home. However, we didn't find her imprisoned. She was there out of her own free will and guarded by the King's Guard: Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower and Oswell Whent. I and Lord Stark barely survived our fight against these capable men. We took no pleasure in killing them, but we thought them our enemies.”

Then he paused for a moment as if to offer Lady Olenna a possibility to ask questions, but the lady only nodded her head as if to indicate for him to continue.

“Lady Lyanna was dying after complications in childbirth. A fever took her after she revealed the truth to us: She ran away with the Dragon Prince and they were wed. With her last words she asked Lord Stark to keep her son safe. She feared her child could suffer the same fate as Rhaeger's other two children. To hide the truth we burned everything and buried the dead before taking the child back to Starfall. There Lord Stark returned Ser Arthur's sword back to his sister before returning to his wife back in Riverrun. He named his nephew a bastard to protect him from King Robert. Like his sister Lord Stark was deeply disturbed by the butchery of Rhaegar's children.”

A moment of silence passed and Jon could see the reeling thoughts behind the old woman's mind.

Then she turned to her son who was silently staring at Lord Reed.

“You knew the prince personally, didn't you?” she asked and snapped her son out of his state of silence.

The man nodded his head and cleared his throat.

“I did,” he answered and turned to look at Jon.”He was a good and honorable man, but very troubled. His father's madness haunted him all his childhood and many of us believed his tendency for melancholy derived from this. I also knew Princess Elia. She was a pleasant woman, clever and very witty. Rhaegar was always fond of her, but we all knew that her fragile health posed a problem. Princess Rhaenys birth nearly killed her and many of us considered it half a miracle that she bore him Aegon. My Alerie visited Princess Elia shortly after the birth of Prince Aegon to congratulate her. We also hoped for a betrothal between Princess Rhaenys and our Willas, but when my Alerie visited her she noticed how upset the Princess was. This was after Harrenhall and only weeks later we heard how the Dragon Prince and Lyanna disappeared together. The rest you know yourself. What I mean to say is this: We were all aware of the falling-apart between the Princess and the Prince. We weren't that surprised when we found out that he disappeared with the girl he crowned as Queen of Love and Beauty. Though I admit we all had our own theories why he specifically chose Lady Lyanna…"

”Oh, I am sure he had his reasons for his foolish actions, but what matters is that it brought us here to this current state of affairs,” Lady Olenna added and inclined her head to look back at Jon.

Then a gentle smile played over her thin lips.”As you heard we are inclined to believe your story, but the word of Howland Reed might not be enough for others.”

“Forgive me, my lady, but my father died for this. What reason would King Joffrey have to lie?” Robb threw in and sounded slightly angered. Jon felt the same way, but angry words would not serve them.

Lady Olenna's answer came faster than an arrow.”I respect your father's actions, Lord Stark. If this was about my own family, I would have done the same thing, but King Joffrey is a fool. Someone might have lied to him.”

Robb sounded bitter as he answered.

“Aye, he was influenced.As you are aware…Jaime Lannister is our prisoner. He told us who betrayed my father. It was Lord Baelish the current Maester of Coin. He claimed that my aunt entrusted him with her secret love for Rhaegar and that he helped them to get a Septon to be wed. He even claimed the Septon to be alive. Maybe we might be able to find the man once the war is over."

 Lady Olenna seemed surprised by his words.

“Lord Baelish,” she muttered and turned to look back at her son.”Oh, we have heard of him. He is now wed to Lady Lysa Arryn isn't he? Well, what a clever fellow.”

“And soon dead if I ever get my hands on him,” Robb added and Jon had no doubt that he meant what he said.

“I am also prepared to vouch for Jon,” Daenerys added her soft voice ringing through the hall.”Ser Barristan as well.”

Lady Olenna gave Daenerys a strange look and eyed her from head to toe.”Oh, I do not doubt your words, sweet child, but I fear others might have a different opinion.”

Daenerys did not falter under the elder woman's sharp look.”Oh, I don't think they will doubt Jon's legitimacy. We have something that even Rhaegar didn't have. We have dragons.”

Jon had to force himself to keep an impassive face. He meant to bring up the dragons later, but Daenerys took it upon herself to free him of this obligation. He found it more than fitting, since they were her children.

“Did you just say dragons?” Lady Olenna asked and looked very skeptical.”Is this some bad joke?”

Lord Tyrell looked flushed his eyes searching helplessly for his mother. Lady Margaery seemed slightly intrigued while Ser Loras seemed as skeptical as his grandmother. Ser Garlan appeared impassive and calculating.

”Would it please you to meet them?” Daenerys inquired and he saw that she had a hard time to keep herself from laughing.

Lady Olenna was remained silent.

Jon leaned over and touched her arm.”I think you stunned Lady Olenna into silence,” he remarked with a hint of amusement and turned to smile at the old woman.”Forgive us, for hiding them from you, but Princess Daenerys is very concerned about them. They are still very young and freshly-hatched,” he explained while Daenerys rose to her feet and left the room.

Moments later Daenerys returned in company of Eddarion. He seemed sleepy as he sat curled around her shoulder. Soon he would be too heavy for such displays, but it didn't miss the point.

Lord Tyrell nearly dropped his goblet of wine as Daenerys stepped closer to him.

It was Lady Margaery who broke the silence with the clapping of her hands.”Oh, they are beautiful!” she exclaimed and grinned at her father.”Don't you agree, father?”

Lord Tyrell shook his head.”Wonderful...” he whispered and Jon thought his eyes might drop out of his head.

Daenerys granted the Lord a gracious smile.”They can barely breathe fire and they won't harm you as long as I am here.”

At last Lady Olenna found her voice again and added her opinion.

Jon could see the displeasure glinting in her eyes. He doubted it were the dragons per se that displeased her, but the simple fact that she disliked being surprised.

“This is indeed a surprise,” she stated before looking over to Daenerys.”According to my history knowledge dragons died more than a century ago. Of course your ancestors always dreamed of regaining their past glory. Poor King Aegon attempted the same thing and nearly extinguished his whole family."

“Tell me how did you manage that?”

“I had eggs and they hatched,” she matter-of-factly.

A laugh escaped Lady Olenna and her eyebrows rose to her forehead.”Just like that?”

Daenerys flashed her a cheeky smile.”Just like that!”

This earned Daenerys laughter from the younger Tyrells.

“Well, I think that is more than enough proof, Lady grandmother?” Margaery asked in a sweet tone. Jon was surprised how calm-mannered she appeared, but he supposed seeing ones husband getting stabbed by a shadow steeled one against the reappearance of mystical creatures.

“I am not sure if I heard correctly, but you said "dragons" isn't that right?” Ser Garlan asked.

“That is correct. There are three of them: Eddarion, Rhaellon and Suvion. The one you see before you is named Eddarion. He is the biggest of the three. If you wish we could show you the others,” Jon offered.

Lord Tyrell paled while Margaery and Loras seemed delighted by the prospect.”That is a kind offer, your Grace, but I think my father has yet to get accustomed to them.”

“Indeed,” Lady Olenna added and eyed Jon critically.”I see that the dragons are very taken with your aunt, but I wonder how they react to you, your Grace?”

Jon bowed his head in acknowledgement of the question.”Suvion holds certain affections for me, but the other two are more focused on Princess Daenerys as they seem to perceive them as her mother.”

Lady Olenna flashed Daenerys an amused look.”Well, that child of yours looks very hungry and my son is probably the meatiest piece in this room. Maybe it would be better to bring him back to his brothers. As Margaery put it we will be delighted to see more of them later.”

“Oh, you don't have to worry about that. The dragons prefer animal meat,” Daenerys offered with a smile before following Lady Olenna's suggestion.

After Daenerys returned Lady Olenna continued to speak.

“Good,” she said and breathed deeply.”To the next point: How will this allegiance of ours work? While I am prepared to admit that we are in a difficult position, there have not been any close ties between House Stark and House Tyrell. Granted we once supported House Taragaryen, but after King Aerys death we lost our connection to your house. To sum it up: This will mark a new beginning for all of us, but as history teaches us allegiances can be easily torn apart in it's aftermath. If we are to help you to your crown, we would need certain securities that you will not simply dispose of us afterwards. And while I think you appear an honest young man, actions often speak louder than words.”

Jon knew this will be the difficult part. Of course he told Robb about Margaery's offer of help, but Jon was not sure if he trusted the girl to keep her word.

Jon sighed and turned to look at Robb.

“My cousin…Lady Sansa returned to us unharmed and is now residing in Winterfell. We are aware that your grandson Willas is still unwed and in need of a wife. Sansa was raised to be a lady. We think she would make a good match for your grandson."

A practiced look of surprise hushed over Lady Margaery's lips.

“Oh, isn't that wonderful father?” she asked.”Willas would finally have a worthy bride.”

Lord Tyrell shook his head and brushed the sweat from his brow.”I agree, a very generous offer.”

Spurred on by the positive answer Jon decided to continue.

"Of course, we also intend to offer you a post worthy of your stature, my lord. We thought Maester of Coin would be a fitting position. We heard of your aptitude to all matters of gold. They say the prosperity of Highgarden is the result of your wise actions."

Lord Tyrell's face took a red hue and his lips curled into a smile.

”Indeed, the Realm is in need of a capable hand. The likes of Petyr Baelish have created enough chaos,” Lady Olenna supplied and Jon was getting the feeling that she is trying to help him.

Jon granted Lord Tyrell a hesitant smile.”What do you say, my lord? Would you aid us with your experience?"

Lord Tyrell bowed his head.”Of course, I would be honored. A man has to to do his duty to the Realm."

“Of course, that is not the only position to be considered. Your daughter thinks your heir Willas would make a good Hand of the King," Jon explained before looking over to Ser Loras.”Furthermore, Ser Barristan suggested to me to ask you if you would care to serve as a knight of he King's Guard, my lord. Of course you may decline. I would never demand of you to dishonor the loyalty you once held for your King Renly.”

And while Ser Barristan praised the young knight it was never his suggestion to make this offer. It was Robb's idea.

Loras didn't look suprised. Jon was sure Lady Margaery informed him about the offer.”Of course, I would be honored to serve under Ser Barristan Selmy.”

Jon breathed deeply, his tongue in knots from all the boot-licking. He would have been happier to speak plainly, but this was his new life. If he wanted to be a King in the south he needed to master their practiced smiles. He may hate every minute of it, but even Lord Stark had to do things he disliked. He doubted he enjoyed receiving the scorn of his wife for harboring a bastard, but he endured it graciously.

Lord Tyrell seemed very pleased with the offers, but Jon sensed that he wouldn't be able to escape the question he dreaded the most.

“Those are all wonderful offers,” Lord Tyrell stated.”And in return I want to offer you my most priced possession, my sweet daughter Margaery,” the Lord offered and a startling smile crossed over his lips.

Jon saw the subtle emotions playing over Lady Margaery's face.

“Dear father,” Margaery addressed Lord Tyrell and grasped for his hand.”I have no inclination to marry so soon after Renly's death. Surely you can understand my feelings? Think about my lady mother? Would you be able to remarry if she perished suddenly like Renly?”

Lord Tyrell seemed moved by his daughter's words and squeezed her hand tightly.”I am sure his grace will be prepared to allow for a grieving period."

Margaery gave her father a sad smile.

“My grief isn't the only reason, father,” she admitted and covered her mouth. Soon tears started to roll down her rosy cheeks.

Lord Tyrell was flabbergasted.

”But I fear…I can't tell you…," she whispered.

Lord Tyrell shook his head.

“You can tell me everything,” he insisted.

“The truth is…the truth is…I am with child…Renly's child,” she stuttered and Jon was awed by her convincing performance.

Lord Tyrell was stunned into silence by his daughter's words.

”Oh, I knew you will never forgive me…,” she murmured and continued to weep.

Lady Olenna patted her shoulder and appeared very annoyed.

“Nonsense. Your father can be an oaf, but he will not dislike you for protecting your child, isn't that so, my son?”

Lord Tyrell swallowed thickly and pulled at the fringe of his coat.”Of course, my sweet poppet. Please dry your tears. I am sure we will find a compromise.”

Jon knew this was his cue to act.

“Forgive me, but I think I can offer such a compromise that might satisfy all our wishes if you hear me speak.”

Margaery dried her tears and bowed her head in understanding.

Lord Tyrell seemed pleased with his words.”Of course, please speak.”

He breathed deeply before giving his answer.

“I feel honored by your offer, my Lord, but my eyes are already set on someone else and I assure you this has nothing to do with your daughter's pregnancy. As Lady Olenna pointed out rightly my claim is tenuous at best even if I have dragons. There is no written prove for the marriage of my parents even if we find this Septon. It will not keep future generations from questioning the claim of my future offspring unless I strengthen my blood with a trueborn Targaryen. I am well aware that my Aunt is still wed to Joffrey, but if I have my way his head will soon rest on a pike. In regards to your daughter I could recognize her offspring as the rightful heir to Storm's End and the Stormlands,” he explained and rose to his feet. Then he stepped towards the lord.

“And while I cannot give your daughter a crown, I am prepared to offer it to any grandchild of yours once I have an heir of my own,” he said and put his hand on his heart.”This I am prepared to swear to you. Prince Rhaegar was my father, but I was also raised in the North and we value our oaths. In the North we give our vows in front of a Weirwood tree, but I know here in the South the Seven are more valued. I am prepared to swear this in front of a Septon if you wish, my lord,” Jon declared and bowed his head lower than a King would to a Lord. Margaery advised him to appeal to her father's pride and what could be more satisfying for a Lord like Mace Tyrell than to have a King bow to him? He doubted King Aerys ever honored him in such a way.

Lord Tyrell sat there in silence and his mouth stood half open.

"Have you lost your wits?” Lady Olenna prodded her son to speak.

“I don't doubt the honesty of your words, but I need my daughters agreement."

All eyes were now fixed on Margaery.

The lady bowed her head in acceptance."I agree."

 …

**Sansa**

It was still early in the morning when the rider came announcing her lady mother's return. Sansa immediately woke Arya, but her sister ignored her and joined her half an hour later when Sansa was already dressed and her hair braided.

“What are you doing?” Arya asked and wrinkled her brow.

“I want to look pretty,”she replied and straightened her dress.”I hope mother will recognize me.”

Arya gave her a strange look and settled down on the bed. When they were younger their lady mother wished for them to share a room, but nothing came of it as Arya and Sansa never got along. Things were different now. The old Sansa would have scoffed at Arya for daring to enter her room without knocking at the door, but after loosing father she realized the wrongness of her past actions.

Arya will never be a lady, but she will always be her sister. Nothing will change that. Father was right all along and she wished he would be here to see them now. She was sure he would be happy.

Eying her blue dress in the looking glass and the fitting blue ribbon in her hair Sansa smiled before turning back to her sister.

“What do you think?” she asked and smiled down at Arya.

Arya appeared confused, probably wondering why Sansa would even ask such a question.

“Is that a trick question?”

Sansa chuckled.

“No I am honestly asking for your opinion,” she assured her sister.”So what do you think? The blue one or the grey one?”

“Really?” Arya asked full of disbelief.

“Really,” Sansa assured her again and this time Arya finally dared to answer.

“The blue one looks very pretty on you or so father would have said, but I think mother would always recognize you,” Arya said and moved closer to Sansa's side. Surprisingly, Arya carried an unsure look on her face.

“Do you think mother would be pleased if I put on a dress?” she asked.”Of course, I am not as pretty, but still...”

Sansa was stunned by her words. She is serious, she realized and guilt filled her.

 _That is your work_ , the voice reminded her. _You always called her Arya Horseface._

Sighing she moved closer.”You were always pretty. Even in your tunic, breeches and dirty boots. I don't think mother will care about that, but if you like I could pick a pretty one and braid your hair," she replied.

When she saw a warm smile spreading over Arya's lips she knew she acted correctly.

Arya bobbed her head.”But not one of the scratchy ones…the ones made of lace and silk.” she replied.

“Oh, no…none of those,” Sansa confirmed with a knowing smile and went to work.

An hour later Maester Luwin lined them up in the courtyard. Even Rickon was properly dressed and had allowed Sansa to cut his hair after hearing about his mother's return.

Their lady mother looked changed. Her face appeared pale and weary. Father's loss hit her hard, Sansa thought.

However, all the weariness showing on her face was washed away when she spotted them. A bright smile spread over their lady mother's lips before she embraced both Arya and Sansa in a tight hug.

Then she littered kisses all over their faces. Sansa could see the look of disapproval on Arya's face, but her little sister bore it with a stoic look.

“Come closer,” her lady mother said and cradled her face between her hands. They were cold from the long travel, but soft as ever.

Her lady mother smiled. It was a smile ranging somewhere between happiness and sadness.

“Oh, my you have grown so much,” she said and patted her cheek.”But you look a little thin,” she added and touched her hair which was considerably shorter.

“We had to cut it off to hide our identity,” Sansa explained and her mother smiled tightly.

“Very smart of you,” she complimented before shifting her attention to Arya.

Their lady mother's blue eyes widened with surprise when Arya dropped a clumsy curtsy.

“Oh, my sweet girl,” she said and kissed Arya's cheek before admiring the dress.

“Did you put this on for me?” she asked and Arya nodded her head in silence.

Another hug followed and their lady mother moved on to Bran and Rickon.

Bran tried to appear as manly as possible and Rickon nearly crushed their lady mother's leg streaking her skirt with tears.

She scooped him up and held him close as he wailed.

“Oh, my sweet boy,” she cooed.”I apologize for leaving.”

Holding Rickon to her chest she turned to Ser Roderik and Maester Luwin.

“I hope Bran did well?” she asked as Maester Luwin led them back inside.

“Oh, Lord Bran did very well,” the old Maester complimented and Bran blushed visibly.”You can be proud of him.”

Their lady mother flashed Bran a gentle smile and ruffled his hair.

“I am always proud of Bran,” she stated and they all settled down to speak. Maester Luwin had broth and bread brought for them to eat breakfast.

Their lady mother's eyes lightened up with joy as she saw the food.

“I thank you, Maester Luwin,” she said.”This is what I needed after such a long travel.”

Maester Luwin bowed his head before turning to Ser Roderik.

“On the contrary, we are the ones who have to thank you for bringing us more men. I know Lord Robb needs all the men he can get, but there are concerning news.”

Their mother's face paled a little, but she tried to conceal it behind a smile.

“Concerning news?" she asked her voice growing serious.

“As we informed you in our letter there were raids on the Stony Shore. Lord Tallhart sent his nephew to drive the raiders out, but he never returned.I assume he died.”

Their lady mother gave Ser Roderik a piercing look.”Have you inquired what happened to him?”

Ser Roderik looked ashamed.”I wanted to ride out today, but then we heard about your arrival. I also didn't wish to leave Winterfell unprotected, but with your men I will be able to leave without fear. Who knows how many of those raiders are out there. I think something strange is going on here,” Ser Roderik stated.

Her lady mother's face softened a little.”Your decision was well-considered. When I was in White Harbour Lord Manderly informed me about Ironborn ships being spotted on the Fever River,” she added."It seems Balon Greyjoy thinks this is a good moment to break the peace. I am sure there is a connection to these raids. I will write to Robb. Maybe he needs to make Balon Greyjoy aware of the fact that his son is still our hostage."

Ser Roderik's face paled."Are you sure?" he asked, but their lady mother nodded her head in affirmation.

"I don't think Lord Manderly is a man who would make up such a story. We have to be careful, but as long as we stay here we will be safe. Of course, we need to prepare and gather men," Maester Luwin suggested. The Maester's words calmed her a little, though the news her mother brought scared her deeply. It made her recall the strange talk she overheard between Bran, Arya, Jojen and Meera Reed. They whispered about krakens and sea monster's coming to the North. She thought they were only joking, but now she was unsure.

Ser Roderik ruffled through his white hair."I agree, but there is also the matter of the Hornwood lands."

Her mother frowned.

“I heard the Bastard of Bolton raised an army to take the poor widow's lands,” she replied.”I assumed you settled the matter.”

Ser Roderik dropped his head.

“Aye, I did. The bastard is dead, but Lady Hornwood also perished. The bastard murdered her and named himself Lord of Castle Hornwood. Lord Manderly holds the castle and the Boltons returned to the Dreadfort”

A look of utter disgust crossed over their lady mother's face.

“Well, I am sure we will be able find a solution for this problem, but I am more worried about the Ironborn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really happy with the chapter, but I won't be able to write on the weekend and next week due to Christmas preparations. I don't think I will be able to update the next chapter before the New Year.


	24. Chapter 24

** Bran **

His Lady mother’s recent return didn't ease his burdens. Again he had to be the Lord of Winterfell when he wanted to do nothing more than to play with his siblings and the Reeds.

“All will be well,” his Lady mother assured him quietly. Like she promised him beforehand she was there to help him question Ser Roderik’s prisoner.

“Should we proceed, my Lady?” Ser Roderik asked and sounded slightly impatient.

His Lady mother squeezed Bran’s arm and granted the old knight an affirming nod.

“Alright then,” Ser Roderik muttered and called for the guards. He looked very displeased and Bran knew why. He didn't like that Bran was present for the questioning.

While the ominous prisoner was shackled, the fact that Summer lay sprawled beneath his feet gave him much more comfort. He knew that Summer wouldn't hesitate to kill the man.

“Straighten yourself and show respect to our Lord!” Ser Roderik commanded the shackled man who hid his face behind a curtain of long greasy hair. The man also had a strange odor that was reminiscent of foul eggs. Even his Lady mother seemed to smell it and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“I apologize for my impoliteness, my Lord,” the prisoner replied almost politely and showed a straight row of yellowish teeth.

Bran didn’t know why, but something about the man's smile made his skin crawl.

“My son has questions for you,” his Lady mother answered for Bran, when she realized that he was unable to do so himself. He didn't know why, but it felt like the words were stuck in his throat.

Feeling his mother’s comforting touch he forced himself to speak.

“It is true. I need to know about the incident concerning Lady Hornwood’s death. As the Bastard of Bolton’s known companion we urge you to speak the truth. If your are of help to us we might even consider allowing you to take the Black.”

“You are merciful, my Lord,” the man replied with a whispery tone and bobbed his head up and down.”I will tell you all. Truly, I am thankful…,” the man continued to blabber, but his Lady mother cut him off.

“Stop your blabbering and do not waste our precious time,” his Lady mother warned the prisoner.

The way the man’s shadowed eyes stared back at her only intensified Bran's discomfort. He looked like an animal fixing it's prey.

I can’t show weakness, Bran realized and gathered his courage.

“Reek, that is your name, isn’t it?” Bran asked firmly.”I command you to tell me everything you are able to remember about the incident with Lady Hornwood. We need to know every detail.”

“I will tell you everything, Lord Stark. When my Lord Ramsey heard of Lady Hornwood’s unfortunate loss he instantly set out to win her hand in marriage. He even picked her pretty flowers from the glass gardens, before travelling to Castle Hornwood. Surprisingly, the Lady was not very pleased by our arrival and rudely dismissed my lord from her home. She even threatened to throw us in the dungeons, but my Lord Ramsay was never a man to tolerate such an insult to his face. As the castle was hardly guarded it was easy for us to take it in the name of our Lord. Then after a night of silent pondering the Lady changed her mind. It was a small and quiet marriage ceremony, but neither my lord nor his lady was able to enjoy their honeymoon. The Lady grew sick and died shortly after. Truly, it was a tragedy behold,” the man spun his lies.

A moment of utter silence followed. Bran felt helpless and looked over to his Lady mother.  Her face was a grimace of disgust and Ser Roderik shoved the man with the blunt force of his sword.

“Stop spinning tales!” his Lady mother added angrily.”Tell us the truth or die.”

“Listen to Lady Stark. We all know what your Bastard lord did to Lady Hornwood. He raped her, locked her up and allowed her to starve to death. Lord Manderly’s men found her corpse. I know they will be prepared to back my story,” Ser Roderik added and put his blade back into his scabbard.

Yet the prisoner seemed unaffected by the threatening words and kept smiling.

“My Lord.I told you as it happened. I was only a loyal servant to my now departed lord,” he insisted, but Bran didn’t believe a word he said.

Then the man even dared to creep closer to Bran’s seat. Breathing deeply he forced himself to sit still.

_I am the Lord of Winterfell_ , he reminded himself.

“I swear that I had nothing to do with my Lord’s actions. I was only following his commands,” the stinking man started to beg and even fell to his knees.

Creeping an inch closer Summer rose and bared his teeth to the man.

“Summer!” Bran exclaimed and touched the wolf's head to calm him down.”Sit!”

Bran had to repeat his command again, before Summer finally settled back down. What scared him the most was that the man in front of him didn’t even flinch when his direwolf bared his sharp teeth. Even Ser Roderik was afraid of Summer and he was one of the bravest man Bran knew.

“Enough,” his mother interrupted again.”It matters not if you were only following the Bastard’s commands. We heard from Ser Roderik that you were raping a girl when his party came upon you. That is a crime punishable by death. Give us the truth or we will forget about our merciful offer. Ser Roderik would be more than pleased to end your life.”

Again Bran searched for a hint of fear in the man’s shadowed features, but there was no fear to be found.

“My Lady, the girl was already dead when I did the deed. My Lord liked watching such vile acts. I only did as he commanded me,” the man replied and brushed his sweaty hair out of his face.

“My Lady, this is the face of an honest and humble servant, nothing more.”

Bran was unable to move. He started to tremble and gripped the arm of his Lord father’s seat. _That is the wrong face_ , was the only clear thought he was able to grasp.

The man in front of him was supposed to be dead and slain by Ser Roderik’s hands. It was a face that haunted him in all his nightmares.

No, there was no doubt about it. The man had the same pink, blotchy skin, broad nose and wormy lips. Yet his eyes were the most distinctive, all close-set and oddly pale like two chips of dirty ice.

Maester Luwin who had listened quietly to the whole exchange was the first to notice his obvious discomfort.

“What is wrong with you, my young Lord?”

Bran was unable to speak. His heart was hammering too fast and his head throbbed painfully. Closing his eyes he tried to block out the world around him. He needed a brief moment to find a clear thought.

“Bran…are you sick?” his Lady mother asked softly and touched his cheek.

Bran breathed deeply and forced himself to look back at the prisoner. He knew then that Jojen Reed's words were true.

_My visions aren’t just dreams. They become true._

Carefully he brushed his mother’s hand away and granted her a soft smile.

“I am well,” he assured her and forced himself to unveil the truth.”But this man isn't named Reek...it is the Bastard of Bolton himself."

His mother paled visibly while Ser Roderik and Maester Luwin gave each other a strange look.

“That can’t be!” his Lady mother protested and turned back to Ser Roderik.”You never met the Bastard of Bolton, the gods be thanked.”

Bran knew beforehand that his Lady mother wouldn’t believe him, but he had no other choice.

Smiling wryly he turned to look at Ser Roderik and Maester Luwin.

“I know who he is, because I saw him in my green dreams. I saw his face and how he imprisoned Lady Hornwood. She begged for mercy. I swear it is true,” Bran insisted and saw a hint of softness showing on Maester Luwin’s face. It was a small victory.

“Ser Roderik. Are you sure you didn’t commit an error?” Maester Luwin asked.

Ser Roderik looked startled by the Maester’s question.

“What nonsense,” his Lady mother interrupted agitatedly.”What are green dreams?”

“Not now mother…,” Bran replied and shifted his attention back to the Bastard of Bolton.

“I know you don’t believe me, but I assure you that this man is the Bastard of Bolton."

Said man’s lips curled into a smile that made Bran shudder.

“I fear your son has gone mad, my Lady,” the Bastard of Bolton remarked, but was promptly cast down by another shove of Ser Roderik’s blunt blade.

“Enough!” his mother protested and turned back to Ser Roderik.”Take the prisoner back to the dungeons. Bran is not feeling well and needs to rest. Maester Luwin…please come with me.”

“It will be done as you say,” Maester Luwin assured her and Bran was put to bed like a little boy. Maester Luwin was even tasked to brow him a sleeping potion.

“Mother!” he protested what felt like the thousand time, but it was no use.”I am not mad. I swear it is all true.”

The disbelief showing on her face hurt him, but he wasn’t surprised.

I know…now rest,” she told him again, before he slipped into the first dreamless sleep in weeks.

Waking he was greeted by the wet touch of Summer’s nose.

“Oh, you are finally awake,” a soft and familiar voice added. Bran’s heart even fluttered a little when he found Meera smiling down at him.”You look much better.”

“My sister speaks true. The sleep was good for you,” Jojen Reed added in his usual solemn voice.

“Where is my Lady mother?” he asked and sat up.

“She is making plans with Maester Luwin and Ser Roderik. Your sisters and brother also came here to see you, but your Lady mother sent them back to their lessons. So I and Jojen offered to watch over you,” Meera explained gently and brushed his tousled locks out of his face.

“They didn’t believe me,” he told both Jojen and Meera.”I told them and they didn’t believe me.”

Meera squeezed his hand and Jojen nodded his head in understanding.

“Your abilities scare them. My Lord father reacted similar after I told him about my green dreams,” Jojen explained.”That is why it is even more important to find the Three-Eyed-Raven. He is the only one able to teach you the true extent of your powers.”

Jojen’s words upset Bran.

I can’t just leave my family and search for this raven. I am the Lord of Winterfell until Robb returns and one day I want to be a knight.”

“If the creatures from your dreams come for us there won’t be anymore knights or tourneys to attend. They will bring death upon us all.”

Bran recalled the memory as if it was etched into his mind, but he was still a young boy who longed for all his dreams to come true.

“And what if I don’t want to become a greenseer?” Bran asked in an irritated tone.

Jojen’s green gaze was unyielding as always.”Then we will all die.”

It was like a punch in the guts.”It can’t be true. My brothers will stop them if they try crossing the Wall,” he insisted, but the other boy was unmoved by his words.

“The Others are ice made flesh. No common army or weapon can defeat them,” Jojen told him.”Recall the words of your house, Brandon Stark.”

“Winter is coming,” Bran whispered back and fell into silence.

…

**Cat**

It was still early when she rose from her light sleep. Slowly she opened the windows and found a pale violet sky greeting her. Weary she braided her hair and washed her face. The water was refreshing and helped to soothe the headache that has been ailing her since last night.

The incident with Bran rattled her more than she was prepared to admit, but she was still the Lady of Winterfell. She can’t afford to show weakness, especially now that her Ned was gone from this world.

Thinking about Bran she felt a sharp sting of guilt. She shouldn’t be surprised by his behavior. He was only a boy of ten and she expected too much of him. After Ned’s death she should have been here to comfort him.

_I will not forsake him again_ , she thought and steeled herself for the coming talk with Ser Roderik and Maester Luwin.

The old knight looked quite weary when she found him waiting in Ned's solar.

“Sleep did you well, my Lady,” Ser Roderik remarked, but no smile showed on his lips.”I also hope young Lord Bran recovers quickly.”

Cat nodded her head and settled down. They were still waiting for Maester Luwin who went to fetch the letters that arrived this morning.

_May there be good news_ , she prayed and turned her attention back to the old knight.

Cat knew how guilty he felt about the incident with Bran and she wanted to make clear to him that he had no reason feel ashamed.

“Bran will recover,” she assured him and leaned over to gently touch his arm.”You are not to blame for this. I expected too much from Bran.”

Ser Roderik seemed little convinced, but something like a hesitant smile showed on his thin lips.

“It will be as you say, my Lady,” he replied. She saw that he wanted to add something, but Maester Luwin’s arrival stopped him from doing so.

“Forgive the delay, my Lady,” the old Maester apologized.”One of the ravens was hurt. I had to take care of the poor creature.”

“You are only doing your duty, good Maester,” she replied.”Any news from Robb?”

“Nothing from Lord Robb. However, there are news from Lord Manderly and the Castellan of Lord Glover,” the old Maester replied and roamed through the many pockets of his robes.

Cat froze inwardly. Before leaving White Harbour she tasked Lord Manderly to keep an eye on the sighted Ironborn ships and to report to Winterfell about their movements. The letter from Castle Glover surprised her, but knowing these dark times she didn’t expect good news.

“Give them to me,” she urged the Maester who complied without protest.

Carefully she unfurled the letter and read. The words alarmed her more than she wanted to admit, but it was something she expected beforehand.

“Your face speaks of grave news, my Lady,” Ser Roderik remarked gravely.

Cat nodded her head and sighed deeply.

”Lord Manderly writes that the Ironborn occupied Moat Cailin. The other letter by the Hand of Lord Glover’s steward is a plea for help against the same enemy. It seems the Ironborn came to Deepwood Motte.”

Cat saw both anger and shame wash over Ser Roderik’s face.

“The letter seems hastily written,” Maester Luwin added referring to the stewards’s letter.”If we act soon we might even be able to repel their attack.”

Cat wanted nothing more than to aide poor Lady Glover, but she also feared for her children's safety. Winterfell was a mighty castle, but even with the several hundred men Robb and Lord Manderly left to her she felt hesitant to send them away.

“I disagree,” Cat protested.”We should be careful. We don’t know how many of them are already roaming the North. Winterfell needs to be kept safe. Of course, we cant’t forget about Lady Glover, but at least half of the men I brought with me should here as a garrison.”

Ser Roderik nodded his head in agreement.”We could write to Lord Tallhart and Lord Cerwyn and ask them to send men to bolster our strength. As I mentioned upon your arrival…Lord Tallhart wants to find out what happened to his nephew and Cley Cerwyn is an enthusiastic fellow. He will not forsake us.”

“What about the men Lord Manderly placed in Castle Hornwood?” Catelyn asked in a hopeful tone.

“The Boltons are leaderless and returned to the Dreadfort, but I fear that leaving the castle unprotected might lure them out of their hiding. I don’t trust the false peace, my Lady.”

Cat swallowed hard thinking of this vicious creature named Reek. His pale grey eyes and his sickening smile still made her skin crawl.

“I agree,” she replied.”That is why we should deal with this creature named Reek. It was a mistake to offer him to take the Black. We should have him killed and be done with it.”

Ser Roderik seemed very eager.”Well spoken, my Lady. I will gladly offer my blade to be Lord Bran’s executioner.”

“I have to speak out against this,” old Maester Luwin protested.”Will you hear me, my Lady?”

Cat felt reluctant to back away from her decision, but Maester Luwin was years older than her and it would be foolish to refuse his council.

“Of course, please speak.”

Maester Luwin dropped his head in acknowledgment and laid out his arguments against her proposal.

“I know it is hard to believe, but I think your son isn’t lying. I am inclined to believe that this man is the Bastard of Bolton. I do not wish to question Ser Roderik’s judgment, but it is a possibility. There was a strange incident with Bran we didn't inform you about. When Ser Rodrik returned in company of the prisoner he didn’t relay any of the details to the children. He and I wanted to spare them the gruesome details, but Bran knew everything. He knew that poor Lady Hornwood was starved to death by the Bastard of Bolton. When I spoke with him about it, he told me that he saw the man in a vision…a green dream as he calls it. It sounds unbelievable, but if this man is indeed the Bastard of Bolton we shouldn’t execute him without a proper trial and proof. Lord Robb may yet need of Lord Bolton’s help.”

Cat didn’t believe her ears. Of all the people she didn’t expect that Maester Luwin believed Bran’s grief-wrung words.

_It can’t be! There is no such thing as green dreams!_

“Don’t you think there is an easier explanation?” she asked.”One of the servants might have told Bran.”

“I don’t think that is the case, my Lady, “Ser Roderik added hesitatingly.”After the incident with Bran I went to inquire if anyone twittered, but all of the servants assured me otherwise.”

_Have they all gone mad?_

“Servants can lie,” she argued, but Ser Roderik’s gaze was unyielding.

“They may have lied, but I know your son since he was a babe in your arms. Bran is no liar or easily frightened. I saw him climb the highest walls, but the way he looked at the man…it was as if he met him before.

“But that is impossible,” Cat insisted and grew more and more irritated with the two men.”Bran has never met the Bastard of Bolton.”

“Indeed,” Ser Roderik agreed.”He never met him, but knew his face and was able to give us details about her death before he could have known about it. Maybe I am growing old, but I have to urge you to consider Maester Luwin’s council. Truly, I have no greater wish than to kill the murderer of Lady Hornwood, but I don't want to discount Maester Luwin’s words."

Cat rubbed her face, before looking back at the two men.

“Alright,” she said and gave in.”What do you want me to do?”

“We need to find out the true identity of the man in our dungeons before we act.”

”Well, then let us call for one of Lord Bolton’s bannermen. I am sure one of them knows what this Bastard looks like," Cat remarked.

“Lord Bolton is a man both feared and respected among his lords. They will not dare to sell out their Lord’s last remaining heir,” Maester Luwin added gravely.

“You are right, but I know someone who has reason to dislike the bastard,” Ser Roderik countered.

Maester Luwin wrinkled his brows in surprise.”Who could that be?”

“Lady Dustin, the widow of the late William Dustin. Lord Bolton’s trueborn heir Domeric was her nephew and died about two years ago. Lady Dustin came before Lord Stark to voice her suspicions about her nephew’s sudden death. He apparently died from from food poisoning, but the Lady was convinced that it was Ramsey Snow who killed his brother. There was no proof for this other than her word and so Lord Stark couldn’t do much for the Lady.”

Cat was speechless. _The bastard was not only a vile monster, but a kinslayer too._

”Did Lady Dustin also voice her thoughts to Lord Bolton?”

“I am sure she did, but I doubt it was much of use,” Ser Roderik added.”What I found out about the Bastard is worrisome. It seems Lord Bolton considers him his heir and allows him free reign in his vile exploitations. Color me surprised if the Lord didn’t know about his boy’s crimes.”

Cat shivered, but tried to compose herself.”I understand and will head your council, Ser Roderik,” she declared quietly.”We will write to Robb, Lord Tallhart, Lord Cerwyn and Lady Dustin. Then we will deal with this mess step by step.”

…

** Tyrion **

It was hard for him to see his face in the looking glass. Where once his nose sat was nothing left other than two holes separated by a flap of skin.

He was also certain that this was the work of his sweet sister. Not that it surprised him. Cersei always wanted him dead and sending Ser Mandon Moore was just another one of her many attempts. Truly, without Podrick Payne’s help he would be a headless dwarf. It was a small consolation, but a consolation nonetheless.

Before departing he grinned back into the mirror to practice for the meeting with his sister. He wanted to grin at her to make her failure clear.

Leaving his modest chambers behind him he set out to meet his Lord Father. With his father’s return to the city Tyrion was again reduced to the black sheep of the Lannister family. It didn’t surprise him at all that his father relocated him to his modest chambers while his hated son lay wavering between life and death.

The council chamber was filled with familiar faces, but there was no flare of triumph in the air. The Battle of Blackwater was decided in their favor, but it was an empty victory. The Tyrells didn’t waste anytime to snuggle closer to the supposed Targaryen pretender and now they had to face an even greater threat.

As Hand of the King his Lord Father was seated at the head of the precious wooden table stretching before him. He was still the proud lion Tyrion knew from his childhood, but there was a hint of weariness showing on his lined face. The source of his pain was the bandaged wound showing on his shoulder and it was no other than Stannis Baratheon who dealt him this hard blow.

Flanking him were Cersei and Joffrey. Tyrion savored the displeased look showing on his kingly nephew’s face. He was probably sad that he wasn’t able to put his Uncle’s head on a pike. While Tyrion didn’t have much of an opinion about grim Stannis Baratheon, he certainly didn’t believe that anyone deserved to get his head put on pike by his kingly nephew.

At last he found the familiar faces of Lord Varys and old Maester Pyrcelle. As usual Lord Varys carried a calm smile while the old Maester was already half asleep.

“You are quite late!” Cersei quipped and greeted him politely as ever.”Father called for you an hour ago.”

Tyrion ignored his angry sister and turned his attention to the only person that mattered. His Lord father.

“Your sister speaks true. Such behavior is not worthy of a Lannister,” his Lord father remarked grimly while Tyrion struggled to get into his seat. If Podrick was here he could have helped him, but Cersei didn’t like the presence of his young squire.

_Well, he crossed your plans, sweet sister._

“Is my re-shaped face not worth the wait, eh?” Tyrion asked and grasped for the golden goblet that was always there waiting for him. Slowly he poured himself wine and tasted the sweet liquid. It never failed to calm him.

“Stop your silly jesting!” his Lord father warned.”Stannis Baratheon may be defeated, but the Targaryen pretender yet lives and it seems Mace Tyrell proved himself twice a traitor.”

If the situation didn’t affect him Tyrion would have laughed about his father’s words. Mace Tyrell was not much more of a traitor than his Lord father when he sold out Aerys to his enemies. _We are all traitors, it is only a matter of perspective._

“I heard traitors like the company of traitors. It doesn’t surprise me that Robb Stark, his Targaryen cousin and the Tyrells bonded together…as they are all…you know…traitors,” Tyrion replied jokingly and decided to ignore his father’s warning.

“Be careful, Uncle. One day you might join these traitor’s when I put their heads on pikes,” Joffrey threatened and gave his Lord father a hopeful look.

“It were your rash actions that caused this grave situation, your Grace,” came the icy reply. Joffrey looked like slapped, but didn’t cower before his grandfather.

“Eddard Stark was a traitor. He betrayed my Lord father and hid a Targaryen pretender. He wanted to depose of me and destroy all your work. I only did my duty as King, grandfather.”

Displeasure was evident on his Lord father’s face, but Tyrion knew he was more than able to handle difficult people like his grandson. King Aerys gave him plenty of practice.

“A dutiful King would have thought about the consequences of his actions and asked for advice,” his Lord father countered matter-of-factly, before shifting his attention back to Tyrion.

“Stannis Baratheon is defeated. With luck he may yet live, but I saw him dragged away from the battlefield after a volley of arrows hit him. With their leader hurt and most of their fleet vanquished by the wildfire I doubt he will be able to make another grab for power..if he is even alive, his Lord father explained.”It gives us the possibility to gather all our strength and destroy the Targaryen pretender.”

A laugh of despair escaped Tyrion.”Gather our strength?”

“Shut your mouth if you can’t add anything useful…,” Cersei sizzled angrily.

Tyrion was beyond caring and poured himself another goblet of wine.”Then please enlighten me how we are supposed to defeat the combined Tyrell and Stark army.”

Tyrion deduced from his father’s grim expression that he was treading a thin line. It filled him with a strange kind of pleasure in the face of despair.

“That is why I said it is necessary to gather our strength,” his father repeated and tapped the smooth surface of the table.”The Stormlords are in need of a Lord. That is why I send your uncle Kevan to besiege the castle. Lord Varys informed us that Stannis left only a small garrison at Storm’s End. We also have the Crownlands and the fresh host trained by Ser Stafford. Do not think that I will cower before a boy. I got rid of his grandfather and I will get rid of him as well.”

Tyrion nodded his head in understanding.

_Maybe I was wrong. I never believed the wildfire ploy would be enough, but in the end it may have decided the battle, though my Lord father would probably disagree with my humble opinion._

“May I make another suggestion, Lord father?” Tyrion asked spurred on by the heat of the moment.

His Lord father looked skeptical, but nodded his head in affirmation.

”Stannis Baratheon has a daughter named Shireen. I suggest a betrothal between her and our Tommen. Best would also be to name the girl the heir to the Stormlands and offer her a pardon from her father’s treachery. It might help to sway the undecided Stormlords to our side if Stannis is indeed dead.

Cersei’s face changed to an expression of utter disgust.”You want my sweet boy to marry this disfigured girl?”

Tyrion ignored his sister’s sharp words and waited for his father’s opinion.

”It is an idea to consider…,” his Lord father muttered and gave Cersei a disapproving look.”We all have to make our sacrifices for the family.”

“Indeed,” Tyrion added and laughed.”But I doubt it will be enough.”

“Of course it is not enough,” his Lord father added impatiently.”Number wise it will never be enough and with Jaime remaining as the Stark boy’s prisoners I have to rely on the likes of Ser Stafford. Yet we are still lions of Casterly Rock and we will not bow to our enemies. Besides, the Targaryen pretender is young and just won himself a grand army. I am sure he will go on the offensive and I will do my best to encourage him. If I kill him it doesn’t the size of his army won't matter.”

_Like you tried with the Mountain_ , Tyrion wanted to add, but kept his mouth shut.

“I met this Targaryen pretender and he seemed very cautious to me…not at all proud or eager,” Tyrion countered instead.

“That was before he called himself a King…a crown can drive people to headless actions.”

_He is not wrong_ , Tyrion thought. _Our Joff is the best example._

“Father is right. The boy’s pride will be his downfall,” Cersei added stiffly and obviously in need to make her opinion known.

Joffrey was just as eager to offer his thoughts.”There is also Lord Baelish. He showed great loyalty in revealing Eddard Stark’s treachery. He is now married to Lord Arryn’s ghastly widow. I will command him to bring the Knight’s of the Vale to fight for their King.”

A moment of utter silence followed.

His kingly nephew seemed pleased with himself, but it was Lord Varys who gave him the hard truth.

“Lord Stark was fostered in the Eyrie and well-liked by the Vale lords. I doubt they would agree to fight his son even if Lord Eddard Stark hid a Targaryen. Lord Arryn himself fostered your wife.”

Tyrion observed with great fascination how the anger manifested on his nephew’s face. A tantrum was inevitable.

“They will not dare to refuse me. I am their King!” Joffrey declared indignantly while their Lord father seemed irritated.

“Any man who must say 'I am the King' is no true King!” he snapped back at Joff.”I think a little rest will do you good. It seems your many burdens are weighing heavily on your mind, your Grace.”

Joffrey’s eyes widened in shock and Tyrion waited for the inevitable, but nothing happened. His kingly nephew only bit his lips and settled back into his chair.

…

** Jon **

Seeing Robb’s stern face Jon knew that he received bad tidings. The crumpled letter in his hands only added to Jon’s suspicion.

“Did you receive bad news?” Jon asked and steeled himself for every possibility.

Robb jerked his head and handed him the crumpled piece of paper.

”Mother wrote me. It seems the raids on the Stony Shore were by the hands of the Ironborn.  Lord Manderly informed my mother that they spotted Ironborn ships on the Fever River. Sadly, it doesn’t end there. It seems the Ironborn also occupied Moat Cailin and Deepwood Motte.”

Robb’s words filled Jon with a sick feeling, but he tried to hide it. There was no time to afford weakness.

“Those are worrisome news, but both of these holdings can be retaken. With the Tyrells as our allies we can afford to send men home. Especially, Deepwood Motte is an old and not particularly strong castle. I bet Ser Roderik would even be able to retake it on his own by gathering the remaining men of the North. And Winterfell is almost impenetrable if they close the gates. They are safe.”

“I already called for Galbart Glover. Deepwood Motte is his home and he will have an interest in retaking it from the Ironborn. I will also add Manderly and Mormont men. Together they can first retake Moat Cailan and then Deepwood Motte. Then there is the matter of Theon…,” Robb explained, but at the last words he stopped himself.

Jon saw the conflict on Robb’s face and understood at once why he was so upset. Theon may have been Lord Stark’s hostage to keep the Ironborn in line, but for Robb he was always like a brother. Breaking the peace meant that Robb, like once his father, was obligated to kill Theon. Jon had no doubt that Lord Stark would have done it, but Robb was not his father.

“Robb,” Jon said softly and moved closer.”You know that I never held much love for Theon, but I would be a hypocrite if I would think it right to punish him for his father’s crimes. Robert Baratheon would have killed me if he knew the truth and Daenerys would have died if Lord Arryn didn’t protect her. What I am trying to say is this: Nobody can force you to take Theon’s head.”

Robb gave Jon a pained smile.

”You make it sound easy, but you know the Northern Lords. They follow me, because of my father’s memory. He would have never refused to do his duty based on personal reasons. Theon has his failings, but I always considered him a brother. I don’t want to take his head, but Northern Lords will see me as weak if I refuse. That is not something I can afford considering we are intending to wage a war.”

Jon was deeply repulsed by the idea, but without Robb he wouldn’t be alive. He owed him greatly. _Maybe I can make it easier for him._

“Then allow me to do it,” Jon argued.”You made me a King. It will be my decision and not yours. Theon never liked me and so it will not matter if he comes to despise me in the end.”

Robb’s smile was bitter-sweet.

“Theon was my father’s hostage. I can’t shun my responsibility. I will do it, no matter how much it pains me,” he insisted and ruffled through his curly locks.

Jon should have expected Robb’s stubbornness, but he had no intention to give.

“Don’t do this to yourself. Imprisonment for Theon will be enough and once the war is fought we can punish Balon Greyjoy for his deeds.”

Robb grew irritated.

”I can’t do that. They will not tolerate his presence here in Riverrun. It will only lead to discord among our men.”

“You made me King and Theon was once King Robert’s hostage,” Jon countered determinedly.”Let me play my role.”

Oddly, Robb started to laugh. It was a hollow laugh that stirred Greywind from his slumber on the carpet.

“Weeks ago you were still complaining and now you are ordering me around,” Robb remarked and sounded almost amused.”How the times can change.”

“How the times can change,” Jon confirmed.

“Then tell me what to do,” Robb demanded and flashed him an expectant look.

Jon sighed. He only offered to take Theon’s head for Robb to spare him the pain, but in truth he disagreed with the idea. _There has to be a way to please both the Northern Lords and keep Theon alive…_

“What if Theon would be able to prove his loyalty?” Jon asked after a while of pondering.

Robb appeared slightly confused.

”Prove his loyalty? In what manner would he be able to prove his loyalty?”

“It isn’t that complicated. We will command him to aide Lord Glover in retaking Moat Cailin and Deepwood Motte. I admit it is a rather cruel to demand this of him, but nobody can doubt his loyalty if they are successful. And if he proves a traitor…you know what it would mean.”

Robb paled and looked at Jon as if he didn’t quite believe that he actually suggested this.

“We would be literally forcing him to betray his family. He might even accept death before agreeing to this.”

Jon knew that, but taking his head for his father’s crime was just as cruel.

“It is the only way to keep him alive,” Jon insisted.”You don’t have to worry about it. I will make it clear to him and his hate will be directed at me.”

Robb seemed hesitant, but bowed his head in acceptance.”I will follow your suggestion.”

Once again Jon sat down in the high seat and with Robb at his side they received Galbart Glover, Lady Darcy Mormont, Lord Howland Reed and Ser Wylis Manderly.

“You called for me,” was the first thin Galbart Glover remarked politely and bowed his head in greeting.

”Lord Glover. We received grave news from home. My Lady mother informed me that the Ironborn emerged and broke the peace. They apparently occupied Moat Cailin and your home Deepwood Motte.”

Jon saw fear wash over Galbart Glover’s face while the rest of the assembled people appeared quite stunned.

 “Those are grave news indeed,” Galbart Glover admitted with a trembling voice.”Very grave news.”

“We can’t allow the Ironborn to plunder the North while continue to fight our battles,” Jon confirmed and granted the man an encouraging smile.”That is the reason we called you here. We have an important task for all of you.”

“I ask of you to go back to the North to retake Moat Cailin and Deepwood Motte,” Robb added and turned looked directly at Galbart Glover.”You are the best man for this task, Lord Glover. You know your brother’s castle better than anyone.”

Relief washed over the man’s face.

“I will gladly heed your command,” he replied gratefully.

Robb granted the man a satisfied smile before shifting his attention to Dacey Mormont.

”As a Lady of Bear Island you are quite familiar with the Ironborn. That is why I want you to accompany Lord Glover, Lady Mormont.”

Dacey  Mormont appeared flattered by Robb’s words and grinned.”I will gladly offer my axe for this task.”

“Do not fear, my Lord. You have my father’s men as well. As many as you need,” Ser Wylis Manderly added quite eagerly, as if he feared Robb forgot about him.

“I am thankful,” Robb added before moving on to Howland Reed.”I want you to accompany Lord Glover to lead the men around Moat Cailin’s rear. You are the only one I can think of entrusting this delicate task.”

“It will be done as you wish, my Lord,” the small man replied dutifully.

Jon exhaled deeply and steeled himself for his own task.

“There is another matter and it concerns Theon Greyjoy. I want you to take him with you on your mission,” Jon added and braced himself for the angry protests.

Confusion and anger was palpable on Galbart Glover’s face.

”You want me to take this traitor’s son with me?” he asked angrily.”His father's men sacked my home and only the gods know what these bloody Ironborn will do my brother’s wife.”

“I understand your dislike for this idea, but Theon Greyjoy fought with us, bled with us and is not to be blamed for his father’s crimes,” Jon explained firmly.”If he proves himself loyal he will be allowed to return unharmed, but if he proves himself to be a traitor I give you the freedom to take his head.”

Slowly Lord Glover inclined his head towards Robb.”And you agree with this, my lord?”

Robb nodded his head.”It is not my decision to make, my Lord. I named Jon our King.”

Sighing Lord Glover dropped his head in acceptance.”I will do as you ask of me, your Grace.”

“Forgive me the question, your Grace, but does Theon know about this?” Dacey Mormont inquired hesitatingly. It was Robb’s suggestion to pick the young woman for this task given her entanglement with Theon. Robb hopes her presence might encourage him to stay loyal, though Jon had his doubts.

“Not yet,” Jon replied solemnly.”Only the people in this room know what transpired in the North. I don’t wish to involve the Tyrells in this and want to settle this matter as quickly and as painless as possible. I will call for him immediately.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is no Dany in this chapter, but there will be plenty of her next chapter when the Dornish appear. Davos will also make an appearance next chapter to shed some light on what is going on with Stannis.
> 
> I also have a question in regards to the Tyrell army. How is the army comprised? I mean I know they can get at least 100.000 swords, but that doesn't mean that all of them are elite fighters. How many of them are knights? How many are mounted cavalry? How many are just common footmen like farmers. Is there a detailed source where I can read that up. I looked up the wiki, but quite vague about it.
> 
> I also have another question: If you were Tywin how would you fight against a superior force? I have an strategy for Jon and Robb, but for Tywin everything is a little vague. I would be thankful for a few suggestions. It is a bit hard for me to think like a man like Tywin and I might take it into consideration when planning the final showdown between the Lannisters and the Starks/Targs.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a Davos chapter, but I kinda split that chapter and will be posting the second part in the coming week or so. I need to reread a few parts from the books to get the characterization right.

**Theon**

He knew that something was wrong the moment he stepped into the room. Jon’s face was grim and his grey eyes cold like ice. It was not unusual for the boy to be sullen like this, but the way he looked at Theon told him that something far worse had happened. This feeling of discomfort was only strengthened when he looked over to Robb. His foster brother looked equally grim and for a moment he he saw Lord Stark looking back at him.

“You called for me,” he asked more Robb than Jon. It was still difficult for him to see in the boy anything other than the sullen bastard from Winterfell. For him he was still Jon Snow, the boy who gave him a bloody nose for calling his mother a whore.

 _Now he could have my head for such words_ , Theon knew, but doubted Jon Snow would ever do such a thing.

Robb inclined his head and looked over to Jon.

“Jon called for you, not me,” his foster brother explained stiffly. The way he said filled Theon with sudden fear.

  _Gods, what happened?_

Jon straightened himself in his seat, as if it grew too uncomfortable for him to sit there.

“We received grave news from Winterfell. Lady Stark informed us that your father broke the peace that was brokered after the Greyjoy Rebellion. He sent men to the North and they are currently occupying Moat Cailin and Deepwood Motte,” Jon Snow explained matter-of-factly before falling back into a heavy silence.

Theon was shocked. There was no other way to describe the feeling taking hold of him. He hardly recalled his father, but that he would sacrifice him so easily shook him deeply.

_Does his only male heir not mean anything to him?_

“Theon,” Robb called out to him, his voice suddenly much softer than before. Theon met his foster brother’s gaze and saw the pity showing there. I didn’t soothe him at all and only filled him with shame.

 _I am a Greyjoy and my father would be ashamed of me to hanker for the pity of a Stark_ , he thought, but then his father didn’t even think him worthy enough to keep the peace.

“I heard you, Jon,” he finally managed to reply, but winced when he heard how the trembling in his voice.”So what are you going to do with me? Cut off my head and send it to my Lord father to remind him of his son’s existence?”

Robb averted his gaze, but Jon did not waver. Theon was probably one of the few people who could see beneath the stoic mask. He knew the boy’s temper and how frightening it could be when unleashed. Joffrey received a good taste of it when he attacked Bran, but Theon was sure it wasn’t the only reason Jon Snow gave the kingly bastard a beating.

 _It was because of Daenerys_ , he was sure and wondered how long this thing between the two has being going on.

“Nobody will take your head, Greyjoy,” Jon said at last.”I doubt Lord Stark would have hesitated to do it if he was alive, but I am not Eddard Stark. It would be wrong to punish you for the actions of your father and that is why I wish to give you an opportunity to prove your loyalty.”

Theon was stunned.

“Prove my loyalty? Have I not fought for you?” he asked and felt his temper rising. _The bastard may name himself King, but even my forefather’s once ruled as King’s over the Iron Islands before Aegon came with his dragons._

”You don’t have to prove anything to me, but to the Northern lords. Nobody knows about this, but a few people, but I have no doubt that plenty of them will ask Robb to punish you for your father’s actions. However, if you were to prove your loyalty they might accept you back in their rows.”

“Might accept me back?” he asked and a bitter laugh escaped him.”Speak clearly!”

Jon leaned forward and inclined his head towards Robb.

“I am am going to send men north and Jon wants you to join them and aide them in retaking the lost holdfasts,” Robb explained hesitatingly.

The words felt like a kick in the balls.

 “You can’t be serious…sending me to fight my own blood!” Theon exclaimed furiously.”I rather die a honorable death.”

Robb’s eyes widened in fear.

”Theon, don’t be a fool. Why sacrifice yourself for a man like your father who clearly isn’t concerned about your well-being.”

”My father is a proud man, which is the reason his men follow him. He can’t concern himself with the fate of his distant son when he has a whole Kingdom to consider. I suppose he considered the sacrifice necessary,” Theon laid out what he believed to be his father’s intentions, no matter how much the truth hurt him.

“But Theon…!” Robb protested, but Jon cut him off.

“Let him be, Robb,” Jon stated coldly and rose from his seat.

”Is that your choice then?” he asked further and when Jon’s hand moved to unsheathe his blade, Theon realized with horror, that his words weren’t just an empty threat.

 _He means it_ , Theon thought as the cool steel graced his neck. _He will kill me_.

Swallowing deeply he looked up into Jon’s dark eyes and felt his determination wavering. The anger was suddenly exchanged with a deep-seated feeling of fear. It was the familiar fear he had felt in the first years as Eddard Stark’s hostage. Whenever the man gave him a dark look he feared that he would soon take his head with that mighty sword of his.

 _I don’t want to die_ , the treacherous voice in his mind screamed. _Maybe that was the reason my father doesn’t care about my life. I am a pathetic weakling and no true Ironborn._

“I asked you a question, Greyjoy,” Jon reminded him firmly, his dark eyes burning into his own. The cold steel was still dangerously close to his neck, but it was enough to bring Theon to a decision. _I will not make it so easy for you, father._

Carefully he touched the blade and gave Jon a pained nod.”I accept your command, but put that blade of yours away, Jon.”

Something like relief washed over the younger boy’s face and he finally put the blade back into it’s scabbard.

“Well, then Greyjoy. Take your leave from the girls if you care, but be prepared to march tomorrow. Lord Glover is anxious to return home,” Jon added.”But I warn you only once. Betray the North I will haunt you down myself.”

“I understand,” was all he managed in return.

…

**Daenerys**

The torchlight made the shadows dance against the walls and lightened her path through the dungeons. She insisted to go alone, even if Jon didn’t approve of her actions. He didn’t like it that she will be alone with the man who stabbed her father in the back.

But she wanted this. The Kingslayer’s has haunted her throughout her whole childhood and when she went to King’s Landing she never dared to speak to him

Robb told her why he slew her father, but she was sure that it would be different to hear it right from the man’s mouth.

“It seems you have a guest, Kingslayer,” one of the assigned guards taunted the man chained to the stone wall.

Daenerys stepped forward, panning her torch left to gain a better view on the man.

What shocked her a little was how different he looked. Gone were the golden locks and the white cloak. Left was a man who hasn’t seen the daylight in weeks. His skin waxen and his hair fell like reeds around his gaunt face.

 “Who goes there?” he asked, squeezing his eyes together against the brightness of the torchlight.

“I don’t think you have forgotten me, Ser Jaime?” she asked and dared to step closer to the man.

His eyes widened in surprise and his jaw went slack.

“It is you…you are alive,” he muttered, his voice raw with emotions.”We searched everywhere, but we were unable to find you.”

Daenerys nodded her head and leaned against the wall.”I am alive and well, Ser Jaime. I fled the Red Keep with the Stark girls and made it safely back to the North, before coming here to Riverrun. I had help from Ser Barristan if you care to know.”

”Another foolish act committed by my nephew was to strip the man of his rank…,” he muttered and laughed bitterly.

“Your son you mean,” she corrected him.”Joff is your son. Or do you think a man like Eddard Stark or Stannis Baratheon would lie about such a thing?”

“Why not? He lied about his supposed bastard, didn’t he?” Jaime asked in return. His tone was sharp, but Daenerys didn’t expect sympathy from the man.

“He did it to protect Jon. You yourself should know better than most what happened to my niece and nephew,” she reminded him.

Something like pain or regret showed on the man’s face at the mention of her brother’s butchered children.

“Is that why you are here?” he asked tauntingly.”To ask me why I didn’t save the sweet babes?”

Daenerys nodded her head and recalled the hatred she once held for the man in front of her. She knew that her father was a monster, but thinking about the two butchered children and their made her forget her sympathy.

“That is not the only reason, but prey tell me why didn’t you save the sweet babes?” she replied with an equally taunting tone.

The Kingslayer only laughed.

“I was a boy…a foolish boy who dreamed of knighthood and glory. Instead of glory I earned myself shame and crimson nightmares for the rest of my life. I killed your father, because he wanted to burn all of King’s Landing to cinder, but that wasn’t the only reason. I watched him rape your mother daily. I was always standing there like a fool and protecting our glorious King when I wanted to do nothing more than to bury my blade deep into the man’s back. I don’t regret killing him, no matter how often they call me the Kingslayer. Your father my have worn a crown, but he was not worthy of it. Your brother I would have gladly served, but in the end he proved a love-drunken fool and found his death at the Trident. After I slew your father…I didn’t have the strength to do more. I was in shock…,” he tried to explain, but she didn’t wish to hear his empty apologies.

“So shocked that you sat down on the throne and waited until Lord Stark came before you?” she asked bitingly.”I heard the story a thousand times, both in Winterfell and in the Eyrie. They all say that you sat down on my father’s throne and did nothing while your father’s henchmen butchered Princess Elia and her children.”

His green eyes blinked at her through the darkness and for a brief moment she expected a curse. Instead she saw a grimace of pain crossing over the man’s even-shaped features. Was it sadness? Was it guilt? She was unable to place it properly, but it made her realize that this was her anger speaking and not herself.

 _Your are just trying to blame the man for something his father did_ , her consciousness reminded her.

“Tell me, would you have killed your own father?” Jaime asked with a restrained voice.”

Daenerys wanted to say “yes”, but it would be a lie. That she knew.

“I am not sure,” she answered vaguely.

“See,” Ser Jaime remarked.”Well, it was much the same for me. I am a man who can’t kill his own father.”

 “You were a sworn member of the King’s Guard,” she reminded him, but she knew here words meant nothing.

“I was a member of the King’s Guard and a green boy. I can’t change what happened in the past. I tried to move on…we all tried to move on…even the honorable Eddard Stark,” he added and his voice grew thin, almost weak.”Judge me for my actions if you will. I don’t care.”

“I am not here to judge you, Ser Jaime. I don’t even fault you for fucking your sister or slaying my father.  I am of Targaryen blood and I would be a hypocrite if I judged you for that. It is also not out of the question that I will have to become a Kingslayer to rid myself off my husband.”

 It was the first time that she saw something like fear showing on his face.

“I don’t care about Joff. Kill him if you wish, but Myrcella and Tommen never harmed anyone. They are as innocent as the birds on the trees. Tell that to your nephew if he ever makes it alive to King’s Landing.”

”No harm will come to them, I promise you that,” she assured him.”Besides, I am not here for that. I came here, because I wanted to speak to face-to-face. I realized now that you are not the person I believed you to be. I hated you all my life, you know. I dreamed about killing you when I was a child. You and your Lord father died a hundred times in my dreams.”

 “If you want to kill me, do it now. I can’t run away, girl,” he remarked with a pained smile.

“That would be a waste, Ser Jaime. The Wall is in need of good men like you. Once this war is over you may go there to serve. Mayhaps you will be able to regain some of he honor you believe lost.”

“So you think it will be so easy?” he asked daringly.”Do you think my Lord father will bow to your nephew without a proper fight? My father spent years building his legacy and he won’t allow it to be destroyed.”

 “We won the Tyrells…half the realm stands against Joff,” she countered determinedly, but the Kingslayer only laughed.

“The Tyrells are an army of flowery knights believing themselves to attend a tourney. They fought for your brother in the Rebellion and spent half of it besieging Storm’s End instead of fighting the actual enemy. My father will not show you mercy,” he told her and Daenerys shivered.

She wanted to tell him that his words were nonsense, but she learned soon enough that bad luck was enough to change the turn of a war _. If Renly hadn’t died the Tyrells wouldn’t even be here_ , she knew and moved back to the door.

Then there were he Ironborn roaming the North. Only a day ago they bid Theon farewell, but she was unable to forget his conflicted face. _I understand him better than he can know, but there was no other choice_ , she told herself. _May he return safely._

 _He was just trying to scare me_ , she told herself and brushed the dark words away.

Upstairs the bright sunlight greeted her and felt pleasant on her skin.

“There you are, Princess Daenerys,” the soft voice of Roslin greeted her through the long corridor. She appeared almost like a ghost in the pale grey dress falling like a waterfall around petite form.

She granted the girl a small smile and nodded her head in greeting.”I went to speak to Ser Jaime. Did something happen in my absence?”

Roslin nodded head and folded her hands in front of her.”Visitors announced themselves.”

 “Visitors?” she asked curiously.”What kind of visitors?”

Roslin pulled on her arm and smiled.”The Dornish kind.”

…

**Jon**

Jon expected that the Dornish would contact them eventually, but that they would send a secret envoy led by the Prince of Dorne himself was rather surprising.

 “And you say he is coming with his daughters?” Daenerys asked and let her gaze wander over the horizon, searching for a sign of the riders they sent to meet them.

Jon nodded his head while Margaery added her own thoughts on the matter.

“It is good that my grandmother convinced my father to return to Highgarden. They don’t really like reach other since the unfortunate incident with my brother Willas.”

“Will it be bearable for you, Lady Margaery?” Robb inquired politely.

Robb’s words made Margaery laugh.

”Oh, not at all. Even our brother Willas holds no anger towards Prince Oberyn. He even regards him as a friend and they share a passion over the consumption of horseflesh.”

Robb gave the young woman a strange look.”Horseflesh…what a strange hobby to bond over.”

“It might surprise you, but our brother is quite the eccentric,” Ser Garlan explained.”Looking at us one might think it is Loras, but do not allow yourself to be fooled. Willas is the free bird of our family.”

”I for one don’t fear the man,” Loras declared proudly.”But don’t expect me to hold back should he dare to insult our Lord Father.”

“Please forgive Loras, but he is still huffy that Prince Oberyn gave him a rather unflattering name after throwing him off his horse,” Garlan teased his brother.

“What was the name again?” Margaery added amusedly.”Ser Rosy…Ser Thorny…I forgot.”

“Ser Daisy it was,” Garlan offered and both he and Margaery laughed.

“A man who calls himself Garlan the Gallant shouldn’t talk big!” Loras snapped back and even Jon was unable to hold back a small smile.

At first he thought of the Tyrells as vain southerners, but slowly he was seeing that they weren’t that much different. _They are actually quite charming if they are not vying for a crown._

“I assume you know Prince Oberyn quite well?” Jon asked Loras and allowed his gaze to wander back to the mud-addled road.

While he was happy that they were coming here he also dreaded the coming meeting. Oberyn Martell was the older brother of the murdered Princess Elia and he doubted the man held a favorable opinion of his father.

 _He believes you slew the Mountain_ , Jon reminded himself, but it felt more of a lie than the truth. _It was Ghost who did it. Without him I would be dead._

“The man is half a horse and knows how to use a lance, but he has the typical Dornish arrogance, thinking himself above all rules. His whole life is a representation of this attitude.”

“In what way?” Daenerys asked, curiosity shining in her purple eyes.

“For one he was once a sellsword and served with the Second Sons. He also has the Dornish taste for woman. They say he fathered seven bastard daughters all over the world,” Loras explained and Jon tried not to appear stunned.

_Seven? Gods, be good. Lady Stark would have a fit._

“Well, that is the Dornish for you,” Robb added.”I heard they are quite open when it comes to such things, so it is no surprise.”

“Indeed,” Margaery added.”The Dornish call bastards the fruit of love.”

“Marge,” Loras scolded her.”Mother wouldn’t approve hearing you talk like that.”

“Oh, don’t be such a girl, brother. Mother is not here,” she teased back.

“Well, it seems the Prince Oberyn and his fruits of love are finally coming,” Garlan remarked calmly.

And it was true. There on the mud-addled appeared several riders accompanied by the dozen outriders Robb sent to meet them on the way.

Jon wasn’t surprised that The Prince of Dorne chose to travel without a great entourage. They were in the middle of a war, but it didn’t help to banish away his anxiety.

The thunder of horse hooves on the ground brushed away those thoughts.

Oberyn Martell was a tall man and dressed in a wind-swept cloak of bright orange. The black steed he was seated on gave him an even more intimidating look.

His companions turned out to be two young women. One was golden-haired and blue eyed while the other one was copper-skinned and wore her wound in a long black braid.

Climbing down from his horse let his gaze wander over the assembled crowd of people before coming to rest on Jon.

Jon prepared himself for all eventualities, but that the Prince of Dorne flashed him disarming smile wasn’t one of them.

“Quite a pleasant welcoming party. I didn’t expect that given my rather surprising visit,” the man remarked.

“It is a great pleasure to meet you, Prince Oberyn,” Jon greeted politely and dropped his head in greeting before inkling his head to look at the two ladies.”You are also welcome, my Ladies.”

Oberyn smiled and pointed at the two ladies.

”Those ladies are my precious daughters. May I introduce Lady Tyene and Lady Elia also known as Lady Lance.”

“It is a pleasure, your Grace,” the girl named Tyene replied in a soft-silken voice. Her face was doll-like, all pink and fair. Her red lips were equally enthralling, but Jon sensed something dangerous about the innocent girl.

“It is also my pleasure, your Grace,” the other girl offered with a quick smile and pulled back the hood of her cloak. She was her father’s daughter and had the same pitch dark eyes and mischievous smile.

Jon brushed those thoughts away and turned back to his own entourage, beginning his introductions with Daenerys.

“May I introduce Princess Daenerys Targaryen.”

A moment of silence followed and the man started to laugh.

”Gods, be good…I didn’t expect that kind of surprise!” he exclaimed and eyed Daenerys from head to toe.”Truly, it is you. You have your mother’s beauty. There is no way to deny it.”

Daenerys flushed when the man bowed down and kissed her hand.

“It is great pleasure to meet you too, my Prince. I heard grand things about Dorne.”

“Well, then I will be glad to provide you with all the grand things you heard about my home,” he replied before shifting his attention back to the rest of the assembled crowd.

Next was Lady Roslin who seemed equally charmed, followed by Lady Margaery.

“Beauties over beauties…!” he remarked and flashed both Ser Garlan and Ser Loras a bright smile.

“It is a pleasant surprise to find you here, Ser Loras and Ser Garlan.”

“Our Lady Grandmother will also be pleased to meet you too,” Margaery supplied innocently, but Jon sensed it was more of a warning than a courtesy.

The Viper of Dorne seemed unaffected by those sweetly-spoken threats.

”And I will be pleased to meet the Queen of Thorns,” he replied before they retreated inside.

Seated in a cushioned armchair awaited them the Queen of Thorns.

“So it is true,” she said and eyed the Viper of Dorne with a piercing look.”Martell and Tyrell meet again. Be glad my son left or the meeting would be quite dramatic.”

Oberyn Martell grinned and leaned down to kiss the old woman’s gnarled hand.”I see your words are sharp as ever, Lady Olenna, but it is a pleasure to see you again after such a long time.”

The old woman pulled her hand away and threw the man an impatient look.

”Oh, keep your charming words to yourself. I am too old for this and we will soon hold a war council. You might have heard that Tywin Lannister squashed Stannis Baratheon’s attempt to take King’s Landing. Soon we will have a lion at our throats. So tell us why you come here all this way from Dorne when a raven could have done the same?”

Unsurprisingly the man seemed unaffected by the woman’s sharp words.

”To meet his Grace of course,” he explained, but was cut off promptly as ever.

“Nonsense,” she corrected.”You came to see the bones of he Mountain, or what is left of his rotting corpse. That is your real reason, isn’t it? Better would be if your brother send us the spears of Dorne, but he will sit it out, won’t he?”

It was the first time that Jon saw a hint of anger showing on the man’s face.

“My brother is a cautious man, Lady Olenna. He didn’t even want me to come here, but I insisted on it,” he explained and turned back to Jon.”I hope my long way was not for naught.”

Gone was the smile and Jon realized that this was the real face of the Viper of Dorne.

“It certainly wasn’t for naught, Prince Oberyn. I am glad you made the effort to come here. Maybe you and your daughters wish to rest and later we may resume our talk.”

Prince Oberyn dropped his head in acknowledgement and smiled.

”I am thankful for your hospitality.”

…

**Oberyn**

They retreated to a small solar with a comforting hearth and two large windows giving him a pleasant view over the Tumblestone River. It was the first time that he visited the Riverlands and he was quite surprised how peaceful it looked here in Riverrun. On his travel here he found scorched fields and deserted villages, but here the war appeared almost distant weren’t it for the assembled Tyrell men and Riverlords.

 _Tywin Lannister will not grant them peace for long_ , he knew and recalled Lady Olenna’s warning words.  He wished for nothing more than to bury his spear into the old lion’s back, but his brother was a cautious man and not easily swayed.

“I hope you rested well, Prince Oberyn,” the boy King addressed him politely. It was now that he was finally able to appraise the boy’s features. His face was long and even-shaped, his hair dark-brown nearly black and his dark grey eyes reminiscent of he North. Outwardly the boy was a Stark through and through, but there was something about his bearing that reminded him of Rhaeger.

He recalled his first meeting with the Dragon Prince as if it was yesterday. It was Elia’s wedding and the Dragon Prince came on a horse as black as the night and equally dark armor, his rubies glittering in the sunlight.

His sister’s remark still echoed in his mind. _He looks so sad_ , she had said and Oberyn had laughed. _Well, there is your task sweet sister. Coaxing a smile from the dragon can’t be harder than from our serious brother._

 _It seems my meeting with Rhaegar’s boy is making me strangely weepy_ , he thought and turned his attention to Princess Daenerys.

Daenerys Targaryen was a Targaryen through and through. Her hair was pale like moonlight and her eyes a deep shade of purple. Dressed in that a violet dress she looked like her late Lady mother. The main difference was that the girl appeared to him like someone who had reason to smile. He knew from his Uncle Lewyn how King Aerys mistreated his Queen, but it needed the boy’s mother and his love-drunken father to bring forth the end of the Mad King’s reign.

“I thank you again for your hospitality, your Grace,” he replied and granted the boy and his aunt a smile.”Riverrun is a beautiful place, though I would be a liar if I said it compared to my own home.”

“The place we call home is the most beautiful place,” the boy King remarked. There was a small smile showing on his lips, but it was nothing more than a shadow.”For me it is Winterfell with it’s godswood, the summer snows and the smell of Ironwood.”

“Then it has to be hard for you…being forced to leave this happy childhood behind.”

“We all have to leave our childhood behind, Prince Oberyn.  I will learn to like the south. There is beauty everywhere. Besides, I would be honored to visit Dorne one day. You might not know, but I was born there.”

This didn’t surprised Oberyn as he clearly recalled the rumors he heard about Lyanna Stark’s death. Eddard Stark brought her body home after finding her in a watchtower in Dorne. That is what they heard after the war, but only now did they know that he took something far more valuable with him. Lyanna Stark’s son disguised as his bastard. It was a story picked out of a fairy tale.

 “It would be my pleasure to show you my home, your Grace,” he replied politely, but he doubted that all Dornish would think the same way.”After the war is fought.”

“After the war is fought,” the boy confirmed and flashed him a determined glance.”But that is not why you are here. As Lady Olenna rightly said: You are not here to offer your spears, are you?”

 _Straight to the point_ , Oberyn realized and gave an affirming nod.”I came here as my brother’s eyes to meet Rhaegar’s son. I also came to confirm the Mountain’s death. I hope you do not mind my honesty. I doubt it would serve anybody if I lied to you.”

Strangely, his words coaxed a smile from the boy’s lips. It seems honesty was a way to enter the boy’s good graces.

 _It will not be easy for him then_ , Oberyn thought. _A King has to wear many masks, but first he needs to win his crown._

“I am never opposed to honesty, my Prince. You confirm the Mountain’s death yourself after seeing the body. It is not a pleasant sight, but I doubt it will scare a battle-hardened man like you.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” he replied and couldn’t help to laugh.”But the corpse will not be enough. I need to know…How did it happen that you killed him?

Something like discomfort washed over the boy’s face the moment he voiced his request.

”It happened during the battle for Riverrun. At first I didn’t know who this mighty knight tried to kill me. It was hard fight and I think it was all intentional. Tywin Lannister sent him to kill the last child of Rhaegar Targaryen, but I didn’t die. Ghost, my direwolf saved me from the fate that my half-brother Aegon and my half-sister Rhaenys suffered. I know you wished to hear a grander story, but as you rightly said: It wouldn’t serve anybody if we lied to each other.”

Oberyn was stunned by the boy’s brutal honesty, but it made him feel deep sympathy for the boy.

”Then I wished my sister and her children had a wolf as strong as yours…,” he remarked and let his gaze wander over to the two massive direwolves’ lying sprawled on the carpet. One was white as snow and the other grey.

“As do I,” the boy replied strangely emotional.”I wish I could have met them. I grew up with my cousins who I believed to be my siblings, but my true siblings died before I could lay eyes at them as did my parents. It is a pity.”

“A tragedy would be a better word for it,” Oberyn remarked and was surprised how sad the boy looked when spoke of his sister. He didn’t expect him to show this much regret given who his mother was.

His next words were cruel, but it was necessary to test the boy’s character.”A tragedy caused by your father’s foolishness. Do you know what my brother called your mother after the Tourney of Harrenhall?”

The boy gave him a hesitant look.”What did he call her?”

”The Northern whore,” Oberyn stated and appraised the boy’s emotions washing over his face. There was surprise, anger and something else he was unable to place.

He also saw the burning look Deanerys Targaryen was throwing at him. His cousin Robb Stark looked equally grim.

“I care not what your brother once thought of my Lady mother. I know that she was no whore and I know that her and my father’s actions caused great pain for your family, but we are not here to discuss the past, are we? You are here to speak about the future. I cannot give you your sister back, but I can offer you revenge against the Lannisters. I know that I have to kill Tywin Lannister and once this is accomplished your brother will hopefully be able to find peace. I cannot give you more than that.”

“I never expected anything from you, your Grace. Forgive my rude words, but I wanted to see if you are aware of the blow that was dealt to House Martell by the hands of your father. I am honest here. I don’t like that your mother fucked your father and wed him. He dishonored himself by his actions and I blame him for my sister’s dead and his children.  However, I am also seeing that you are not like your father and that is why I am prepared to convince my brother to accept your claim. Should you win your crown, Dorne will accept you. This I can promise you, but nothing more. At least for the moment.”

“We are planning to win the Vale’s favor and once this is done even Tywin Lannister won’t be able to escape defeat. We not have your spears now, but what of the future?”

“My cousin speaks true. It is all fine and good that your brother is prepared to accept Jon’s claim, but in the future we may have need of Dorne’s spears. Dorne cannot claim neutrality forever,” Robb Stark added.”Maybe a betrothal would help to assure your brother of our sincerity towards Dorne?”

“A betrothal?” he asked, rather surprised.”Who do you have in mind?”

“I have two younger brothers, but both of them are too young for your niece Princess Arianne. My sister Sansa is intended for someone else which only leaves my second sister Arya. I admit that I promised to consider a betrothal with Lord Walder Frey’s son Elmar, but my sister is quite opposed to the match and I doubt the Frey boy wants a wife that murders him in his sleep. I will have to find a way to compensate Lord Frey, but it is only an offer.”

Oberyn nodded his head in understanding and leaned backwards.

“A tempting offer. I will gladly relay it to my brother, my Lord,” he told Robb before shifting his attention to Princess Daenerys.

“Speaking of betrothals…there is a proposal I would like to give you, Princess,” he added and smiled at the girl.”We would be honored if you wed my nephew Quentyn once that husband of yours is dead. You would be the second Daenerys to marry into the Martell family.”

A moment of utter silence followed that Oberyn didn’t expect. One could have dropped a sand corn and hear it touch the floor.

The most surprising was the boy King’s piercing gaze. In that brief moment his dark eyes were alight with fire.

He was sure now. This boy is Rhaegar’s son.

“My aunt is already promised. I will marry her once this war is over. There are plenty of people, who might question my claim, but Daenerys is undeniably of Targaryen blood and thus nobody will ever be able to question the claim of my children,” the boy replied icily.

The Princess flashed him an apologetic look and grasped for the boy King’s arm.”Forgive Jon, but it is true. Under other circumstances I would be honored to wed your nephew, Prince Oberyn. I hope you will be able to forgive my refusal.”

He was stunned. The boy’s reasons made sense, but the fact that Mace Tyrell didn’t insist on a marriage between his daughter and the boy surprised him greatly.

_How did he manage it? How did he manage to convince the Fat Flower of Highgarden?_

“I see,” was all he remarked and clasped his hands together.”I understand your reasoning.”

The Princess seemed utterly relieved and flashed him a cheeky smile. In that moment she looked a little like his niece Arianne when she plotted something disobedient.

“I wonder if you like dragons, my Prince?” she asked then and he was sure she was jesting.

“Dragons?” he asked and laughed.”I love dragons. I always asked Doran to get me one for my nameday, but all I ever got was a stack of boring books.”

…

**Tyrion**

A thousand pikes glittered in the pale morning light.  Down there were maybe twenty-thousand Lannister men mixed with several thousand men from the Crownlands and the Stormlords who bend the knee right after the Battle of Blackwater.

 _There will be more to join us along the way_ , his Lord Father had told him with the familiar Lannister determination

  _We have a common enemy_ , Tyrion reminded himself again, but it didn’t help to ease his fears. As his father was taking the majority of the men he was left with nothing more than a small garrison and the gold-cloaks.

 _Either father is showering me with trust or he thinks me not worthy of protection_ , Tyrion surmised cynical as ever. It would certainly fit given the fact that his father sent both Myrcella and Tommen to Lannisport. They would be long gone, if the Targaryen boy were to take the Westerlands, but Tyrion didn’t receive such luxury. _Nor Joffrey._

“My lord,” Pod called out to him.”Your Lord father wishes to speak to you. He is departing.”

Tyrion climbed down from the small stool that allowed him to look over the barricades and smiled up at the boy he owed his life.

“I know,” was all Tyrion replied and followed the boy down to meet his Lord father.

He was already seated on his white steed when Tyrion arrived. Dressed in his golden lion armor and his cloak of crimson he looked impressive as ever, but there was something that dimmed the image of the prideful lion of Casterly Rock.

Beneath his determined façade he saw the paleness of his cheeks. _His wound is still ailing him_ , Tyrion knew, but would have never dared to comment on it.

“You asked for my presence, Lord father,” Tyrion called out to his father, who towered over him like a giant.

”I called you here to remind you of your duty. You are Hand of the King until my return. Be of help to your sister and keep my grandson in control. I will address the problem of our unruly King once I put the Targaryen pretender into his place. I committed a grave error in allowing Cersei free reign with the boy’s upbringing.”

Tyrion was shocked and didn’t believe his ears. _Did my Lord father just admit an error?_ _It really has to be the end of times?_

“Don’t give me that look. You know what I am talking about. Lock him up if you must and do everything to protect the city. I give you free hand in that regard,” he explained and Tyrion shuddered.

 _He is serious_ , he realized and knew why he sent Tommen away. _He really mans to abandon us if it comes to the worst!_

Tyrion swallowed hard, taking in the enormity of his father’s words. Yet he was unable to hold it against him. _I would do it the same way_.

“I understand, Lord Father. What about Cersei?”

His father’s green-golden eyes blinked with confusion.”What of her? I offered her to go with Tommen and Myrcella. I can’t force her, can I?”

“No, but what should I do with her if she were to act against the interest of the family?”

His own words shocked him.

_When did I start sounding like my Lord father?_

His father seemed to have a similar realization which was reflected in the hard look taking hold of his face.

“Lock her up if necessary. I don’t have the patience for these childish games. I am going to war,” his Lord father told him matter-of-factly.

”It will do my best.”

His lord father nodded and put his golden helmet on his head.

There was no goodbye spoken between him and Tyrion. It felt like a slap in the guts, but Tyrion felt even a greater fool that he expected any sort of warm word from his Lord father upon his departure.

 _He wouldn’t even give me a kind word if I was the last man alive in this world_ , Tyrion realized and watched as his father’s figure grow smaller.

After a while he only saw speck of crimson and a sheen of gold. His cloak looked like a shroud of blood.

The imagery filled him with fresh dread and he returned inside, seeking comfort in Pod’s presence and his wine.

It was not the first night that the young boy kept him in company. Tyrion was not sure, but for some odd reason the boy developed affection for the demon monkey and liked listening to his drunken blabbering.

Today was no exception, but this time Lord Varys interrupted their nightly session of wine.

“I hope I am not bothering you, my Lord Hand, but I hoped we might have a word in private,” Varys remarked with a one of his usual smiles.

Tyrion didn’t know why, but he admired the man’s calmness in the face of despair. _He has a plan of his own_ , Tyrion was sure.

 _He offered me a seat on his life boat_ , Tyrion recalled again and wondered if he shouldn’t just take the offer.

“Of course,” Tyrion said and gave Pod an apologetic look.”Forgive me, my young friend, but it seems our jolly together is cut short, but I am sure we will have plenty opportunity for it in the following weeks.”

“Of course my lord,” the boy piped and excused himself.

 “What a loyal soul,” Varys remarked and smiled gently.”A rare sight these days.”

“A rare sight indeed,” Tyrion confirmed and smiled up at the man.”But I doubt you are here to comment on the corruption of our society, Lord Varys?”

The bare-headed man nodded his head and settled down on the chair Pod left empty.

“I fear all hope is lost on that regard, my Lord, at least with the current King in place.”

The eunuch’s words made him snort.

“Truer words were never spoken, my Lord. I am sure Joff would love to hear them.”

Varys chuckled, but the look on his face spoke of worry.

“It is good to hear that you can still smile, my Lord Hand, knowing what a heavy blow fate dealt you.”

Tyrion laughed and gobbled down his wine and honeyed chicken.

“Fate dealt me a blow by being born a dwarf, Lord Varys. The small scar won’t matter.”

 “Self-pity does not suit you, my Lord Hand,” Varys stated gently and picked the goblet out of his hand.

“What else is left to me,” Tyrion remarked angrily.

“I did not expect you to be this dramatic, my Lord Hand,” Varys remarked and raised an eyebrow.”It seems you do not trust in your Lord Father’s plan as much as he does. The Queen mother and the Prince were quite pleased with the plan, weren’t they? I heard the King even volunteered to ride to battle?”

“I wish my Lord father allowed him to do so. My nephew is a blind fool, but it would certainly strengthen the moral of the army to have their King riding with them, but you know my sister. If she could she would still suckle the boy.”

“The love of a mother is immeasurable,” Lord Varys mused and clasped his hands together.”As is the ruthlessness of your Lord father. It is truly a pity what he intends for the Reach, but sadly it is always the smallfolk that pays for the games of the high lords.”

The last words were spoken without the usual air of amusement. For that brief moment Tyrion believed to see the man’s mask slip.

“It seems you disapprove of my father’s actions, Lord Varys?” Tyrion asked with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

Lord Varys nodded his head and brought the half-empty goblet to his mouth.

“Dornish wine?” he asked and raised and eyebrow.”I didn’t know that you changed your habits, my Lord Hand?”

Tyrion chuckled.

”It has nothing do with a change in habit. I emptied the last bottle of Arbor gold a few days ago. I have to admit the Dornish wine is quite passable.”

Lord Varys put the goblet down and a smile curled on his lips.”You asked me if I disapprove of your father’s actions. What if I told you it is so. Will you cut off my head?”

Tyrion was surprised, but shook his head.”Cut off your head? If I wanted to do that I could have done so moons ago when you hide that relevant information about the Mountain’s death. How could I kill a man who offered me a life boat?”

“Does that mean you are considering my offer?” Varys asked.

 “Only if it comes to the worst,” Tyrion confirmed.”But it also depends on where this life boat would bring me.”

A strange light shone in Varys eyes that Tyrion was unable to place.

“Far east,” Varys replied vaguely.”Far east.”

…

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Davos**

Ser Davos wasn’t sure if it was just a consequence of the wildfire explosion, but every time he allowed himself to fall into the darkness of sleep he saw his son’s faces contorted in pain, before they were swallowed by the flames.

 _I didn’t even see them burn_ , he reminded himself. _They might have just drowned like a thousand others._

“The sea is stormy,” he remarked as he  watched the wave’s splash against the cracked coast. The sky was equally dark and dreary and it felt as if the gods mourned with him.

“Not only the sea, my friend. All our future looks quite dreary. Your King was badly hurt when I last laid eyes on him. It wouldn’t surprise me if he is already rolling in his grave,” Sallador San remarked and nibbled from a goblet of wine.

“I won’t believe it until I see it with my own eyes,” Davos replied sharply and tried to ignore his old friend’s words. He was a simple man, but he knew loyalty. He didn’t follow his King, because of gold or promised riches. He did it, because he showed him fairness that was seldom seen among the high lords.

 _He gave me lands and titles while the other lords thought him a fool for it_ , Davos reminded himself and glimpsed back to the massive stone drum appearing through the hazy fog.

“Then go and see it with your own eyes, but don’t fool yourself. The war is lost and soon either the lion or the dragon will be seated on that ugly chair everybody seems to want, though my bets are currently on the Targaryen pretender. It seems the golden roses of Highgarden joined with his cause.”

“I agree with you,” Davos remarked and felt wearier than before.”But there is still the Princess Shireen. She is the last trueborn Baratheon alive and my King’s heir. As long as she is alive there is still an inkling of hope for our cause.”

“Your cause is dead, my friend. Nobody will lift a sword for the Princess Shireen. Listen to the advice of an old friend: Go home and live your life out in peace,” Sallador San provide him with the hard truth.

Davos sighed and straightened his cloak.

“You may be right or wrong, but I need to see my King before I can decide about my future course,” Davos insisted and knew their talk was at an end.

Hours later he found himself walking up the steep path leading to the castle. At the closed gates he was promptly greeted by two armed guards.

“Who goes there?” the younger one of the two asked him.

“I am Ser Davos Seaworth,” he told the freckled boy, but it was the older man who recognized him.

 “It is good to have you back here, Ser Davos. Our King thought you dead, but it seems the Lady was right.”

Davos didn’t like the sound of that. Alone thinking about the Red Witch made his blood boil.

“Please bring me to our King,” he asked of the man, but was instead brought before the Queen and the rest of her small court. At least the Red Witch wasn’t present.  _Without her my sons would still be breathing_ , he was sure.

The Queen sat in an elegant chair and looked pale and worn from her trials. Flanking her was Ser Axell Florent who seemed more than stunned by his appearance.

“So it is true what the Lady Melisandre told us. You are alive,” the Queen remarked and something like a smile crossed her lips.”R'hllor be praised!”

“R'hllor promised us a victory!” it escaped him instead and he was unable to hide the contempt he held for the woman. Days he spent dying on a rock and days he spent imagining her death.”How is it that she didn’t see that in her fires?”

The Queen seemed unmoved by his words.”Lady Melisandre tells us that R’hallor’ will is not always known, but she assures us of our future victory. She saw it in the flames. My husband will wake dragons from stone.”

 _Like she conjured a shadow to slay Renly Baratheon_ , Davos thought and wanted to spat his honest thoughts back at the Queen, but he still wanted to see the King. _No, I need to remain calm. I need to think of my King and the Princess. They will need me._

“Dragons from stone?” he asked and stifled a bitter laugh.

 _And yet you saw the shadow crawling forth between her legs_ , he recalled, but brushed the memory away before it could take hold of his mind. He wanted to forget the horror of it, like he wanted to forget about the green fire flashing before his eyes whenever he closed them.

“It matters not if you believe in our god or not. My husband will do what is necessary,” the Queen insisted and Davos shivered when he heard her tone.

It seems Lady Melisandre’s poison did not only infect his King, but also the Queen. _I need to speak to the King. I need to make him see his folly._

“As you say, your Grace. I still want to see your husband,” he forced a more polite tone over his lips.

The Queen gave him a sharp look and pursed her thin lips.”Ser Axell is now Hand of the King and will bring you to my husband if it pleases you.”

Ser Davos dropped his head in acknowledgment.

”It would please me,” he replied and looked over to Ser Axell.

“Then follow me, Ser Davos.”

Climbing up the whirling steps Ser Davos decided to ask questions. He already knew from Sallador San that few of the men from the Blackwater remained with the King, but he didn’t know the details or the King’s current state of health.

“I was told the King’ wounds are grave” he remarked and Ser Axell nodded his head in affirmation.”You will see it with your own eyes. They are grave, but Lady Melisandre tells us to show faith. You heard my sister rightly when she said that the Lady Melisandre intends to wake dragons from stone. She already fed Guncer Sunglass and Ser Rambton’s sons to the fire. Soon the bastard boy will follow…Edric Storm. She claims there is great power in King’s blood.”

“King’s blood…the boy is a bastard,” he countered, hoping to change the man’s mind.

“Bastard or not. He has the blood of a King,” the Ser Axell insisted and Davos and felt dread wash over him.

_They can’t consider this!_

Burning the statues of the Seven was one thing, but but feeding an innocent boy to the flames another matter.

 _That is utter madness,_ Davos thought at last and steeled himself for the conversation with the King.

 “Who are you bringing?” his King’s strained voice echoed through the barely-lit chamber. Outside Ser Davos heard the familiar howling of the wind.

“Ser Davos, my King,” Ser Axell announced and Ser Davos felt like receiving a kick in the gut when he took in his King’s grave state. His face was wan like candle wax and the smell of blood permeated the air. The bandages wound around his upper body were seeped with the crimson liquid.

 _Arrows_ , Ser Davos knew and the feverish gaze of the King confirmed Sallador San’s impression.

“It seems Lady Melisandre’s fires spoke true when they announced your return to me. I had my doubts, but it seems I was wrong,” the King spoke and Ser Davos could see how much effort it cost him.

“I am pleased to return to you, your Grace. There is much we should speak about.”

The King nodded his head in agreement and turned to look at Ser Axell.

“You heard Ser Davos. We intend to speak alone,” he told the man direct as ever.

Ser Axell looked startled and even slightly insulted.

 “But I am your Hand…,” the man protested in a stuttering tone, but the King showed little patience for the man’s feelings.”Only because Ser Alester proved himself a traitor. Now go and leave us alone.”

Ser Axell paled and gave a silent bow, before departing.

“All of them fools!” the King muttered angrily.”But this one is the greatest of the all. He wants me to attack Claw Island and punish Lord Celtigar for his betrayal, but how that is going to help me with those holes in my body is not something he considered.”

“I am sure Ser Axell means well, but it was wise to refuse him. Lord Celtigar surely bent the knee out of fear. Not all are strong to resist.”

“Not strong enough to resist treason?” the King asked in a bitter tone.”Your words are lacking sharpness, Ser Davos. It sounds as if you are asking me to forgive those who betray their rightful King.”

Ser Davos bit his lips and nodded his head in disagreement.”You are the rightful King, but you have need of allies. I heard Lady Melisandre gave Guncer Sunglass to the flames…that is not a good way to win yourself friends, my King.”

“It was my wife the Queen who ordered it. He refused to give up his gods,” the King explained as if it justified the deed.

He sighed. It was even worse than he thought, but there is no use to cry over spilled milk.

“What about House Valeryon? He asked. “Sallador San told me Lord Monford’s bastard brother made it out alive and returned with parts of his ships to Driftmark.”

Hearing his question the King’s face turned into a grimace of anger.

“Another traitor. Ser Alester ordered him to come here, but the bastard refused and named himself regent for his brother’s son. Ser Alester thinks the bastard traitor will join the Targaryen pretender and suggested we do so as well. Another good reason to justify his imprisonment.”

Davos sighed. One would think that a grave wound would soften his King, but the contrary was the case. It seems the holes in his body made him only harder. _Or broken._

“But that was not the only reason you imprisoned him, is it?” he asked, hoping to distract his King’s mind for a brief moment.

“No. He agreed to the Imp’s offer to wed my daughter to Tommen Waters and wanted me to bend the knee to this abomination of incest that wears my brother’s crown. He calls it working in my best interest, but I know he only hoped to save his holdings. A spineless coward through and through.”

 _No, only a weak man_ , Ser Davos thought instead, _but not a man deserving of being fed to the flames._

“He is your kin through your wife. Isn’t killing Renly enough, my King?”

“Renly was a traitor. I gave him a chance to change his mind, but he mocked me.  You should know that it was Lady Melisandre who suggested the parley and not me. I know that you mistrust her, but the trick with the wildefire was the Imp’s doing and the original source of it was King Aery’s madness.”

“That may be, but her word’s won’t change the war. The Tyrells joined with the Targaryen pretender and he has the North and the Riverlands behind him. Even Tywin Lannister will have a hard time to stop him.

“I sure hope so. Lady Melisandre says the lion and the wolf will tear each other apart. She saw it in her visions.”

“Her visions promised us a victory, my King!” he protested, but his King’s gaze was firm and determined.

“Yet you came back to me,” the King stated.”I won’t have long, but the Lady Melisandre saw Azhor Ahai reborn in the flames and dragons woken from…”

 “Stone…,” Ser Davos finished for him.”That is madness, my King. She may have been right about a few things, but you shouldn’t continue to trust her. Ser Axell told me what she intends to do with Edric Storm and I have to fervently disagree. Look what killing Renly brought us…killing the boy would only turn you into a Kinslayer.”

The King gave him a miserable look.

“Do you think I want to do this?” he asked.”I am not a heartless monster, but the Lady saw more in the flames than the fighting between the lion and the dragon. She also saw the real enemy. Azhor Ahai is needed and do you think Eddard Stark’s Targaryen pretender or my false nephew born of incest will serve the realm? No, I am the only one who knows the danger. I am the only who can unite he realm to face the true enemy. I will soon die, but the boy’s sacrifice will be worthwhile to bring about my return.”

Ser Davos shivered. _He really wants to do this._

“My King!” he called out and grasped his arm. The old humble Ser Davos would have never dared to this, but he was desperate and sickened by his grief.”Edric Storm is the last acknowledged bastard of Baratheon blood. Better would be to name him your heir and wed him to your daughter. The Stormlords might hold little love for a tender girl like your daughter, but a boy so undeniable of Baratheon blood may rally them back to you cause. They are only desperate because of the Targaryen pretender…,” he made one last desperate attempt to convince his King, but it was no use.

“The boy is a bastard. I won’t place a bastard over my trueborn daughter. That is my last word, Ser Davos,” The King replied and it was not that he recognized how weak the King sounded.

 _The rage exhausted him_ , Ser Davos was sure.

“But…” he tried again, but the King raised his hand to make his dismissal clear.”No more…I am tired. Leave me.”

…

**Robb**

The morning dawned pale and with a red-rimmed sky that gave the Tumblestone River a bloody glimmer. _Winter is Coming_ , Robb knew. _And War._

Even here in Riverrun he found himself stirring the hearth every morning to ward of the chill that was seeping through the old castle walls that once belonged to his grandfather. Now Edmure was the Lord of Riverrun after his Lord father perished the night before. Robb immediately sent a raven to Winterfell to inform his Lady mother about her father’s death, but he doubted it will be much of a consolation to her.

 _He died in his bed_ , Robb thought. _That is the kind of death not many men in the Seven Kingdoms receive._

Silently he sat up and started to pull on his clothes. It was still early and silence reigned in the castle. It was the peace Robb needed. Today they will lay down the plans to end the conflict that started with his father’s butchery scarce half a year ago. It felt almost like a lifetime ago, but Robb doubted he will ever be able to shrug off the grief that his father’s death brought him. He doubted it was much different for Jon, but his cousin didn’t even have the comfort of a mother like him.

Yet those were not the only thoughts that preoccupied his mind. A few days ago they received word from Highgarden that Tywin Lannister invaded the Reach. The raven also spoke of pillaging and burning, but that didn’t surprise Robb. Tywin Lannister was not a man to shun violence if someone opposed him. He sent men to burn half the Riverlands to cinder and he doubted that he would have stopped if it wasn’t for Stannis Baratheon marching towards the capital. Now Stannis Baratheon was defeated and he could channel his full strength upon them, but even Robb didn’t expect the old lion to act this boldly.

From Jon’s grim expression upon hearing the news he deduced that he shared his opinion. Lady Olenna had looked equally displeased, but she also japed that her son’s future actions worried her more than the old lion.

_Well it won’t matter. We always knew that we will have to face Tywin._

 “It is quite early,” Roslin’s soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned back and found her smiling back at him, her long brown hair messy from sleep.”You look tired and I didn’t even hear you get to bed last night. Did Jon keep you up all night with his brooding?”

Robb gave her a weary smile.

”My cousin is always brooding. It is in his nature. I am sure even his children will be brooding little fellows,” Robb japed and earned himself a giggle.

“Well, nobody is perfect, but it was Tywin Lannister that kept him up all night. He fears today,” she offered in return and her smile disappeared. Most people thought of Roslin as a sweet girl, but she was also Walder Frey’s daughter. She may have none of his looks, but she certainly got a fair amount of his wit.

Robb nodded his head.

”Aye, he fears today. I also worry about Tywin Lannister’s actions. We may have won battles against the Lannisters, but in both of them we had the moment of surprise on our side. The Tyrells are providing us with men and and food, but they also look down on us. I can see it in their eyes. The only reason they are here is because of Jon, but most of them think not much of us Northmen. For them we are just barbarians worshipping trees. Their army of of well-trained knights is not worth anything if we can’t control them. Tywin Lannister on the other hand has an army fresh out of battle and they are all driven by one goal: to kill the Targaryen pretender.”

“And by invading the Reach he is trying to rid you off an ally. He thinks the Tyrells might rethink their alliance if he plunders and kills enough of the Reach,” she added her suspicions.

“Not only that. We need to feed our men and Lady Olenna told us that only half the harvest was brought in so far. Winter is upon us and if this war stretches for years we all might just die of hunger before we have Jon seated on the Iron Throne,” he explained and rose to his feet.

Roslin nodded and crawled out of bed to dress herself.

”Well, then you have to win this war before winter is upon us!” she declared in a jesting tone which instantly lightened Robb’s mood.

“Aye,” Robb said and pulled her closer to kiss her full lips.”Why do you think Jon kept me up all night?”

She returned his kiss with equal favour and for a moment all this war and Tywin Lannister were washed away from his mind.

When she pulled away he hauled her back into his lap which coaxed another giggle from her lips.

“Stop this! We should get dressed!” she told him and jumped out of his arms.

She was rather delicate in stature and so it was not difficult for her to do so.

“You are not helping, you know. Seeing Jon’s brooding face all night wasn’t really pleasant. And the prospect of seeing Randyll Tarly’s grim face and Lady Olenna’s piercing looks isn’t much more appealing.”

“My experience tells me that men with grim faces are more trustworthy than men who smile at you all day long,” she piped back one of her daily wisdoms.

 _She is not wrong_ , Robb thought and continued to dress. He also wondered how much sleep Jon got tonight. Knowing him he spent all morning in the practice yard with Ser Barristan. It was Jon’s preferred way to deal with his frustrations and his suppressed anger. Hearing about the plundering was one of those things that got him into quite the rage, though Robb made clear to him that this was exactly what Tywin Lannister wanted to achieve with his actions.

Brushing those thoughts away he finished dressing and steeled himself for the upcoming talks.

…

**Jon**

Jon hardly slept that night, but it was no surprise as much depended on their future actions. That Tywin Lannister came upon the Reach like a mad lion didn’t make it any easier. Nobody expected his bold decision, though in hindsight they should have expected it. Tywin Lannister has too much to loose and Jon has everything to win.

“That was a good fight!” Ser Loras said and flashed him the first honest smile Jon ever believed receiving from the young man. In the days after their first meeting the young man had been throwing glowering looks at him, but now it seems he has been slowly warming up to him. _The presence of Ser Barristan surely helps_ , Jon thought and pulled off his helmet. His hair was sweaty from the exertion, but he felt better than after a full night of sleep. He knew that Daenerys will scold him for it, but it was the only thing that helped him clear his mind and soothe his mind.

People might call him King, but to the likes of Randyll Tarly he was still a boy, a pretender and maybe a soon a dead man if Tywin Lannister has his will. _I have to show them that they can trust in me_ , he knew, but the weight of this responsibility was heavier than he anticipated.

“It was, but soon will stop using blunted swords,” Ser Barristan remarked, his blue eyes alight with worry. _He fears for Daenerys_ , he knew. _If we loose Joffrey would kill her or do worse…_

“No, Tywin Lannister will not come at us with blunted swords,” Jon agreed, but Ser Loras seemed unaffected by the man’s serious words.

“Tywin Lannister is only drawing out his inevitable defeat,” Ser Loras remarked determined as ever.”He will never be able to take Highgarden with Paxter Redwyne and and Mathis Rowan awaiting him. “

“That may be, but you can’t be sure that Tywin Lannister will even attempt to take Highgarden. He knows that attacking will cost him too much strength. If I was him I would lure your father’s men out  and meet them on favorable ground.”

Ser Loras huffed and seemed displeased with Ser Barristan’s words, but Jon agreed with him.

 “So let us meet him the!” Ser Loras declared haughtily.”I am not afraid or are you, Ser Barristan?”

The old knight laughed.

”Fear is nothing to look down and should be your guide. I think you got a good taste of it when the Mountain felled your horse. Real battles are nothing like the romantic tales the singers like to praise. The Dragon Prince was an excellent jouster and swordfighter, but he still lost against Robert Baratheon’s mighty warhammer.”

Jon knew that the words were more meant for Ser Loras than him, but they didn’t leave him unaffected. _What if I were to end up like my father? I can’t allow the North and our men to fall apart should the inevitable happen…_

“That is so!” Jon confirmed weakly, before leaving the two men. _I have to think about naming an heir._

The sun stood high upon the horizon when Jon went to find Daenerys. At this time of the day she was usually in company of her dragons.

As usual the dragons were growing and eating, which was another reason they needed to end this war. Fish was their most beloved food, but Jon was sure that in a year’s time they might eat goats and other grown animals. And neither he nor Daenerys had experience in raising them. All he knew about dragons came from dusty books and even that was more scary than encouraging. Dragons grow until they die and were feared for the right reasons.

 _King’s Landing has the Dragon Pit_ , Daenerys had told him then and he knew that she means to restore its’ glory. It was one solution for the problem, but he also had his doubts that the people of King’s Landing will like the idea of having fire-breathing creatures living in their city.

Surprisingly, he found her in company of Oberyn Martell’s precious girls. The man himself was ecstatic and grinned like a little child when he first laid eyes upon Daenerys’ children. Most people were cautious or even fearful of them, but not the Viper of Dorne. His daughters were much the same, though Lady Lance was more open-hearted with her enthusiasm. Lady Tyene smiled sweetly, but there was always something guarded about her.

“It seems we are getting company,” Lady Tyene remarked in her usual silken voice.”What brings you here, your Grace?”

Daenerys turned her head around and flashed him a sincere smile. The green dragon was perched upon her shoulder and the white one resting in Lady Lance’s lap. He was stretching his neck and trying to get the fish the girl was holding out for him. The black one lay sprawled against the wall with a heap of bones next to him. He was always the laziest after eating.

The sight startled him a little, because the dragons didn’t take all too well to strangers.

Daenerys seemed to sense his surprise and her smile only brightened.

“It seems Lady Lance’s dragonblood is showing,” she jested.”It seems you are getting competition, Jon.”

 _Dragonblood_ , Jon wondered for a brief moment and then he recalled that the first Daenerys once wed into House Martell.

“My single drop of dragonblood you mean,” Lady Lance jested and Suvion snapped the fish out of the girl’s hand.

Then she turned to look at Jon and grinned.”Don’t fret, your Grace. I prefer my lance and my horse over dragons.”

Jon’s heart warmed at the girl’s words. _Her true name is Elia_ , he knew and he suddenly recalled what Lady Tyene told him over a goblet of wine on the night before her father’s departure to Dorne. _Our Uncle Doran always remarks how much our Elia comes after our Aunt and her little Princess. He always says that she has Rhaenys’ smile._

 _My sister’s smile_ , he thought, though it still felt unreal to him. All his life Arya and Sansa had been his sisters and now they were only his cousins, even if he didn’t love them any less for it.

Now he had another sister he will never be able to meet. _Only a girl who had a ghost’s smile._

He hesitatingly returned the girl’s smile and bowed in a mocking gesture.”I thank you for your kindness, my Lady.”

“No harm done,” she replied and both Daenerys and Tyene laughed in amusement.

“It seems so,” Jon remarked and hated that he had to disturb their joyous get-together.”I know it would be more pleasant to spent the evening here, but Lady Olenna will get cross if are coming too late,” he told Daenerys who nodded her head in understanding.

“We should continue our conversation later if you care,” she told two ladies who soon took their leave.

 “You seem to like them,” he remarked as they made their way back to meet the others.

She nodded her head.”There are so different from the ladies here. They are so free.”

…

**Cat**

Winterfell was alive with the clinking of steel and the sound of horse hooves on the ground. Thousand-five-hundred men, hastily assembled by Lord Cley Cerwyn and Lord Tallhart came yesterday and were prepared to depart for Deepwood Motte in a few days’ time. Ser Roderik was confident that he will be able to retake the castle, but Cat was unable to shrug off the feeling of fear.

 “You look worried, Lady mother,” Sansa’s sweet voice called her out of her fearful state of mind.”Ser Roderik will surely be able to aide Lady Glover?”

Cat grabbed for her daughter’s hand and rubbed it between her fingers.”Your hand is icy cold. Why didn’t you put on gloves?”

“I came here hastily. Maester Luwin says a raven came from Robb and Lady Dustin.”

Her heartbeat sped up instantly.”Robb? Truly?”

Sansa nodded her head and grabbed for her arm.

Quickly they made their way back inside and found Maester Luwin in company of Arya, Bran and Rickon. All three of them carried impatient looks on their faces and  their eyes were fixed on the letter in the Maester Luwin's hand.

 _Gods, let it be good news_ , she prayed. _Let my boy be well._

“My lady…,” Maester Luwin greeted, but Cat waved her hand and urged him to hand her the letter.

“Of course,”  Maester Luwin said and smiled.

She read quickly and felt both relief and sadness wash over her.

“Is it bad?” Arya was the first one to ask.”Did Robb loose? Is Jon alive?”

”No, they haven’t even fought yet, but they met with the Tyrells. It seems we found ourselves a new ally. Robb is also promising us aide and men to retake Moat Cailin.”

 _And my father is dead_ , she thought with a heavy heart, but decided to tell them later. _Let them have a little happiness._

“Those are good news, my Lady,” the old Maester said and waved another letter in front of her face.”From Lady Dustin. She announces her coming in the following days.”

Cat sighed and didn’t feel at all pleased to meet the Lady. The last time she met her was quite an unpleasant encounter. She accused Ned of killing her husband. Back then Cat gave her a cold rebuke, but now she felt a strange kinship for the woman. _I also lost Ned_ , she thought. _Yet I still have my children. The poor woman has none of that._

Exhaling deeply she handed the letter back to Maester Luwin.”Please answer her letter and thank her kindly for her efforts.”

The Lady came a few days later, accompanied by a dozen of men and hosting the banner of her departed husband; the crossed long axes of House Dustin quartered with the golden horse head of House Ryswell.

The Lady hadn’t changed much from their last meeting. Age made wrinkles bloom around her mouth and eyes and there was grey in her hair, but she was still quite beautiful.

“Lady Stark. I came here as commanded of me,” the Lady remarked rather coolly as one of her men helped her down from her horse.

It was a fine charger that most men would kill for and it made her recall something Ned once told her years ago.

  _I took her husband and brought back his horse_ , was all Ned had said to her when she complained about the woman’s rude behavior.

Breathing deeply she forced a smile on her lips.”I did and thank you for coming here in such haste. I know that these are dangerous times.”

Something like displeasure curled on the lady’s full lips.

”I have been a widow for many years, my Lady. I know how to take care of myself, though I admit the thought of Ironborn roaming the North does not please me at all. I hope you will be able to rid us off them soon.”

“Ser Roderik has assembled enough men to ride for Deepwood Motte and intends to retake it. My son also promised me to send men North to retake Moat Cailin. If the gods are kind this threat will soon be banished, but that is not why I called you here. I called you here, because of a sensible matter concerning Lord Bolton’s bastard.”

Her eyes widened and Cat saw the clear anger showing in her dark brown eyes.”I heard the creature is dead. What is there more to say about him?”

Cat swallowed and indicated for the woman to follow her inside.”I apologize for leaving you in the dark about the details, but soon all will be clear to you. We also prepared a small meal for you and your men. It was a long travel after all.”

“Both will be appreciated, my Lady,” Lady Dustin replied coolly and followed her inside.

They took supper in the Great Hall. A few days ago she did the same with Ser Roderik’s men who were now patiently waiting for their order to march. _Tomorrow_ , Cat assured herself and looked over to Ser Roderik. The only reason he was still here is that he wanted to take part in the questioning of the prisoner.

 _I need to see it with my own eyes_ , he had told her and Cat wasn’t able to refuse him. In truth she would have preferred for him to stay here in Winterfell until her son’s men came here, but she knew the old man wouldn’t be able to sit idle forever.

“I saw your horse, my Lady. It looks fast and strong. Where did you get it from?” Arya asked curios as ever.

”I bred it myself. The horse is my pride and joy,” Lady Dustin replied and Arya grinned from one ear to the other.”Well, then I hope I will have a fine one as your on day, my Lady.”

Surprisingly, the Lady smiled. It was a true smile, but not devoid of sadness.”Your Uncle Brandon told me the same thing when he came to buy one of my father’s horses. It is in your blood, Lady Arya. Your Uncle was half a horse himself.”

Slight discomfort washed over Cat. Sometimes her betrothal with Brandon Stark seemed nothing more than the figment of a dream that was destroyed when the Mad King killed him and his father Rickard. As a girl she believed herself in love with him after their first meeting, but over the years she got a clearer picture of the man she was supposed to wed. He was a man with a great thirst for women and if the rumors were true Lady Dustin was one of them.

 “Uncle Benjen?” Sansa asked, slightly confused.

“Not your Uncle Benjen. He was half a boy back then. Your Uncle Brandon,” she corrected her daughter before looking over to Bran.”The man you were named after, my young Lord.”

“It was Ned’s idea. He said that there has to be one Brandon in each generation,” Cat added.

At the mention of Ned a tight smile crossed over the Lady’s lips and they fell back into silence. After supper Ser Roderik came to join them while Maester Luwin remained with with his ravens. It wasn’t that she didn’t want the old man’s council, but Ser Rorderik recommended for her to keep the Maester away from the lady as she supposedly holds a particular dislike for his kind.

 _Grey rats she calls them_ , Ser Roderik had told her full of amusement.

“I think we should get down to business,” Lady Dustin said after Cat sent the children to bed.”I liked your food, but I would appreciate if you told me more about the delicate matter regarding the Bastard of Bolton. I once came before your husband and told him about my nephew’s suspicious death, but he sent me away without doing anything about the matter.”

Ser Roderik nodded his head.”We had no proof, put now we might be able to give you justice.”

The Lady gave a bitter laugh.”Justice is all nice and good, but it won’t bring back my nephew. I also don’t understand how you will accomplish it, Ser Roderik. The bastard is dead, isn’t he?”

“That is what we believed. The man in our prison calls himself Reek, but we are not sure about his identity. That is why we are in need of your help, my Lady,” Catelyn explained.

The Lady inclined her head and eyed Cat closely.

”There is something different about you now, my Lady. It seems the unfortunate death of our Lord changed you as well. But do not fear. You have my help. I know that the bastard loves his trickery. It is not out of the question that it is him.  Justice will never still the pain in my heart, but it might help me to soothe it a little. Show me this “Reek”.”

 “Allow me,” Ser Roderik said and offered his arm to the Lady.

Then the three of them made their way down to the dungeons, accompanied by several guards.

Arriving at the creature’s cell Ser Roderik bashed his sword against the iron bars. Slowly the man rose from his curled position on the ground and stared back at them through the half-lit cell. His sharp smell made Cat back away, but Lady Dustin stood frozen like a statue.

She was silent like death, but Cat saw the light tremor showing in her hand that was still laced around Ser Roderik’s arm.

For this brief moment the Lady’s usual stern façade broke and Cat saw the woman beneath. Broken and damaged by the sorrow that has been accumulating over the years.

“I need more light. I need more light to be sure,” she told Ser Roderik who fulfilled her wish by bringing his torch closer to the cell.

The bright flame showed the man in all his ugliness. Again this malevolent smile curled on his swollen lips that made Cat’s skin crawl every time she looked at him.

Another moment of silence passed and Lady Dustin let go of Ser Roderik’s arm to step closer to the iron bars.

Suddenly the man’s pale grey eyes widened in recognition and something like fear.

“Do you recall my face, bastard? Do you remember the brother you murdered?” Lady Dustin asked sharply.”Do you remember Domeric? My poor boy,” she added and Cat shivered when she saw the murderous expression taking hold over the Lady’s features.

“I am Reek, my Lady and your boy died from an unfortunate incident. One of the girls got the wrong mushrooms for his meal and he perished from it. My Lord Ramsey mourned deeply over his passing,” was all she received.

”Liar! Liar! Liar!” the Lady shouted and balanced herself against the faded stone wall.”I know it was you! You and your disgusting little friends killed my boy!”

Tears were now rolling down Lady Dustin’s cheeks.

“I fear grief is addling your mind, my Lady,” the creature whispered after them, but for Cat it was enough to seed doubts about everything she believed.

 _So it is true_ , she though and shuddered.

Too overwhelmed by her many emotions she followed after Lady Dustin and Ser Roderik.

It also took Lady Dustin a moment to regain her composure and Cat had wine brought for them to calm their nerves.

 “I thank you, Lady Stark,” Lady Dustin said at last and poured down the wine. Then she looked up at Ser Roderik.”Forgive my behavior, but it makes my skin crawl to look at him.”

 “It is the same for me,” Cat agreed, but it was Ser Roderik who asked the question Cat didn’t dare to ask.

“So it is truly him? Ramsey Snow? Are you sure, my Lady?”

She nodded her head, her face as pale as curdled milk.”It is him. I am sure.”

Cat was unable to speak and tightened her grasp on the handle of her chair.

“So will you kill the creature for my nephew’s butcher?” Lady Dustin asked and put the goblet away.

Ser Roderik nodded his head.”If you are prepared to give your witness it will be done.”

Lady Dustin swallowed hard.

”Roose Bolton is a wrathful man. He might hold it against me, but what do I have to loose? I have no further children he could kill and the world will be a better place without the creature.”

“Indeed, my Lady.” Ser Roderik agreed.”Besides, Lord Robb will be very grateful for your actions. I doubt Lord Bolton will dare to harm you if you have our Lord’s protection.”

Lady Dustin gave Ser Roderik an unbelieving look and rose from her seat.”Lord Bolton is not a man to be crossed, Ser Roderik. You best remember that.”

Then she turned to Cat.

”I am tired, my Lady. I will gladly give my witness tomorrow, but now I am in dire need of rest.”

“We all are, my Lady,” Cat whispered after her.

Looking on Ser Roderik’s face she saw both sympathy and sorrow.

“There is no way painful enough to kill the creature that could wash away the pain he inflicted both on Lady Hornwood and Lady Dustin,” Ser Roderik remarked angrily.

Cat nodded her head.

”A blade to the neck will suffice. I don’t care how it is done, only that it is done before you go.”

”Certainly, my Lady,” Ser Roderik replied and headed for the door, but she called after him to remain a while longer.

 “You said that nothing will be able to wash away the Lady’s pain, but I think I know something that might please the lady.”

Ser Roderik gave her a confused look.

“What would that be?”

“A husband, good Sir. Your Beth is in dire need of a mother, isn’t she?”

Something like embarrassment showed on Ser Roderik’s face.”She is far above my station and she would never accept to be forced into something. You saw how prideful she is.”

Lady Stark nodded and gave the man a knowing smile.”I never said anything about forcing her. I might not know much about Lady Dustin, but I have yet to meet a lady that doesn’t like to be courted.”

…

**Jon**

They assembled in the Great Hall. There was Lady Olenna flanked by her grandchildren and the Reach lords.

Left were the Riverlords: Lord Mallister and his son, Lord Darry, Lord Piper and the ever-quarreling Lord Blackwood and Bracken, though Robb had them seated as far from each other as physical possible.

On the right side were the Northmen. There was Lord Karstark, the Greatjon, Lady Maege Mormont and Lord Glover and Roose Bolton. Robb haa yet to address the matter with his bastard son Ramsey Bolton. He forcefully married Lord Hornwood’s widow and tried to take her lands after murdering her. Those were the accusations reported to them by Lady Stark, but it was hard to address the matter while they were far away from home.

Roose Bolton will not like what my mother intends for his bastard, Robb had told him yesterday and both pondered what they could do to ease the loss for the sinister man. In the end they came to a decision, but Jon was not sure if it will be enough to please the man.

“I think we should start, your Grace,” Lady Olenna began after a moment of silence.

“Indeed,” Jon agreed and tried to smile. It was forced, but it was the only thing he had to offer. He got to his feet and moved closer to the colorful map spread over the table.

Jon had never seen a more detailed map, though the Northern part was a bit lacking in details, but that didn’t surprise him. The map was provided by Ser Randyll Tarly and he doubted the man held much interest in the North. _Well, we won’t have to fight there anyway. Not if the men Robb sent North are successful._

“We know that Tywin Lannister invaded the Reach and sacked several towns along the roseroad. He also managed to avoid Bitterbridge and took the Grassy Vale, before pillaging the town. They say another host of his did the same with Longtable and that he managed to make Cider Hall yield to him,” Jon summed up what he already knew.”I am not from the Reach, but I wonder how he managed it so quickly?” he asked and looked specifically at Lord Randyll Tarly. Lady Margaery told him that her father considered him the most capable among his men.

“It is possible that he crossed the Blueburn near Grassy Vale. My son often went hunting there with Lord Elwood Meadows. There is a part where the water hardly reaches up to the knees. Even a host of several thousand men could cross there, but if Tywin Lannister used this way he surely had someone to provide him with this important piece of information. It is not common knowledge,” Ser Randyll Tarly offered as a possible explanation.

“We know that Kevan Lannister made Storm’s End yield to him. Said Lord Elwood Meadows was first second-in-command to Ser Cortnay Penrose in and later second-in-command to Ser Gilbert Farring. Many of the Stormlords bent the knee to King Joffrey after the Battle of Blackwater. My grandson Willas thinks it is possible that Tywin forced Ser Elwood to aide him. We don’t know if the man even lives, but what we do know is that his wife and daughters were captured.”

 “And Cider Hall?” Ser Loras asked his grandmother.”How did he manage to take it so quickly?”

“Lady Fassoway apparently opened the gates after Lord Tywin threatened her with the death of her son Bryan Fassoway, who was captured during the Battle of Blackwater. The poor lady probably lost her nerves. Her husband Ser Taunton was slain in Blackwater and so was her other son Edwyd.   My son sent Paxter Redwyne to follow after Tywin, but it seems he was surprised by his forces near Longtable. It seems the old lion planned it out in detail. The good thing is that Lord Redwyne was able to retreat with most of his army intact. Shortly after my son called him back to Highgarden to join his strength with Lord Rowan’s men as he feared the old lion might come for Highgarden, but it seems he has no intention to move from his position. Instead he sent his brother Kevan to besiege Castle Ashford and sent out several groupes of riders to raid the countryside,” Lady Olenna remarked with a hint of sarcasm ringing in her voice.”It is quite the bloody spectacle, isn’t it?”

Jon didn’t feel like laughing. _All this people were butchered because of me_ , he thought, but brushed it away before those thoughts could take hold in his mind.

“A bloody spectacle indeed, but there is more,” Robb added.”It seems Tywin Lannister is moving part of his host in Lannisport to Deep Den or so we heard from our scouts that captured a group of straying Lannister men. Yet I wouldn’t call this information very reliable. It is quite suspicious that we found them crossing the borders without reasons and that they held this specific information. Maybe it is meant to confuse us.”

“Well, Tywin Lannister was always good at playing his games, but I admit his invasion of the Reach surprised me,” Ser Garlan admitted honestly.

“Surprise or not. We should take our men and meet him in battle,” Ser Loras remarked.”Father could ask Lord Hightower to send us more men and together with Lord Rowan and Lord Redwyne we he can smash Tywin Lannister to pieces. I dare say Lord Rowan and Lord Redwyne could even manage it on their own.”

 “Numbers are not the problem here, but the rivers. If I was him I would place my men at the potential crossing points and wait for the enemy to come for me. If things get too tense he could retreat to the Stormlands or to King’s Landing,” Lord Randyll Tarly countered.

Jon’s head was whirling with all this information, but one thing was clear to him.

“He wants me to fight him,” Jon said at last and all the eyes turned on him.”He wants my head to end the war. It is his only way to victory. He also wants to break our allegiance apart.”

Lady Olenna seemed amused.”Quite obvious, isn’t it?”

Jon gave the old woman a wry smile.”And that is why I won’t fight him on his conditions.”

Ser Loras’s face show great displeasure.

“The man is butchering our smallfolk!” the boy exclaimed.”And you won’t fight him?

“And are we suppose to pity you now, my boy?” Ser Mallister asked.”Half my smallfolk was put to the sword, but do you see me cry about it. Half of the lords here lost men to the Lannisters. That is war. If you can’t handle it you might have to go back to your Rainbow Guard.”

“You dare!” Ser Loras shouted and flashed Ser Mallister a murderous look, but was grasped backwards by Ser Garlan.”Let me go!”

“Enough!” Jon shouted and flashed both Ser Mallister and Loras angry looks.”That was unworthy of you Ser Mallister,” he told the man before turning to Ser Loras.”I never said won’t fight him, but not to his conditions. Will you hear me out, before giving your judgment, Ser Loras?”

Loras calmed himself and sat back down.

“We are all ears,” Lady Olenna remarked quietly.

“I intend to repay Tywin Lannister for his deeds in the Reach. I cannot give you back the people he butchered, but I can give you gold to compensate the damage.”

 “Gold?” Lady Margaery asked.”And where will you get this gold from?”

“From the Westerlands. The reports indicate that Lord Tywin keeps his armies concentrated on the Reach. That is why I intend to invade the Westerlands to repay him from his deeds and to lure him from the Reach. He won’t tolerate that his home is taken by a Targaryen pretender,” Jon explained and paused for moment to calm his nerves.

Neither Ser Loras nor Randyll Tarly looked pleased with his suggestion.

“And what should we do about Tywin Lannister sitting in our home? Tolerate him until he decides to leave?” Ser Loras asked.

”No, but don’t fight him directly. Do it like him. Split your troops and keep a part of your army Highgarden to protect it against a possible attack and send the other part to protect the smallfolk. Let him hide, let him besiege Ashford and give me time to take the Westerlands…,”

“And what if he proves smarter than you, my boy?” Olenna asked.”What if he remains where he is or retreats.”

“It won’t matter if he remains in the Reach or retreats. I also intend to send another army to march towards the Capital. I hoped you might be able to join those troops Lord Tarly?”

“To take the capital no doubt?” Lord Tarly asked and looked much more pleased with such an important task.”At least it doesn’t mean I have to hide.”

“I am not hiding, but being cautious. We shouldn’t underestimate Tywin Lannister just because we have more men. That is also why I intend to bring the Vale into the fold.”

“The Vale?” Lady Olenna asked and looked a little surprised.”And how will you manage that? Isn’t Lady Lysa Arryn under the thrall of Petyr Baelish?

“I and the Blackfish will deal with him,” Daenerys added.”Lady Arryn isn’t as beloved as Lord Arryn was. I have no doubt that most of the Vale Lords see Lord Baelish as a man who is trying to make use of the Lady’s grief. Robb and I have already written to Lord Royce and he approves of our suggestions in this matter.”

…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might rewrite the last pov chapter in the future, because I am not happy with it. I won't be able to write for the rest of this week and next week and so I am posting this chapter today. I would also be grateful if somebody would be able to recommend me a source where I can read how military stuff was done in the middle ages? All I can find on the internet is usually meant for modern warfare or stuff that happened during Napoleon.


	27. Chapter 27

  **Daenerys**

Daenerys watched the men lead the slender wooden boat into the waist-high water. It had been raining all morning and now slowly the first sunbeams were bursting through the thick clouds. It seems the gods are looking favorable on Lord Hoster’s departure from this world.

He died only two nights ago, but it was no surprise. The elderly Lord had been dying since their arrival and spent most of his days doused by the Milk of the Poppy. Daenerys visited him only once in Roslin’s company, but she doubted that he even knew who she was.

Now he looked at peace, all clad in shining silver armor and his cloak spreading around him in blue and red. His surcoat was also divided in blue-and-red and a trout scaled in silver graced the crest of the great helm placed beside his head.

Seven were chosen to lead the funeral boat into the water; seven men to honor the seven faces of god: Robb, Lord Bracken, Lord Blackwood, Lord Vance, Lord Mallister, Lord Darry and Lord Piper.

The rest of them watched in silence from the battlements as the chosen men shoved the boat out into the current. Next to her was Jon, dressed all in black as were the rest of the attendees.

Slowly the boat drifted out under the stone arch of the Water Gate and passed a tumultuous part of the river, before sailing peacefully down the center of the channel.

“Now!” the Blackfish's voice broke the silence and urged Lord Edmure, now Lord of Riverrun to shoot the arrow meant to ignite the boat carrying Lord Hoster's body.

Daenerys inclined her head and realized how pale and weary the young Lord looked. Only a day ago she saw him weeping over his father’s death and even now he seemed beside himself with grief. His hands were shaking as he nocked the arrow to the bowstring. Then Lord Edmure’s squire came forward and set the arrow aflame, before his Lord sent it flying towards the river. It was no surprise to her when he missed.

“The wind,” he told the Blackfish and tried again. Again he sent the arrow flying, but again it failed to hit the intended target. Daenerys felt pity for the young man, but she doubted any kind word would be able to curb his frustration.

He cursed angrily, but it didn’t change the fact that the boat was now nearly out of range. In both frustration and despair Lord Edmure handed the bow back to the Blackfish, who accomplished what his nephew was unable to do.

Within seconds an arrow hissed through the air, leaving an orange tail behind it, before hitting the boat. A brief moment of silence followed and then the boat was swallowed by the growing flames.

She saw the Blackfish trying to soothe Lord Edmure, but the young man brushed him off and surrounded himself with his knights.

Thus they all moved to the Great Hall to eat. There was no wine served or music played that day. Only the quiet whispering of the voices echoing against the stone walls could be heard.

 _In two days these halls will be empty,_ she knew and the familiar feeling of uncertainty return to her. Soon they will depart to play the last act of this bloody play that started with Eddard Stark’s execution. Daenerys and the Blackfish will travel to the Vale to confer with Lord Yohn Royce while Robb will move onward to Harrenhall, before continuing towards the capital.

She only wished Jon would go with his brother, instead of invading the Westerlands. Ser Garlan, Ser Loras or any other Lord could have been named for this task, but Jon insisted to go himself.

She wanted to broach the topic shortly after the war council with the Tyrells, but then Lord Hoster Tully died.

Now it is too late, she thought and glimpsed over to Jon, who was talking to Robb.

“You are so pale,” Lady Roslin’s soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts, „and you haven’t eaten anything,” she added, looking at the full plate before Daenerys.”Are you perhaps sick?”

“I am not sure…I am tired and my stomach is rolling…maybe my nerves are acting up,” she whispered back.

Roslin patted her shoulder and smiled sweetly.

“It is to be expected given the task lying ahead of you.”

Daenerys leaned closer and squeezed Roslin’s hand.”That is not the only reason. Both the coming battles and the dragons are worrying me…I don’t like leaving them here with Lord Edmure, though I have no doubt that he will try his best to care for them."

Roslin nodded her head in understanding.

“Don’t fret about it. I will make sure that they are fed properly. Besides, you won’t be gone for long. I am sure the Blackfish will wipe the floor with this Petyr Baelish. He seems a very resolute man.”

"That he is,” she agreed and leaned closer to whisper into Roslin’s ear.”I am also fretting about Jon…I don’t like that he is running off to the Westerlands…and then there is the matter of Lord Edmure. Robb wants him to wed Lady Ysilla Royce.”

“Isn’t Lady Ysilla Royce a good match?” Roslin asked in confusion.”Is she hideous?”

Daenerys covered her lips to stifle a smile.”No, I met her before. She is very pretty, but the Blackfish thinks Lord Edmure will not be pleased about Robb’s meddling. The sudden death of his father is the only reason they haven’t old him yet.”

Roslin nodded her head, before glimpsing discreetly over to Lord Edmure. He was frowning and staring off into the distance.

“Well, he doesn’t look very enthusiastic.”

Daenerys smiled and they fell back into silence. _Robb will make him understand_ , she was sure.

Later she, Robb, Jon, the Blackfish, Edmure, and Roslin sat together one last time, though they chose the more private solar located near the gallery.

“To my brother!” the Blackfish said at last to break the silence.

They brought their cups to their mouths and drank.

“You should know that nobody here is looking down on you for missing the target, Uncle. The Blackfish told me the same happened…,” Robb began, but Lord Edmure cut him off and put his goblet on the table.

“Tell me what you really want!” Lord Edmure demanded sullenly.”I am no fool…so tell me.”

“Robb has happy news for you, Nephew. He found you a worthy bride,” the Blackfish added.

Lord Edmure’s face betrayed his lack of enthusiasm quite openly.

“Am I not old enough to choose my wife?” he asked Robb.

The Blackfish flashed Lord Edmure an understanding smile.”I am the last one to force someone into a wedding, but we are speaking of Lady Ysilla Royce. The Bronze Yohn is a powerful lord and he is prepared to help us against Petyr Baelish. A marriage would be an appropriate way to repay him for his efforts.”

Yet the words didn’t move Lord Edmure.

“I have no doubt that the girl is noble and kind, but what if I already have a Lady?”

Robb gave Lord Edmure a curious look.”Do you have a Lady?”

“I know quite a lot of ladies, but none of them would be appropriate in your eyes. But that is not the point. The point is that I am Lord of Riverrun and my own nephew is treating me like a child,” Lord Edmure explained angrily.

“I met Lady Ysilla a few years ago. She is quite beautiful and has a kind heart,” Daenerys offered politely.

Yet her word’s failed to calm Lord Edmure, though he addressed her more politely than Robb.

“I do not doubt your words, but that is not the point. What bothers me is that my own nephew is lording over me,” Lord Edmure replied.

“Nobody wants to lord over you, my Lord. Nothing is set in stone,” Jon tried to explain, but Lord Edmure refused to hear him, rose to his feet and bid them goodnight.

“Well, that did just go as I expected,” the Blackfish remarked with a long sigh.

“He is grieving. I am sure he will come around,” Robb remarked calmly, but Daenerys heard the suppressed anger ringing in his voice.

The Blackfish laughed.”Oh, my boy. We Tullys can be quite headstrong in such matters.”

“We first need to win the war,” Jon added and squeezed her hand.”It is regrettable that Lord Edmure is against it, but I won’t force him. I hope it won’t be too much of a bother for you two.”

She tried to appear confident.”I am sure offering the wardship of young Lord Arryn will be enough to convince Lord Royce to help us. He is a gruff man, but honorable to the bone and was once Lord Stark’s friend. I don’t think he likes that a lickspittle like Lord Baelish is trying to take over the Vale.”

Thus the meeting ended and she and Jon were left to themselves.

“I didn’t expect Lord Edmure to be this cross about the betrothal,” Jon remarked and ruffled through his hair. He looked tired and weary.

“I don’t think he is angry about the betrothal. I believe he is angry because he has to remain here while the rest of you are running off to war. He feels useless.”

Realization showed on Jon’s face.

“I see, but he isn’t useless. Someone has to protect Riverrun and you are in need of the Blackfish's help. Otherwise I would have gladly taken him to the Westerlands.”

“Of course you would!” it escaped her and she bit her lips.

Jon’s dark eyes narrowed in confusion and he leaned back in his chair.

“Are you perhaps angry with me?” he asked carefully, his dark eyes searching her purple ones.

"I am not angry, but worried. I just don’t understand why you are so insistent to go to the Westerlands. You didn’t even tell me…,” she tried to voice her feelings, but stopped when she felt Jon’s hand brushing over her shoulders.

Understanding showed on his face and a sad smile tugged on his lips.”You know that I have to prove myself if I want to be a King.”

“That is just an excuse to run off into danger. Robb offered to do it for you…I know it from Roslin, but you refused him,” she countered.

Jon wrinkled his brows’ in displeasure.

“It is no excuse. I want to force Tywin Lannister to stop his plundering. A proud man like him won’t sit idle while I am invading his lands. If all goes well he will come out from his hiding and the Tyrell forces sitting in Highgarden will be able to crush him.”

“I am not worried about Tywin Lannister. There are plenty of people in the Westerlands who want you dead. And you have no heir.”

“I have an heir,” he insisted.”You.”

She was utterly stunned by his answer. The thought hasn’t occurred to her until now.

“I am wed to the King you are trying to depose…,” she began, but Jon cut her off.

“Joffrey will die. Once he is dead you are free and then you will never have to think of him again. And if the unthinkable happens...you could still rule as Queen. Robb will make sure of it and you could wed Willas Tyrell to keep the Tyrells on your side,” he explained.

His words felt like a slap to the face.

“The unthinkable won’t happen and I won’t marry Willas Tyrell. I don’t even care for the crown…I once wanted to be Queen, because I thought it was the only thing left of my family…,” she explained in a faltering voice.

Jon pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her brow.

“I know. I didn’t mean to upset you. I promise you that I will return.”

“You can’t promise that."

…

 

**Theon**

 

Theon’s brow was covered in sweat and he felt his clothes clinging to his body. For days they had spent travelling on a narrow path leading through the lands of the crannogmen. Lord Reed’s people had been more than hospitable towards them, but even here Theon received glowering looks.

Everybody knew who he was. Theon Greyjoy, son of the traitor Balon Greyjoy. Worse was that Lord Glover was eyeing him like a hawke his prey. 

The only person who treated him decently was Dacey Mormont. Theon wasn’t sure if it was the tumble in the sheets before the Battle of the Whispering Wood, but she was the only one who didn’t treat him as a traitor.

“We are close!” he heard Howland Reed’s calm whisper piercing the silence. Theon inclined his head and found the small man pointing ahead and speaking to Lord Glover.

Theon straightened himself and let his gaze sweep over the landscape. It was hard to see further than a few feet, but as they moved forward the ruins of Moat Cailin started to become apparent.

“Good,” Lord Glover replied hoarsely.”We should send out the ravens. Lord Manderly’s men will be waiting for the sign.

“I think it would be better to wait until dusk, my Lord,” Howland Reed countered.”My people have been attacking the Ironborn daily, but there are still more than twenty ships beached near the Fever River and we don’t know how many of their men will await us in the ruin. The growing darkness will help to shadow our movements.”

“Only twenty ships? What happened to the rest?” Lord Glover inquired.

“They sailed away, my Lord. Nearly thirty ships left two days ago.”

“Do you know if my Uncle Victarion was among them?” Theon asked curiously.

“Such details are hard to come by,” Howland Reed apologized.

“We can’t wreck our brains why your people left, Greyjoy. Maybe they grew simply bored or decided to raid other places in the North,” Lord Glover remarked grimly as ever.”Yet I am no man to question your wisdom, Lord Reed. We will wait for dusk.”

Howland Reed nodded his head in acceptance and thus they settled down to wait for dusk. It didn’t surprise him when Lord Glover was kept watching him, though at one point Dacey offered to relieve the Lord off his duty.

So they sat in comfortable silence while Dacey Mormont was polishing her axe. It oddly reminded him of Sansa Stark doing her needlework, even though this Lady was polishing a weapon meant to split Ironborn heads.

The thought filled him with fresh guilt, but then he hardly knew what it meant to be a man from the Iron Islands. He was a little boy when they took him away and he doubted that his Uncle would be able to recognize him now.

_Not that it matters. Soon everyone from the Iron Islands will name me a traitor._

“It is time!” Lord Glover announced at last and bid one of his men to retrieve the cages containing the ravens. They were meant to give Lord Manderly’s men the sign for attack. Then Lord Manderly's men were meant to fall upon the Ironborn ships beached near the Fever River while their own group consisting of a few hundred men was meant to attack the castle from the rear. The second raven as meant for the rest of their men attacking the castle from the south.

After they had sent the ravens flying they moved forward and watched in silence. Dacey grouched next to him and in the distant woods he heard the song of a bird. The moon stood high above the horizon and bathed the trees in soft moonlight. It was a quiet night and only the glimmering lights in the broken towers betrayed the presence of his people.

Then it started. Suddenly, hundreds of arrows lightened up the night sky. It was the sign for attack.

“Now get moving, Greyjoy. That is your chance to prove your loyalty,” Lord Glover growled and handed him his blade. Dacey was right behind him, her ax ready to strike at her enemies.

“Aye, my Lord,” he replied and fastened his sword were it belonged, before following after the others.

Theon felt like a fool as he stumbled through the thick shrubbery and high grass. Behind him was Lord Glover, driving him forward like a farmer his cattle.

_What does he think? That I will stab him in the back?_

It was a ridiculous idea. He had no doubt that Dacey Mormont would take his head with that mighty ax of hers if he tried something stupid.

“Now it begins!” he heard Dacey’s breathless voice ringing with laughter.  Theon was unable to laugh, but he couldn’t help to admire her her bravery. She was so unlike the simpering ladies with their love for dresses. There was no flattery needed to bring a smile to her lips. The sound of an approaching battle was enough.

“Aye,” he replied and followed along over twirling roots and crooked trees. He was relieved when they left the woods behind them.

Ahead a familiar sight presented itself to him. Great blocks of basalt lay scattered and half sunken into the ground. The three remaining towers bathed in moonlight gave Moat Cailin an almost spooky sight. They looked uneven, crooked and ready to collapse at any time. It made him wonder how his people managed hold out here for so long.

“First the Gatehouse tower!” Lord Glover commanded and pointed at the squat wide tower Robb once took as his own.

As they approached Theon spotted arrows flying towards the Northmen sitting beyond the moat.

The Ironborn are not aware of our presence, Theon was sure and let his gaze wander back to the tower lying ahead. The candlelight made the tower beam like a lantern and threw an orange glimmer of light on the flag sporting on the stone wall. It was like a memory torn out of his childhood; the golden kraken of House Greyjoy on a black field.

They moved in silence, the shadows their constant companions. Then they fell upon the enemy.

The first men Theon killed didn't see him coming. He was nothing more than a shadow-like figure armed with a scythe that shimmered in the moonlight. A blunt noise followed before Theon buried his blade to the hilt.

He felt no exhilaration over his victory. There was only shame, but then he had no other choice. To fight was his only way for survival.

Thus he fought. Again he buried his blade into a man, before cutting apart half a boy. It was anger that drove him forward. Anger at his Lord father, though he wasn't even able to recall his face. It was nothing more than formless shadows, but it helped to stir the simmering anger inside him.

Another man followed, the warm blood splattering over Theon's cloak and armor. All the time he saw his father’s face laughing back at him.

 _Why would I care for a son like you_ , he taunted. _I care not if the bastard and his brother take your head._

Left and right he slashed at another man. He was much taller than Theon and the blows of his ax hammering against his shield left his head ringing, but the way he fought spoke of a man deep into his cups.

Theon easily parried the next blow, stepped backwards and brought his blade forward. The sharp tip cut through the man’s flesh and he collapsed like a puppet without strings.

“It is done!” he heard Dacey’s whispering voice. It was as if a spell was lifted from him. The anger was gone and he looked around to appraise their butchery.

Dead men littered the ground beneath his feet. Men he slew and men who once called him brother. It felt like a sword twisting in his heart, but it was too late. There was no turning back.

“It is done,” he confirmed and turned to Lord Glover. The man remained grim and they moved  on to attack the Children’s Tower, though there was not much left to do for them. More dead bodies littered the ground, the small arrows of the crannogmen sticking in the corpses like needles.

When it was finally over Lord Glover had one of his men climb up the walls to exchange the kraken with the banner of House Stark. There were whistles and jolly laughter heard among the Northern lords, but Theon remained silent.

Then the drinking followed and he was glad when Dacey came to bring him a flagon of wine to wash away the bitter taste in his mouth.

There was no word spoken between them as they watched dim fires lightening up the night. The fires belonged to the ships beached near the Fever River and set aflame by Lord Manderly’s men.

Others might have mocked him, laughed at him or called him a fool, but Dacey Mormont remained silent and continued to sip from her flagon of wine.

…

**Davos**

Davos watched the Queen’s men building the pyres. The bigger one was meant for their King and the smaller one for the boy Edric Storm.

All this madness was accompanied by the Lady Melisandre's soulful singing.

 _Waking dragons from stone_ , he thought with utter disgust. What nonsense. _The King is dead and no sacrifice will bring him back._

He told the Queen so much, but the Lady Melisandre remained insistent that their King will be reborn from the ashes and that the price for it will be the life of a little boy.

The Queen didn’t listen nor did the other knights believing in the Lady Melisandre’s god.

 _And what if it doesn’t work_ , he had asked the Lady, but all he received was one of her enigmatic smiles and the same words she always gave to him whenever he voiced doubts in her abilities.

_The flames told me._

_These flames are nothing more than heat and wood_ , he reminded himself to strengthen his faltering determination. The old Davos would have never refused his King’s wish, especially if it was the lost one, but the old Davos didn’t see his sons perish in a sea of green flames.

Even now he saw the faces of his boys dancing before his eyes. _Dale. Allard. Matthos. Maric._

 _Edric Storm will not join them_ , he told himself and watched the Queen. Now the Queen Mother, but the woman didn’t see it his way. He will return to us, she had told him yesterday, sounding like a child that was convinced the sun will rise in the morning.

The Queen is lost to her god and there was nothing he could do about it. He was no longer able to serve a departed King, but had to serve his daughter, the Queen Shireen. Saving her and the boy from the Lady Melisandre’s presence was the only way to truly serve his King or that is what he tried to tell himself. Yet his doubts remained.

_What if the Lady Melisandre knows of my plans?_

“Lord Davos,” Ser Andrew Estermont’s solemn voice roused him out of his thoughts. He was a good man who once served as King Stannis’ squire. Now he was one of his few allies in the quest to save Edric Storm and their young Queen.

“It is time, isn’t it?” he asked and looked around. When he first came here to Dragonstone he hated the grimness of the castle, but now it pained him to leave.

“Aye,” he replied at last and the two of them left the Lady Melisandre, the Queen and her knights to their daily prayers. The Lady and her red priests lighten their fires every day at sunset to beg their god to banish away the gathering darkness.

The King also spoke about such approaching darkness and that he was the only one able to face it. _What if it is true_ , he wondered not for the first time. _What if I am dooming the world with my actions?_

“My lord,” his few allies greeted him. There was the Bastard of Nightsong, a man with a pox-ravaged face. Ser Gerald Gower, who was a broad, bluff and blond man. And of course Ser Andrew Estermont, who loomed over each of them like a giant. They were good men and once loyal to their King, though they tried to tell themselves that they were now serving the Queen Shireen.

Maester Pylos was teaching Edric Storm his sums when they opened the door. Ser Andrew hovered next to Davos like a shadow while the others remained behind to guard the steps.

The young Maester gave them a greeting nod and patted the boy’s shoulder. A sharp-faced boy with jet-black hair and deep summer eyes stared back at him in surprise. He seemed utterly puzzled by their sudden appearance, but still carried a smile on his lips.

“I am doing my sums,” he explained innocently.

“Aye, I can see that,” Ser Andrew replied and gave the boy a loop-sided smile.”I hated sums when I was your age, but the Maester says you are doing fine.”

The boy smiled proudly.”I like history best. It is full of grand tales.”

“Aye,” Ser Davos agreed and leaned down to touch the boy’s shoulder.”How about living such a grand tale yourself? Would you like to do that?”

The boy nodded his head and the Maester patted his shoulder.”Now go and get your cloak, Edric. You are going with Ser Davos.”

The boy’s eyes widened and he turned around to look at the Maester.”Will you come with us?”

“No, my young Lord. My place is here on Dragonstone, but I will surely hear about your grand adventure,” he replied and turned to Ser Davos.”The Princess is in her rooms. She is dazed by the drought I gave her, but she will recover soon enough. I told the Queen that it is best for her to remain in bed and not to join the daily prayers.”

“I thank you, Maester,” Ser Davos replied and guided the boy along.

Then they went to retrieve their young Queen. The girl was half asleep when he wrapped her in a cloak and carried her down the whirling steps where his companions awaited him.

Edric Storm was in their company and gave Ser Davos a curious glance as they made their descent.

“Is the Princess ill?” he asked.”And where are we going, Ser Davos?”

“To the water. A ship awaits us there.”

“A ship?” the boy asked and appeared utterly puzzled.”Who does this ship belong to, my Lord?”

“It is one of Sallador San’s ships. He is an old friend of mine and he will protect us on our travel.”

Ser Davos read fear on the boy’s face.”And where are we going?”

“We will tell you later, but it will be a grand adventure. That is why the Princess is coming with us,” Ser Andrew added with a smile.”How could we have a grand adventure without a pretty Princess among our ranks?”

A smile showed on the boy’s lips.”I am not afraid. I have to be brave to protect the Princess.”

Ser Davos couldn’t help but to chuckle.”Aye, and brave you are. Now come along.”

They had to make their way across a shadowed yard, down another row of whirling steps and onward to the postern gate, where two of his companions awaited him.

“Where is the ship?” the boy asked and searched the rolling waves. It was nearly night, a few distant stars blinking on the horizon.

“The galley is anchored just past the piont. It is called Mad Prendos.”

“That is a strange name,” Edric Storm remarked excitedly as Ser Andrew pulled him along.

“That it is, my boy,” Ser Davos confirmed and left his old life behind.

…

**Bran**

It was dawn when the Bastard of Bolton was to be executed. Bran had to play the Lord of Winterfell, but it was for Ser Roderik to swing the sword on his behalf.

It felt strange for Bran to attend an execution. The last time he saw a man executed was when his Lord Father was still alive.

So much had changed since then. His Lord Father was murdered by King Joffrey, His brothers went to war and Bran himself was named Lord of Winterfell until Robb's return. Even their direwolves were no longer the sweet pups they found in the woods.

That Ser Roderik had to be satisfied with his own blade grieved Bran even more. He always liked watching his father when he was sharpening Ice. Now his father's sword was lost to them as well. Maybe one day his brothers will be able to return it to Winterfell.

Not that I will ever be able to swing it, he thought as the Bastard of Bolton was dragged forward. Bran felt no pity for him, knowing what he did to Lady Hornwood, but it didn’t change the anxious feeling settling in his stomach whenever he laid eyes on the man’s ugly face.

 _He would kill me if he wasn’t shackled_ , he was sure.

“Speak your last words, bastard!” Ser Roderik shouted at the young man, his hand twitching over the pommel of his sword.

The Bastard of Bolton was on his knees before Bran, grouching in the wet snow and his body wrecked by a strange cackling laughter.

Bran shivered when he met the man’s pale eyes. His laughter was even worse.

 _Why is he laughing_ , Bran wondered and buried his hand in Summer’s fur. _Is he not afraid?_

“Speak or be silent,” Bran told him at last, trying to forget about his fear.

“You are executing an innocent man,” the Bastard of Bolton whispered.”The gods will punish you for your actions and I will be hunting your dreams forever, my Lord.”

Bran bit his lips and recoiled from the man. His ugly face has already been hunting his dreams, but he had no intention to tell him.

“Our Lord will rest soundly knowing you are dead, bastard,” Ser Roderik added and had the man dragged backwards to the wooden block. Robb once told him that it was not uncommon for the condemned to break out in tears or asked for mercy in face of the executioner’s block, but this man continue to laugh and smile.

_He is not human. Even those creatures of Ice hunting my dreams are more human than Ramsey Snow._

“Your little Lord is pissing himself, old man!” the bastard continued to laugh as one of the guards’ pressed his head down on the wooden block.

He continued to wiggle and fight. At last Ser Roderik ordered two of his men to keep him in place. Bran buried his hand in Summer’s fur forced himself to look.

 _Father will know if you look away_ , he heard Jon’s voice as Ser Roderik unheated his blade and lifted it up into the air.

Ser Roderik didn’t hold back. He brought the blade down with a savage blow and the bastard’s lifeblood sprayed across the snow in bright crimson.

Yet the smile was still apparent on the bastard’s lopped off head.

 _Even in death he is smiling_ , Bran thought and shuddered.

“It is done, my young Lord,” Ser Roderik stated and sounded greatly relieved. Then he patted Bran’s shoulder and flashed a small smile at Lady Dustin. Unlike his mother she insisted to be present for the bastard’s execution.

“It is done, my Lady,” he added and received a brief a silent nod.

“She still looks sad,” Bran remarked to Ser Roderik.

“Of course she does. Revenge can never take away her grief. Soothe it, but never take it away,” the old knight replied and brushed through Bran’s red locks. It was something his father used to do and it made his eyes burn with tears.

What Ser Roderik told him was true. Even Joffrey’s death will never be able to remove their loss.

“You look pale, my young Lord,” Ser Roderik remarked.”You should rest more.”

Bran forced a smile on his lips and nodded his head.”I am well, Ser Roderik.”

The older man gave him a sad smile.

”No, you are not, but I don’t have the time to fight with you, my young Lord. I have to make haste to drive the Ironborn from Lord Glover’s lands.”

He sounded very eager, but that didn’t help take ease Bran's fears.

“Take good care, good Sir,” he said at last and left Ser Roderik to his duties.

Yet Bran had no intention to rest. Sleep was a luxury to him these days and Jojen was awaiting him in company of his sister. Bran found them in the godswood.

“It is good that the Bastard of Bolton is dead. He would have killed many more people if he was allowed to live,” Jojen said solemnly as ever and settled beneath the pale bark of the weirwood tree. He was wrapped in a thick fur and Meera rose to meet Bran along the way. She grasped his hand and led him to her brother’s side. Summer didn’t follow them and settled down in the wet snow.

“How can you be so sure?” Bran asked not for the first time.

“You know how,” Jojen remarked and inclined his head towards Bran.”My dreams tell me these things, but it is nothing compared to your abilities.”

“My abilities,” Bran repeated.”My dreams are confusing. I don’t understand them. Not like you.”

“You will. Once you had enough practice you will be able to see things I will never be able to grasp," he explained and patted the bark of the weirwood tree.

“You told me that the Three-Eyed-Raven showed you a mighty weirwood like this. As a greenseer you are able to see the memory of these ancient trees,” Jojen explained and grasped for Bran’s hand, before leading it towards the bleeding face carved in the tree.

Fear gripped him and he recoiled from Jojen’s touch.

”I can’t …!” he protested, but Jojen’s gaze was unyielding.

“Winter is coming!” the boy reminded him and pulled on his hand.”You are the only one who can do it!”

Bran knew that that Jojen was right, but he still had to force himself to touch the bark.

“Now close your eyes,” Jojen’s soothing words echoed in his head, „and reach out to the tree.”

The bark beneath his hand felt warm and the darkness surrounding him disappeared. The tree was not just a thing made of bark and leaves. It was a living thing, reaching out to him, filling his thoughts. Something like warmth washed over him and then the world exploded in a whirl of colors.

He didn’t know if it were memories, dreams or just visions, but they flickered before his eyes like candles in the wind.

_There was a man with a gaunt face, black eyes and grey hair drowning in the rolling waves; a sea of blood; A boy crowned with pale hair and purple eyes cradling a dead woman in his hands of stone; A fleet of ships devoured by the flames of a black-winged beast; A city of dead covered in ash; A beast of snow and ice waking from it’s slumber…A King wearing a crown of ice, his frosty eyes staring back at him, searching for him, trying to possess his thoughts…_

It was too much and his head started to throb.

“Bran!” Jojen’s voice called him back from his whirling visions.”Enough!”

He opened his eyes and heard the fluttering of his heart. Jojen was still settled next to him, his dark-brown hair littered with snowflakes.

“Are you well?” Meera asked and smiled down at him.

He swallowed hard and tried to find his composure.

“What did you see?” Jojen asked.

“Many things. Horrible things…I don’t know,” he stuttered.”Do you think these visions can become true?”

“They will if you refuse to follow your destiny,” Jojen told him merciless as ever.

Tears brimmed in his eyes.”Even if I wanted to leave…We wouldn’t get far without anybody noticing our absence.”

“We will wait for the right moment. We crannogmen know how to remove our trails.”

 

 

 ...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, but I had a writer's block and then I was sick. I have only recently recovered.


	28. Chapter 28

**Daenerys**

The Inn at the Crossroads was a three-story tall building with turrets and chimneys made of white stone. Its south wing stood upon pilings rising over a bed of weed and on the north side there is a stable surrounded with a thatch roof and a bell tower. One of Lord Darry’s knights told her that these lands once belonged to House Darry, but that King Robert took it away from their Lord because he remained loyal to her family during the Rebellion.

_Maybe one day I will be able to recompense the Lord,_ she thought and crawled from her horse. It felt strange to wear breeches as it woke unpleasant memories of her escape from King’s Landing.

“It seems Lord Royce is already awaiting us,” the Blackfish remarked and pointed at a group of knights carrying a banner sporting black iron studs on a bronze field.

She nodded her head and straightened her head-covering. Her silver hair was braided and hidden from prying eyes. For others she was Daryn Rivers, the Blackfish’s squire.

“It seems he also brought Waynwood men,” she added and pointed ahead. There fluttering in the wind was the banner of House Waynwood, a broken black wheel on a green field.

The Blackfish pulled his hood down and pulled her along towards the entrance. Inside the smell of fresh-baked bread and ale met her nostrils. The smell of fresh-baked bread was welcome, but the sour smell of the ale made her wince. After emptying a whole goblet on the evening of Hoster Tully’s wedding she vomited all her food. Now even the hint of wine or ale sent her stomach rolling.

“Welcome!” a young girl greeted them. She was tall, thin and kept her brown hair in a long braid.”How may I be of help to you and your companions?”

The Blackfish wrinkled his brows.”What happened to Lady Heddle?”

”My Aunt died from a fever,” the girl replied in a sad tone.”Did you know her?”

The Blackfish nodded his head in confirmation.”I did. Your Aunt was a fine woman.”

”Aye, I hope I can make her proud,” the girl confirmed.” Now tell me. What can I do for you?”

“We are here to meet someone, a Lord from the Eyrie,” he explained and the girl’s eyes widened in understanding.

“A Lord from the Eyrie has been residing here for nearly two days,” she told them.”Shall I call for him? Do you wish for ale or broth? Do you have other wishes?

“Ale would be good,” the Blackfish agreed with a smile.

“Bread and broth would be welcomed as well,” Daenerys added with a polite smile. It has been days that she last had a warm meal.

The young woman nodded her head in understanding, before rushing up the whirling steps, leading up to what assumed were the living quarters of her family.

“Willow!” she shouted and moments later a young girl bolted down the creaking steps.

It was a skinny girl with brown eyes and brown hair. She dropped her head in greeting and eyed them with great interest.

“What can I do?” she asked Jeyne Heddle. Given their strong resemblance Daenerys assumed they are sisters.

“We have guests and they want to speak to the Lord from the Eyrie that came two days ago,” Jeyne Heddle explained.”Please show to them through the private rooms upstairs. I will bring the Lord from the Eyrie.”

The girl bobbed her head and flashed them a bright smile.”Aye, I will bring you there. Please follow me.”

The girl led them up another row steps located at the other end of the room. Then they crossed over a gallery only to find more steps awaiting them. Arriving on the top the girl opened the door to spacious room with low ceilings. The furniture was also quite exquisite compared to the rest of the Inn. There was a fine polished table carved from blackwood and woven tapestries with all kind of colorful depictions.

Daenerys eyed each of them with great curiosity. One showed a tourney, another a Great Hunt and at last a scene of battle. It took her a moment to realize what the scene depicts, but then it came like slap to the face. One of the knights wore a stag helmet and the other man was clad in black armour with red rubies embellished on his armor.

_My brother Rhaegar and Robert Baratheon_.

“The King liked it when he came here,” the girl explained proudly.”My Auntie made it, but now she is dead.”

Daenerys bit her lips and granted the girl a tight smile.”She was very talented.”

“She was,” Willow confirmed and left them.

“The Ruby Ford is not far,” the Blackfish added and started to pull off his gloves and cloak.”When Robert Baratheon slew your brother his rubies fell into the water. Men were wrangling with each other to pick them from the water. I was not there, but it sounds like a horrid scene. I can only imagine how it feels to you, Princess.”

She exhaled deeply and tried to suppress the feeling of discomfort washing over her. It was not the first time that she heard the story of her brother’s death, but being here was a different matter.

“Maybe we could go there later?” she asked the Blackfish.

“Of course,” the Blackfish replied softly and settled down. Then a few moments later Jeyne Heddle returned with Lord Royce.

The man hasn’t changed much since she last laid eyes on him. He was still strong and healthy, his sharp grey eyes clear and strict.

A surprising smile showed on his lips when he spotted the Blackfish.

“It gladdens my heart to see you well, my Lord,” Lord Royce said and turned to his companion. It took her a moment to realize that it was Ser Donnel Waynwood.

“I am also pleased to see you again, my Lord,” the Blackfish returned and bowed his head in greeting.

They exchanged more pleasant chatter while Jeyne Heddle was placing the ale and broth on the table, before leaving them alone. Only then Daenerys dared to come forward and removed her head-covering.

Lord Royce’s eyes widened in surprise and his jaw tightened like a bowstring. Ser Donnel’s awestruck look confirmed to her that he recognized her.

“It is a pleasure to see you again, my Lord,” she said after a moment of silence.

“By the Seven!” Lord Royce said at last.”We thought you long dead.”

Then he inclined his head to look at the Blackfish.”How long has the Princess been residing with you?”

“I and the Stark girls fled the Red Keep through the help of Ser Barristan Selmy. Then we travelled to Riverrun where I met my nephew.”

Lord Royce nodded his head in understanding.”Ah, your nephew, the son of Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen. We have heard much of him.”

“He is my brother’s son,” she confirmed, but doubt showed on the Lord’s face.

“Well, I think it is best to sit down and speak. Your broth is growing cold, Princess,” the Blackfish added with a good-natured smile.

“Of course,” Lord Royce said and settled down, the might of him making the wood croak.

Daenerys and the Blackfish followed suit. The Blackfish sipped from his ale and Daenerys sighed happily when she tasted the warm broth mixed with honey. It helped to ease her nerves.

“I can see that you are enjoying your breakfast, but I prefer to come straight to the point, Princess. My men and the other Lord Declarants are awaiting us at the Gates of the Moon.”

The Blackfish wrinkled his brows in confusion.”Lord Declarants, my Lord?”

“It is an allegiance consisting of me and other Vale lords formed with the intention of removing Lord Baelish from his position as Lord Protector of the Vale. We have already informed him of our intentions,” Lord Royce explained.

"Who else belongs to this allegiance?” she asked.

“Myself, Lady Waynwood, Lord Belmore, Lord Hunter and, Lord Redford and Ser Tempelton are part of this allegiance.”

“That is quite a lot of support,” the Blackfish remarked in amusement.”It seems Petyr made gained a lot of enemies through his marriage to my niece, but that doesn’t surprise me. He always dared too much for his own good.”

“Does Lord Baelish know about our intentions?” she inquired, hopeful that the man didn’t give away their advantage.

“Of course not,” Ser Donnel added with a smile.”We kept silent about it, but we would like to know how you intend to aide us in our endeavor?”

Daenerys pursed her lips and explained.

“We have knowledge about Lord Baelish that might help us to turn Lady Lysa against Lord him. Ser Jaime Lannister is our prisoner and he told us the truth about Lord Eddard Stark’s execution. It was Petyr Baelish who told Joffrey about my nephew.”

“We know that…,” the Bronze Yohn began, but Daenerys interrupted him and continued with her explanation.

“More interesting is how he was able to find out about my nephew. According to Jaime Lannister he met Lady Lyanna Stark shortly before Brandon Stark’s wedding in Riverrun. She apparently confided in him and told him about her affections for my brother Rhaegar. He even helped them to find a Septon to wed, but more important is the fact that he first intended the Septon for himself.”

“For himself?” Lord Royce asked in confusion.

“Aye, for himself,” the Blackfish confirmed.”Petyr was always obsessed with our Catelyn. Weeks before Catelyn’s wedding he challenged Brandon Stark to a duel and received a terrible beating. Brandon Stark would have killed him if it wasn’t for Cat, but it was never in Petyr Baelish’s character to give in. Thus he planned to convince my niece Catelyn to run away with him. Naturally, she refused his mad wish. Instead he aided Lyanna Stark to wed the Dragon Prince, but I doubt it was done out of selflessness. All his deeds are leading back to his obsession with my niece Catelyn. Revealing the truth about about Jon Snow was his way to take revenge against the Starks.”

Lord Royce looked at him in stunned silence. Then he took a sip from his tankard, before speaking again.

“I always knew that the man was a lickspittle, but that his treachery goes this deep is a surprise,” Lord Royce remarked.”All this death, because of a woman's rejection. What madness.”

"That is why Lady Lysa needs to hear the truth,” Daenerys explained.”He is using her, like he has been using everybody.”

Lord Royce nodded his head in agreement.”I agree. Lady Lysa needs to hear the truth, but it won’t be easy. This Petyr Baelish is a slippery individual and the Lady Lysa is obsessed wit this Petyr Baelish. I doubt she will believe you.”

Daenerys put her bowl away and smiled.”I know that, but that is why the truth needs to come from his mouth.”

Lord Royce wrinkled is brows in confusion.”How will you make him speak this truth?”

“By asking him for help,” she explained and had to stifle a smile when she saw the Lord Royce’s awestruck look.

“Asking him for help?”

“Indeed,” she confirmed.”We have a letter written by Lady Stark’s hand. It contains a plea for help against our enemy the Lannisters. It was Robb's idea and Lady Stark reluctantly agreed.”

Lord Royce remained skeptical.”And what if he doesn’t fall for this trick?”

“Nothing is sure, but our Lysa was always jealous of Catelyn. When Catelyn went to the Eyrie to plead for help, Lysa ignored her wishes, but if Petyr Baelish grants Catelyn the help Lysa denied it is quite likely that Lysa will take it for slight. I know my niece very well, but if all fails we can still do it your way, my Lord,” the Blackfish explained.”I assume my nephew has already informed you about his offer and conditions?”

“He did,” Lord Royce confirmed.”I also appreciate that he offers me the wardship over young Lord Arryn and the position as Lord Protector of the Vale, but that doesn’t mean the other lords are happy about bending a knee to a Targaryen. We fought long and hard to get rid of the Mad King.”

“Jon is not the Mad King. He is half a Stark and was raised in Winterfell. Every single Northern Lord will tell you that he shares Lord Eddard Stark’s honest character,” she countered and tried to remain polite.

“Well, Eddard Stark turned out to be a traitor to his King,” Lord Royce argued.

“Eddard Stark tried to protect his blood!” it escaped her louder than intended, but the Lord’s words woke her anger.”Wouldn’t you do the same if it concerned your own family?”

The Lord was silenced by her words and spent a few moments to regard the wooden carvings of the table.

“You have a point,” the man admitted.”I named Eddard Stark a friend, but it doesn’t change that he was a traitor to King Robert and Jon Arryn.”

“Traitor, you say?” she asked and laughed bitterly.”It was not Eddard Stark who murdered good Lord Arryn. Eddard Stark believed it were the Lannisters who did it, because he found out about King Joffrey’s illegitimate birth.”

Lord Royce’s was stunned.

“What did you say?” the Lord asked in an unbelieving tone.

“Does that surprise you, my Lord?” the Blackfish asked and laughed.”The Lannisters were always ambitious and ready to spill blood to gain more power. Tywin Lannister had two innocent children butchered to gain the loyalty of Robert Baratheon. Do you deny it, my Lord?”

Lord Royce grounded his teeth and flashed them a determined look.

“Very well,” he said at last.”You have my support.”

**…**

**Jon**

They met Stafford Lannister’s host near Ashmark. The army consisted of eight-thousand Lannister men, two-third cavalry and the rest footmen and archers. It was a brief, but bloody battle, but more so for the Lannisters than the Tyrell knights and the Northmen. The enemy came here hastily, probably surprised by their sudden crossing of the Golden Tooth and lacked preparation. They littered them with arrows and tried keep their cavalry at bay with their pikes and spears, but when Ghost and the Northmen rushed towards them the enemy balked.

_Green boys_ , the Smalljon had called them and laughed. Jon took no pleasure in killing these young boys, but he also knew that he needed to get used to it.

He shuddered as he watched the sky painted in twilight colors. The battlefield was littered with corpses, the earth torn and the first crows were already circling on the horizon. They took several hundred captives, but only a dozen of them were highborn lords and Jon doubted Tywin Lannister cared about them. The majority of Stafford Lannister’s army consisted of young boys. The strong ones’ were alive and pillaging the Reach with Lord Tywin Lannister.

It made the victory feel empty and senseless.

“Your Grace,” Ser Barristan’s voice called him back to the present. The old knight kept close to him during the whole battle, eyeing him like a hen her eggs.

“Ser Barristan,” he greeted the man with a smile.”What is the matter?”

“The scouts have returned,” he replied.”Ser Loras heard them and wants to speak with you.”

“I will hear them at once,” Jon confirmed and followed after Ser Barristan back to the camp erected near a wooden area flanked by small brook.

Inside he found Ser Loras, the Smalljon, Lady Mormont and Lord Karstark and his son Torrhen awaiting him.

“We have good news,” Ser Loras informed him.”The scouts say that the path before is clear.”

“That is good,” Jon confirmed and eyed the map spread over the table.”That means we can move to Ashmark and then onwards to the Crag.”

“Ashmark is a well-fortified castle and situated on a hill. The Crag is rather small and half a ruin,” Ser Loras explained.”Even a small army would be able to take it. I suggest splitting up to speed up our travel.”

“I agree,” he said and nodded his head.”We should split up. Take your men to Ashmark and I will take Lord Karstark and Lord Umber’s men to the Crag. Then we will meet up again and move towards Lannisport.”

“To take Casterly Rock no doubt,” the Smalljon added, enthusiastic as ever.

“That is what I want Tywin Lannister to believe,” Jon told him.”Besieging Casterly Rock would demand a bigger army and take us moons to accomplish. I am only doing this to lure out Tywin Lannister from his hiding. I can only hope that he takes the bait.”

“And what if he doesn’t?” Lord Karstark inquired quietly.

“Then we will move down the ocean road to meet up with Paxter Redwyne’s and Mathis Rowan’s army and attack,” Jon answered, though it was exactly this situation he wanted to avert by coming here to the Westerlands.

This satisfied the other Lords and Jon was allowed to retreat back to his own tent. Ghost was already waiting for him, sprawled on the floor. His mouth was still bloody from the battle.

“You look unhappy, your Grace,” Ser Barristan remarked and snapped Jon out of his thoughts. It was the second time this day and becoming a habit.

“Jon,” Jon replied and ruffled through Ghost’s fur. The direwolf yawned and went back to sleep.”You may call me Jon if we are alone. In fact, I would appreciate it if you did. Neither Robb nor Daenerys call me your Grace when they are in my presence. Without them I feel like a stranger, Ser Barristan.”

“It is a habit,” Ser Barristan apologized and sat down, eying the crown resting on the table in front of him. It was a precious gift, but heavy on the brow.

“It looks a bit like King Maekar’s crown,” Ser Barristan remarked with a wistful smile.”I wonder what kind of crown the Princess will choose.”

Jon found the question amusing.”I hope it will be a lighter one.”

Ser Barristan nodded his head.”Indeed, because this heavy crown is the reason for your ill-mood, isn’t it?”

“All these people died so I can sit on the Iron Throne,” he replied full of bitterness.”Is it worth all this bloodshed?”

Ser Barristan smiled sadly.”You should know…your father never liked fighting.”

“Didn’t you tell me that he was obsessed to learn fighting?”

“Indeed,” Ser Barristan confirmed.”But that doesn’t mean he liked it. I told you that he was a gifted musician. When he played the harp he was a completely different person.”

He normally avoided the topic of his father, but Ser Barristan’s words roused his curiosity.

“Well, he liked pretending to be a common singer. Sometimes we went to the city, trying to see how much money he was able to make.”

It was hard for him to picture a Prince mingling with the common people and singing to them.

“And what did you do with the money?”

Ser Barristan brushed his beard and smiled like a man recalling a happy memory.

“One time he gave it to a minstrel down the street, another time he donated it to an orphanage in Flee Bottom and one time…one time we got horrible drunk.”

Jon smiled, but not so much over the shared memory, but the fact that his father was not only respected for being the heir to a King.

“It is good to hear that my father knew happiness,” Jon added hesitatingly.”I assume his life was not easy with all those expectations weighing down on him?”

”Aye,” Ser Barristan agreed.”Sometimes I think it was too much for him. Maybe that was the real reason he ran off with your mother. He wanted to steal a little happiness for himself and died for it in the end.”

“He had a wife,” Jon countered, but less forceful than he would have done in the past.”And two children…my brother was not even a year old before he died.”

“That is true,” Ser Barristan agreed, but the expression in his blue eyes told him otherwise.”Princess Elia was a good woman and very smart, but people can’t choose whom they love. I am not even sure if the Princess was really happy with Rhaegar. She smiled and pretended to be a happy wife, but the Prince was not an easy person to live with. He was often melancholic and preferred to be alone while Princess Elia was a witty and vibrant woman. People only remember her for her weak health and her sad death, but the Princess made the best out of every situation.”

“At least one good thing came from this war,” Jon added after a while of silence.”The Mountain is dead and Princess Elia was avenged.”

“Indeed,” Ser Barristan confirmed and moved to the opening of the tent.”I think it is best for us to end our conversation here. Sleep will do you good.”

Jon couldn’t help but to smile.

“Are you sending me to bed?” he asked and and Ser Barristan started to laugh.

“It seems so.”

 

…

 

**Tyrion**

It was late evening when Tyrion awaited his sister’s return from her secret visit to the Guild of the Alchemists. Tyrion’s mind had been too occupied to even notice his sisters’ absence, much less her visits until Varys informed him about it.

Not that her actions surprised him all that much. His sister never thought of him as much more than a little monster to make her life miserable. Yet their father named him Hand of the King and not her.

“I hope your travel to the Sept was pleasant, sweet sister,” Tyrion said and greeted her with a false smile. His sister scowled as she crawled out of the litter. She was dressed in rich crimson, her hair decorated with her favorite rubies.

“What do you want?” she asked icily and not even looking at him.”Have you no duties to attend to?

“Oh, I have plenty of duties!” Tyrion confirmed and waddled after her.” I consider myself honored that you are trying to lift them from my shoulders, though I would have appreciated if you told me about your silly idea with the wildfire. Have you already forgotten that Father named me Hand of the King?”

His words made her stop abruptly and she finally turned around to look at him.

“You never fail to remind me, sweet brother,” she replied, her voice ringing with annoyance.” I am only doing what you are unwilling to do. Father is off fighting in the Reach and the Stark boy is marching towards the meagerly garrisoned Harrenhall. It will not be long before he stands before our doors and then he will meet the same fate as Stannis Baratheon.”

Tyrion felt the urge to laugh, but his sister was not completely wrong. The situation was dire, but wildfire would be no use against Robb Stark. It would be suicide.

“Robb Stark is no fool,” Tyrion explained to her.”He surely heard of our little trick during the Battle of Blackwater. Besides, all reports indicate that he will attack by land. Using the wildfire would only harm the city.”

“What do I care about the city?” she asked with growing irritation.”If King’s Landing falls we are all dead. The Stark boy will take Joff’s head and I won’t allow that to happen. If I have to die then I will take the Stark boy with us. Nobody will say that Cersei Lannister was a coward.”

Tyrion was stunned and shivered. Cersei could be cruel, vicious and self-centered, but that was not something he expected to hear from her.

_Has she gone mad_ , Tyrion wondered. _Or is it just fear that is driving her?_

“Aye, and they will recall you as the Mad Queen,” he countered with growing unease.”Has Jaime ever told you why he really killed Aerys?”

Her eyes widened and her face softened a little, but he also saw confusion.

“Father sacked the city and Jaime killed the Mad King to buy Robert Baratheon’s loyalty.”

Tyrion was not surprised. It took several bottles of wine for his brother to tell Tyrion and Cersei would have probably called him a fool for showing such weakness of heart.

“That is what he made father believe,” Tyrion replied.”The truth is that Aerys Targaryen planned to burn the entire city…men, women and children with wildfire. He wanted to be a King of Ashes and our brother killed him to stop his madness. Doesn’t that sound familiar to you?”

“Familiar you say?” she asked and laughed, her green eyes piercing.”I never took you for such a sentimental fool. What you told me about Jaime doesn’t surprise me. He always wanted to be like a knight in the songs. It seems I am the only one in our family that realizes the reality at hand: All King’s in history have established their thrones atop, not just their enemies, but a large quantity of allied corpses. There are no monarchs with clean hands. Father would tell you the same if he was here. Now let me do my work.”

“I cant,” he informed her plainly.”I might go down in history as the Demon Monkey, but I won’t sacrifice an entire city just to make a point. Besides, taking this city means nothing. Joffrey may die, but Tommen and Myrcella are safe in Lannisport. There is hope as long as Father remains alive, but if you torch the city even our allies might consider joining with the Targaryen pretender.”

”What makes you think that I am in need of your approval?” she asked and flashed him a look of disgust.”I have Joffreys’ ear and Father is not here.”

“You are wrong about that as well, sweet sister,” he told her at last.”Father ordered me to keep you in check and you may ask him yourself when he returns. His last raven informed me that he will pay us a brief visit, before moving on to the Westerlands.”

“When he returns? The Westerlands?” she asked in utter disbelief.”Father is in the Reach, surrounded by the Tyrell armies.”

“He was surrounded,” Tyrion replied and pulled the raven scroll out of his vest.”Mace Tyrell grew impatient after Uncle Kevan harried him with hit-and-run attacks. He sent Paxter Redywne to retake Castle Ashford, but it seems our Uncle Kevan is keeping him quite occupied.”

Unbelieving she picked the letter from his hand, unfurled it and read. Then a smile lightened her face.

“Well, the fool Mace Tyrell was always fond of besieging castles,” she remarked.”Father is only making use of his weakness.”

“Aye,” Tyrion agreed reluctantly.”But Mace Tyrell will eventually see through this ruse. He is a vain man, but not as big as a fool as you make him out to be.”

“The goldroad leads directly to Lannisport and Father sent several thousand men to Deeps Den. The Targaryen boy will be quite surprised when Father comes for him,” she argued and waved the letter in front of his face.

“Father is not only risking his own life, but also the life of Uncle Kevan,” Tyrion explained, trying to temper her enthusiasm.”Besides, the goldroad is not ideal for a travelling army. By the time he makes it to the Westerlands the Taragryen pretender will probably know of his approach.”

“Uncle Kevan knows his place, unlike other people in our family,” Cersei countered coldly.”He would gladly lay down his life if it means to ensure our victory. Father also promised to crush the Targaryen bastard.”

“Promise or not,” Tyrion said.”I warned Father that Jon Snow is a cautious fellow, but he didn’t listen to me. He thought going to the Reach will be enough to lure him into battle, but instead the boy invaded the Westerlands. Father’s actions are an act of desperation, sweet sister.”

“Good!” Cersei said smiled.”A cornered lion has sharper fangs than a sleeping dragon.”

“A sleeping dragon?” Tyrion asked half in amusement and dismay.”When did you become such a poet, sweet sister?”

Her scowl deepened.”Stop your mocking and leave me be. I have to speak to Joffrey. The news will lift his spirit.”

Tyrion rolled his eyes and blocked her way.

“Good,” Tyrion said.”Then you can tell him that there is no need for wildfire.”

Tyrion felt a hint of triumph when he saw Cersei’s speechless look.

“Joffrey is the King…,” she told him, but Tyrion cut her off.”Aye, but crowns don’t win wars. Armies do and Father is the Commander of our armies.”

…

**Jon**

The taking of the Crag was quick and bloody. It was more a ruin than a true castle, with wooden watchtowers and a small garrison of maybe a hundred men. They tried to stop their approach with burning arrows, but it was no use when the Smalljon stormed the mighty oak door. What followed was a quick battle and soon Lord Spicer yielded his castle.

There was nothing glorious about this deed, but Jon never cared much for such things. He gladly left the glorious deeds to Ser Loras if it meant to keep the Tyrell lords happy and occupied. He knew how eager the young man was for battle and had no doubt that the young man would have felt insulted if he sent him here to take a ruin.

“Your Grace,” Ser Barristan’s greeted him as he entered. The rooms given to Jon were bigger than his old rooms in Winterfell and well-kept. The furniture was carved out of cherry wood and on the floor he found bright-colored carpets. They looked quite exotic, but that didn’t surprise her since he heard that Lady Spicer was the daughter of a merchant.

Jon gave Ser Barristan a slight smile and rose from his seat. Ghost lay snuggled beneath his feet, almost too big now to fit through the low passages of the castles, but it was a habit to keep him close.

 

“Are there news from Ashmark?” Ser Barristan asked.

Jon waved his hand towards the hearth and a wooden seat. Only hours ago a girl came to stir the fire and now it was almost pleasantly warm.

”Ser Loras sent a raven. He is not worried, but it will take more time than anticipated,” Jon explained.

Ser Barristan smiled.

”Randyl Tarly might call the boy Sir Daisy, but you can’t deny his enthusiasm.”

“He is hungry for glory,” Jon stated matter-of-factly.”I prefer winning the war. Glory means nothing if I die.”

Ser Barristan nodded his head and leaned backwards.”Well, then I think we should leave this place as quickly as possible. Have you seen the glowering looks of Lady Spicer?”

Jon agreed, but her reaction was understandable. He was the enemy and he also heard the horrid tales the smallfolk is spreading about him and his brother. Some say that they are feasting on the blood of maidens while others think that Jon turned into a wolf to slay the Mountain.

None of it was true, but what happened today would only confirm the bloody tales. A group of eager fools riding under Lord Karstark’s banner raped two of Lord Spicer’s servants.

Lord Karstark asked for leniency, but he beheaded them to put an end to the rumors. Lord Karstark was not happy, but when he asked him what Eddard Stark would have done the old man stopped complaining.

“Your Grace!” Ser Barristan called out to him again to snap him out of his thoughts.”You seem to disagree.”

Jon dropped his head in apology.”I apologize and I do agree with you. I am also eager to rejoin with Ser Loras, but the Smalljon got wounded during his heroic storm towards caste. One of Lord Spicer’s girls …Jeyne… is taking care of him. Lady Spicer alluded that she is a gifted healer.”

”Ah yes, the shy girl,” Ser Barristan replied in recognition.”Will she be one of the hostages?”

“Aye,” he confirmed.”She and her younger brother will be our hostages. I can’t bring myself to take away the younger daughter. She is barely older than my sister…my cousin Arya.”

”Well, maybe it will help to soothe Lady Spicer’s anger,” Ser Barristan remarked.

”Nah, I don’t think so,” Jon said and laughed in amusement.”I doubt she would offer me more than feigned smiles and silent curses.”

“Indeed,” Ser Barristan agreed and opened his mouth to speak, but a knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

Jon rose to his feet and opened it and Ghost slowly stirred from his sleep.

Like conjured through a magic spell he found Jeyne Westerling at the door. She was a girl of slender build and graced with a heart-shaped face, brown eyes and dark curls.

“I am to bring you wine, your Grace,” she explained quietly, her eyes darting from Jon and to Ser Barristan.

She gave Ser Barristan an apologetic smile.”Oh, I only have one cup!”

The girl’s flustered look made Ser Barristan chuckle.

”Keep your cup, my Lady. The taste of wine at such a late hour makes me sleepy,” the old knight explained and rose to his feet.

Jon stepped aside and allowed the girl to enter and Ser Barristan to leave.

What surprised him was how anxious she looked. Her eyes were fixed at Ghost, her body trembling as she walked.

Ghost was now standing upright, his ruby eyes staring at the stranger.

“Ghost, sit down. You are scaring the Lady,” he told the wolf and whistled, but Ghost disobeyed him. His eyes remained fixed at the girl.

Jon sighed and waved his hands towards the wooden table.

“You can put the wine one the table,” he explained and the girl nodded her head in understanding. She put the tray down and started to pour the wine.

Jon couldn’t help but to notice her trembling hand.

_Is she really that afraid of me?_

“My, Lady,” he addressed her in a calm voice and moved closer.”You don’t have to be afraid of me or Ghost. I don’t know what you have heard, but I have no intention to harm your family.”

“Of course not,” she replied in a quite whisper and continued to pour the wine.

”I never thought…so,” she added and spilled half of the wine on the table.

“I apologize…,” she whispered and started to clean the table with the hem of her dress.

“My Lady,” he remarked gently.”You are ruining your dress.”

She gave him a trembling smile and brushed her hair out of her face.

”The dress quite old…,” she explained and filled the cup to the brim, before handing it to him.

In that moment Ghost made himself known. He bared his his teeth and growled at the girl.

The girl backed away, shivering like a reed and tears glittering in her eyes.

Jon put the cup on the table and grasped Ghost’ around the neck. He had two raped servants and didn’t need a dead Lord’s daughter.

“Ghost stop!” he shouted and pulled, but the wolf continued growling at the weeping girl.

Jon yanked Ghost’s backwards and sighed in relief when he finally stopped. Then he kneeled down next to Ghost and started to stroke his ears.

“What is wrong with you?” he asked in a disapprovingly.

The wolf didn’t show any appreciation for his calming words and started to growl again as the girl tried to retrieve the pot of wine still placed on the table.

This time Jon was unable to restrain the wolf and he stormed forward, toppling the table and smashing both cup and pot.

“Ghost!” he shouted again.”What is going on?”

The wolf only inches away from Lady Jeyne, who cowered on the floor.

“Please…mercy….mercy!” she pleaded and continued to weep, her face a stream of tears.”I didn’t mean too…the wine …it was my mother’s idea!”

Jon froze.

“What do you mean?” he asked, eying the stain of wine on the floor.”What is wrong with the wine?”

“What is wrong with the wine?” he asked more sharply.

_I am a fool_ , he thought _I am an utter fool. Tywin Lannister would shower his murderer with gold._

The girl continued to whimper and Ghost continued his growling.

Jon flashed the girl an angry look.

“Now tell me!” he demanded to know and the girl finally answered, although it was more stuttering that came out of her mouth.

“My mother…she forced me…she said I have to do it…I am sorry.., please don’t feed me to the wolf.”

_She sounds honest_ , he thought, but the shyness and fear could be feigned to confuse him.

“I won’t feed you to the wolf,” he told her at last and ruffled through his hair.”You said your mother put something in the wine? What was it?”

The girl’s eyes widened in fear and she shook her head.

”I don’t know…but she told me that I have to do it…she told me that you are taking my sister away…and then you will give her as a present to your men.”

_Damn that woman_ , he cursed.

“Your mother lied to you,” he told her plainly.”I never intended to take your sister away, let alone harm her. Your sister will remain at your side. I promise.”

The girl gave him an unbelieving look and rubbed her cheek.”And…my mother?”

Jon wanted forget about it, but others might take his reluctance as a sign of weakness. Besides, this Spicer woman manipulated her own daughter to poison him, or whatever she put into the wine.

She saw the hopeful look in her eyes, but he knew what he needed to be done.

“She will hang, my Lady,” he told her at last, forcing the words out of his mouth.”Be happy that I am sparing you.” 

…


	29. Chapter 29

**Robb**

The sound of war horns cut through the air and Robb took a moment to appraise the cursed castle once erected by King Harren and then burned by Aegon the Conqueror. Five black towers rose before them, their edges piercing the pink morning sky. The sun has barely risen about the horizon and the there was a cloud of thick mist surrounding the crumbling ruin awaiting them.

“A cursed place,” Ser Garlan remarked quietly and perched on his mighty black steed. His gold-green armour only enhanced his graceful built, though he had little of the soft beauty of his sister and brother.”They say all lords who occupied this position had ill-luck in life. I heard this Petyr Baelish was named Lord of Harrenhall by the Lannister Bastard.”

“Indeed,” Robb agreed, “but it is not a curse that will put an end to his life, but a blade to the neck for his treachery. My Granduncle the Blackfish will make sure of it

“It will be as you say, my Lord,” Ser Garlan replied. Robb sighed and eyed the enemy’s movements. Even from here he was able to see the Lannister soldiers in their crimson cloaks patrolling on the battlements. Some stood there unmoving while others held longbows, ready to litter them with arrows, though Robb doubted they would be able to hit them. They were well out of range.”The Blackfish will rid of us the traitor and then we will do the same in the capital.”

“Harrenhall has a meager garrison or so Lord Tarley’s scouts told us, but King’s Landing won’t be easily taken. Stannis Baratheon fell victim to wildfire and I am sure they have more of it. We will have to be careful,” Robb replied politely, trying to calm his enthusiasm. They had to be cautious.

“As you say, my Lord,” Ser Garlan replied and laughed.”We will be careful and then we will clean the capital.”

Robb nodded his head and couldn’t help but to smile.”Aye, we will.”

Then Lord Randyll came to join them. The grim man never failed to make Robb uncomfortable, but he forced a smile on his lips.

“My people are ready, my Lord,” the grim man explained, jerking his head towards the castle.”Shall we attack or give them more time?”

“No, we will wait a while longer,” Robb explained.”I sent Lord Mallister to inform them of my terms of surrender. I am no butcher and I promised to treat them generously, though I doubt they will believe me. Jon informed me about the horrid tales Tywin Lannister is spreading about us.”

“I heard it too. All of it nonsense…only fools would believe it,” Lord Tarly countered.

Robb nodded his head in agreement.”Yet it seems to work. Jon informed me that the Lady of the Crag nearly poisoned him. He had her hanged for it.”

“Poisoned?” Garlan asked and sounded rather shocked.”How could that have happened? Does your brother not have a proper cupbearer?”

Robb shrugged his shoulders.”We in the North have no need for such fancies, I doubt Jon even thought about it, but I will have a word with him.”

“You will, my Lord,” Ser Garlan added.

Robb wanted to add something, but his squire Olyvar came to inform him of Lord Mallister’s return.

His lack of a smile told Robb everything he needed to know.”Who came to speak to you? What did they offer you?”

Ser Mallister frowned.

”Ser Armory Lorch, the Castellan came to hear us. He told us that he is prepared to yield if you swear to let him go free.”

Robb froze.”Ser Armory Lorch is in charge?”

“Aye, my Lord,” Lord Mallister confirmed.”He came to greet us in person, his men carrying white banners.”

Robb cursed inwardly. Ser Amory was the man who murdered Princess Rhaenys. Neither the Dornish nor the Riverlords would be pleased if he allowed the man to go free. He and his companions burned and butchered smallfolk.

“What does he mean with swearing?” Ser Garlan inquired curiously.

“He wants that Lord Robb swears an oath,” Ser Garlan replied.”He thinks an honorable man like Robb Stark will not be inclined to break his word.”

_A child murderer expecting me to swear an oath_ , he thought and tightened his grip on the reigns of his horse.

“I will not swear an oath I cannot keep,” Robb replied at last.”Sent him a raven and tell him that I will not swear an oath. Tell him that he and the Lannister men and will be treated as graciously as possible, but that I cannot allow him to go free.”

“Aye,” Ser Mallister replied, but Robb saw the disapproval on his face. _He wants me to lie_ , Robb was sure, but that was not his way.

Half an hour later they received their answer when the first arrows were littered down on them. They were still far out of reach, but Robb intended to change that.

“It seems we have our answer, my Lord,” Ser Garlan remarked with a smile.

“Aye, it seems so,” Robb replied grimly.

And thus the attack began. Robb wanted to avoid it, but this was war and Lord Tarly and Garlan seemed eager enough. The Riverlords were much the same, wishing to take revenge against the enemy for the suffering instilled on their people. Thus

Lord Tarly’s, Lord Mallister’s, Lord Bracken’s and Lord Piper’s men were sent to assault the main gate with battering rams while Robb and Ser Garlan were meant to attack the eastern gate. It was smaller and than the main gate, but the ramparts were well-armed and the high walls made siege towers useless.

_A dragon would be good_ , Robb thought as the first arrow came raining down on them, though the men using the battering ram were protected by a wooden covering. The enemy realized this soon enough and exchanged their normal arrows for burning ones. Half of the time they spent extinguishing fires until Ser Garlan readied the trebuchets. Stones were flung at the gate and stone ramparts, filling the air with cries of the crimson cloaks.

Stone crumbled from the charred ramparts, but the Lannister men kept on fighting bravely. Dusk came with a scarlet sky and the castle was still not taken. The castle was old but stood strong under their assault. Robb was disappointed, but it was to be expected. Harrenhall was the largest castle ever built and survived dragonfire. A few wolfs and roses meant nothing.

“We should allow the men to take a rest,” Ser Garlan remarked quietly.”The castle will fall tomorrow. The main gate stands strong, but the eastern one will not withstand our assault forever.”

“I agree,” Randyll Tarly added.”We demonstrated our strength and now let us wait. There are hundreds of captives in this castle and only a few hundred Lannister men. One of them will aide us.”

”Very well, let us rest,” Robb replied.

It was in the middle of the night when Olyvar came to wake him from his slumber. He looked both excited and anxious at once.

“My lord! My lord!” he called out and Robb rose from bed, quickly pulling on his clothes.”Speak!”

Olyvar helped him dress and explained to him the situation.”There is some commotion going in the castle. There are people fighting the crimson cloaks. They are at the eastern gate and at the main gate.”

Robb couldn’t help but to smile. It seems Lord Randyll’s prediction came true.

“Then we should aide them,” he added quickly and fastened his sword.

And it was true. There were people on the ramparts, killing Lannister men. Some of the Lannister men were even killing each other.

As the castle was falling in disarray they met Marq Piper along the way.

“Should we get the rams?” Marq Piper asked and Robb nodded his head.”Yes, but wait a little longer. If they lower the drawbridge we can storm the castle might even have need of it.”

 “Aye,” the man replied and Robb got his horse ready to meet up with Garlan Tyrell.

“Where is Lord Tarly?” he inquired swiftly.

“Preparing to storm the main gate,” Ser Garlan informed him.”Should we call him back?”

“No, he knows what he is doing. We will allow him to earn himself glory,” Robb replied in attempt of a joke.

Ser Garlan smiled and they went to prepare. It was half an hour later when the eastern gate fell. The drawbridge was lowered and inside they only met a small garrison of pikemen ready to meet their cavalry. It was a quick and bloody fight, though the disarray in the castle made it hard to make sense of the situation.

There were dead corpses littering the ground. Among them were women, children and soldiers alike. The sight was grizzly, but it only confirmed Robb’s suspicions. Someone staged a coup.

Whoever it was Robb intended to thank him greatly.

“My lord,” Olyvar called out to him and jerked his head towards the approaching Lord Bolton, flanked by several men-at-arms. The pale-faced man looked unharmed, though he took part in Lord Tarly’s assault on the main gate.”Lord Bolton.”

Robb forced a smile over his lips.

“Are you bringing news from the main gate?”

Lord Bolton nodded his head, but no smile showed on his bloodless lips.

“The main gate has fallen. Lord Randyll asks for your presence. He found the man who staged this commotion,” he replied in his snake-like voice.

“Truly?” Robb asked.”I will come at once.”

Lord Randyll awaited him in a long hall that could have housed the entirety of Winterfell. Hundreds of hearts lined the damp grey walls and spoke of the splendor that once reigned here.

He looked unarmed and at his side was a young man that looked very familiar. There was something about the youth’s summer blue eyes and sharp jawline.

“I present to you, Gendry Waters,” Lord Tarly introduced the young man.”He is the leader of the captives.”

_A bastard_ , Robb thought. _A bastard from King’s Landing._

The boy dipped his head, a bloodied hammer still in hand.”M’lord, Harrenhall is yours.”

Robb froze. _No, it can’t be!_

“I thank you,” Robb replied, still speechless. The boy before him was unmistakably the son of Robert Baratheon and he helped them to take Harrenhall. The gods are truly wicked.

“I thank you,” Robb repeated and had to stifle a laugh.”You will be properly rewarded for your bravery.”

“I only ever wanted to be a smith, my Lord.”

“Well, I have always need of a good smith, if you don’t mind serving in the North,” Robb replied, but then another thought crossed his mind.”Wouldn’t you rather be a knight?”

The boy smiled.”I would gladly serve, my Lord.”

“There is more, my Lord Stark,” Lord Bolton added quietly as ever.”The boy brought you a gift. Ser Amory Lorch’s corpse.”

…

**Daenerys**

This was the tenth time that she made the ascent to the Eyrie, but not less frightening. The first time she was a little girl of six and had trembled all the down and up again. It was also the first time that she had been allowed to leave her prison. Back then she had been both excited and frightened to taste freedom, though it was only a brief travel to Longbow Hall, the seat of House Redfort to celebrate the wedding of the oldest son. She still remembered the cool and mistrustful looks she received when Lord Arryn introduced her to the Lords, but back then she was too young to understand that her family legacy was meant to be such a heavy burden on her shoulders.

Now she felt afraid to return. In the past she had Lord Arryn, protecting and guiding her along, but now she will have to face Lady Lysa Arryn with out his calming presence. As a young child she thought of her as the scariest person in the world. No ghost or monster from her nursemaid’s tale could have frightened her as Lady Lysa’s rages.

Yet it still felt a little bit like coming home when she saw the seven slim towers touching the velvet sky. Lady Lysa may have hated her, but the other people in the castle had come to love her. There was her nursemaid, the household guard and of course Myra, but also the others ladies, who held as much dislike for Lady Lysa as her. It was easy for them to forget that she was the Mad King’s daughter when they had the same enemy.

“You look so lost, Princess,” Mya Stone asked her when the dismounted from the mules that carried them over the thin Mountain pass.”Has the Eyrie changed so much since your departure?”

Daenerys pulled her cloak tighter, trying to ward off the sharp gust of wind coming from the mountains. The Eyrie wasn’t as chilly as the North, but the fresh winds howling through the valley made her skin prickle.

“Oh, no,” she replied gently, granting the girl a small smile.”It is just…I didn’t think I would ever come back here…that is all.”

Mya nodded her head, her mob of black hair fluttering around her head.

“Well, I am happy that you are back, though I saddened me when I heard about Myra,” the other girl replied and squeezed Daenerys’ shoulder.

“Me too,” she replied quietly, not really wishing to speak about the past. It reminded her of Joffrey and only increased anxiety.

Then she returned to the Blackfish’s side, who was following after Lord Royce.

“My Lords and…Lady no Princess,” Lord Nester Royce, the High Steward of the Vale greeted them upon their entrance to the Crescent Chamber, a small and homey hall meant to receive guests and to warm oneself at the warm fires before moving on to the High Hall.”I hope your ascent was pleasant enough. I heard the winds were quite sharp and chilly.”

The Blackfish smiled and started to pull off his gloves.

”It was pleasant enough,” he replied and took a piece of the bread and salt offered to him, before taking a sip from the crimson wine offered to them by two servants. Daenerys followed the Blackfish’s example and so did the others.

“It seems Lord Baelish thinks a little salt and bread can protect him,” Lord Royce muttered to the Blackfish, who couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Well, we are here to seek his help, don’t we?” he asked as if this was the most amusing thing in the world.

Granted it was all meant to be an act, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed being polite to the man who is responsible for Lord Stark’s murder.

“We do,” she replied in quiet determination, yet it didn’t help to remove uneasy feeling in her stomach. It was not the first time though. She vomited out her last meal shortly after leaving the Inn at the Crossroads. The Blackfish thought it was the food, but Daenerys knew better. Her nerves were getting the better of her and it made her feel ashamed.

_I am a dragon_ , she reminded herself and followed Lord Nestor into the High hall with its’ familiar walls made of blue-veined white marble.

There she found Lady Arryn awaiting them in company of a stranger, who she assumed was the infamous Petyr Baelish.

Lady Arryn was unchanged. She still looked like the bitter woman she had been throughout all of Daenerys childhood. She looked even colder, her face a curdled colour of white. Even her once lustrous red hair was now showing hints of grey, though her blue eyes retained that icy color that never failed to make Dany tremble.

Lord Baelish was a short man with sharp features, a small pointed beard and dark hair littered with hints of grey.

His laughing gray-green eyes swept over them upon their approach, a smile tugging on his lips when he spotted the Blackfish.

Daenerys marveled at the Blackfish’s perfect smile. He was a man that smiled often and thus she knew how it was supposed to look when it was honest. This was the smile of a mummer, though she was sure that the Blackfish wanted to do nothing more than to cut apart the man in front of him.

“Brynden Tully,” Petyr Baelish greeted and opened his arms.”What a pleasant surprise.”

Then he turned to Daenerys, eying her from head to toe.”And you brought me the long lost Targaryen Princess…,” he added and leaned down to kiss her hand, before straightening himself like a flexible cat.”We thought you long dead, but it seems you have been hiding with your nephew, am I right?”

Daenerys forced a smile on her lips and donned her false mask.

”It is true, my Lord,” she replied with false meekness.”I found a safe haven in Riverrun. I owe my nephew, the Starks and the Tully’s a lot. That is why I offered to accompany Ser Brynden. I hoped…,” she added, but it was then that Lady Lysa decided to interrupt her.

“What did you think?” she asked in her shrill voice, clutching the handle of her chair.”That we will fight for your Targaryen pretender? My sister came her for the same reason and I sent her back home. Your return…changes…nothing,” she continued, but it was Lord Baelish’s soft rumbling voice that silenced her.

“Oh, my beloved wife. Always so angry…let the girl speak,” he chided her and there was even a smile showing on her lips. Daenerys wouldn’t have believed if she saw it with her own eyes. Lady Arryn was able to smile.

Then she nodded her head.

”Very well,” she replied more coldly once her piercing gaze returned to Daenerys.”Speak!”

She swallowed hard and pulled the letter from the vest of her cloak, before shifting her attention to Lord Baelish.

“It was in fact Lady Catelyn who told me to come before you…this is a handwritten letter meant only for your eyes,” Daenerys explained and held out the folded piece of parchment.

It was very subtle, but there was a hint of surprise glimmering in Lord Baelish’s eyes when he started to read Lady Stark’s affectionate words.

Then slowly a smile spread over his lips and he read the letter again, as if trying to memorize the words.

Even Lady Lysa seemed to notice the change and her earlier smile was instantly washed from her lips.

It was a look Daenerys knew. It was the face of envy.

“Petyr…my Lord!” she called out, clawing her fingers into the wooden seat.”What lies did my sister give you?”

Petyr Baelish brushed the smile from his lips and exchanged his expression with that of a concerned husband.

“No lies, my sweet wife,” he confirmed and handed her the parchment to read for herself.”Only words of congratulations and a plea for help against her enemies. You see there is nothing for you to fear.”

“Nothing to fear?” she asked and picked the letter from his hand. Reading over it her face grew even paler.

Then she crumbled the letter and threw it on the floor, her icy blue eyes snapping back to the Blackfish, Daenerys, Lord Royce and Lord Nestor.

“I know that you want me to go to war,” she seethed, before turning back to the Blackfish.”Cat always got what she wanted, but not this time. I won’t allow it.”

The Blackfish smiled sadly.

”This isn’t about what your sister, but about all our future. You are refusing Cat the help she would have given to you without asking any further hesitation…and all out of pettiness. Don’t you think it is a bit ridiculous?”

Yet the Blackfish’s words failed to calm Lady Lysa.

“No! No! No!” she exclaimed, hammering her hand on the wooden handle of her seat. Daenerys winced at every hit, but it seemed that her angered helped to drown out all the pain.”I want you gone! All of you! I don’t want to hear any of this!”

Tears were now rolling down her cheeks and her face was reddened with anger.

“That we can’t do, my Lady,” Lord Royce added.”The future of the Eyrie concerns all of us. I hold no love for the Targaryens, but the boy has the North, the Riverlands and the Tyrells’ behind him. It makes sense to ally with him.”

“Then let the boy fight his battles for himself!” she exclaimed, her her breath coming in gasps.”Why should I care about what happens to Cat’s brat or his cousin?”

Then her gaze wandered to Petyr Baelish, who was coming to her side, squeezing her hand in an almost affectionate gesture.

“I understand your anger, my Lady,” he replied gently, stroking her fingers, „but I have to agree with Lord Royce. As Lord Protector of the Vale reason needs to be my guide. It is very likely that the Lannisters will fall and I have no interest in shedding blood for a lost cause. Besides, you never held much love for the Lannisters, did you?”

Lady Lysa’s eyes widened and she tightened her grip on his arm.

“No!” she exclaimed.”After all I did for you…you are still choosing her over me?

There was so much pain and anguish in her voice that Daenerys’ winced.

“But my sweet…,” Lord Baelish made an attempt to free his hand from her tight grip, but the Lady Lysa was beyond reason.

“No…my sweet…no more,” cried out, rose to her feet and let go of his hand.”After all that I did for you…you are still choosing…her…my sister. I should have known better…I was such a fool,” she stuttered and fell on her knees, weeping like a little child.

“Oh, sweet Lysa,” the Blackfish said gently and bridged the silence between them. Then he pulled her into an embrace and brushed his hand through her hair as she continued to weep on his shoulder.”All will be well.”

“Your Uncle speaks true, my sweet wife,” Petyr Baelish added and moved closer. He seemed self-confident and secure in his position.”Maybe we should ask Master Coleman to give you another one of his calming draughts?”

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” the Blackfish added and offered a handkerchief to Lysa.”Lysa is a grown woman and has no need for sweetleep or whatever else you are feeding her.”

Lord Baelish seemed to sense the sudden hostility, but kept a smile fixed on his lips.

“Of course,” he replied and folded his hands in front of him.”I only meant well.”

Yet the Blackfish’s gaze was unyielding.

”Do not pretend to care for her, Petyr. We all know that you have been using her for your games. We know the truth. The Kingslayer twittered like a little bird and told us how you instigated Ned’s execution.”

Dany saw the surprise written on Lord Baelish’s face, but he still kept his composure.

“How much does the word of a Kingslayer count?” he asked.

“How much does the word of a worthless cunt like you count?” the Blackfish asked in return and patted Lysa’s cheek.”Lysa may be fragile of mind, but even she is seeing the truth you have been denying all along. You did it all for Cat, didn’t you? Don’t you think Lysa deserves to know the truth? That you wanted to runaway with Cat before Brandon’s Starks wedding.”

Lady Lysa’s eyes widened in shock, her whole body trembling as she clung to the Blackfish’s shoulder.

“You wanted to run away with Cat?” she asked, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Her voice was weak, almost like a whisper. She sounded like a madwoman.

Lord Baelish’s kept on smiling and raised his hands.

“As I said…those are lies,” Petyr Baelish tried to calm the situation.”They are trying to break us apart.”

“It is the truth,” Daenerys added and forced the words out of her mouth.”He even wanted to wed her. He found a Septon for the ceremony, but Lady Catelyn refused him again. There in Riverrun he also met Lyanna Stark, Lord Stark’s younger sister. She confided in him that she holds secret affections for the Dragon Prince and Lord Baelish helped them to find a Septon to wed. That is how he knew about Jon and his unrequited love for Lady Stark is the reason he revealed the truth to Prince Joffrey. You wanted to get Eddard Stark out of the way in hopes that Lady Catelyn will choose you as her next husband, isn’t that the truth of it all?”

“As I said…none of you have proof for this,” Petyr Baelish replied firmly and moved closer to Lysa.

Yet the damage was already done.

“Do you think me a fool…,” Lady Lysa shrieked and grabbed her hair.”I remember those last days in Riverrun more clearly than anything in my life. It was the happiest time…I had you all for myself and all the while you were lusting after my sister. Gods…all the things I did for you. I murdered my husband for you…I lied for you…I betrayed my own kin for you.”

“Lysa you don’t know what you are saying…,” Petyr Baelish stuttered and tried to make a last attempt to appease her.

“Lysa…,” the Blackfish addressed her gently.”How did Lord Arryn die?”

She tightened her grip on his shoulder and forced the words out of her mouth.

“Petyr…he asked me to put Tears of Lys into his wine…then he asked me to write to Cat…telling her that it were the Lannisters who murdered him….I did it all for him…he promised to love me. He promised me children.”

Daenerys held no love for the woman, but she still felt pity for her.

Nobody deserved being used like that and maybe that was the source of all her bitterness.

“It is alright,” the Blackfish added gently and brushed through her hair again, before looking over to Lord Royce.

He had observed everything in grim silence, but now his face was sharpened with determination.

“I think I have heard enough,” Lord Royce said and turned to Lady Arryn.

“I know that you never loved Lord Arryn,” he told the weeping woman, „but he was a faithful and honorable man. Don’t you think he deserves a semblance of justice, Lady Lysa?”

Lady Lysa was silent for a long time, but then her blue eyes cleared and she jerked her head towards the guards placed at the doors. It was like a glimpse at the woman she once was. The young girl Lady Stark called her closets confident.

“Take Lord Baelish into custody,” she replied weakly and brushed the tears from her face.

Petyr Baelish was pale as the summer snows.

“But Lysa…,” he stuttered.”You can’t!”

“I can,” she replied, her voice trembling with pain.

…

**Theon**

Winterfell greeted him with its familiar grey walls. It has been his home for many years, but even so he had always felt like a stranger in this place. The Stark children treated him like a brother, but Theon always knew that he didn’t belong to them.

_I am a hostage, a prisoner, kept alive to keep the peace_. Then his father broke the peace and he won himself the trust of the Northmen by slaughtering his own brothers.

_What am I now_ , he wondered again. _A Northman or an Ironborn?_

All those thoughts whirled through his mind as they rode through Winter’s town. The Northmen were received with smiles and cheers. Maids smiled at the men and children came running after the horses.

His Stark armor marked him as one of them and thus nobody glowered at him. For that brief moment he was one of them until they rode through the Main Gate of Winterfell.

There he found Lady Stark awaiting them in company of Ser Roderik and the children Bran, Sansa, Arya and Rickon.

The last year changed each of them. Sansa was now almost a Lady, tall and lith like her mother. Arya was looking more and more like a girl and young Rickon showed such a resemblance to Robb that they could have been twins. Yet young Bran looked the most changed. His face was too thin, too pale and his red hair was lacking it’s usual thickness. There was something ancient and ghost-like to him as if he aged by several years.

It was also one of the Stark children who noticed him among the Stark men.

“It’s Theon!” young Rickon exclaimed.”Why are you not with Robb and Jon?”

 “I…,” he stuttered, but Lady Stark cut him off before he was able to answer.

“That is a good question,” she said, her voice brimming with hostility.”What are you doing here, Greyjoy?”

“His Grace sent him with us to prove his loyalty to the North,” Dacey Mormont was quick to explain, but that wasn’t enough for Lady Stark.

“He is still a hostage,” she told him and flashed Theon a piercing look.”Dare to harm my family and I will have your head!”

“My Lady,” Ser Roderik came to rescue and made an attempt to calm the situation.”Deepwood Motte is retaken and the Ironborn no longer a danger for the North. I doubt Theon would be so foolish and attempt something. Right, my boy?”

Theon nodded his head and crawled from his horse. Then he let his gaze sweep over the Stark children.

“Ser Roderik speaks true,” Theon confirmed.”I have no intention to harm your children and I have proven my worth. Every men here cam confirm it to be true.”

“It is true, Lady Stark,” Lord Glover added in his usual grim expression.”He killed several Ironborn with his own hands. I hold no love for the Greyjoy, but Theon Greyjoy proved himself loyal to your son and you should show him the trust he deserves.”

Theon saw the dislike in Lady Stark’s features, but she had no other choice but to accept the words of the men before her.

“Lord Glover and Ser Roderik speak the truth,” Bran added, a weary smile showing on his lips. He was only a boy of ten, but by Robb’s will the Lord of Winterfell.”Theon is welcome here and I hope you will sit with us at the high table.”

“Bran…,” Lady Stark protested, but Bran cut her off.”Mother, you know that father would act the same way.”

“Lord Bran speaks true,” Ser Roderik added and Lady Stark dropped her head in acceptance, though Theon still saw the clear disapproval shining in her eyes.

The feast was simple. They served roasted lamp, fresh baked bread and dark bear brought from Winter’s town, but for Theon it was the best food he had tasted in in moons.

“So did you kill many men when you retook Moat Cailin?” Arya asked curious as ever. Today she was even wearing a proper dress, although it was already spluttered with food stains. Even her hair was all proper and braided like Lady Stark liked it.

Theon didn’t want to speak about that, but he was sure that Arya wouldn’t grant him peace until he gave a proper answer to her many questions.

“I dozen…I didn’t count them, _my Lady_ ,” he replied and Arya winced at her title.

“Don’t call me _my Lady_ ,” she corrected him and leaned closer.”Better tell me more about the battle. What kind of weapons did they have? Swords or axes?”

“They Ironborn love axes, _my Lady_ ,” he replied in a teasing tone.

“Did you see splattered entrails…I heard that with axes there are more splattered entrails,” she muttered and Theon lost his appetite. Sansa seemed equally disturbed and gave Arya a gentle shove.

“Arya, we are eating,” Sansa chided her, but Arya ignored her and Rickon seemed equally fascinated.

Arya rolled her eyes at her sister’s comment.

“War is like that Sansa. There is blood and splattered entrails everywhere…,” she explained, but it was Lady Stark who put an end to the conversation.

“I think we had enough talk about war and death,” she told her daughter with a firm look.”Besides, it is time for bed.”

“But mother…!” Rickon protested, but Lady Stark’s firm look silenced him.

“Mother is right,” Sansa added softly and touched Rickon’s curled head.”We should go to bed. It is getting late. I might even tell you a story.”

“Your stories are boring,” Arya replied, but Rickon seemed more enthusiastic and rose to his feet.

Arya frowned at Rickon and crossed her arms. _Traitor_ , her dark look said.

Sansa sighed and gave Arya a soft smile.”Maybe you could tell us one of your own stories...if mine are too boring for you.”

This seemed to appease Arya and she finally rose to her feet, before following after her siblings and Lady Stark.

Bran Stark remained a bit longer, but even Lord Stark was soon escorted to his bed.

It was then that Ser Roderik came to speak to him. He had avoided him all night, but it seemed the wine eased his tongue.

“You have to forgive Lady Stark, my boy. She fretting about Robb and all…her nerves will settle once the war is done and Lord Robb comes back to us.”

Theon nodded his head, though he doubted that Robb’s victory will ease Lady Stark’s mistrust. She didn’t like him before and he doubted she will like him in the future.

“It will be as you say.”

Ser Roderik took a sip from his black ale and wrinkled his brows.

“It matters not what Lady Stark says though, my boy. Robb knows that you are loyal to him. He will properly reward you for your service…,” he added but Theon couldn’t help but to cut him off.

“I don’t care for a reward,” he grumbled and averted his gaze.

Ser Roderik gave him a sad smile and squeezed his shoulder.

“I know it is hard for you, my boy. I am no fool and I have no delusions that you did it out of pure loyalty to Robb. I know you did it to keep your head and nobody has a right to shame you for that. Your father was a cunt and I doubt he gave you a second thought when he attacked the North.”

Theon gritted his teeth.

”He is still my father…,” Theon protested, but Ser Roderik’s unwavering sad smile made him stop.

“He was your father,” Ser Roderik explained.”Balon Greyjoy is dead. The prisoner’s we took in Deepwood Motte told us that his daughter Asha Greyjoy had sailed home a fortnight before we came to retake the Castle. It seems your sister intends to make a claim to the Seastone Chair.”

_Asha_ , Theon whispered and tried to recall her face, but all he found was a blurred face of girl with a dimpled laugh and a mob of brown hair.

_By right it should be my seat_ , he knew but he gave that all away when he shed the blood of his brothers. _No, I don’t deserve it. Let my sister have it._

“I see,” he said then and rose to his feet, before stumbling outside to catch a breath of fresh air.

“Theon,” a familiar voice called out to him then, drowning out the whispering voices from the hall.

It was Dacey Mormont, clad in a green dressed with a black bear emblazoned on her breast. It was strange to see her in a dress, but she was pretty in her own way. Especially now that her shiny black hair was properly brushed and braided.

“You look pale around the face,” she remarked and smiled.”I saw you talking to Ser Roderik. Did he make a nasty comment?”

“My father is dead,” was all he answered and within a second she was at his sight, touching his shoulder. The old Theon would have scoffed at her, but he didn’t want too.

_His cunt of a father was dead._

“He was a cunt, but he was my father,” Theon replied and winced at his trembling voice.

Dacey Mormont’s touch felt warm and soothing.

“I never had a father,” she countered almost softly.”My mother always joked that she fucked a bear.”

For some reason that made him smile.

“You Mormont women are truly mad,” he replied and turned around.”Has anyone ever told you that?”

She grinned back at him.”You are not the first one to say that.”

“I am not surprised,” he added, and idea blooming in his mind. He had no doubt that Robb’s return to Winterfell will help to ease Lady Stark’s discomfort, but that didn’t mean Theon wanted to endure her glowering forever. He always teased Jon about his sensibility, but now he was beginning to understand him.

_I need something of my own._

“Dacey,” he said then.”When the war is over…Would you mind if I accompany you to Bear Island?”

She looked a little stunned, but smiled nonetheless.

“Is that a marriage proposal, Greyjoy?” she asked and Theon frowned.

“Call it what you want, you know what I a mean,” he grumbled in embarrassment.

“I know what you mean,” she replied and pursed her lips.”But won’t Lord Stark disagree?”

“Robb will not mind as long as I remain in the North. Besides, you would cut off my head if I disobeyed, wouldn’t you?”

“That you can be sure of,” she replied and leaned down to kiss him.

…

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Jon**

Jon made his way through the camp with Ghost following close behind him. In the distance he saw Castle Ashmark glimmering in the last sunlight of the day. It didn’t surprise him that Loras Tyrell was able to take the castle. The young man was hungry for glory, but also able to back it with his abilities.

When he entered the tent they were awaiting him. There was Lady Mormont, Lord Karstark and his Torrhen, Greatjon Umber, Ser Barristan and Ser Loras.

Ser Loras was the first one to speak, jerking his head towards a man. He was one of the scouts they sent out after they received a warning from Lord Edmure that Lannister troops are moving down the _Goldroad_.

That was a week ago. While he hoped for Tywin to leave the Reach he didn’t expect that Mace Tyrell would go against his recommendation to besiege Castle Ashford. He had no doubt that he will be able to take it in time, but that was of no use to Jon. If he had just stayed in place Tywin wouldn’t have been able to slip away.

Not that he could say that to Loras face. Now was not the time for quarrels.

“I heard you found Tywin Lannister,” Jon addressed the man politely.”How far is he away from us and how well is he manned? Lord Edmure estimates his army to be around twelve-thousand men strong.”

The man dipped his head and spoke.

“We returned here quickly, but I think it would take at least a week before he reaches us. In regards to his army…it is certainly bigger than twelve-thousand men. I would estimate Lord Tywin’s army to be around sixteen-thousand men strong.”

“Deep Den,” Lady Mormont was quick to add.”We know that Lord Tywin sent men there from the captured Lannister men that crossed the border to the Riverlands.”

“Possible,” Jon replied and turned to Ser Loras.”I sent your father a raven to sent either Mathis Rowan or Paxter Redwyne down the _Oceanroad_ to join us, but I am not sure if he will be able to make it in time. We have nineteen-thousand men to face Tywin, but with your father’s men at our side it would be much easier.”

“Aye, he should hurry,” The Greatjon added.

Loras gritted his teeth, but ignored the comment.

“It matters not. We have more men and we are well-rested,” Ser Loras countered and met Jon’s gaze.”Your goal was to lure Tywin from the Reach and that was accomplished. Now we should do our work and end it.”

“Aye, it was,” Jon confirmed.”But I didn’t think he would make it here…I didn’t think he would be able to escape your father. And if we face him it will be in his homeland. That will give him an advantage, though we have more man than him.”

“Well, nobody says we have to face him,” Lord Karstark added, ever cautious.”We could just stay in Castle Ashmark or retreat by crossing the Golden Tooth…,” he continued, but the Greatjon cut him off.

“…and prove ourselves cowards.”

Lord Karstark sighed.

“Not everything can be solved by storming against a wall, my Lord,” the elderly man countered and gave Jon a hopeful look. It earned him chuckles from the others.

“No,” Jon agreed.”But we can’t stay here in Ashford. I had the larders inspected. Tywin left us with nothing. We have already plundered enough and if we were to move on towards Lannisport we will have to face Tywin anyway. The only thing we could to do avoid battle is to retreat back by crossing the Golden Tooth, but as Lord Umber pointed out rightly…it would paint us as cowards and bring Tywin many friends. I am also tired of running away.”

Loras smiled at that, obviously happy about the prospect of a looming battle.

“I agree and that is why we should move quickly,” he added enthusiastically.

Jon nodded his head and shifted his attention to Ser Barristan.

“You know Tywin Lannister personally…What do you think he will do?”

Ser Barristan brushed his beard and cleared his throat.

“Tywin Lannister knows these lands. He will find an advantageous position. We should be careful. Send out scouts and a vanguard to keep an eye on him. War is always a risk and the best battles are battles not fought.”

The Greatjon wrinkled his brows at that.

“I never though to hear from a man like you,” he said while Ser Barristan gave the younger man an amused smile.

“I think my age is proof enough,” Ser Barristan replied.

“You are right Ser Barristan,” Jon agreed.”But I want to end this war. It has been going on far too long. We will be cautious as you say, but I don’t want to run away like a coward.”

The Greatjon smiled and Ser Loras seemed equally happy. The others seemed more cautious, but made no protest against his suggestion.

Afterwards he asked Ser Barristan and Ser Loras to join him.

“You rightly said that this battle is dangerous, Ser Barristan,” Jon told him at last.”That is why I want you two to swear an oath.”

Ser Barristan gave him a curious look.

“An oath?”

“Daenerys is my heir and Joffrey will die by the hands of Robb. Promise me to make her Queen if she agrees to it.”

Ser Barristan was quick to agree.”Of course, you have my word, your Grace.”

Then Jon turned to Ser Loras.

“I have already spoken to Daenerys about the matter, but she was not very enthusiastic about the matter. Yet the Seven Kingdoms cannot be without a ruler. If I die try to convince her to wed your brother Willas. Your father would be pleased as long as one of his children rules. However, if Daenerys refuses to be Queen, I am also prepared to accept Renly’s child as heir. All I care about is that Daenerys remains unharmed. Do you understand me, Ser Loras?”

The young knight looked at him for a long time, before dropping his head in acceptance.

“Of course, no harm shall ever come to her…I swear it,” Ser Loras replied.”By my honor as a knight.”

Jon nodded his head.

“Good,” he said.”Ser Barristan heard your words. He will make sure that you don’t forget them. Robb is also informed about my wishes.”

…

**Lancel Lannister**

Below them lay a rich green landscape and above them stretched a blue autumn sky. Yet the pleasant weather didn’t ease the crisp morning air that made him shiver.

“There will be no rain, my Lord,” Forley Prester told his Uncle Tywin Lannister.”There is no single cloud on the sky.”

 _It seems the gods favor the Targaryen bastard_ , Lancel thought and saw the dissatisfaction showing on his face. His arm was still heavily bandaged.

“It will do,” his Uncle replied through gritted teeth, his golden-green eyes wandering over the battlefield. They took position on a hill, a thick forest behind them and and a small brook snaking through the distant hills.

It is a good position, but it didn’t help to ease his growing apprehension. He heard from others how Stafford Lannister’s men were butchered by the Targaryen bastard. Some said his wolf tore apart a hundred men limp and bone.

 _They are coming_ , he recalled the scout's words that informed them about the enemies approach. Lancel had been half asleep and weary from their hard march down the _Goldroad_. It was a risky game his Uncle played, but Mace Tyrell fell for his father’s tricks and got diverted by his favorite past-time: besieging castles. Yet even his Uncle had no illusions about the future. Mace Tyrell will realize his mistake soon enough.

 _All depends on this battle_ , his Uncle had told the other lords. Even now Lancel recalled their grim. The Targaryen bastard took the Crag and Ashmark, a humiliation that most of the Lords found unacceptable.

 _We will put the Targaryen bastard in his place_ , his Uncle had told them with a firm tone before he explained how to meet their enemy. _I swear it._

Lancel had no part in the battle. He was meant to stand here, hold the banner and watch the battle play out before his eyes. He did the same for his father when they invaded the Reach. He wanted nothing more than to remain at his side, but his father insisted for him to accompany his Uncle.

 _He has need of a son_ , he had told Lancel and sent him off.

“There they are, my Lord,” Lewys Lydden added and jerked his head towards he approaching banners.”I see Dragons, Roses and Wolves.”

His Uncle gave a grim nod, narrowing his eyes against the bright sunlight.

“It matters not what they are, our shields and spears will stand strong. It seems the boy is tired of running away and finally prepared to fight us. This will be his doom.”

 _May he be right_ , Lancel prayed and watched the enemy approach. Colorful banners were fluttering behind them, almost like a festive procession. Shields and armor were glittering in the bright sunlight and war horns rumbled. _May he be right._

“You all know what to do,” his Uncle told the other men and straightened himself in his saddle, the golden lion on the crimson background held high by Lancel’s hands fluttering behind him.

 _If the banner falls so does House Lannister_ , his father had told him on the day of his first maiden battle.

Thus he clutched the pole and watched. Lancel knew the golden rose of House Tyrell, but the banners of the Northern Lords were foreign too him. There was a black bear on a green background, a white sunburst on a black background and many more…

Then appeared a banner that hasn't been seen in nearly two decades: a red three-headed dragon on a black background, soaring high above the other.

“It seems the boy’s one-time victory made him proud,” his Uncle remarked, a seldom smile showing on his lips.”We will put him in his place.”

Lancel shivered like a reed when he heard the sound of a horn and saw the enemy moving forward.

It were the enemies’ archers that formed he first line of battle, backed by the infantry and armed with shields, swords and spears. Even from afar Lancel was able to see them blinking in the bright sunlight.

Then the horn was sounded and first arrows were unleashed. To Lancel it sounded like the flapping of wings as the arrows came raining down on them.

For brief moment he closed his eyes, but when he opened them again he saw that most of the arrows were absorbed by their shields.

“The arrows are no use,” his Uncle muttered to himself and sounded very satisfied.”Half the arrows darted over us. It was good to choose this position.”

The enemies' horn announced the next attack and another volley of arrows was unleashed on them. This time around the arrows didn’t dart over their heads and soon Lancel had one of them sticking in his shield. Before him and behind him a few men were hit as well, growling in pain or cursing under their breath.

All the while the enemies’ infantry was pursing behind the archers. They were moving fast, some of them banging their swords and spears against their shields as they passed the ranks of the bowmen.

“Nock!” and “Loose!” he heard commands being muttered, before their own archers unleashed the first volley of arrows on the approaching enemy. Not unlike their own men, the footmen approached in tight formation, their shields up to protect them against the arrows. They moved in a relatively quick pace, some of them collapsing along the way, but ever moving forward until they met their battle line.

Soon the two lines of men were hacking and slashing at each other. One side was hoping to break through the shield wall and the other side was trying to stand strong against the assault.

The enemy fought furiously, but so did their own men. His Uncle chose only the most disciplined men for this task. The fighting continued for an eternity. The enemy tried to break them apart, but his Uncle planned well. While the front men slashed at the enemy, the men in the back flung javelins at the enemy.

Despite being away from the front line Lancel felt trapped. It was now midday, judging by the sun and the sweat running down his cheeks.

Lancel used the moment to take a look at his Uncle. He carried a grim expression, his face pale and his teeth gritted.

 _He is in pain_ , Lancel was sure and shifted his attention back to the battle. Lancel knew what his Uncle was waiting for. He was waiting for the Targaryen bastard to show his face.

It took a while but then he finally appeared. Again the enemy sounded their horns and the cavalry moved to support their fellow soldiers, their horses thundering up the hill to strike into the wings of their defense. Riding among them Lancel spotted the banner of the Targaryen bastard and his infamous white direwolf. The men he spoke to didn’t lie about the beast's size.

_That is no wolf, but a monster._

“Finally!” his Uncle muttered to himself. Even from here, protected behind the shield wall LanceL felt the shivering of the ground beneath his feet caused by the enemies' cavalry charge.

Yet even the strength of the cavalry charge was no use.

Soon the enemies' cavalry fell back, charged and fell back again. The second time this happened Lancel saw the dragon banner dip, which seemed to cause certain amount of confusion among the enemies’ left flank. Suddenly the enemy started to retreat in a ragged line from left to right back down the hill.

 _Now_ , Lancel thought. The Targaryen bastard was foolish enough to bare himself to them. _Killing him will end this war once and for all._

As expected his Uncle didn’t waste any time and relayed the order to pursue after the enemies’ retreating flank. Their own men were as enthusiastic as expected and moved forward to engage the rear of the fleeing enemy.

 _That's it_ , he thought, his heart pounding violently. Then suddenly the dragon banner reemerged in company of a massive white wolf. Not wasting time the Targaryen bastard rallied his knights and charged into the pursuing Lannister men, beating them back while his own men reformed their line.

Yet it was not enough to break the shield wall. Their men stood strong and the hand-to-hand combat along the lines continued.

It seems the Targaryen bastard salvaged the situation, but only barely.

 _What will he do now_ , Lancel wondered and continued to watch the on-going slaughter with rapt attention.

It took a while until the dragon banner reappeared on the left flank of the enemy wing. It was the begin of another cavalry charge.

From the left, riding under the dragon banner and from the right, riding under the golden rose of House Tyrell great waves of horsemen charged up the hill. As Lancel expected they were met with fierce resistance, swirling against the shield wall, but unable to break through. This happened two more times and his Uncle kept reminding the men to keep in line, but Lancel saw their exhaustion.

Then suddenly the enemy began to withdraw again, the dragon banner gone from his sight.

Despite his Uncle’s orders a big part of their men pursued after the enemy, probably hoping to bring his Uncle the head of the Targaryen bastard. Before the battle he promised plenty of gold dragons to the man who is able to accomplish this deed.

And that promise proved fatal, Lancel soon realized. The enemies’ footmen did not retreat further than to the place where the slope of the hill met the flat ground. There they reformed and soon both the Lannister men and the enemy were engaged in bloody slaughter. In that moment the enemies’ cavalry also wheeled around to flank their men on the left and right side.

Lancel watched in horror as their men broke under the enemies’ onslaught and tried to retreat up the hill. Shortly after the enemies' bowmen unleashed a volley of arrows while the others continued to attack them with fierce determination, pushing through several points of their already weakened shield wall.

Again the ground rattled under a cavalry charge while Lancel clutched the arrow sticking in his shoulder. The pain left him weeping for his mother and then he collapsed on the ground.

In the ensuing chaos he searched for his Uncle, but found only the enemy overcoming their lines. Lancel clutched the fallen banner and wept.

It seems what his father had told him was true.

_If the banner falls so does House Lannister._

_..._

**Daenerys**

The cool wind stirring the curtains made her shiver. Slowly she climbed out of bed and pulled a robe over her shoulder. She has been residing in the Maiden Tower for the first ten years of her life and now it will probably end up empty. That made her strangely sad, but she was unable to pinpoint it.

Brushing those memories aside she washed herself and pulled on a fresh dress. Her hair has grown back to a proper length that she is able to braid it again. Jon liked it better when she wore it open, but but Jon isn’t here and far away fighting against the Lannisters.

 _Soon it will be over_ , she repeated her usual prayer before beginning the day. As she slipped out of the room she found the corridor outside quiet and empty. Only one servant greeted her along the way to the Maester. She was one of the older servants that Daenerys still recalled from her childhood.

As the woman passed by she dipped her head and threw the lady a happy smile, before rushing down the corridor like she and Myra did a thousand times as children. Then she made her way up another row of whirling steps to reach the Maester’s chambers.

First she knocked, but when nobody answered the door she stepped inside and threw a searching look into the room. It was a rectangular chamber, filled with numerous shelves of books and half-burned candles. Seated at a table and sleeping on a stack of papers she finally found the Maester.

For a moment she wondered if she should just leave, but then she decided against it and gave the man a gentle shove. _I need to know now._

Finally, the Maester stirred from his sleep, nearly throwing all the papers from the table.

“Gods’!” he cursed, but froze when he recognized her presence.”Oh, I am sorry…I feel asleep.”

“It is quite alright, good Maester,” she told the man and gave him an understanding smile.”But I have need of your help, before I leave.”

His eyes widened.

“Need of my help? Are you perhaps sick?”

She nodded her head and brushed her braid over her shoulder.

“I thought I was sick, but now I think it could be something different…That is why I am here. Only you can give me the answer I am seeking for.”

He looked still slightly confused, which spurred her on to explain her problem.

“I haven’t had my moon blood in two moons and I have been feeling sick…I wonder if I…,” she stuttered and flushed a little. It felt strange for her to speak about such an issue with a stranger.

“…with child,” he ended for her, recognition washing over his solemn features.”Well, it is possible, but I don’t quite understand…I mean…,” he added and Daenerys soon understood his predicament. Most people still considered Joff her husband, which was also the very reason she didn’t want to know anyone about the matter. At least not until Jon returns.

“It is aright, but I assure you the child is most definitely not Joffrey Waters’ child. I fled from King’s Landing many moons ago and you see…he had problems in that area.”

“Problems?” The Maester asked, curiosity shining in his eyes.

“Yes, problems…but that is not why I am here,” she added.”I am here to keep your confirmation on the matter.”

He appeared disappointed with her answer, but she had no intention to talk about such matters with him.

“Of course,” he said and winked his hand at the other side of the room.”There is another chamber there. You will have to take off that dress…if that is no inconvenience.”

She nodded her head in understanding and the Maester flushed something she found quite endearing. She forgot that the Maesters of the Citadel are not allowed to have women.

“Not at all,” she him and went to pull of her dress. She shivered a little but that was maybe only her anxiety acting up.

Then the Maester had her settle down on a chair and went to work. He appraised her from head to toe, touching her carefully, his face deeply flushed.

Daenerys felt almost bad for doing this to the young Maester, but she needed to know.

“Have your breasts been swollen?” he asked and stuttered.

“A little,” she confirmed, though she has only recently noticed it.

”Is that another symptom?” she full of curiosity.

Truth be told, nobody has ever told her what to expect. Lady Lysa hated her throughout her childhood, Lady Stark was always too busy with her own daughters and Queen Cersei hated her too much to speak with her about the details. Not that has she ever wanted to speak with her about such matters…

“It is,” the Maester confirmed and gave her a tight smile.”Well, your stomach is also a bit swollen. I would say three moons, but I am not sure. I am not an expert. I was barely able to earn this chain, looking at the ladies can be quite distracting…”

Daenerys laughed, her heart fluttering wildly.

To be sure she asked him again.

“So I was not only my imagination?”

“Most certainly not,” he confirmed.”I am no expert, but it is a pretty clear case. As you are here…if you want my advice on how to deal with this delicate situation…well…,” he added, but Daenerys cut him off before he was able to continue.

“I have not need to deal with this delicate situation…My husband will not live for long,” she explained.”But I thank you for the offer. I know you meant well.”

“Forgive me…I,” he stuttered and dropped his head.

“No need,” she assured him.”But I need your promise that you keep that to yourself…Do you understand?”

“Of course…Of course,” he replied and bobbed his head.

“I thank you,” she replied with a smile and went to put on her dress, before slipping out into the corridor and making her way to the High Hall.

There she found the Blackfish waiting for her. Lord Royce left a while ago to prepare his men and thus only she and the Blackfish remained.

“There you are,” he greeted her with a crinkled smile.”I sent one of he ladies to get you, but you were nowhere to be found.”

“I apologize,” she replied lowered her head.”I went to see the Maester.”

“Oh, that is good to hear,” he replied.”I hope you are better now. The descend will be strenuous and it is a long ride to Harrenhall. You will need your strength.”

“I will get my belongings,” she told him and returned to the Maiden Tower. She didn’t bring bring much with her and quickly changed into her riding garb.

Then she gathered her belongings and took a last glance at her old chambers. _If I look back I am lost_ , she whispered to herself and left the past behind her.

...

**Tyrion**

Tyrion watched the bleeding sky. It was still early in the morning, but that didn’t matter. Tyrion hasn’t been able sleep since he received the grave news.

 _Father is dead_ , he knew, but it was still hard to believe. For Tyrion had always appeared indestructible, but even that turned out to be another one of his delusions.

He knew what high hopes his father once harbored for his brother and sister. Jaime was meant to be his heir and Cersei was meant to be a Queen. Tyrion was the black sheep, meant to be ignored and despised. Now is brother is a prisoner of the enemy and his sister is living in her own delusion.

When the news came she had the page boy whipped until he was green and blue. Then she locked herself in her rooms remaining there nearly a whole day. Then she came before him, demanding from him to prepare the city for the assault of the enemy.

Tyrion has been doing that, though he is sure that his sister meant something different. Not that any of it would be much use. His father is dead and the fight lost. What use is there to shed more blood?

Not that his sister would see it the same way. Tyrion needed to make a decision as long as Joff isn’t aware of the hard truth. Cersei refused to tell him and sent him on a hunting trip “to divert his mind”.

 _Once Robb Stark arrives here the city will fall_. That is a fact nobody can deny and Tyrion knew what that would mean for the city: a siege, rape and plundering. Robb Stark may be a good man, but not even the young Lord of Winterfell can keep all his men in rein.

“You look lost, my Lord Hand,” Lord Varys whispered softly, snapping him out of his deep thoughts.

Tyrion lifted his head and was quite surprised to find the Maester of Whisperers. He was no longer dressed in his usual lilac robes, but a simple brown travelling cloak.

“I am just pondering the futility of war,” Tyrion quipped and gave the other man a wry smile.”I see you are in a hurry to get your ship. I assume your offer still stands?”

Lord Varys dropped his head and smiled.

“Aye, I think it is time for me to leave the sinking ship and you are welcome to join me on my journey to…,” he continued, but Tyrion cut him off.

“…to the far east. I recall your offer, but I still don’t know any details. Would you care to enlighten me about the destiny of our journey before I give you my decision?”

Lord Varys gave him a thin smile.

“I fear I can’t do that. All I can tell you is that I intend to visit an old friend.”

Tyrion nodded his head in understanding, but has already made his decision. Tyrion Lannister will be recalled as the disgraced son of Tywin Lannister, but that didn’t mean he could bring himself to drop all his responsibility on others. He still had people to live for.

_There is Jaime, niece and nephew. I cannot abandon them. I may be a dwarf, but I am not a coward._

“I thank you again for your kind offer, but I have decline,” he replied politely, forcing the words over his lips.”As Lord Hand I am the captain of this ship and I intend to save as many as possible.”

Lord Varys didn’t seem surprised by his answer.

“Does that also include your kingly nephew?”

Tyrion laughed and shook his head.

“Joff and Cersei can rot in hell, for all I care. I am speaking about my brother, my niece and nephew. They need someone to speak for them before Robb Stark and his Targaryen cousin. They are not Robert Baratheon or my father. I am sure I will find a compromise.”

Lord Varys smiled.

“Well, I think I know a good way for you to make this compromise more likely,” Lord Varys explained.”Dip the banners and surrender the city. This shows your willingness to work towards such a compromise.”

Tyrion wished it was so easy. He was the Hand of the King and his father left him men to keep Cersei in rein, but Joff had the Kingsguard sworn to him. They only obey the King and and he doubted his father’s men would agree to surrender the city without a fight.

“I fear I will be killed before I am able to do that,” Tyrion countered.

Yet Lord Varys kept smiling as he slipped his hand in the vest of his cloak and pulled out a blue bottle, before handing it to Tyrone.

Tyrion eyed the bottle and gave Lord Varys a curious look.

“What is that?”

“A remedy for your problem, my Lord Hand. Remove your nephew from this world and the war is over.”

Tyrion hated Joff, but killing him was another matter.

“I would be a Kingslayer,” he remarked quietly and Lord Varys laughed.

“Didn’t you once tell me that you always wanted to be like your brother?”

Tyrion chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“I meant the height and the glorious hair…Who wouldn’t want that kind of hair?”

Lord Varys chuckled and rubbed his hand over his bare head.

“I think you know what I mean,” Lord Varys added.”Are you perhaps afraid the god’s will punish you?”

“The gods can fuck themselves for all I care,” Tyrion replied.”I just don’t know if I can bear the shame.”

“Shame?” Lord Varys asked.”Your brother saved us from King Aerys’ madness. There was no shame in his act. At least in my eyes, but maybe I am wrong. Not that it matters, I will leave tonight.”

Tyrion dropped his head in acceptance and let his eyes wander back to the bloody sky.

“I heard you, Lord Varys,” he replied.”And I will miss your witty remarks.”

Lord Varys smiled warmly.

“And I yours, my Lord Hand.”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shame upon me, but I really had a hard time with this chapter. People have asked about my other story. I will need to rewrite parts of if and I will hopefully be able to continue with it once this one here is finished or once I have reached a certain point in the near future. There is still a bit of wrap-up needed for this part.


	31. Chapter 31

**Tyrion**

Tyrion found no sleep, but drowned one cup after another. He instructed a servant girl to put the poison into his nephew’s wine, before sending her out of the city. She cried at first, probably because he deprived her of a good position at court, but she left without complained after he had handed her bag of gold coins. At least his sweet sister will not be able to strangle the girl to death.

_I used her as my executioner_ , he thought and was surprised how ashamed he felt. _Did Jaime feel like his after he slew the Mad King?_

Lord Varys had told him that is a slow poison, barely noticeable, but without painful side effects.

Once he had drowned the second flagon of wine the first streaks of dawn were showing on the distant horizon. Going by the latest reports Robb Stark should be only a days’ ride away.

The last time he was informed about Robb’s Stark position he was just a days’ ride away.

The thought filled him with fear.

_What will Robb Stark do with a demon monkey like me_ , he wondered not for the first time. _Cut off my head or send me to the Watch?_

Both prospects frightened him and not even the wine helped to dull his senses. For that brief moment he regretted that he didn’t go with Lord Varys.

_Why did I have to behave like brave fool?_

“My Lord Hand! My Lord Hand!” an agitated voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Tyrion put the flagon of wine away and waddled to the door to open it.

It was a page boy, dressed in gold and crimson, his face pale like candlewax.

“What happened?” he asked the boy, trying to appear bothered by this early intrusion. „Has Lord Stark finally arrived?”

“No,” the boy stuttered. „The King…he is not breathing…the Queen mother found him…please come at once, my Lord Hand.”

Tyrion tried to appear put off by his words.

“Isn’t it a bit early to spread such nonsense, boy?” he asked. The poor boy paled even more, tears glinting in his eyes. Tyrion pitied the boy, but he needed to get through with this mummery.

I need to open the gates and surrender the city as peacefully as possible.

“My Lord Hand,” the boy repeated and dipped his head. „I am not lying…the Queen mother demands your presence.”

“Very well,” Tyrion replied and tried to sound annoyed. „I will come along…”

“Please, my Lord Hand,” the boy replied and led the way, relief showing on his face. „Please come along.”

Tyrion exhaled deeply and braced himself for his sister’s reaction. She had hated him since the moment he was born, but she was still his sister, his blood and he killed her son.

_I am Kinslayer and a Kinglslayer, cursed by the gods._

“My poor boy! My poor boy!” he heard his sister’s agitated voice, through the half-open door.

As he entered he found her kneeling on the bed, garbed in a white nightgown and her hair open, falling around her flushed face like a veil of gold.

Fat tears were rolling down her cheeks as she continued to cradle her golden boy’s head in her lap. Joff was a cunt, but now he looked almost peaceful.

“Sister,” he addressed her as gently as possible, but she continued to ignore him. „Sister!”

Finally, her jade green eyes met his, burning with the familiar hatred.

“They killed him…I am sure this was the work of the little whore and her Targaryen bastard…somehow she was able to murder my sweet boy.”

Then she pressed Joff’s unmoving head against her chest and continued to place kisses to his brow while humming a soft lullaby.

“Does it matter who killed him?” he asked weakly. ”The war is lost and our King is dead. Tommen and Myrcella are captives of the rebels. We need to make peace with Robb Stark his brother.”

The moment his words had left his mouth his sister froze, her jade eyes narrowing in anger. Realization showed on her face as she moved away from the bed, towering above him like a mountain.

“Peace?” she asked, her voice brimming with anger. „We still have the Wildfire…I will blow them all to hell…”

“You will do no such thing, sweet sister,” he said and moved backwards to the door. Then he winked with his hand and a handful of gold cloaks move inside to stand behind him.

“My sister is not feeling very well and the King needs to be attended to by the Silent Sisters. Please escort her back to her chambers,” he told them and they obeyed without question. Yet it was not loyalty that bound them to him, but promised gold. Gold he didn’t have, but even the Gold Cloaks seem to trust in the motto of House Lannister “A Lannister always pays his debts”. Or maybe they didn’t want to fight the fearsome Robb Stark. His Lord Father spread nasty rumours about the bloody deeds of the rebels. Most of it was nonsense, but the smallfolk was easily frightened.

“Let go of me!” Cersei exclaimed angrily as they escorted her outside. „Let go of me! I will have all your heads!

“And tell Maester Pycelle to attend to her,” he told the captain of the Gold Cloaks, who lowered his head to inquire about the Kingsguard.

“What shall be done with them? Shall we keep them imprisoned?”

“For now,” Tyrion replied. „Until the city is surrendered. They would only hinder my actions.”

“Of course, Lord Hand.”

Tyrion smiled.

“No, it is me who has to thank you,” he told the man and smiled. „Whatever happens now, I am thankful for you service.”

Then Tyrion got his last flagon of wine and continued his watch.

**…**

**Robb**

Taking King’s Landing proved easier than anticipated. He expected a long siege and butchery, but when they had arrived at the gates, an entourage of Gold Cloaks had greeted them, a white banner fluttering above their heads.

_The King is dead. The city is yours,_ they had told him. _And the Lord Hand awaits you in the Red Keep._

It was Princess Daenerys who convinced him to enter the city, though he ordered her to stay behind, much to her dislike. Jon would murder him if he allowed her to get harmed.

_I will call you inside once I can ensure your safety_ , he had told her and now he was riding through the city he only knew from his father’s war stories. The last sack of King’s Landing was bloody, but Robb had no intention to repeat history.

Along the way, the inhabitants of the city were poking their heads out of the windows or observed them from the hidden corners of their houses. Yet he saw no children or young women out in the streets.

_They are afraid_ , he knew and wondered if they also heard about the nonsensical rumours Tywin Lannister spread about him. _Maybe they expect me to ride on Greywind._

“We are nearly there,” Garlan Tyrell remarked his face serious as ever. „But it is hard to believe that the King is dead. How did it happen?”

Robb shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to kill the little cunt himself and pay witness as his life drained out of his body. Now he was not even able to revenge his father. Someone did it for him.

“I don’t know, Ser Garlan,” he admitted honestly and tried to hide his disappointment. „But I have my suspicions…”

The rest of the way they bridged in eerie silence, the movement of their horses the only sound.

The Red Keep proved as impressive as he expected, but Robb felt little awe.

_Here my father spent his last weeks_ , he knew and felt the sudden urge to tear down the entire castle.

He doubted Jon would care, but others would. They support him because of his Targaryen heritage and not because he has Stark blood running through his veins.

It made him wonder what his Lord Father would think of his actions. Would he be happy? Would he be angry with him that he didn’t support Stannis?

Not that it mattered. Stannis Baratheon was dead and gone. At least that is what they heard.

“My Lord Stark,” a familiar voice greeted him as they stepped into the infamous throne room. He knew this place only from descriptions, but the Iron Throne proved even uglier than the paintings he saw in his books.

It was a grizzly chair made of melted blades and sharp edges.

The chair looked anything but comfortable. Robb’s first order would be to melt it down and replace it with a more comfortable chair.

Yet Jon is the King and not him. He will have to decide.

“My Lord Stark,” Lord Tyrion’s voice called out to him again. He hadn’t changed much over the last year, but the dark rings underlining his eyes spoke of sleepless nights. „It is a pleasure to see you again, though I wish it were different circumstances that brought us together.”

“Indeed,” Robb agreed and stopped in front of the massive stone steps, leading up the ugly chair everyone wanted to possess. „Though I wish the circumstances were better…”

Then he turned around and met the dwarf’s gaze.

“I heard the King is dead,” he said at last. It was only subtle, but he believed to read shame on his face. „How did it happen? I expected a long siege?”

The dwarf swallowed hard, before giving his answer.

“The Maester said it was poison…the girl who brought him the wine fled the city. We think it was the work of an assassin. Not that it matters. The war is lost and I am prepared to face your judgement. Yet I urge you to show mercy to my niece and nephew. They are good children that shouldn’t be punished for their parent’s actions.”

“Your niece and nephew are well,” Robb assured him. „Nobody intends to harm them. I am not your father, who butchers children in their cribs. You will be able to meet them soon.”

“And my sister?” the dwarf asked. „What will happen to her?”

“I can’t answer that question,” Robb replied vaguely. „That is for Jon to decide. I am not the King.”

“And my brother?” the dwarf asked, fear apparent on his face. „Is he well?”

“He recovered from his wounds. I don’t know what Jon will do with him, but I assume he will offer him to take the Black. He is a capable swordsman and the Night’s Watch is always in need of good recruits. I am aware of his actions during the sack of King’s Landing and contrary to my Lord Father I don’t think it dishonourable to slay a madman.”

The dwarf seemed to sense the meaning of his words and gave him a pained smile.

“Well, nobody ever said that sons have to follow into their father’s footsteps. I am not like my father and you are not like yours…,” he trailed off.

“No, you are not,” Robb replied. „But I have to put you under house arrest. My brother will thank you for your actions, but that doesn’t mean his allies will treat your courteously.”

“I never expected that, my Lord,” the dwarf replied. „I never expected that...”

“Robb!” a familiar voice interrupted their conversation. „It pleases me to see your face.”

It was Princess Daenerys in company of Ser Garlan Tyrell.

The Princess smiled, but her pale complexions showed her discomfort. It seems this place unsettled her just as much as him.

“Princess Daenerys…Lord Tyrell,” he greeted and lowered his head, before shifting his attention back to Lord Tyrion. The dwarf graced the Princess with a weak smile and dipped his head. „We heard about your survival. I am glad that the rumours turned out to be true. The way my nephew treated you was not right.”

“There is no need for you to apologize,” The Princess assured the dwarf.”Joff’s actions were his own. I wished I could have seen his downfall, but it seems the gods had other plans.”

“The gods are cunts, Princess,” the dwarf agreed. „The gods are cunts.”

Shortly after, the dwarf left them in company of Ser Garlan.

Now only Daenerys and Robb remained, a moment of silence stretching between them.

“The chair is as ugly as I imagined,” Robb remarked and earned himself a chuckle.

“True,” she replied. „But my ancestor Aegon Targaryen thought that no King should sit comfortable. I doubt Jon will like his new seat very much.”

Robb couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Nothing that can’t be solved by a comfortable cushion,” Robb replied.

“True,” Princess agreed. „Speaking of Jon…I know you will not approve, but I would like to ride back to Harrenhall to meet him along the way. If I stay here it will take weeks before I am able to see him. And now that Joff is gone…I want to tell him.”

He knew what she meant and couldn’t bring himself to deny her wish. He also longed to see Roslin, his siblings and Winterfell.

“I will arrange an escort for you, Princess.”

**…**

**Daenerys**

Her heart skipped a beat as the crooked towers of Harrenhall emerged through the thick mist. Far off in the distance she saw the God’s Eye glittering in the first rays of sunshine breaking through the grey clouds. It had been raining for the last two days and today was the first day of sunshine.

“We are finally here,” she muttered to herself and climbed from her horse.

“Princess Daenerys,” Loras Tyrell greeted her along the way, dressed in polished armour and a snow-white cloak draped around his shoulders. She saw the shadow of a bruise on his cheek and brow, but he looked otherwise unharmed. „Your return is a surprise.”

“Ser Loras,” she returned his greeting and moved closer to place a kiss on his cheek. The young man looked slightly surprised by her actions, but didn’t complain. He only smiled and kissed her hand.

“Where is Jon?” she asked, coming straight to the point.

“You will find him with the Maester,” the young man explained, a smile curling on his lips. „I will show you the way.”

“That would please me, Ser Loras,” she replied and off they were making their way through the ruins of Harrenhall. It was here that her brother Rhaegar crowned Lyanna Stark and started the downfall of her family, though she tried not to judge him for his actions. She wasn’t there and she knew too little about his reasons.

No, they all needed to make peace with the past if they wanted to move into a brighter future.

_Whatever reasons Rhaegar had, she couldn’t help but to forgive him._

The more they walked the bigger Harrenhall appeared to her. Finally, Ser Loras led her up a whirling staircase to access one of the many towers.

They had to climb up large stone steps, before Ser Loras opened a door which led into a small, but bright room.

A gasp escaped her after she took in Jon’s state.

His face was littered with bruises and his arm was heavily bandaged.

Yet that didn’t dim the happiness displayed on his face.

“Daenerys,” he said. „I didn’t think you would come here…,” he trailed off.

“I heard the battle was bloody,” she replied and pulled her travelling cloak from her shoulders. „And I wanted to see you. Robb was kind enough to arrange an escort,” she added and took a glance at the Maester working on some sort of paste.

“You neglected to tell me about your wounds,” she remarked and settled down on a chair nearby the armchair Jon was seated in.

“I didn’t want to worry you,” he explained and gave her an apologetic look. Then he leaned over and his unharmed hand enclosed hers. „It is half as bad as it looks. I fell from my horse…,” he trailed off.

“I know,” she confirmed and felt suddenly tongue-tied. „But the war is over…Joff is dead.”

Jon nodded his head in confirmation.

“I heard about it…Robb sent a raven,” he confirmed, a smile curling on his lips. „It is finally over…strangely I don’t feel much satisfaction. I wanted to kill him myself.”

She nodded and tightened her grip on his arm.”Robb shares your sentiment, but there is more…happy news.”

“Happy news?” he asked, his face lightened by a smile. Then he turned to the Maester.

“Would you leave us?”

“Of course, your Grace,” the elderly man replied and packed his belongings, before closing the door behind him.

“Now...,” Jon prodded gently and gave her a curious look. „Tell me about the happy news?”

“I am with child…”

He froze for a moment, his eyes widening in disbelief. A smile washed over his lips and lightened up his sombere Stark face.

“Truly?”

She couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Unless the Maester I consulted is a fool, but I am quite sure. I have never been with child, but I recall Lady Lysa’s many failed pregnancies.”

“Don’t speak about that woman…,” he told her and straightened himself. „How far along are you?”

“A few moons,” she replied and the smile on his lips was exchanged with a frown.

„It will take moons before we can get married. I have yet to name a new High Septon and there are so many other things I will have to think about…,” he trailed off and fell silent.

He pondered over the problem, but when she saw the smile curling on his lips she knew that he found a solution.

“The Isle of the Faces is not far from here,” he explained. „And I doubt it would be hard to find a Septon to wed us…all we need is a witness.”

She grinned from one ear to the other, excitement washing over her.

“I think Ser Barristan would be up to the task, don’t you think?”

Jon laughed and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.

“Aye, I am sure Ser Barristan would agree.”

Their travel to the God’s Eye took them nearly half a day. It was way beyond midday when they readied the boat and led into the water.

Ser Barristan and her paddled the boat through the water, towards the island surrounded by rings of stone and trees as ancient as mankind. Jon didn’t like that, but there was little he could do. He was able to move his arm, but the Maester forbade it.

“We are almost there, your Grace,” Ser Barristan told him as he moved the boat towards island, looming before them.

“Take my arm,” She offered to Jon.

He frowned and followed along, obviously unhappy that they were coddling him.

“I am no child,” he complained, but the smile on his lips told her that he was merely joking. „But I will make an exception for you.”

“Good to hear,” she replied and helped him out of the boat. He stumbled along, his face a grimace of pain as he moved his right foot.

They made their way up another path of steps, the whispering of the trees following them.

Daenerys found it calming, her gaze searching for the Septon. He informed them in his raven that he will await them there.

“I think there is our man,” Ser Barristan remarked, an amused smile playing on his lips. The Septon was an elderly man, dressed in wide flowing robes.

“I received your raven, your Grace,” he told Jon and lowered his head in greeting. „I hope I am to your satisfaction.”

“Of course,” Jon confirmed and pulled a bag of gold coins out of his vest. „I thank you for your efforts.”

“I am thanking you,” the elderly man replied and hid the bag of gold coins in a pocket sewn into his robes.

Then he smoothed his robes and graced them with a smile.

“Who will give the bride away?”

“That will be my task,” Ser Barristan replied and offered his arm to her. She smiled and took it.

“And for the groom?” the Septon asked.

“This will have to do.”

“Very well,” the Septon confirmed. „Then come along.”

The ceremony was simple. The Septon recited the usual blessing and songs, asking them to repeat the vows while the old man bound their hands together.

Together they repeated the vows and sealed the promise with a kiss. There was no clapping to be heard, no silken cloaks or the smell of incense filling her nostrils.

When all was said and done, Jon turned to Ser Barristan, determination showing on his face.

“Ser Barristan…Would you mind leaving us for a while?”

Realization showed on the old man’s face. It was hard for Daenerys to keep a straight face, but Ser Barristan kept his composure.

“Very well,” he said and cleared his throat. „I will guard our boat, your Grace.”

“Do that Ser Barristan,” Jon replied and pulled her along, off into the bushes. The underwood was thick and after a while they found a clearing, a massive weirwood tree looming over them.

Daenerys was even more amused when Jon let turned around to search for possible onlookers.

“I think you embarrassed Ser Barristan,” she told him, a rumble of laughter leaving her mouth.

“He has been serving as a member of the Kingsguard for years…I doubt he is easily fazed,” he explained and smoothed his hand over her silver locks.

“True,” she replied. „But someone could see us...I don’t think it would make a good impression,” she countered, but Jon cut her off with a kiss.

The sweet taste of his lips on hers made her forget about the world around her and soon she was helping him. Carefully, she pulled the cloak from his shoulders. He helped her with hers just as eagerly.

Mouth on mouth they tumbled to the ground, the grass soft and wet.

Quickly, Daenerys helped him with the straps of her dress. Moments later he was kissing her breasts and continued to push up her dress.

“Someone could see us!” she chided him and grinned.

“Well, then he can tell his grandchildren that he saw the King humping in the woods,” he replied and pushed the gown further up her hips. ”A grand tale for sure!

Daenerys laughed and lay back down in the grass, the sky above her a silken blanket of blue.

His touch between her legs made her want to cry out, but she knew that Ser Barristan was standing not far away, guarding their boat.

In her distress she grabbed his mane of dark hair, fearing that she might have torn out a few locks along the way.

“So much for peace and quiet,” he remarked, an amused smile curling on his lips as he lifted his head to look at her.

She slapped him for his stupid remark.

He laughed while she tried to calm her breathing and closed her eyes for a brief moment. The sunshine felt pleasant on her skin and the whisper of the wind sounded almost like a lullaby.

Then she opened her eyes and looked up at him, her hand ruffling through his hair before moving downwards to open the laces of his breeches.

She kissed him again and felt him, hard and pressed against her thighs.

“Jon,” she gasped as guided him inside her. He groaned loudly, his head falling on her shoulder as he started to move inside her.”Quiet.”

“Quiet,” he repeated, his voice barely a whisper as he kissed her again.

…


End file.
